Welcome to New World Academy!
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Nami, a girl suddenly moved into a STRANGE academy because of her problems. Can she cope up with these weird love triangles? Can Nami keep her dark problems inside of her as her schoolmates keeps on trying to befriend her? [Nami X Law] [Nami X Zoro] [Nami X Kid] Choose your favorite guy to end up with our lovely navigator! The winner depends on the reviews at the end of the story.
1. Chapter 1 - My Living Place

**Enjoy your reading. It's my first time letting others to read my story, so I'm quite nervous! **

.

.

.

.

"Ms. Nami." A certain boy who wears glasses and has pink hair told her as he handed a piece of paper. "This is your schedule for this sem. My name is Coby, I am a marine officer and I'm here to guide you, delinquents to a brand new future."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A man with a blond hair and weird sunglasses said as he hit Coby in the back of his head with paper stocks. "Don't try to act cool now."

Coby groaned. "I'm acting like a marine officer, Helmeppo-san!"

"Right." Helmeppo snickered. "Ms. Nami, you just transferred here and I guess you don't know what's in this school, right?"

"Yeah." The long haired girl answered. She wore white long sleeves till it covers half of her palm. The long sleeves is a V-neck style, her cleavage is shown shamefully. Her mikan necklace hanged around her neck to cover half of her cleavage. Her earrings are crossed style, dangling when she walked. Her short pink skirt gave her long legs a full view, if it weren't for her black leather heeled- boots which covers until her knees. Her nails were painted with hot pink colored same as her lips. Her long dark eye lashes is one of her charming points. Her chocolate brown eyes looked around the buildings and gripped her hands into one of her bags. "That Smoker guy told me I have my own living place here."

Coby snapped out of his mind and looked at the dazzling woman in front of him. He cleared his throat. "It's Captain Smoker and yes, you are a special student. Normally we don't give that kind of treatments to students here, but your guardian, Arlong requested it."

Nami bit her lips when she heard the name. "I don't give a damn whether I'm special or not, just lead me to it." She glared.

Coby gulped and shook. Helmeppo sighed in defeat. "Seriously, Coby? I thought you were acting cool." He looked at the orange-head woman. "We're currently busy in our works, but we'll send someone to guide you, though. He's our hand-assistant, Paulie. He'll guide you to your respective place."

Nami clicked her tongue and walked in the nearby seat. She looked up to the blue sky and frown. "I'll be home soon, Nojiko, Belliemere-san." She whispered.

2 men approached her and looked at her with disgusting eyes.

"Hey, sweetie!" The spiky hair dude said.

"We're about to cut classes, wanna join us?" The other dude said.

Nami huffed and ignored them.

"Now, don't be snob and come. It'll be fun." The dude was about to touch Nami's arm but someone beat him to it.

"You perverted students." A tanned man growled as he pulled Nami behind her. He was wearing a yellow blouse and jean jacket. He also wore jean pants with brown boots. He smoke one tobacco. "Damn, brats. Always giving me trouble." He cursed, then in a blink, he wrapped the two dudes in a bind rope. "You alright, girlie?"

Nami was too stunned by the sudden action. She saw the man blushed as he pointed to her bare legs and cleavage.

"You! You shameless girl! How dare you dressed like that?!" The man shouted.

Nami felt a tick on her forehead. Is he a shy type of guy?! "This is fashion!"

Before the man could argue, the bell rang out loud, signaling them that it's time of class. Many students ran to their own classroom in a swish.

"Why're they in a rush? It's only a bell." Nami asked the guy who was dragging the two dudes from earlier.

"It's class time. No one wants to be late here, despite they're all delinquents." The man answered without looking back and walk forward.

Nami followed and she grabbed her bag. "They're all delinquents?! Why should they follow the rules anyway?"

"They're afraid of the principal here, I guess."

"Who?"

"Vice Admiral Garp." The man spoke. "He's the fearless man in this whole island. By the way, you transferred here meaning you're also a delinquent?"

"You can say that." Nami answered sheepishly. "I punched a teacher from my old school."

The man sweat dropped. "Seriously?"

"What's up with the marine titles anyway?!" Nami huffed. "It's weird."

"This is the New World Academy. This is different from other academies. The students take classes normally though. They're the delinquents from other schools, also known as PIRATES in this school and of course, the marines here are the teachers."

"So meaning to say, the Administrator is the Fleet Admiral?!" Nami said. "How stupid."

"Say all you want, the students here are not normal after all." The man stopped walking in front of a 2 floor house. It has a nice aura around it. Nami take a look around and saw that they're quite far from the school buildings. "We're in the back of the school building. This house is a secret dorm. You live here alone, though."

"So I get to have my own house?! Sweet!" Nami squealed.

The man rolled his eyes and opened the wooden gate. Nami looked at the garden with a swing hanging on an orange tree. She was loving the place already! The man opened the knob at the door. Nami's eyes glued on the inner house. It was a normal house. Near the door, there is a stairs leading upstairs. On her right, there is the living room with a TV and a huge round couch with a table in front of it. There is a glass door near it, viewing the garden outside.

Nami looked at the kitchen, it has an oven, sink, huge ref, dining table and cabinets. There are snacks, and beverages ready for her. There are raw meats and cereals stocked. She walked inside the toilet under the stairs. It is quite normal.

The man looked at the excited lady in front of him. He was relief that this woman is not as bad as she seems. Nami ran towards the stairs and looked around. It has two rooms and one bathroom. Nami opened the room in the left. It's quite small but has a bed and lamp stand. It has a window revealing the view of the open sea. Wait what?

"HEY!" Nami shouted at the man who came running to her.

"What?! Are you alright?!" The man panicked. He is dead meat if the lady is harm in any way.

"You didn't tell me that we're surrounded by the sea!" Nami said.

The man sighed. "Actually, we're in an island with the ocean surrounding us. There is a bridge that connects us to the city though. It's near the front gate of the academy."

Nami looked around the sea. "Really… I thought I was dreaming. Besides this stupid school, what else is on this island?"

"It has a small city on the other side of the island. It contains the houses of the students here and also the teacher's. It's not perfect, but there are small shops here. If you want to go buy something, you'll want to buy at the other side of the bridge."

Nami gripped sides of the window "So, we're far from Cocoyashi town?"

The man gaped. "Cocoyashi?! It's like, 5 hours from here! Why Cocoyashi?"

"Nothing." Nami smiled while looking down. Nami excused herself and went to the other room. The room is WIDE. It has a king bed size with two lamp sides in each sides. There is a small door that seems to be the closet. There is a mirror table near the closet. There is also a study table and a bookshelves contains a lot of class books. 'No wonder the staffs didn't handed me some books.' She thought. Nami walked outside the balcony. There is a lawn chair outside the balcony with a small table. Wind chimes hanging from the door. Nami could see the academy from her balcony. She could see the ocean from each sides and also the trees. The walk from school to her house is a small thing, since the path is open and bright, unlike the forest. It gives more of a park feeling. "Am I going to live here alone?" Nami asked the man.

"I guess so." The man said. "Men are not allowed here; Arlong-san's personal order."

Nami clicked her tongue. The doorbell rang from the door. "It must be your things, I'll carry them for you." The man suggested and walked outside the room. Nami sat the law chair in the balcony and clasped her hands.

Nami thought of her foster sister and her foster mother sadly. She doesn't want to be here at all! If it weren't for Arlong, she wouldn't be separated from her loving family.

**_"Shahahaha!" The wicked man laughed. "If you don't want your family to lose their beloved house and lot, come with me!" Arlong said. _**

**_Nami shook in fear. She looked back at the unconscious sister and mother. She don't have a choice."If I were to go with you, will you leave my friends and family alone?" _**

**_"Friends?" The man looked at Nami and laughed. "Oh right, the Mermaid Brats." _**

**_"It's Shirahoshi and Camie!" Nami shouted. _**

**_"Yeah, yeah!" Arlong smirked. "Send those guys a letter and some message. It would be bothersome if they were to stop you halfway." He throw some envelope to Nami and walk away. _**

**_Nami gripped the letters and looked at her family and friend's unconscious body. Nami sobbed as she write the farewell letter. _**

**_Dear Nojiko, Bellemiere-san, _**

**_ I've decided I'll take High School at Grand Line Academy after all. Don't worry about me. I'm your hard headed daughter after all. I promise I'll come back to you guys soon. No matter how long it takes, I'll come back. Please have faith in me more. Take care always. Love, Nami. _**

**_Nami took out another envelop and write another letter. _**

**_Dear Shirahoshi and Camie,_**

**_ I'm so sorry I have to leave you guys early. Even though we promised to take High School together. I won't change my number so feel free to call or message me anytime. I know I couldn't lie to you, so I'll leave things like that. Shirashoshi, don't cry! Camie, I'll leave Shirashoshi to you, alright? If someone bully you guys again, don't hesitate to tell the Flying Fish Rider Gang. They know about you guys because I told them about you. They'll protect you. Shirashoshi, don't feel shy to seek help from your wealthy father and loving brothers. Camie, tell Madam Shirley, our homeroom, that I really respected her despite that I hated her guts. HAHA. Take Care. Love Nami._**

**_Arlong read her messages thoroughly to search for foul messages. "Shahaha! This is a nice farewell message!" He handed the two envelopes to a man. "Chu! Leave this to their sides when they wake up. Hachi, send these two Mermaid Brats to their respected homes. Kuroobi, send this two family to their homes. Hurry up, we'll leave soon." _**

**_"But I have to pack!" Nami shouted. _**

**_"No need to. I am rich, I can buy you a lot of stuffs! You will not escape me, my dear Nami." The evil man laughed. _**

**_Nami sulked into the black car and cried silently. 'This is the worst!' She thought. _**

Nami finished unpacking for one whole day. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked the man who helped her.

"No thanks. This is part of my job." The man dropped himself at the couch.

"Who're you anyway?" Nami sat at the couch near him and looked at the black TV.

"The name is Paulie." The man answered. "I was ordered to guide you until you're used to this academy."

Nami nodded. "When is the school opening?"

"Are you kidding? You're already behind! This is the second semester already." Paulie gasped.

"No wonder why. This is our first year of highschool huh?" Nami wondered. She thought of her friends who were separated from her 4 years ago, during middle school.

"Just so you know, you have to be careful around here. There are not many girls around here."

"I couldn't care less." Nami rolled her eyes.

"You'll start your first day tomorrow." Paulie stretched and looked at the clock. "You should be in the school grounds at 7am tomorrow."

"I thought class starts at 8am?!" Nami argued.

"You're still new and the building is as big as an island! You'll never make your way to your class." Paulie barked back. "It's already 6pm, your cleaner should be here by now."

"I have one?" Nami blinked.

"Every 6pm, Arlong ordered that some cleaner should clean your dorm. Aren't you a lucky one?" Paulie eyed her. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Paulie opened the door and revealed a soft blonde lady who was holding a small bag.

"H-heso!." The young woman greeted.

Nami poked her head outside the door and looked at the lady who was shy. She has a weird head, it seems like it's a butterfly antenna. "Belly button?" She sweat dropped at the lady's weird way of talking.

"I am the cleaner, my name is Connis. Please be kind to me." The young lady asked. Nami could tell that she is shaking. She grabbed the poor lady's hand and led her to the dining room. She made her sat there, while Paulie confusingly followed them.

Nami gave her some orange juice to let the lady relaxed.

"E-eh?! No, I shouldn't!" The lady refused. "I should be cleaning your house!"

Nami smiled gently. "You can't clean without energy right? I'm Nami. You can clean after you drink my special hand-made orange juice! I'm not asking, Connis-chan."

Connis blushed at the charming woman in front of her, she took a sipped and was surprised to how delicious the juice is. "It's delicious, Nami-san!"

Nami tilt her head and grinned. "Of course it does. Paulie, here's yours." Nami handed him the juice.

Paulie, feeling envious of Connis, he also took a sip and had the same reaction. "What brand is this?!"

"It's hand-made. I picked up some oranges outside and made it." Nami grinned. "My family owned an orange plantation. It's my mother's secret recipe until I stole though. You guys are the first one to taste it. From now on, please take care of me."

"You bet." Paulie snickered. "As long as I get to drink this again."

Connis giggled. "Thank you, Nami-san."

8pm and Connis finished cleaning the entire house. She was about to leave when Nami stopped her.

"Connis-chan? You're not staying for dinner?" Nami asked.

"Oh no! I've troubled you enough, I better get going!" Connis refused. "Besides, my father will be worried if I didn't get home in time."

"Here, at least bring some foods." Nami handed her some plastic lunch boxes and a container. "You should share these with your father."

"Oh thank you, Nami-san!" She gladly accept. "I will come clean your house again tomorrow."

"Please don't." Nami flat out rejected.

"What?" Connis panicked. "Am I not good enough? I'm so sorry!"

"Not that." Nami giggled. "You, coming here everyday then comes home late at night, I'm a bit worried so, just clean my house every 3 days from now. That way, your father will be less worried."

"But Arlong-san will be mad!" Connis said.

"Arlong is out on his stupid business trip. This is a school, guardian's don't come in and out right?" Nami said. "If he came back, I'll message you so you could come clean, like always." She winked.

Connis felt a spark on her eyes. "THANK YOU!" She jumped in Nami's arms happily.

The two giggled and exchanged emails. Connis waved goodbye and disappeared in the pathway.

Nami smiled and looked back at Paulie who was already eating. "What's your email ad?"

"Don't have one." Paulie choked. "Here." He handed her a small device.

"What is it?" Nami looked at the device with a button.

"If you press it, the GPS will start on my tracking device. I'll come for you wherever you are." Paulie smirked.

"Thanks, Paulie." Nami put it inside her pocket. "So, you'll be my knight in shining armor?" She joked.

"That's only until, you decided to have privacy." Paulie said. "I gave that to you because you're not used here yet. Arlong-san will fry me if anything happened to you on my watch."

Nami rolled her eyes. "You guys seems to be scared of Arlong."

"He's a powerful man here in New World Academy." Paulie said.

Paulie cleaned the tables and dishes.

"Well, some workers will be coming here tomorrow." Paulie said. "You already met the cleaner, she's only the first one. You'll be treated like a princess here."

"I don't even want to." Nami said.

"You will feel like a free bird though."

"More like a prisoner."

Paulie rolled his eyes. "I'll be going now, Nami-san."

"You can call me whatever you want but no honorifics."

"Oh alright. Goodbye, girlie." Paulie laughed.

Nami was about to argue back when Paulie patted her head gently. "Everything will be fine. See you at the school ground tomorrow."

Nami nodded and she heard the door locked. She buried her head in the table with her crossed arms shielding her.

**_"Everything will be fine." A man smiled at her gently. It has been a while since Nami felt a man smiled at her gently and calmly. The man she ever loved when she's in the midst of torture from Arlong. The man in her 1st semester of High School moment, has shown her great time and love. Until, he betrayed her._**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There it is! My first chapter?  
How was it?!  
No hates please. If you don't like my story, keep your scary comments to yourselves and leave. 


	2. Chapter 2 - My Strange School

Nami stretched at her wide bed as she woke up. The house was too quiet so she opened her speakers and open such a lively song. She didn't care if anyone could hear it. She opened the curtains and looked at the school building in front of her, it's quite far but she could see the students walking around. She glanced at the clock. 7am sharp. Crap, Paulie said that he'll meet her at 7am in the school grounds. Despite that, she worked slowly. She took a bath for 10 minutes, get dressed for 5 minutes. Got her hair done for 10 minutes, ate her breakfast for 10 minutes, fix her light make up for 10 minutes. Totally 45 minutes. She got her skull-designed sling bag ready. She put one notebook and one ballpen. She also put her bento and orange juice in her sling bag.

*She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked confident on what she wore. She wore black-white and pink striped tight sweater until half of her palm. She wore jean shorts with chain dangling from the side and knee length black stocking. Her pink-black high-cut converse matched with her dressed. She looked like a gothic lady but at the same time, HOT, thanks to her bust and cleavage. Any man could see her perfect body size. Gotta look good on her first day though.

She grabbed her phone and keys then walk VERY slowly towards the school. Her walk is nearly tiring so she rested at the sighted benched. She looked up again and frowned. She doesn't care about being late at her first day, she have some good excuse for that. Nami heard a slight meow behind her. She walked carefully towards the sound and found an injured orange little kitty cat. It reminds her of her own self; being bruised and helpless. It would be nice if someone would've saved her like she found the kitten.

"Shhh." Nami hushed the small one and patted it gently. "You're hurt aren't you?" Nami lifted the kitten and set it down in the bench. She looked for some tissue and cloth to wrap the injuries. Once she was done, the kitten walked around normally and purred in Nami's hand. Nami giggled at the cat's fur. "Are you lost?" Nami whispered and lifted the kitten's neck. She checked for collars but found none. "You're alone." She murmured at the kitten. "I'm also alone. Do you want to live with me?" She asked excitedly. The cat tickled Nami with its tail and looked at her with lovable eyes. Nami blushed at the over loaded cuteness. She got her black spiky choker from her bag and wrapped it gently around the kitten's neck. "You can't come with me now, but I'll come back for you as soon as the school ends." Nami patted the cat's fur and ran when she heard the bell rang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Paulie's head was now throbbing at the sight of Nami running towards him.

"I thought I said 7am sharp. Not 8am!" Paulie scolded.

"Just one second late, it's fine right?" Nami pouted.

"No it's not! I don't have the time to guide you around the grounds."

Nami sighed. "Just point to me where my classroom is and I'll manage somehow."

"I'll lead you to it." Paulie said. "See that Red Building?" He pointed at the building in their right.

Nami nodded.

"It's the Class 3 Delinquents." Paulie said.

"Are they the worst delinquent?" Nami asked.

"Nope. If you say it on normal terms, it's just 3rd year High School student buildings."

"Then please just use that." Nami said in an irritating voice.

"The Violet Building behind us are the 2nd year Students. In our left side, the Blue Building is our staffs and the marines."

"Then, giving me the tour is useless. I can find my way as long as I'm in that -." Nami didn't finished her sentence when she saw the building they were heading. "Is that the 1st year building?" She gulped.

"Yes. Every first year here is troublesome." Paulie answered. "They're such strong delinquents."

"I know but why is it BLACK!?" Nami looked at the Black Building. "Are they that worst?!"

"Don't worry, just be yourself. Study and learn. No one will harm you physically, they have perfect control, since the Principal is handling them personally."

"Somehow, that doesn't comfort me." Nami gulped.

"Just as long as you keep that bossy attitude of yours, you'll fit right in. Don't show any weakness!" Paulie hit her in the back.

"Ow!" Nami growled, only to earn a laugh from Paulie. "I have work soon, give it your best! Just call me using the device I gave you."

Nami nodded. She made her way to the stairs. The building is only 3 floors. Her supposed room is the most farther away from sunlight. She passed some dark rooms and heard some students murmuring. Nami isn't scared from something like this. After all, she have to complete her deal with Arlong and get the hell out of there FAST.

She stopped at the closed door. This is it. She can hear the shouting of male students. She couldn't bring herself to touch the doorknob. Suddenly, the door opened and a blonde-man stands in front of Nami, angrily. His bangs hidden on his right side. He frozed then closed the door. Nami blinked in confusion. The door opened up again and revealed the same man, but this time he's not angry. He's happy?!

"Ah~ my lady!" The man bowed and kissed Nami's hand lightly. "Why is an angel came down and stands in the hell's door?" He asked in a gentleman's voice.

"Oi! Swirly Cook!" Another man shouted from inside the room. "What're you blabbering there alone?!"

The blonde-man changed from love mode to demon mode. "Who's Swirly?! Are you blind, you damn MARIMO?!"

"Come up here and fight me!" The scary man shouted. "This time I'll finish you for good!"

"You bet I will! You're the one who will be finished" The blond charged at the man, leaving Nami gape. The door, automatically closed in front of Nami.

The brawling continued. Nami didn't have the confidence anymore.

"You're the new girl?" A man asked behind her.

Nami shriek and looked around. "Y-yes!"

The man snickered. "I'm your homeroom teacher. I'm quite normal from those guys."

Nami sighed in relief. He looked at the man with only one arm, under his dark cloak and scarred eye. He has red hair.

"What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"N-Nami!" Nami said while blushing, embarrassed by her response.

The teacher chuckled and handed her a piece of paper. "It's the list of our teacher's name and subjects."

Nami nodded.

"No need to be nervous. My name is Shanks. Red-Headed Shanks is my title."

"Yes, Shanks-sensei." Nami smiled.

Shanks wriggled funnily and had a relaxed face. "How cute~~~"

"Wha-?!" Nami blushed. She swore she could see some bubbles in the teacher's aura.

"Shall we enter?" Shanks offer her as he opened the door.

Nami inhaled sharply and had a look of a determined person. "Hai!"

This time, she'll put on a perfect mask. A mask of a confident woman so that she won't falter easily in this weird and strange school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hai! Hai!  
Don't forget to R&R, my dear readers!

A little bit of romance between Nami and *beep* will be coming out at the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Classmates are Gangsters!

Shanks entered the room first and walked in front of the class. "Mornin' guys!"

"Yo! Shanks!" A young boy with a straw hat grinned.

"It's Shank's sensei to you." Shanks pointed out.

"We've been calling you Shanks since forever." The green haired man yawned.

"Shanks!" A man with the long nose teased.

"Just get this class over with!" A man with red spiky hair said.

"Firstly, why is Shanks smiling?" A man with a raven hair and a fur hat crossed his arms.

"Something is definitely fishy." The blonde man said, he completely forgot about his meeting with Nami.

"Today, we have a new transfer student!" Shanks declared happily.

The students gave no response.

"It's a girl!" Shanks added.

The students cheered loudly.

'Bunch of idiots.' Shanks thought irritatingly.

"Finally! My wishes came true!" The blonde man cried.

"If you're wondering why there are no girls here in this building is because you scared the heck out of them." The long nosed said.

"Don't be harsh on Sanji, Usopp." The straw hat boy laughed. "They just can't handle one of our teachers."

"You mean Hina-sensei?" Usopp blinked.

"You can never understand her." The green haired man said.

"I do." Usopp volunteered. "She's too jealous whenever there is a female student in our room."

"Can you tell me more?" Shanks leaned in which made Usopp shriek.

"I-I-It's because, Hina-sensei seems to be attracted to someone here and often gets irritated when a girl is alone in the room full of boys. She said something about reverse harem."

"Geez. That's why I didn't have a babe to catch." The spiky hair said.

"Even if we do have one, you won't have her." Sanji huffed.

The man was about to argue when they all heard a knock on the door.

"Come to think of it, she's waiting outside!" Shanks cheerfully announced.

"Is she dead gorgeous?!" A man with the penguin hat said.

"Penguin, don't expect too much." The man beside him said.

"You tell him that with your nose bleeding, Shachi." The raven haired said.

"Law!" The strawhat called out to the raven haired.

"Will you shut it down, mugiwara-ya?" Law asked.

"Is your gang still at it later?" The mugiwara asked.

"Of course we do!" A bear shouted.

"Bepo." Law sighed.

"It's so on!" The straw hat boy laughed excitedly.

"Don't forget about us." Said the man behind the spiky hair.

"Do you need to interrupt them, Killer?"

"Sorry, Kidd. If I won't then who?" Killer asked.

Kidd just rolled his eyes.

The door slowly opened and the boys except Shanks are sweating and wanting to see the new girl.

"Shanks! You forgot this!" An old woman stepped in. Her back was bent and her face was wrinkled.

The students fell out of their chairs, disappointed to see Amazon, the person in charge of the ID photos. She took a photo of everyone on the floor. "If you wanted to take a photo, no need to pose on the floor. It'll be 100,000 Extols though."

"We told you, we use Beri here!" Usopp shouted.

"So Amazon will be studying with us?" The straw hat boy put on a disgusting face.

"HELL NO!" Everyone shouted at the boy.

Amazon chuckled. "You're class is rude as always, Shanks."

"You don't need to remind me." Shanks sweat dropped. "Where's Nami-chan?"

"You mean the girl outside? She's talking on the phone with someone when I entered." Amazon said. "I'll be going now."

"Bye!" The lively strawhat boy waved. "Don't come back!" He shouted with an innocent face.

Shanks clapped his hands to gain their attention. "Now that's a very disappointing scene." Shanks looked around. The door opened and a whole new woman appeared.

The woman walked beside Shanks and looked at the gawking guys. 'STUPIDENTS' She rolled her eyes.

"As you can see, she's a very gorgeous woman, so don't lay a hand on her. You'll die young." Shanks laughed.

"Interview time!" Usopp stood up.

Shachi stood up and was about to offered Nami a chair, while his nose were dripping with blood.

"Shachi! You're nose!" Penguin shouted as silent as he can.

Law flinched. He doesn't want to embarrass his comrade in front of some girl. He had to do something. 'Uh oh.' The class thought of the same thing and quickly thought of some ways to distract Nami away from Shachi. Shachi just stood behind Nami and was about to call out to her. Shanks chuckled at his class's teamwork.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" The straw hat boy shouted. "Your name is Nami, right?" He distracted Nami before she could see the nose bleeding man behind her.

Before Nami could answer, Sanji stood up nervously. "I'm Sanji, you're soon-to-be loyal servant."

Everyone kept on busying Nami and preventing her from looking at Shachi. Shachi, who was deeply hypnotized, kept on walking towards Nami. Penguin kept on throwing handkerchiefs at Shachi, but ended up in the middle between Nami and Shachi. He was running out of handkerchief.

The purpose of the boys is not to let Nami see someone from their class, gets embarrass like that. In the past, the girls that introduced themselves were completely disgusted by their nosebleeds or idiot looking face. That made half of the girls moved to another section. They didn't want this amazingly gorgeous girl to leave like the others or else their class will be another all-boys hell.

Nami was definitely feeling suspicious about their actions. They wouldn't even let her take a seat. It's like something was behind her that they didn't want them to see. Nami tilted her head for a bit and she saw the boy's panic reactions. 'As I suspected.' She thought. She pretends to drop a ballpen and picked it. When she turned around, she saw a man, bleeding through his nose.

"Ah." The boys said in unison. That's it. Their cruel life without girls will begin again.

Nami screamed. "KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted. "It's just a nosebleed! Don't be disgusted by it!" He plead.

"Anyone would be disgusted by that." The green head man said.

"Shut up, Zoro!" Sanji scolded. "Don't you want her to stay!?"

"Well I do." Zoro scoffed. "But women are women. They're easily disgust by things."

They watch how Nami covers her mouth and stared at the bloody man.

"She's no different from other girls." Kidd growled and eyed Nami painfully.

Luffy and Usopp were holding hands and begging that things will be different. The other boys are quite disappointed when they think that no girls will be in their class for the whole year.

Shachi seemed to snapped into reality and looked at Law with tearful (comically) eyes. "Captain…"

Law face palmed himself. Bepo and Penguin covered their eyes, afraid of what will happen next.

Shanks looked at Nami when she was starting to regain her posture.

"You have a nosebleed." Nami managed to speak.

"Sorry." Bepo apologized instead.

Nami sighed and picked up the handkerchief on the floor, she put out the dust and hold Shachi's cheek. "Sorry, I was surprised for a bit."

Her sentence made every boys looked at her. She looked at the young man and smiled gently. "It must've been hard." She pinched Shachi's nose softly and wiped off the blood. "I often got nosebleed because of some fights so I'm not that disgusted by it." She giggled. "There you go." She put out on some tissues from her bag to his nose. "All done. Please keep on looking up, so that your blood will stop from coming out."

Shachi was too lost of her words. "Tha-thank you!"

Nami nodded and kept the remaining handkerchief. Crap, she has decided to have the mask of an evil woman! She cleared her throat and turn around. "I'm Nami." Nami looked confidently into the boy's. "I moved here from Grand Line Academy because I punched a teacher. Don't think I'm an ordinary girl, because I'm not one of your princess imaginations." She glared at the dumbfounded boys.

Shanks clapped his hands and laughed. "Alrighty then! Where should you sit?" Shanks looked around the empty seat.

Sanji acted quickly. He pushed Zoro out of his seat and raised hand. "Shanks! The seat beside me is vacant!" He chirped happily.

"HEY!" Zoro yelled. "Shanks! In a few moment, the seat beside me will be empty! This idiot cook will be going to the hospital, that is." He glared at Sanji.

The two shared a moment of glaring contest.

"Where do you want to sit, Nami-chan?" Shanks asked.

Nami walked into the nearby chair beside the window where she can see the ocean view. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, but no one is near that side." Shanks said. "It's the side where the principal can see you from the other building, so no one is there beside you."

Nami smirked. "I couldn't care less about who sit beside me, nor about the principal stalking me." She sat at the nearby window and looked at the ocean. It is indeed calming.

Law saw the relaxed face of the orange head and carried his desk beside her (in her left side). He then sat there while crossing his arms. Nami blinked at him innocently, which Law found it cute of her.

Kidd saw Law made his move. He got annoyed and carried his desk behind Nami and looked outside the ocean avoiding Nami's confused face. He smirked inwardly when the ocean breeze carried Nami's long orange hair and touched Kidd's face lightly.

Zoro scoffed and didn't want to lose. He carried his desk in front Nami's desk. He yawned and slumped his head to his crossed arms on the table. He could feel Nami's gaze to him. She sighed. "Sheesh..." He could hear her pouting.

Luffy blinked and he grabbed his desk and moved towards them. He put his desk besides Kidd and poke Nami in her sides. He saw her looked at him with surprised eyes. He grinned happily, hoping that she'll be friends with him.

Usopp, being the closest to Luffy, grabbed his desk and put it beside Luffy. He waved at Nami friendly.

Sanji groaned when he search for ways to be with Nami. The only option that he had is beside Zoro and in front of Law who was beside Nami. He carried his desk and made his way to his respective seat. He cooed around Nami but then earning a glare from Zoro, which automatically started a pointless argument.

The others just arranged their new seats. Shanks was surprised to see Luffy, Kidd and Law sat near each other. They never really got along well so the class is split into three gangs.

'Maybe, she'll change them.' Shanks thought. "Okay! Let's start our class shall we?" He cheeringly said.

The student groaned lazily.

"Let's skip it!" Zoro shouted.

"What part should we skip then, Zoro?" Shanks asked as he flipped open to the books.

"The part where we study." Zoro yawned. The students laughed and Shanks chuckled, however he frowned when he saw Nami, wasn't paying attention and looking at the ocean.

"Just so you know, Nami-chan…" Shanks said. "I teach Psychology. Do you know what does it mean?"

"Shanks! Don't give her such hard question!" Luffy whined.

"It's just the definition though." Usopp sweat dropped.

"Well she just came here." Luffy pouted.

"Just tell me if you don't know the answer, Nami-chan." Shank said. "If you don't know, I can-."

Nami opened her mouth but still looking at the ocean. "Psychology is the study of mind. The word Psychology comes from two Greek words. "Psyche" meaning mind. "Logos" meaning study. Therefore it is called Psychology.

Shanks blinked. "That's correct, Nami-chan." He then thought of an idea. "Shall we do the Eternal Quiz?"

The students groan again.

"What? You know we never made it out there alive!" Zoro argued.

"Eternal Quiz?" Nami looked at the teacher confusingly.

Law heard her and explained. "Shanks thought of it. It's a quiz that is given unto all of us and made us all answer. If his questions are all answered correctly, he'll treat us to lunch. However, if we lose, he'll make us do anything in his will for one whole week."

"Last time, we almost answer all of his questions but then we didn't made it to the last two." Zoro cursed.

"That's because the last two questions are from the last chapter! We didn't even learn it yet." Usopp said.

"Since we're running out of time, let's skip the boring part." Shanks said.

"Yay! It's break time!" Luffy cheered.

"That's not what he meant!" Usopp hit Luffy's head to knock some sense to him.

"What're the 6 Emotional Development?" Shanks asked mercilessly.

"Don't be unfair, Red Hair bastard!" Kidd shouted.

"You're also red hair!" Shanks shouted back.

"Shanks! That topic is in 3rd semester!" Bepo pointed it out.

"Seriously?!" Sanji looked at the talking bear. "Hey, shitty teacher! Stop being so unfair!"

"Time is ticking, there's nothing I can do~~" Shanks started to sing playfully.

"Urgghhh! I don't want to clean the four huge buildings again!" Luffy whined.

"And also, the whole forest at the school backyard!" Kidd groaned.

"We're over." Usopp cried.

"I'm so sorry, Nami-swan! I couldn't protect you." Sanji dramatically said.

"Protect her from what?" Zoro asked irritatingly.

"Maybe from you who nearly scared every lady in the campus." Sanji glared.

"At least I'm not the one who cooed every woman until you made a fool out of yourself." Zoro glared back.

"10 seconds left." Shanks reminded.

"My comrades will clean the Violet Building." Law sighed in defeat.

"We'll take the Red one." Luffy cried (comically)

"We'll clean the Blue building." Kidd resist himself from being in rage.

Shanks grinned in victory as he saw the defeated students. His eyes caught Nami's hand who were raising her hand.

"Oh yeah, you weren't part of any group. You pick the group you want and join them for cleaning. There are quite simple-." Shanks was interrupted by the navigator's posture.

"Auto Erotic Stage, Narcissistic Stage, Parental Stage, Sexual Latency Stage, Homosexual Stage, Heterosexual Stage." Nami answered in a swift. "I'm so not cleaning any buildings this week."

"That's correct." Shanks blinked, dumbfounded.

"If you knew the answer, why didn't you say so?" Luffy laughed.

"I thought I was a goner." Zoro sighed.

"That was close!" Kidd slumped back.

"Nami-san, GOOD!" Sanji gave her a thumbs up with hearts in his eyes.

"I have a feeling we'll survive this hell of a quiz!" Usopp declared and everyone cheered. "Nami-sama! Please lend us your knowledge!" He bowed (comically) to the confused navigator.

Law smirked.

"We're not quite done yet." Shanks felt something in his chest boil. For the first time he taught in New World Acedemy, he didn't feel much challenge from the students, but now is different. He opened his final chapter book and search for a hard question.

Nami took a seat again and looked at the ocean. She haven't felt so free and challenged for so long and it made her a bit excited. On the outside, she may have the cool aura but on the inside, her heart was thumping like crazy! She's good at hiding things.

"What're the examples of SYLLOGISM?" Shanks laughed evilly.

"E-examples?" Penguin choked out.

"You're kidding right? That topic is on the last chapter!" Bepo cried.

"Before we give an example, we don't even know the meaning of it." Law growled.

"You can take your time solving this one." Shanks said. "It's pretty hard."

The students groaned and tried to answer such useless things.

Nami sighed. She leaned her back towards the wall/window and faced her classmates.

"No matter how much we tried to answer, it's not working." Usopp said. "Damn it, I thought I finally get to eat that special menu today!"

"That's because you're all taking it the wrong way." Nami explained and caught all of their attentions.

"What do you mean?" Bepo asked.

"Did it ever occur to you guys that he's asking the wrong question?" Nami asked as she crossed her arms.

"You got me lost, Nami-girl." Killer said confusingly.

Nami clicked her tongue and narrowed her forehead. "Shanks-sensei! What Syllogism are you talking about?"

Shanks laughed. "You got me, Nami-chan!"

Nami looked at her classmates and sighed again. They are too hopeless. She stood up and sat at her desk to get a better view at her classmates. "I'm going to explain this once so hear up. Syllogism contains of three parts." She put out her three fingers. "Shanks-sensei asked what're the examples of Syllogism, right? But we didn't know which of the three he is talking about." Nami added.

"Oh!" Usopp exclaimed. "Shanks! You sly teacher."

Shanks only laughed in return.

"Then, Shanks! Which part of the Syllogism do you want us to give an example?" Shachi asked.

"Whatever you want." Shanks said as he leaned on his desk.

"We don't even know those parts." Sanji said.

"As I said earlier, three parts!" Nami added. "Major Premises/Minor Premises/Conclusion."

"That's correct. Now give me an example in one of those three." Shanks smirked.

"Let's just end this mind breaking game." Kidd barked.

"If you don't answer me, you'll have to answer to Garp-san." Shanks smiled innocently.

Everyone flinched except Nami. The students were about to argue but Nami interrupt.

"All men are mortal, Aristotle is a man. Therefore Aristotle is mortal." Nami quoted. "Is that good enough?"

"Which part of Syllogism is that, Nami-chan?" Shanked asked.

"Conclusion." Nami answered.

"Why do think is that?" Shanks asked again.

"Because, the quote I gave you, is not sure of its words. They just concluded base on their first and second paragraph. So CONCLUSION." Nami said politely. "Is there anything else, Shanks-sensei?"

Shanks sighed in defeat. "Alright, what do you guys want for lunch?"

Everyone cheered.

"HE'S GONNA TREAT US!" Luffy cheered loudly than anyone and ran to hug Nami. "Thanks Nami!"

Kid bent forward to the Strawhat boy and slapped numerously his arm which is wrapped around Nami.

"Ow! Ow!" Luffy shouted as he retreated his arms, letting the shocked orange head go.

Kidd growled and sat back at his chair. Seeing this smart woman getting close to his rival is not something he would want to see.

Shanks walked outside the room and made his way somewhere else, smiling inwardly.

"Still, how did you manage to outwit Shanks?" Bepo asked excitedly.

"It's normal to use your head at a time like this." Nami said without looking at the bear. Wait.. A talking bear?! Nami stood up and eyed the bear with the clothes and more importantly, talking?! Nami shook and covered her mouth from shouting. She tried to balanced herself against the window.

"Ah! Now she's afraid of you, Bepo!" Penguin said.

Bepo looked down and apologized.

"H-How can you talk?!" Nami asked.

"I was born this way." Bepo said. "I'm sorry I was born."

"Oi, Nami-ya! Don't try to hit my subordinate." Law warned.

"You-you-you!" Nami pointed at the bear talking.

"Oh, she snapped." Zoro said sweat dropped.

"She just transferred here, so it's okay to be surprised I guess." Usopp said.

"You'll get used to it." Luffy grinned.

Nami murmured under her breath. She blushed and stars came out from her eyes. She ran and hugged the fluffy bear. "KAWAII!" She squealed.

"HA?" Everyone blinked. The bear blushed and started to spin around. "Ca-captain!" He tried to call out to his captain for help.

"Okay that's enough!" Law tried to break Nami and Bepo. "Bepo here, is not used to hugging a human girl." He saw Nami pouted.

"Why?!" Nami whined like a child which they found it very cute!

Law cleared his throat. "If you want to, you can join the Heart Pirates."

"Heart Pirates?" Nami blinked.

"Yeah!" Penguin shouted. "Captain Law, Me, Shachi, Bepo and Jean Dart are part of the Heart Pirates. It's just a group name though."

"That's not fair!" Luffy shouted. "Nami! Our group is more fun! Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Join us, Nami-swan!" Sanji twirled in happiness.

"The rest of our group members are in the other class though." Usopp said.

"Don't join this group of idiots. A smart woman like you, belong to our group, the Kid Pirates." Kidd smirked.

"The rest of our group members are in the Red Building so we're pretty strong." Killer added.

"Wait a minute!" Nami stopped them before her head breaks in half. "This is all too sudden! What's up with your pirate names anyway?!"

"Ah. In this class there are three groups." Usopp tried to explain. "Three Pirate crews to be exact. We're kind of a gang."

"We're gangsters outside the school premises." Shachi said.

"Being a delinquent is hard to let go." Heat said. (A part of Kid's crew)

"You're all in a gang?" Nami looked down.

Everyone nodded.

"Then forget it. I won't ever join gangs!" Nami said coldly.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"I hate gangsters." Nami glared.

"But we're different from those gangsters outside the island." Sanji explained.

"Gangsters are still gangsters! They do harmful things and even threatened people." Nami clenched her fist. The bell rang again, signaling them to the other class. Nami pushed her way outside the room and tried to find her next class, Math. She even thought that she could be close to this class! The word 'gangsters' is enough to make Nami hated the world.

"Shanks! Do you know what happened to Nami?" Luffy asked the teacher in the teacher's lounge.

"Why? What happened?" Shanks looked up to Luffy.

"We kind of pissed her off or something." Zoro said.

"We just tried to invite her to join our group!" Usopp defended.

"And you explained that you're all gangsters outside?" Shanks sweat dropped.

Luffy and his gang nodded.

"Anyone would have freak out like that. She's still a lady you know?" Shanks laughed.

"No, she seems like she hated gangsters." Sanji lit up his smoke.

Shanks stopped and looked at his papers. "I see, I'll try to look through her documents again, I might find something interesting." He grinned.

"Great!" Luffy cheered.

"Ah! Your next subject is up!" A female teacher scolded.

"Makino~!" Luffy pouted. "Can't you just pretend that you didn't saw us?"

"I'm a teacher, and I know what's best for you boys!" Makino said. "Now go!"

"But Shanks is not saying anything about it!" Luffy said.

"Shanks-sensei!" Makino looked at the red head teacher. "Please do your job properly!"

"I get it. I get it." Shanks stretched his arms.

"He can't get over about what happened earlier at the class." Zoro teased.

"What happened?" Makino asked.

"Shanks just got owned by our lovely transfer student!" Sanji laughed. "He gave us this Eternal Quiz and Nami-san answered it all!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Makino looked at them. "Shanks-sensei should be happy that his students are learning!"

"But I made sure to give them the hardest questions!" Shanks whined. "I gave them the advanced questions but she answered it easily."

Makino felt a small tick in her forehead. "Shanks-sensei…."

"Hai?" Shanks turned to look at the angry teacher while Luffy and the others took a step back.

"You gave them the advanced questions and knew that they couldn't answer such things?" Makino raised her fist. "You knew they'll lose so you could use them for your own will?" In a blink, Makino is already beating up the male teacher while Luffy cheered in the background. Sanji, Zoro and Usopp sweat dropped and proceed outside, dragging Luffy with them.

"What's our next subject?" Usopp asked.

"If I remember correctly, Math?" Sanji asked, he flinched when he saw the principal just around the corner.

"The bell already rang, we should hurry before the principal find us hanging around here." Zoro said. "We'll be in deep trouble by then."

"Uhh, guys?" Sanji gulped as he spotted Garp.

"Who cares, grandpa might be that scary but if we explain that we've been to the teacher's lounge, we'll be just fine." Luffy laughed as he turned around to face them. "Besides, grandpa is too stupid to know whether I'm telling the truth or not." Luffy noticed Zoro and the other two stared at someone in his back. They were shivering and had a nervous face. Luffy turned to look behind him and stopped breathing. "Gr-grandpa?!"

Garp already raised his fist and was walking towards them. "I heard what you said, you stupid grandson." He gave his evil smirk.

"No, uh.. we were just about to go out! I mean, to class!" Luffy denied. "I mean…!" Luffy looked at his friends and laughed nervously. "RUN!"

The four of them run like hell while their principal is after them. "YOU IMBECILE FOOLS!" The principal shouted. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME?"

"We're so sorry!" The four of them shouted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What's on your mind?!  
(_)

Don't forget to bookmark this story so that you know whether it's updated yet or not. This chapter will be long~~~

You are free to PM me if you have some crazy ideas about my story.

Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 - My Secret Work

.

.

.

Math, Science, Art subjects are done and they haven't seen Nami attend those subjects. They made their way to the cafeteria.

Shanks's class gathered at the long table waiting for Shanks to treat them to their meal.

"Here are the coupons." Shanks handed them the food coupons but stopped and looked around. "Where is the lady who answered my quiz?!"

"We haven't seen her since your class ended." Kidd said.

"Do you think she got lost?" Zoro asked.

"For 3 hours? I don't think so." Usopp said. "She's not you." He added, earning a growl from Zoro.

"Then you're not getting my coupons without her!" Shanks said.

"Eh? Why?!" Luffy whined.

"She's the one who answered the quiz, without her you'll be cleaning the entire school by now." Shanks grinned.

"Fine…." Luffy pouted. Shanks walked away from the cafeteria with a huge grin. At least he's not treating those guys today.

"Oh my, it's rare for you all to be eating in one table." An older woman giggled beside a huge man.

"Not really. Shanks was about to treat us lunch but it seems that he won't today." Kidd said as he stood up. "Come on guys." He urged Killer and his friends to the counter.

"Agreed." Law stood up and walked away, followed by Bepo and the others; leaving the Straw Hats in the table.

"Robin-chuwan!" Sanji shouted.

"Hands off my woman now." The older man warned.

"Damn it, Franky! If only I'm old enough to be in the Violet Building as you guys, I'll end up with her instead of you, shitty cyborg." Sanji spat out.

"Too bad then." Franky laughed. "I heard that you guys had a new classmate!"

"Where did you hear that from?" Usopp asked.

"All the guys are talking about it." Franky said. "They said that a gorgeous lady ended up in the hell's class."

"Well, she probably ran away." Zoro said. "After our first class, she didn't come back."

"Come to think of it, there's a new girl I've never seen before." Robin said.

"Where did you saw her?" Luffy asked.

"From around 9:15am, I was making my way to the next class and I saw a charming girl running to the front gate while talking to someone on the phone." Robin smiled. "She looks like she was in a hurry."

"I wonder why." Sanji murmured.

"Well, everybody got their own business." Zoro said. "It got nothing to do with us."

"It is!" Luffy grinned. "I've decided to take her as a comrade!"

"I can't wait." Robin giggled.

"It'll be SUPER fun!" Franky did his usual pose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami waited for a bus.

"Nami, you have a schedule later on Shabaody Park." A lady ran after her.

"Can't you just cancel it, Kalifa-san?" Nami sighed.

The lady adjusted her eyeglasses. "No. Arlong-san's request is to let you do your job in secret while going to High School. Your dad's company is depending on how you take this job."

"For the last time, Kalifa-san, he's not my dad!" Nami crossed her arms.

Kalifa smiled in defeat and patted Nami's head gently. "Just a little bit more and you'll meet them again."

"How're they doing?" Nami asked as she changed the subject.

"They kept on asking about you. I didn't have much time to waste there, Arlong-san didn't know that I'm seeing your family in secret." Kalifa said.

"I'm sorry to let you do such things." Nami said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do for you." Kalifa smiled. "The bus is here."

The bus stopped in front of them.

"Nami, relax and take things slow."

The bus's door closed as Nami made her way to her seat.

"I have to do things my own way." Nami gripped her bag's handle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunch time ended in a brawl. They have yet to see Nami in sight.

Kidd and his comrades walked around the courtyard and searched for the woman.

Law and his comrades walked around the buildings and search for the same woman.

Luffy and his comrades walked around the forest and search for the same woman.

The bell rang and they lost hope. They ran into the dance hall before Garp could see them loitering around.

"Dance lesson sucks" Kidd growled as he made his way inside the dance hall.

The dance hall is big for a normal class to fit in. It has huge mirrors in front of them and a smooth floor.

"Kidd! Change to your gym clothes!" Killer said. "Bon Clay won't be so happy with you later."

"Tsk!" As much as Kidd wanted to argue, but Killer is right. The dance teacher won't let him pass through without wearing his gym clothes and snickers. He went to the locker and changed his clothes.

In the dance hall, the boys gathered at the middle of the room, sitting while waiting for the teacher to come.

"You know, after this class, we have P.E right? Won't we use these clothes again?" Usopp said.

"We'll be all sweaty then." Luffy laughed.

"I reminded you boys last week ago that, you can bring whatever clothes you are comfortable while you are in my class." A teacher said while spinning around.

"Bon Clay!" Sanji suddenly got annoyed when he saw his gay teacher wearing like a ballerina.

Bon Clay looked around. "I thought there is a new student among you?"

"We can't find the bitch." Kidd growled.

"Sorry for being the bitch."

The boys looked towards the source of the voice. Nami's head peeked in the door. "Sorry I'm late, Bon Clay-sensei."

"Se-sensei?" Bon Clay exclaimed. "It's the first time I've been called that!" He wiped away the tears. "Come, my dear! You're welcome here. Did you change into comfortable clothes?"

"I guess." Nami came out of the door to get a better view of the dance hall. She changed her clothes from hot to super hot. Her hair was tied up in a neat pony tail. She put on some earrings, stars designed. She wore sleeveless shirt with the word 'BOOM' and the bottom part is tied up, showing her belly button and blue tattoo in her shoulder. She wore army pants with snickers. She put on her skull wide necklace and silver spiky bracelet.

The boys couldn't take their eyes off her, especially Sanji, whose eyes turned to hearts.

"Do you often wear such skimpy clothes?" Kidd smirked.

"It's fashion, moron." Nami rolled her eyes and stepped on Kidd's fingers on the floor.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Kidd barked.

"For calling me a bitch." Nami stick out her tongue and put her attention to the dance teacher.

"Today, I'll be showing you some videos on the projector, I'll give you 5 minutes to copy the steps and perform it one by one. If none of you can copy it, you'll be put into Master Ivankov's tutorial class."

"NOOOOO!" Sanji yelled. "I don't want to go to hell again!"

Nami looked at him with confusion. Luffy laughed beside her. "Last time we failed, we spent in Ivan's class for 2 days, after class. There are some company though, cross-dressing guys who look like shit. Sanji likes women but hates gay dudes."

"So that's why…." Nami sighed. What on earth has she gotten herself into again?

The projector opened in front of them and waited until the video starts.

Every moves contains a lot of energy but the dance lasts only 2 minutes.

As the video ended, all of them were hanging mouths open wide.

"5 minutes of practicing will begin now!" Bon Clay twirled around.

Everyone groaned. As the boys were doing silly dances in front of the mirror, Nami sat at the chair near the window. The ocean seems to be in the view also. Her head seems to be shaking in beat, like she was listening to an invisible headset with music.

"You know, practicing with us is a better idea than daydream." Law suggested as he noticed the lifeless orange hair girl.

"And look like those idiots?" Nami pointed at Luffy and Usopp who were dancing like drunkards. Kidd and Zoro watched as they sweat dropped. Sanji and the others were in sync and were practicing really hard in order to avoid hell again. "No thanks." Nami huffed as she turned to the ocean view again.

"Suit yourself then." Law smirked as he leaned on the wall next to Nami.

"Aren't you going to practice with them?" Nami asked without changing her view.

"Bon Clay made it clear that if one of us didn't copy those moves, we'll end up in hell. If one can do it, we'll survive. I prefer to sit back and relax here." Law closed his eyes.

"This school is too weird to be true." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been earlier?" Law asked without opening his eyes. "You missed some subjects."

"As if I care about that. I have some business to do." Nami said.

"You're unlucky that you transfer in this season. Test is coming up." Law said.

"It's not for me to care." Nami answered coldly.

"It's rare for a girl to have such attitude. I guess that's why you've put into the hell class like us."

"It's rare to see you talk. When I saw you, you seemed to be the quiet person." Nami said. "I guess I was wrong."

Law only answered with a smirked. "I wonder what changed me."

Nami didn't care about the rest, she continued to stare at the ocean.

"5 minutes of over!" Bon Clay cheered. "Let's see what you've got!" He opened the music.

Kidd and his crew took the spot light. Everytime they change a move, one would go wrong.  
Bon Clay slapped his own face and sighed.

Law and his crew were not in sync and whenever they turn, they collapse.  
Bon Clay bit his handkerchief and started to chew on it, and hope it will distract his new found stress.

Luffy and his crew were excited to dance, except Zoro who was embarrassed to dance and Sanji who was too motivated to avoid Master Ivankov's class. They were in sync at first, but then without wasting any second, Luffy thought of something fun and decided to dance like a monkey. Sanji's jaw hanged open. "Luffy!" Sanji shouted as he shake Luffy's head.

Bon Clay slumped into a corner and hugged his knees. "Are you really my students?"

"Yeah? Are you stupid?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Luffy, don't start. Bon Clay is just having a bad time." Usopp patted Luffy's shoulder.

Everyone sighed when they knew that they're going to the real hell.

"I'm so screwed." Sanji joined Bon Clay's corner and sulked. A depressing aura surrounded the two but were interrupt by the music loud enough for everyone to look at the culprit who startled them.

Bon Clay's eyes nearly budged when he saw the lady gracefully dancing in the beat. She was sweating after the combo step. The music kept on going as Nami followed the rhythm as it did on the video.

Law was completely taken aback. He was there beside her the whole time, when did she practice?!

"I thought she was relaxing earlier?!" Penguin shouted.

Everyone clapped and cheered when the music is over.

"Nami-chan. Can you dance another song for me?" Bon Clay ran towards a cassette and put on another CD.

'_Song: BOOM BOOM POW by BLACK EYED PEAS'_

Nami breathed in and out as she tried to cope up with the steps in her mind. The audience watched in awe when she moved her body around. They didn't know someone can dance like that, except for their female idol, CAT BURGLAR.

Cat Burglar is a female who has her cat mask on and has a hot red long hair. She dances in some clubs and concerts but no knows her real identity.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'Yahooooo! I forgot to warn you about something.  
My stories requires some things:

***1st. IMAGINATION.**

***2nd. You're love for the lovely Navigator. **

R&R people! :D


	5. Chapter 5 - My Confused Heart

**I'm back, readers! I started this story just last night, when I woke up I saw three reviews already! Their reviews made my heart ran wild. I'm so motivated to write another chapter, though I planned to create more chapters first in my desktop. But I understand the pain and endures of my readers when it comes to waiting for an update. Especially if I updated slow, the readers will forgot about the plot. I'll try to update as fast as my mind can. LOL.**

Happy Reading!

.

.

The Dance Class ended swiftly. The class didn't have to worry about getting into Master Ivankov's extra lessons.

Nami changed into her gym clothes and grabbed her bag. Luffy and his gang ran up to catch up with her.

"Hey! Nami!" Luffy grinned. "You were so cool earlier!"

Nami turned to look at Luffy. "Well thanks." She turned again and walked away.

"Whoa there." Usopp said. "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it PE?" Nami walked faster and faster but the guys seems to be so persistent. "Leave me alone."

"Don't want to." Luffy grinned. "You have to join us!"

"I said no." Nami coldly answered.

"Yes." Luffy shouted.

"No!" Nami argued.

Zoro sighed at the sight of these two arguing. "Nami, he'll never take NO for an answer."

"I don't care!" Nami barked. "I won't join you gangsters!"

"Nami-san, why do you hate gangsters so much?" Sanji asked.

"It's none of your business." Nami glared. "You guys find someone else."

"**I WANT YOU!**" Luffy yelled for the whole building to hear.

Nami took a step back and blushed lightly. He uses his phrase in the wrong way!

"Eh? Someone needed me?" A girl in her classroom asked.

"It's not you, Baby-5!" A huge man in an orange jacket with weird hair chuckled.

"Buffalo! Focus on your books! You too, Baby-5!" A female teacher scolded.

"Yes, Ms. Hina." The two sulked.

"Isn't that Luffy's voice?" A girl with a short golden hair asked.

"Did he say he want another girl?!" A gorgeous woman yelled.

"Calm down, Boa-sama." The golden hair said.

"I won't tolerate it, Margarette!" Boa shouted. "Who is the witch that stole my man's heart?!"

"He's not your man though." Rindo said while giggling.

"Rindo, don't anger Hancock-sama further." Sandersonia said.

"The bitch will go down soon." Boa glared at the door

"Did you hear that?" A boy from the Black Building murmured.

"Yeah yeah. Monkey D. Luffy is quite bold isn't he?" Another boy agreed.

Kidd was passing by and noticed the boy's conversation. "What is today's issue?" He glared at the two boys.

"We-well." The boy gulped. "M-Monkey D. Luffy confessed to a girl."

"That Monkey?" Kidd laughed. "No way! What kind of dumb issue is this?"

"It's true! We never lie to you! He shouted 'I WANT YOU' to the new girl. Apparently, he shouted for the whole building to hear, and we happen to see it. " The second boy said.

"What?" Kidd released a scary aura behind him. "Repeat it again."

"The 'It's true! We never lie to you' part?" The boy answered.

"Fast forward." Kidd ordered.

"Apparently, he shouted for the whole building to hear and -.."

"'Before that…" Kidd said.

"He shouted 'I WANT YOU' to the new girl?" The boys answered while shaking.

Kidd gripped his hands. "THAT DAMN STRAW HAT!" He yelled. "Where are they?!"

"Uhh-.." The boys thought and gave him directions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Don't yell something that will cause everyone to misunderstood!" Nami said. "Try again in the future! I won't be joining your gang!" She ran and hoped that they won't follow her.

Zoro laughed and patted Luffy's shoulder. "What will you do, captain? You got rejected."

"Don't be such a sore, Zoro." Sanji said as he wiped away the tears of laughter. "There are a lot of girls out there." He teased.

"You guys are too cruel." Usopp marked. "Hey, Luffy. Yelling that phrase will really make people to misunderstand. They'll think that you confessed to -." Usopp didn't finish his phrase when he looked at his captain's crimson face. "Eh?"

Luffy blinked and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh shit."

Zoro stopped laughing and looked at Luffy. "Luffy, don't tell me-."

Sanji dropped his smoke. "Please let this be a nightmare…."

"Guys, I think I've fallen in love." Luffy blinked.

Zoro clenched his fist secretly and felt his stomach tighten. "Wha-! Luffy! Stop kidding! You are Luffy! The dense captain!"

"How is that making him feel good?" Usopp sweat dropped.

Sanji dropped the issue and cursed inwardly. "Just so you know Luffy! Even though you're my captain, I'm not giving up this lovely angel to a monkey like you!"

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Translate it for me, Usopp!"

Usopp sighed. "Sheesh. You guys, stop it. It's normal for a guy to be attracted to girls right? Just drop it and let's go to PE."

Zoro walked ahead, leaving the three behind. Ever since he was saved by Luffy during middle school, he swore loyalty to him. In fact, he was Luffy's first friend and the longest person who stayed by his side. This is a problem. Zoro knew he had some sparks when he first saw the girl. He wanted her to be his, but his best buddy also loved the same girl. Everything is so confusing and hard. By the time Zoro snapped back into reality, he found himself in the middle of nowhere with nothing but trees.

"Damn it, why did the school ground moved?!" Zoro cursed and walked again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami waited in the school grounds where the PE will be held. She took off her earring and bracelet so that she can move freely.

"Hey bitch!" A man growled.

"What do you want Eustass?!" Nami barked back. "Stop calling me bitch, will you?!"

"Then, Nami." Kidd cleared his throat. "I heard the Straw Hat boy confessed."

Nami narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Yeah, and I decided to go out with him."

"WHAT THE HELL?! You can't do that!" Kidd argued.

"Why?" Nami stick out her tongue.

"IT'S ONLY YOUR FIRST DAY HERE! YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH SOMEONE YET!" Kidd yelled. "DIDN'T SOMEONE TEACH YOU ABOUT STRANGERS?"

Nami took a long step back away from Kidd. "Yeah?"

"I'm not a stranger." Kidd growled. "You didn't have to back away from me, you know?" A vein popped in his head. Dang, this girl is getting to him in weird ways!

Nami smirked and walked passed Kidd. She patted Kidd's shoulder gently. "I'm not going out with someone. I don't even plan to." She walked away and search for the toilet, leaving a blushing guy behind.

"I saw that." Killer laughed at Kidd's red face.

"Shut up!" Kidd shouted.

"You know, everyone in our gang thought about the same thing." Killer started as he leaned in a wall. "They wanted Nami-girl to be their woman; they'd even kill a guy if Nami-girl dated him."

"Bunch of idiots." Kidd scoffed.

"But they're rest assured if Nami-girl will be with you." Killer crossed his arms. "If only you can be honest with your feelings, Kidd."

Kidd sat in defeat. "I'd never thought I'd love a woman again."

"It's been 2 years since she left you, Kidd." Killer said. "Move on."

Kidd nodded. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll make a hamburger out of you, Killer."

"I don't plan to." Killer smirked. "Except our crew knew about it already, about your puppy love, that is. It's quite obvious, you know?"

Kidd gripped his hands. "Shut up."

The bell rang and they saw everyone running to the school ground.

"PE time!" A man appeared in front of them He has a long scar across his face.

"Crocodile!" Luffy laughed. "What are we playing today?"

"PE is not playing, you idiot." Crocodile rolled his eyes. "You're the new student I assume?" He looked at Nami who were in her gym clothes. Her T-shirt is white with black lines on the sides. Her bloomer shorts are black. The eyes of the boys nearly popped out when they saw Nami's bare legs. She tapped her sneakers on the ground.

Crocodile smirked as he thought of something fun. "Okay guys, we'll do a relay race."

"Have you seen Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"He probably got lost or something." Sanji said.

"The 3 batons will be given by Mr. 1 to the three big shots." Crocodile signaled Mr. 1 to give Luffy, Law and Kidd the batons. "Nami, you'll be in the Straw Hats for the meantime, in place of Zoro."

"Yeah." Nami walked near the Straw Hats crew.

"Zoro! You algae head! Thank you for getting lost!" Sanji yelled happily to the sky.

"A-achoo!" Zoro sneezed in the forest. He looked back from where he started. "Huh? Someone must be talking about how strong I am."

"Luffy vs Law vs Kidd. You three will be on the first half." Crocodile said.

"Sanji vs. Shachi vs. Killer. You boys will be on the second half."

"Usopp vs. Penguin vs. Heat. You will be on the third half."

"Lastly, Nami vs. Bepo vs. Wire." Crocodile said. "The rest of the class will be in Mr. 0's care."

"I prefer them to watch and sit." Mr. 0 said, making the other students cry in joy.

"What will happen if my crew wins?" Kidd laughed.

"A party for us!" Luffy shouted.

"This is too boring." Law said. "We'll just have to run? We have no motivation by then."

"Which ever crew wins, they'll get a free kiss from our new student!" Crocodile shouted.

The students cheered loudly than ever. Luffy was jumping around while dragging Usopp too. Kidd fist bumped with Killer. Law smirked inwardly.

"WHAT?!" Nami yelled. "I didn't agree to this!"

"Oh you will. I remembered Arlong-san mentioned something." Crocodile whispers. "1,000 Beri each."

Nami's eyes gleamed. "Why didn't you say so?" She smirked.

Sanji was fired up. "Oooh! I'm so not letting other bastards get kissed by Nami-swan!"

"We'll see about that." Heat laughed.

The three captains readied themselves into the racing line. Crocodile held out a smoke gun. "Ready! Get Set! Go!"

The three ran as fast as they can.

.

.

.

.

.

**So? So?  
Which pirate crew do you want to get kissed by Nami?!  
I'll be reading your reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6 - My School's Top Secret

**Yahoo! I'm really happy about the reviews! They made me cry in joy! Chapter 6 is up, people! Thank you! **

**If you haven't read my other fanfic, please read THE FEELING IS MUTUAL, NAMI-YA. I'll post up the sequel there. **

**I've read a review and asked me to post more LawNa FF, so I'm motivated to post more! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Nami sighed as she looked at the panting leaders as they run. Why would they try so hard for just a girl's kiss? Are they that lonely? Not that she cares, she's just concern about Crocodile's prize for her. 1000 Beri each for just one kiss! Nami love money and mikan!

"I'm going to win!" Luffy ran as he laughed, thinking that the race was fun.

"If it weren't for the prize, I don't have to participate in this thing." Law remarked.

"Then back out." Kidd said as he pants. "Damn it, why isn't the PE a battle ground like last month?!"

"Are you stupid? If we did that, Nami-ya would be shocked." Law answered.

"We don't want that now, do we?" Luffy laughed. "Oh yeah, we'll meet up in the Mock Town again. If you're going to back down, do it now!"

Kidd felt mocked and glared. "Who says me and my crew will back down?!"

"Idiots." Law rolled his eyes and took advantage of the arguing boys. He speed up a little.

"No fair!" Luffy yelled and ignored Kidd.

Kidd also speed up. The three leaders don't seem to be backing out.

Law passed the baton first to Shachi, followed by Kidd who passed it to Killer. Thirdly, Luffy passed the baton to Sanji.

Nami continued to watch the race when Luffy passed the baton to Sanji. Sanji waved and shouted at her to look at him, while his eyes turn into hearts. "Nami-swan! I'll definitely protect your kissable lips!" Sanji was ahead from the other two rivals but stopped and thought about something.

'Wait a minute.' Sanji thought. 'If I win this thing, I could actually make Nami-swan fall for me!' A drool escape from his mouth, ignoring Luffy's and Usopp's shout. 'If we became a couple, we could do this and that! Then we'll get married and have kids!' He's completely out of his control now, since he just went flying away from the tracks with his nose bleeding.

"Seriously?!" Usopp yelled. Usopp ran across the tracks and get the baton. He went back to his position to wait for the rival to start, that way, it'll seem fair.

"You're so dead." Wire grinned as he warned the long nose.

"Long Nose-ya!" Law called out. "Be careful of Heat. He's a trouble one." He saw Usopp shook his body.

"Don't scare Usopp!" Luffy defended.

Usopp started to run when Shachi passed the baton to Penguin. He ran as fast as he could, not because of Nami's prize but for his dear life. He was well aware of the Kidd's Pirates's terrible reputation. He looked back and saw Penguin panting hard and was being left behind. He saw no trace of Heat. He looked at his tracks and sighed. 'Maybe it's my time to shine!' He did a victory pose in his head.

"What cha doin'?" Heat laughed evilly beside Usopp. Usopp screamed and speed up. Heat continued to laugh as he scares the poor fellow.

"Don't follow me!" Usopp shouted while waving his hands in the air.

"No playing dirty!" Luffy yelled as he dragged the bleeding blonde. "Kidd! If your crew hurt my friend, it's WAR!" He glared at the grinning red hair.

"Who wouldn't want that?" Kidd answered. "Bring it on!" He steadied his body in a fighting stance.

Sanji woke up, sensing danger. He readied his legs and stepped in front, protecting his captain.

Kidd smirked and held out his right hand, purple sparks surrounded his right arm. Metals around him started to gather near him. He pointed his arm towards Luffy and Sanji's direction. "Repel." The metals flew towards the two Straw Hats. They quickly dodged the metals.

Usopp, Heat and Penguin ran to the fighting direction.

Law sighed. He took a step back and sat at the bench, watching the whole fight.

"Aren't you going to join the fight, captain?" Bepo asked.

"Leave them be." Law said. "If one is defeated, we can always defeat the winner. It makes things simpler."

Shachi and Penguin clapped their hands towards their smart captain.

Sanji ran towards Kidd with his Diable Jamble. He was about to kick Kidd but Heat grabbed his legs, not caring how hot it is. He tossed Sanji in the wall but Sanji regained his balanced to walk in the air.

Luffy stretched his arms backwards and glared. "Gomu Gomu no!" His arms flew back in and punched Kidd's arm. "Bazooka!" Kidd didn't budged but his arms received a sting mark. The two captains attacked each other furiously.

Usopp sighed. He grabbed his Black Kabuto and twist the handle lightly. "Secret Technique!" He shouted as he stretched the string of his gigantic sling shot. "Man-Eating Plant!" A seed was thrown into the ground and a CHOPPER plant popped out. It was about to bite off Kidd's limb but Wire stabbed the plant with his red trident. Usopp looked at his new found enemy and gulped.

"Will you knock it off?!" Crocodile yelled. He released an amount of sand with his two hands and caged the raging crew. "All I asked you is to run a relay race! Not to beat each other up! As much as I wanted to get rid of you guys, I'll be damned if Garp found out that you just released the top secret of our school, in the new student! She's only here for one day and you're scaring the crap out of her." He pointed at the shocked orange hair.

She couldn't move nor speak a word. She was trying hard to register everything that has happened. Metals are flying around.  
Sanji's walking in the air.  
Usopp threw a seed and revealed a man-eating plant.  
Luffy's arms stretched.  
Heat's hand is completely fine with fire.  
Where on earth did Wire got the trident.

Nami blinked and looked at Law. "Please tell me you're normal."

Law shrugged. "Room." A blue circle surrounded them and got Penguin's head in his hand.  
"Captain! Not me again!" Penguin whined.

Nami fainted.  
Okay, maybe that was a bad idea of demonstrating his ability.

'Kami-sama, please tell me I'm in the right school.' Nami's last thoughts before she went fully unconscious.

Law sighed. Of course, it's the expected reaction. "Crocodile-ya! I'm going to take Nami-ya in the infirmary!" He carried Nami into a bridal style. He smiled as he looked at her unconscious state, it makes her more innocent and gentle.

Crocodile nodded. "Take good care of her, Law!"

"What?! You can't go alone with her!" Kidd tried to free himself from the sand but failed.

"No, you'll be staying here." Crocodile cracked his fist and glared at the students who brawled. "I think it's time to give you a lesson." He glared while laughing evilly.

Mr 0 signaled Law to proceed to the infirmary.

Bepo and his friends cheered and teased their captain.

"Way to go, captain!" Penguin laughed.

"Play nice now!" Shachi added.

Law blushed lightly as he made his way to the infirmary.

"Don't go!" Luffy yelled. "At least take Usopp with you!"

"Why me?" Usopp shouted. "You want to go, YOU GO!"

"Oh, no one is going anywhere!" Crocodile did a hand motion and dragged the Straw Hats and Kidd's Pirate to his office.

Mr. 0 sighed and looked at the remaining students. "Do what you want." Mr. 0 lazily said.

"Are you really a teacher?" Bepo murmured.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law carefully put Nami in the infirmary bed. "Kobato-ya." He called out to the teacher who was in charged of the infirmary. He looked at the note in the teacher's desk.

_"I'm out for a meeting. I'll be back soon." _

Law scratched his head. He knew some medicines and search for something useful. Nami moved a bit and slowly opened her brown eyes. "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary, Nami-ya." Law snickered.

Nami gulped as she remembered the details before passing out. "What on earth are you guys?!"

"Now that seems, rude." Law sat at the chair beside the bed. "We're normal delinquents."

"Stretching, making metals float around and cutting somebody's head off is not normal!" Nami shrieked.

Law nodded. "Have you heard of a Devil Fruit?"

"What? The mystical fruit?" Nami said.

"The devil fruit is very rare. It's not mystical. This academy is built for Devil Fruit Users. People who ate the cursed fruit have been given an ability. Devil Fruit users have a weakness; they can't swim. Which is why the school is built in an island surrounded by the ocean and had only one way to escape, the bridge." Law explained. "The marines/teachers are gathering to teach the delinquents who have eaten the devil fruit, so that they won't be exposed to the outside world. Imagine what will happen if the world know about strange monsters?"

"Chaos." Nami said.

"Precisely." Law nodded. "So please Nami-ya, bear with us."

"I'll try." Nami said. It's not easy to adopt everything especially with weird abilities but when she first came to their class, she thought they're quite amusing and fun.

Nami tried to stand up but her legs gave away. Law caught her in time, their faces are inches away. He was mesmerized by her brown eyes. She was perfect. What human being wouldn't be attracted to this woman who easily steals the heart of men.

Nami, on the other hand, had the urged to kiss the attractive man before her but had some self-control. "This is awkward." Nami regained her composure and blushed lightly. "Thanks."

Law looked away and also blushed. That was clearly embarrassing. "Yeah."

Their moment of awkward silence is broken when the infirmary teacher came in. "Oh? What can I help you, kids?" Kobato asked.

"Nothing. She just fainted and then woke up." Law said. "We were about to leave."

"Sensei, please tell me you're normal." Nami sighed.

"Yes, I am." Kobato smiled. "I'm not a devil fruit user."

"Thank goodness I'm not alone." Nami grinned. Law rolled his eyes and grasp Nami's wrist.

"Let's go." Law pulled her wrist gently and made their way towards the classroom.

Nami looked at the back of the man who was dragging her. Somewhere in her heart, she's kind of attracted to this man. Wait, no! She shook her head. She has some other things to worry about! Soon, she'll have to leave this strange school and live her life with her family!


	7. Chapter 7 - My Phone (LOL)

**~~~I was lonely! For TWO freakin' days, there has been no new reviews in this story! It made me lose my confidence to continue this... (T_T) **

**Click my name and look at my stories. I wrote some LawNa One Shots.  
I take requests! PM me your about your favorite guy (LAW/LUFFY/ZORO/SANJI/KIDD) and I'll make a One Shot out of them, pairing with Nami. In exchange of course, R&R my STORIES.**

*Welcome to New World Academy [Progressing..]  
*The Feeling is Mutual, Nami-ya [LawNa]  
*Love can Change a Person (Sequel to THE FEELING IS MUTUAL, NAMI-YA) [LawNa]  
*His Comfortable Place [LawNa]

_**See? There are a lot of LawNa right? That's because many has requested it! :D  
**_**I'm looking forward reading to your reviews! No hates! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Law quickly pulled his hand away from Nami's wrist. He cleared his throat, gaining Nami's attention. "I'll be going back to the school ground, you're free to do whatever you like, I will tell Crocodile that you're resting."

Nami nodded at the man's thoughtfulness. "Sorry about that."

Law smirked and patted her head lightly. "Don't sweat it, Nami-ya." He walked passed her and disappeared from her sight.

Nami sighed. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Kalifa-san?"

"I just called to remind you about the appointment later at Shabaody Park. Arlong will be there with his business partners, please be on time." Kalifa said.

Nami clenched her fist when she heard the name of her hated person. "What time?"

"2 hours from now. Bring your things and sneak out as always." Kalifa reminded.

"2 hours? Exactly four?! But I still have one extra class!" Nami said.

"Please Nami, you know what Arlong is capable of if he's disobeyed."

Nami flinched. Yeah, Arlong is too terrifying when he's in rage. He doesn't want to be embarrassed especially in front of his business partner. With her family in her hands, she'll sacrifice her all. "I'll sneak out."

"Wise choice, Nami." Kalifa said. "I'll pick you up at 3pm in front of your school."

"You don't have to, I can go there alone."

"It's my job as your manager." Kalifa said. "I have to go. I need to get some forms from the other studios."

Nami hang up and leaned on the wall. She's just in her 1st year of High school and she's already carrying a terrible burden. She needed to get back at her house and pack her things for her job. She walked around the campus and finally found the path leading to her house.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Zoro scratched his head irritatingly. He was walking around for too long and can't seem to find the school! Trees are everywhere! He laid down at the grassy ground and decided to take a nap. After a few moments he can feel something on top of his chest. "Wha-!" He looked at a kitten with a choker on its neck. "A cat?" He grabbed the kitten's fur and take a good look of it. It has a choker so it belongs to someone already. He laid the kitten away from him and then closed his eyes once again. The kitten seems to be hungry and lonely, since it started meowing non-stop. "Damn it, cat! I'm trying to sleep here!" He cursed but the kitten seems to be stubborn. "Just look for your owner!" He argued. He rolled around and kneeling before the cat. "You're too persistent aren't you?!" He growled. He looked around and saw no one there. He looked at the kitten again and began to imitate a dog bark. He kept on barking in order to scare the kitten, but the kitten is not moving. It just licked its fur and scratched itself. Zoro continued barking and suddenly heard a slight laugh from behind.

"That's pretty amusing, don't you think?" A woman stepped out in the open.

Zoro could feel his cheeks reddened. "Oh shit." He cursed. He stand and took a step back away from the kitten. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"That's what I'm about to ask you!" Nami argued. "Why're you here?!"

"I-I was just taking a stroll!" Zoro defended. He couldn't say he was lost.

"You missed PE." Nami said as she took the kitten in her hands. "Law told me about this school's secret. Are you also a devil fruit user?"

Zoro relaxed a bit. "No, I'm not. I'm a gangster that uses 3 swords style."

Nami blinked as she started to walk. Zoro, instinctively followed her as they talk. "Your friends look like normal but they're not."

"Are you kidding?" Zoro scoffed. "Luffy is one of the devil fruit users in our gang."

"Sanji-kun and Usopp are normal?" Nami asked as she patted the kitten's fur.

"Yeah, each of us have some crazy abilities but not devil fruits. It was from training and adopting."

"I see. Aside from them, who are the other members?"

"Nico Robin and Franky from the Violet Building." Zoro said. "Robin is a devil fruit user too. Chopper and Brook from there also."

"Heh."

"What? You're thinking of joining us now?" Zoro smirked.

"Not really." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Zoro asked.

"You're the one who followed me. I'm going back to my house." Nami answered.

"Your house?" Zoro choked. "In the school campus?!"

"It seems that my guardian is not willing to let me go outside without the assistant guardian." Nami said.

"Ha? Isn't it called prisoning?" Zoro exclaimed.

"I know right."

Both of them stopped at the peaceful house. "Here we are." Nami opened the gate and let Zoro in.

"So your house is in the middle of the forest?"

"What're you talking about?" Nami pointed at the building behind them. "That's the school!"

Zoro flinched. Has he really been walking in circle?!

Zoro walked in the living room. It's quite empty and neat.

Nami walked into the kitchen and grabbed an empty bowl and search for some milk. She poured it on the bowl and let the kitten drink it on the living room.

Zoro sat comfortably in her couch. He touched his empty stomach, reminding himself that he's hungry. He walked into the kitchen and saw Nami washing her hands in the sink. "Nami! Do you have something to eat here?" He opened the ref and cabinets.

Nami's vein throbbed. "Aren't you getting a bit familiar with my house?"

"It's alright." Zoro laughed and grabbed a potato chip from the cabinet. He opened it and put some in his mouth. "Want some?"

'The nerve of this guy…' Nami thought. "No thanks. Help yourself."

"Oh I will." Zoro walked back to the couch and slump his body comfortably. He grabbed the remote and changed the channels.

Nami leaned on the door frame as she watch the swordsman laughing at the TV. "Zoro, I'm going upstairs to do something. Don't you dare come up!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like I want to see your naked body." Zoro snickered.

Nami get a pillow from the couch and throw it on the man's face. Zoro caught it and laughed. He's not getting tired of teasing her. "Do you have some cola?!" He shouted when he heard Nami walked upstairs.

"In the fridge!" Nami shouted and then covered her mouth. Why on earth did she answer the intruding guy?!

Zoro ran to the fridge and put out a can of cola. He checked his phone and saw a text.

**_"Zoro! Where are you?"_** -Usopp

"**_Why?"_** Zoro replied.

"**_You missed PE and Luffy was searching for you!_****" **-Usopp.

**_"I'm in Nami's house, relaxing." _** Zoro snickered.

"**_I'm not buying it. Seriously, where the hell are you?" _** -Usopp.

Zoro rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. He remembered about Nami warning him earlier but who is he to follow that? He looked around and found the right room. He slowly opened it and saw Nami looking at some clothes in the bed, choosing.

"Hey, Nami!" He called out.

Nami jumped at surprised and knock a bag pack under the bed. Zoro wouldn't question her about it though. "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you not to come up here!"

Zoro took a step in her room. He walked towards the balcony and checked the full surrounding. He, then, walked in front of Nami. Nami gulped nervously. "Wha-what?" She asked.

Zoro grabbed her shoulders bringing her close to his chest. Nami blushed slightly and looked up where Zoro was holding his phone. He took a picture of them. Behind them is Nami's king sized bed. Zoro grinned, while Nami looked confused and surprised at the same time.

"Continue what you were doing." Zoro closed the door behind him and proceeded to the living room. He grinned evilly as he send the picture to Usopp's phone.

Zoro snickered at the thought of his friend's horrified reaction. He continued to look at the TV and watch the football game.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Usopp gaped at the picture in his cellphone. "Seriously?!" He yelled but then covered his mouth to silence himself from letting his captain see it. He sat beside the fountain at the school ground. Soon, he spotted Luffy walking towards him.

"What're you doing Usopp?" The young captain grinned.

"No-nothing!" Usopp hid his cellphone behind him. Luffy was curious so he stretched his hand and grabbed the phone.

"Another picture of Kaya?" Luffy looked at Usopp's phone. He didn't speak another word when he saw the picture of Nami and Zoro in a bedroom! Luffy's eyes were covered by his bangs, so Usopp couldn't really tell what was on his mind. The captain threw the device into the waterfall and walked away.

Usopp's jaw dropped. "That was my phone you idiot!" He dived in to get his phone and dry it. "Good thing it's waterproof!" He thought of his captain and wanted to talk to him before the bell rings. He ran towards his direction but it seems that he lost Luffy. He continued to run and ended up in the stairs where he spotted Sanji.

Usopp stop and pants. "Sa-Sanji! Have you seen Luffy?!"

"Not really. Why?" Sanji said.

"Well you see, Zoro sent me a picture of him and Nami. And then -…" Usopp stopped and remembered something. Crap, this guy is also crazy about Nami. "I mean, yeah! I have to look for Luffy." He was about to turn around but Sanji grabbed his shoulder.

"Mind letting me see that picture?" He threatened. Usopp shook and let him see the photo. Sanji gritted his teeth and threw the phone down the stairs.

"That algae head!" Sanji cursed and ran off to find him.

Usopp was shocked, not about Sanji's outrage but about his freakin' phone! It was his phone, damn it! He sighed and gave up. Usopp picked up his amazing phone; the fact that it didn't break is simply amazing. Cartography is coming up, he has some time left before the bell rings. Usopp made his way to their classroom but then stopped at the hallway, upon seeing Kidd.

"I heard that. Can I see the photo you showed the love cook?" Kidd ordered, more than asked.

Usopp nodded and let him see the photo. After all, it wouldn't hurt him to show the photo, right? Screw that. Usopp shrieked when Kidd dropped the phone with force and cursed under his breath. Kidd walked away angrily. "Not my phone again!" Usopp cried. He picked up his phone and looked for damage, it's really a surprise that it still work. Usopp opened the door to his classroom and found the Heart Pirates sitting around. Usopp was relief to see them.

"Why the long face, Usopp?" Shachi asked.

Usopp took his seat. "I just let them see the photo Zoro sent me and they started on beating my poor phone."

"What is it?" Law asked. "Can I see it as well?"

Usopp nodded. He was about to hand his phone to Law when his mind alerted him. 'Wait a minute! Law also had a thing for Nami! Wouldn't it be bad to let him touch my phone!?' Usopp panicked. "I'll hold it for you!" Usopp happily offered.

Law shrugged and looked at the photo. In Usopp's hand. He didn't catch the image at first because the photo is shaking. "Long Nose-ya! Don't move too much! I can't see it!" Law grabbed Usopp's wrist and take a good look at the photo. Sure enough, it made him angry. He get Usopp's cellphone and stomped on it. Usopp yelled in horror. He looked at Law's figure, leaving the room. He picked up his cellphone. It never fails to surprise him how endurable can it be.

"Wow! Your phone seems to take a lot of damage but it's still working!" Penguin remarked.

Usopp stood up and presents his cellphone to the remaining people in the class. "Of course, it is NOKIA after all." He proudly shouted while laughing. Bepo swore he could see some shining stars behind Usopp, but decided not to bother.

**Yosh! I have decided! Every 3 new reviews I see in my story, I shall update! I don't care if it's the same date or not. Gets? LOL. **

**Come on, readers. Give your writer a little bitsy hug! :D **

**See you after 3 reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8 - My Friend's Bonds

**I love my readers! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
But I would be glad if you read my other stories, though... :D **

**As promised! I updated two chapters for this day! **

**I'm getting more and more confused whenever I write my story. Who should I pick?! So, I started the elimination already. I'm so sorry for those who loved this guy who got his heart broken in just one day! No one is cheering for him in the reviews so I figured, ah... It's his destiny to be like this. **

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, ya'll! **

.

.

.

.

.

Law looked around hoping to see that the photo is photoshopped. "Black Leg-ya!" He called out to Sanji who was running through the hallways. Sanji stopped running and turned to look at the man with irritating face.

"I don't have time to talk to you, Law!" Sanji said. "I have to find that annoying Zoro!"

"So you saw the photo too?" Law said.

Sanji nodded and gritted his teeth. He ran away leaving Law in the middle of the hallway.

Unluckily, the bell rang. Law slowly made his was inside the classroom. Everyone was almost there beside Nami, Zoro and Sanji. Kidd was glaring at the window and Luffy was holding his cellphone. Law sat in front of Luffy, since it is his seat. He looked at the door without saying a word.

"Th-this is awkward." Usopp gulped, feeling the glooming aura around them.

"Don't mind them." Killer said. "They'll get over it soon."

"I hope." Bepo murmured.

Few moments later, Sanji was being carried by Garp by his collar and put him inside the classroom. "How many times do I have to tell you to be in your classroom in time?" Garp warned.

Sanji had no time to sulk or to argue. He made his way towards his seat and looked at Nami's desk. It's just the first day and Zoro is already winning her over?! Sanji felt depressed. He was his friend. Sanji knew that the green haired man is not interested in women, unlike him. He loved girls. Ever since Nami, introduced herself, she had some kind of hidden aura. Like a mask, she was hiding from something. Sure enough, she was dead gorgeous. Sanji looked at the three captains behind him. They are obviously attracted to the new student. He especially took notice of his captain, Luffy. Sanji looked down at his desk. It was painful.

Luffy saved him from middle school hell. He was the one who showed him that despite being a delinquent and lover boy, he can persuade his dreams. Luffy is the first one to appreciate him and his cooking. Sanji felt bad if he'll hurt his friend for just a girl. Should he move on with his life?

**_"I think you should."_**_ -Usopp texted._

Sanji read his text message and looked at Usopp who was waving nervously at him.

**_"What the hell are you talking about?" _**–Sanji replied.

**_"You know very what I am talking about. Don't be such a baby." _** -Usopp

Sanji sighed in defeat but there's still pain in his eyes. **_"How did you know?" _**

**_"You got that face of a child who's in trouble." _** -Usopp

**_"So you're the love expert now?" _** -Sanji

**_"Huh? What?" _** Usopp blinked from his seat.

**_"I get it. I'm going to let go of Nami-san. I don't want our friends to fall apart because of me." _** -Sanji sighed in defeat. Moving on is an easy task, right?

**_"Uhmm, Sanji… You're talking about that?" _** -Usopp

Sanji narrowed his eyes and looked at Usopp beside the sulking captain. Usopp made a teasing face.

**_"I never thought you'll talk to me about that. Our Baby Sanji is growing up." _** -Usopp made an annoying face to annoy the blonde.

**_"Then what were you talking about?!" _** -Sanji glared at Usopp as he send a text to him. Usopp read it and grinned.

**_"I thought you're going to apologize to me for throwing my cellphone!" _** -Usopp

**_"Usopp, I'm so going to kill you later!" _** Sanji's face turned into crimson when he realized that he just confessed his embarrassing feelings to Usopp. Why is it Usopp in the first place?!

Sanji's visible eyebrow twitched when he heard Usopp snickered behind him. He looked at Usopp, he was texting something his phone.

**_"I respect your reason for letting go of Nami. It'll be hard to move on, though." _** -Usopp.

Sanji thought for a bit. **_"I don't care anymore. If she's happy with someone, I'll be happy too." _**Good thing he cut off his feelings for the new student in the first day, or else, things are going to be ugly.

**_"I'm proud of you, buddy." _** -Usopp.

**_"Shut up, I prefer to hear that from a lady." _** -Sanji replied. He was kind of relieved to talk his feelings to someone. At least, he can feel normal again.

**_"You're not going to apologize for throwing my phone off the stairs?" _** -Usopp

**_"But it still working!" _** -Sanji

**_"Because it's NOKIA." _** -Usopp proudly replied.

**_"Whatever." _** Sanji rolled his eyes and kept his phone when the teacher came in.

"Hey boys." A man with a hat on said. His nose is like Usopp but its square long. He looked around and saw someone missing. "Where's Roronoa?"

"Nowhere." Kidd growled. "Let's get thing over with, Kaku."

"Yeah yeah. Penguin, since you're in the first row, hand these to everyone." Kaku gave out some maps. "We're going to work on directions."

The door opened and two persons entered. Kidd glared at the two who came in.

"Roronoa! Good thing you are here! We'll work on directions and it suits you." Kaku said as Zoro passed him and made his way towards his seat. Kaku looked at the woman. "You must be the new student, I'm Kaku. Your cartography teacher."

Nami's eyes widen. Cartography? She's going to love this subject! "I'm Nami! Please take care of me!"

Kaku chuckled at her behavior.

Luffy looked at Nami who was making her way to sit beside Zoro. He was confused. Why is she so excited for over this class more than the others?

Law glanced at nami's feet. "What's in the big bag, Nami-ya?" He leaned in.

Nami blinked at the sudden question. "Nothing." She said and focused on Kaku's explanation.

"Where have you been, Nami?" Kidd poked her back with his pen.

"None of your business, Eustass." Nami rolled her eyes and received a huff from the man behind.

Zoro's eyes are becoming heavy. He could feel some glares from behind and smirked.

Sanji secretly texted the swordsman. **_"So? Are you and Nami-san a thing now?" _**

**_"Jealousy will kill you, eyebrow-cook. No, we're not." _**Zoro replied.

**_"Are you aiming for her?" _** -Sanji

**_"Damn right I do." _**-Zoro

**_"I'm backing out from the list. Our captain will surely go for her. I don't want to get in his way." _** -Sanji

**_"I'll take things slow. I owe Luffy my life, I promised I'll make him the most fearful Delinquent in this island and the next. That's not going to change. This woman is another thing though." _** -Zoro

**_"Do what you want. All I'm concerned is our gang. You, of all people, should know our bonds. You are the first mate, damn it!" _**-Sanji

**_"I know. I'm working on how to convinced Nami into joining our group for now, that way she'll be closed to our group. If she fell in love with our captain, it's fine by me. But if she fell for other besides our group, I ain't gonna let that happen." _**-Zoro

**_"You really planned all this? How remarkable for our stupid marimo!" _** -Sanji

**_"It's not easy for me, balancing my feelings and our gang." _**–Zoro

**_"Just so you know, I'm not going to take sides in either of you nor our captain." _**-Sanji

**_ "Fine by me. I don't even need your existence." _** -Zoro smirked.

**_"Keep on blabbering while you still got your tongue, lost freak." _** -Sanji

**_"You don't know how much I wanted to shave that swirly eyebrow of yours." _**

**_"Touch it, you'll die." –_**Sanji kept his phone in his pocket and sighed. What will happen in the future of the Straw Hats?!

.

.

.

.

.

**Feel bad for Sanji? Don't be, I'll make him happy in the next chapters. LOL.  
**Reviews please? Make it a long one. (I'm so demanding!) I'm kidding, people!

.

You can start your requests in One Shot couples.  
I got tons of cute ideas in my head, hurry up before I forget it. hahaha!

[**Can't bring myself to watch the latest episode of One Piece. I convinced myself to wait for 4 more episode released then, I'll start to watch again! It's soooo haaaarrrddddd! And so, I'm occupying myself by writing One Shots and thinking of ideas.] **


	9. Chapter 9 - My Burden

**Thank you for the 30 reviews! Thank you! Thank you!  
This chapter will contain a little bit of dark secrets... **  
**Please try to cope up in my story! **

.

.

Cartography class ended and Nami stretched her arms. Boy, that was fun. She looked at her cellphone and saw a text from Kalifa.

**_"Don't forget your work! 3:30, I'll pick you up." _** -Kalifa

Nami kept her phone and turn to look at Kidd behind her seat, he was sleeping while leaning on the chair. Nami poked Kidd in his nose. Kidd's bubble snot popped and he woke up. "Huh?"

Nami stick out her tongue. "You're the one who has a watch. What time is it?"

Kidd groaned and sit up and straight. "3pm sharp"

Nami nodded and turn to look at the blackboard. Shank entered with a smile on his face. "Hey students!"

No one answered nor look at him. Shanks's angry vein popped in his forehead. He walked out the door again then entered. "Hey guys!"

The students then greet him again. They hated being called students by Shanks. (LOL)

"We don't have to do anything in this session." Shanks put his class record in his desk.

"Then, we can go home?" Zoro asked.

"We're here to discuss some things. Trust me, it's not a lesson." Shanks reassured.

"Then, we're all ears!" Luffy laughed.

Shanks took out a piece of paper. "It's been two months since the first semester started and the other teachers are reminding me to choose the class representative! Guys, school festival is coming up soon! We don't have representatives to go to the meeting with the other class reps."

"But it's so boring." Luffy whined.

"Don't worry, Luffy. You're the least person I want you to be in the class meeting." Shanks murmured. "TWO PERSONS! Who want to volunteer?"

No one raised their hands and they avoided Shanks stares.

Shanks sighed at his class's attitudes. "Fine, I figured that this will happen so I made these!" Shanks put out a box. "In this box, your names are written here. I'll get two names from this and they'll be the class reps. No arguing." He warned making his students groan.

Shanks put his hand inside the box and pulled out a paper. He opened it and smirk. "Eustass Kidd."

"Cut the crap! I'm not doing it!" Kidd yelled.

"Say whatever you want. I'm listing your name here. If you were found by our dear principal loitering around school instead of attending the meeting, I wonder what will happen~" Shanks snickered making Kidd lose hope.

"And the second person is-!" Shanks put his hand inside the box and looked at the paper he caught. "Nami-chan."

Nami widen her eyes. "What?!"

"It's not so bad after all!" Kidd laughed.

"Wait, Shanks-sensei! I can't! I have something do after school!" Nami argued.

"Don't worry, Nami-chan. You don't have to do it today, the school festival will start next next week." Shanks said. "Next week, is TEST!"

"Eh?! That fast! Shanks it's only one month after we finished the first semester." Usopp raised his hand..

"I know. This test is just a monthly test. I let you off the hook during 1 semester but this month, I'm not." Shanks said.

"You're our teacher! Do something to make the students happy!" Luffy shouted. "Cancel the test!"

"Luffy, my job is at stake. I also had the feeling that I'm being monitored from somewhere else. If I got caught, I'll be moved to another class and a new teacher will replace me here."

"If the replacement teacher is a lady, I don't mind." Sanji imagined a gorgeous lady tutoring him.

"There's a possibility that Master Ivankov will replace me." Shanks blurted out.

Sanji snapped out of his imagination and had the most terrifying look on his face. He stood up and placed a leg on top of his chair. "Shitty guys and Nami-san! Let's do this shitty test already!"

Everyone cheered. At least they prefer Shanks instead of the Gay Queen.

Shanks sweat dropped at the scene. "Nami-chan, I'll print out some notes and give it to you."

Nami nodded.

"Do you prefer to have a tutor?" Shanks asked.

"Nope."

"I see." Shanks said. "Well, moving on! The cleaning guys are not doing their jobs properly!"

Nami sighed in this pointless conversation. Nami looked at Kidd's watch and it's almost 3:30. She blinked. Crap, Kalifa is not going to be happy! She raised her hand. "Shanks-sensei!"

"Yeah?" Shanks looked at her.

Nami hold on to her stomach painfully. "My head hurts….."

The class blinked.

"You're holding on to your stomach though." Usopp marked.

Nami cursed. "Shanks-sensei! Can I skip this discussion?"

"No, you may not." Shanks smiled.

Nami gritted her teeth irritatingly. She texted Kalifa secretly.

**_"Kalifa-san! Trouble! I can't sneak out! Shanks-sensei's grip is too tight!" _** -Nami.

Few moments later, Nami received no text from Kalifa. Minutes passed, and Nami was already nervous. What if she didn't make on the schedule on time?! Her family is in a pinch, again.

The door flew open, revealing a very mad woman. She walked near Shanks and grabbed his collar. "Shanks…. I knew it was you!"

"Ka-Kalifa-san?" Nami gaped at her seat.

Paulie came panicking. "You reckless woman!" He grabbed Kalifa by the arms, away from Shanks.

"Paulie?" Nami blinked. What is going on?!

"Are they your friends, Shanks?" Luffy asked innocently.

"A woman just grabbed his collar!" Usopp reminded him. "Maybe, it's Shanks girl?" He laughed.

"Then Shanks cheated on her and she got mad?" Kidd said. "Nice, Shanks!"

"That's not it!" Kalifa and Shanks yelled.

"What are you doing here, Kalifa?!" Paulie shouted.

"I came to get my kid." Kalifa huffed and crossed her arms. "Shanks was holding her far too long enough."

Shanks smirked.

"You knew that she's busy, didn't you?" Kalifa irritatingly said.

"I'm her homeroom teacher after all." Shanks smiled.

"Well then! I came to pick her up." Kalifa coughed. "Nami! Grab your things and let's go!"

Nami's grinned widen. She was glad to have such manager. I mean, who's not going to be happy? Her manager just broke the door in order to relieve her from Arlong's wrath. Nami nodded and grabbed her bag pack.

"What? Nami's going on a fieldtrip already?" Luffy whined. "I want to go too!"

"No, she's not!" Usopp slap some sense to him.

Zoro watched her as she thanked her manager. He knew something was a bit off. He shrugged the bothersome thought. He'll see her again soon.

Law felt suspicious about Nami. She skipped class earlier and now she's going out earlier. Something is off about this new girl.

Sanji looked at Nami sadly as the two women walked outside the door. He still felt the pain of being heartbroken. If she end up with someone, that's when he'll be hurt fully for sure.

Usopp saw Sanji's face heading towards the door. His mouth opened a bit and the closed. It's obvious to Usopp that Sanji is really having a hard time. For his friend's sake, he'll help him.

Shanks clapped his hands to gain the boy's reaction. "Where were we?"

"Where is she going?" Kidd asked.

"Somewhere important." Shanks said. "That girl is already carrying a terrible burden." Shanks frowned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Paulie walked with the two females until they reached the gate.

"Is it about her part-time?" Paulie asked.

"You knew?" Nami looked at him.

"Arlong personally told me." Paulie said.

Nami nodded. "Kalifa-san, how did you know Shanks and Paulie?"

"We all graduated here in this academy." Kalifa answered as she searched for her keys in her pocket. "I haven't seen Kaku, how is he?"

"You mean my cartography teacher?!"

"He's doing fine." Paulie said. "That guy has a thing about drawing blueprints, somehow, he ended up in map readings."

"That was so like him." Kalifa chuckled. "Next time, he was bothering you, Nami. Just text me, I'll tell you his weakness."

Nami laughed. "Sure."

Kalifa opened the door to her car. "See you, Paulie."

Paulie smiled and waved. Nami snickered and whispered to Paulie. "So it's Kalifa-san….." She laughed and made her way towards the car, leaving a red faced guy.

Nami laughed in the car. Kalifa started to drive and looked at Nami confusingly. "What?"

"Nothing." Nami sang.

Kalifa rolled her eyes. She handed some papers to Nami. "Information about later."

Nami narrowed her eyes. Her eyes scan the papers. "So Arlong's business partner for today is Shiki-san?"

"I heard he's a powerful man in the main city." Kalifa informed. "All you have to do is performed well. If Shiki is pleased with your performance, he'll agree to Arlong's term."

"And that's how Arlong got his business running." Nami slumped back into her seat. "I hate this, Kalifa-san. I missed Belliemere-san and Nojiko."

Kalifa looked at the driveway sadly. "I know. But if you accomplished Arlong's other reason, you'll be free."

Nami frowned.

"Come on, Nami. You were put into New World Academy for that purpose right?" Kalifa said. "To gain trust from the staffs and students."

"And in the end, I'll betray them all." Nami added.

"I know it's not easy. But you're Arlong's trump card."

"I know." Nami looked outside the window. Nami frowned at Arlong's dirty deals. But she have to do it. Getting to the academy and assassinating 'that person' is not easy but one person has to be a sacrifice to save a whole town and her family. She needed to do it.

"Cat Burglar is getting popular these days." Kalifa changed the subject.

"She's just doing her job. She's not meant to be popular." Nami said.

"Aren't you happy for yourself?"

"Faking my identity and working for the cruelest man? Not really."

Kalifa sighed. She's not going to give up making Nami happy even though she's carrying a terrible burden in her shoulders.

.

.

.

**There ya go! :D  
If I have the time, I'll make a One Shot out of Nami X ? **

**LOL. I really appreciate your reviews! It made me cry in joy! **

** Good News!- Good thing I spent my time summarizing the next chapterS. Yes, plural.. because there are tons of drama/romance/humor in the next next next next ones.**

**And the bad news is - I won't be able to update two chapters in one day. Why? Because it seems less intense. **

**Please don't hate me. LOL. **

**R&R, my dear readers! mwuah!  
LOTS OF LOVES! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Their Part-Time Jobs

**Sorry for the long wait! :D **

**Here's the new chapter! I can't believe that my story reaches 10 chapters! *Tears of joy* and it's all thanks to my readers who continued on reviewing my stories. **

**.**

**.**

**Want to read some funny One Shots? LOL. Try searching for my BE A MAN story. No pairings but full of randomness. :D**

**Be kind now...! **

**Do me a favor and SMILE as you read my stories. It'll make your life happy. HAHAHA...! **

.

.

_**.We have a SPECIAL GUEST in this story! Please welcome... *BEEP* and *BEEP*! **_

.

.

Class is over! The moment that all the students love. Everyone packed their things and go outside. Zoro looked at Luffy was chatting with Usopp. Everybody left the room except the Straw Hats.

Zoro scratched his head when he noticed that his captain is mad at him. "Luffy, you saw the picture?"

Luffy shrugged and look at his phone. Sanji sighed while Usopp looked back and forth at the two.

"Nothing happened between me and the woman." Zoro confessed.

"Who said anything about that?" Luffy said seriously without looking at the swordsman.

"Your face shows it all!" Zoro argued. "Luffy! I know you for a long time now, you can't even hide a lie!"

"No, it does not show!" Luffy argued back.

"Yes it did!" Zoro growled.

"No!" Luffy smashed his forehead to Zoro's.

"Yes!" Zoro pushed the captain using his forehead.

"Stop it Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"Not until you understand!" Zoro yelled back.

Luffy saw the determination in Zoro's eyes then gave up. "So what? It's okay to get a little jealous right?" He pouted.

"For the thousandth time, Luffy! We didn't -!"

"I know! I trusted you!" Luffy looked at him. "But it doesn't change the fact that you're alone with her!"

Zoro sighed in defeat. "Alright! I get it! As you wish captain! I'm not going with her anywhere ALONE."

Zoro saw Luffy's grin. Zoro was incredibly hurt. There's nothing he could do. He likes the girl but his captain feels the same. For saving his entire being, he'll let the captain shine in the spot light. But that doesn't mean he'll give up on her!

Two men were listening to the whole conversation from outside the door. Their mouths were hanging open. They couldn't believe what they just heard!

"Luffy! Don't!" The man with black hair said. His hair is similar to Law's. He wore a big red pearl around his neck and tattoo on his arms.

"He's right! No matter how dense you are with girls, you can't be with a guy!" The second guy is a bit blonde. He's some kind of high class person, because of his outfit. He's missing a tooth.

"What're you guys talking about?" Usopp sweat dropped.

"From what we heard outside, Luffy is jealous that Zoro is alone with another girl." The first man said.

"You heard correctly." Sanji sat at the chair.

"Then, that does mean…" The second man pointed at Zoro and Luffy. "Zoro and Luffy are a ….." Both of the men put on a disgusting face.

Sanji burst into laughter and Usopp was trying not to laugh.

Zoro's demonic aura answered it all. "NO."

Luffy laughed as if it's not concerning him. "Are you two an idiot?"

The first guy sighed in relief. "Then that means, you're jealous because of the girl! Who is this pretty maiden that captured your heart?"

Luffy blushed. "N-no one!"

The second guy swung his arm around Luffy. "You can tell us, maybe we can help you."

Zoro looked at the scene before him. Those two are going to help him? It made his heart ache but decided not to show it. "By the way…" He tried to change the subject. "is it alright for the Violet Students to come here?"

The second guy shook his head. "We were found out by Garp-san and we escaped here."

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing a very furious principal.

"What did you two do now?" Sanji asked.

"Art on a wall." The first guys laughed.

"Seriously?" Usopp said.

"Gramps! It's not them!" Luffy tried to defend the two men.

"Oh really?" Garp crushed his knuckles, making Luffy nervous. "Those two did some 'ART' behind the building and even put their names below!"

The two men laughed and jumped through the window. "Catch you later, Luffy!"

Luffy nodded and waved. Garp also jumped outside the window and chase the two.

"Come back here! Ace! Sabo!" The principal yelled.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Straw Hats, made their way to the front gate. They spotted the rest of the members, waiting for them.

"Luffy-san!" A tall skeleton bowed.

"Oh? Brook!" Luffy laughed. "You brought a new mask?"

"Yes." Brook answered. He needed a mask to cover his bones when outside the school campus. After all, devil fruits are a secret to the outside world.

"I heard you're going to make the new student our comrade!" A little reindeer asked.

Usopp nodded. "It'll be harder than we thought though. That reminds me, Chopper how was your medical test?"

Chopper smiled excitedly. "Smoker-san said that I can get the privilege of becoming an assistant of Kobato-sensei! He said it'll be good for me to experience treating someone, for starters."

"That's great Chopper! You're one step ahead towards your dream!" Luffy grinned.

Robin thought of something. "Is the bet still on?"

Luffy nodded. "Same time, same place!"

"7pm at Mock Town huh?" Franky repeated.

Luffy saw a red sports car with flames design. "It's Ace!"

Ace parked the car in front of them. "Just barely escaped from Gramps. Luffy, you coming?"

Luffy looked at his friends. "Bye guys!" Luffy hopped in the car, squishing Sabo in the seat.

"Why're we even in the same house anyway?" Sabo asked.

"Don't sweat it." Luffy laughed as the car drove off.

Zoro and the others watched as Ace speed up his engine.

"They're such close brothers." Franky cried.

"Those three are popular than they thought." Robin commented when she saw a group of girls hiding in the walls.

"It's Boa and her gang." Usopp pointed at the girls who were squealing ever since the trio brothers left.

Sanji's heart thumped. "It's the goddess of beauty!" He twirled around the Snake Princess.

"I prefer to be complimented by my Luffy." Boa huffed and walked away with her comrades following her.

"She's so gorgeous…" Sanji's eyes became hearts. "I wonder what she liked about our idiot captain."

Brook saw Franky's watch. "Oh no! 4:30?! I have a mini concert today! I have to go!"

"Take care!" Chopper shouted as the musician run off.

"It's no surprise if he got an offered in a mini concert." Usopp said. "That guy's has talent for music after all. Is everyone free? Let's hit the karaoke bar!" He looked at his friends who didn't cheer like they always do. "What's up, guys?"

"Sorry, Usopp! Kobato-sensei wanted me to see her after class." Chopper said. "I promise I'll make it up to you someday."

"That's alright Chopper. There's still everyone." Usopp looked at them. They avoided Usopp's eyes. "Don't tell me you guys all have part-time jobs?"

"Chef at a restaurant called Baraitie." Sanji said.

"Dojo trainer. My old teacher offered me to be one." Zoro yawned.

"I'm working as a librarian." Robin smiled.

"There's a junk shop near our street, I'm working there with my dad's old friend." Franky scratched his head.

"But why did you suddenly wanted to get a job?" Usopp asked.

"Tuition paying is coming up, you know?" Zoro said. "Our captain was studying here in this expensive academy. We didn't want to be separated from him so we also entered here, remember? Money doesn't come to our pockets by itself."

Usopp nodded. "Fine, fine. I still have my Kaya." He watched as his friends apologized to him and went on their separate ways. He grabbed his amazing phone and texted his girlfriend.

**_"Kaya, are you free today? My friends ditched me for their part-time jobs." _** -Usopp.

He waited for Kaya's reply. He's the only who can pay his tuition without working. His dad, Yasopp is also a teacher in his school. His phone rang.

**_"Sorry Usopp-san! I have to study medicines today with my tutor! I have test next week." _** -Kaya.

Usopp sighed again and kept his phone. He barely often to meet with his girlfriend because she study in a different school; at the main city.

Usopp made his way towards his house. The streets seemed empty to him. He swore he could hear a song called "LONELY by Akon" in one of the houses he passed by. He's sure that someone in the neighborhood pities him so much that they played a fitful song.

He opened the door towards his house. He opened the TV and flip through the channels. He stopped when his attention was caught in the Showbiz channel. It was Cat Burglar in a conference. As Cat Burglar speak, he swore he heard her voice from somewhere before.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kid." Killer called out.

They're inside an old building. Many of their comrades are taking shelter there after school. It was their headquarters.

"What?" Kid growled.

"How can you make her join us?" Killer asked.

Kid smirked. "Let's take our time; it's only her first day."

"What if someone beat us to it?" Killer asked.

"Nah, she seemed to hate gangsters. She won't be joining some gangs right now. I'll make her trust me first." Kidd said calmly.

"That's rich, coming from the most impatient guy in New World Area." Killer chuckled.

"Are we still going to Mock Town later?" Heat asked.

Kidd laughed evilly. "Can't miss the fun now, are we?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bepo heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw his captain the rest of their crew from other class. "Ca-captain?"

Law went inside, like it was his own home. He made his way towards a large room with only a tatami mat, his crew followed him. They lay around the room comfortably.

Bepo sweat dropped. He was relieved that nothing serious is going on. "But why my house?"

Shachi laughed. "Your house has a big room. As expected from a Kung Fu student."

"Captain, what time is the bet later?" Jean Dart asked.

"7pm. We'll stay here until then." Law said.

Bepo sighed and gave up. He opened a radio to lighten up the mood a bit.

[Good Afternoon, citizens of the New World Area! This is your announcer for this radio channel, Mr. 3! Today we have a very special guest. Cat Burglar!]

[Good afternoon, minna!] The female voice said.

Law narrowed his eyes and looked at the radio.

[Cat Burglar-sama will work here in New World Area! She's debuted at Grand Line Area and lived in East Blue Area! She has come from a long way!] Mr. 3 announced.

[That's right. I was curious about this area so I asked my boss to let me work here for a little while. Minna, please treat well!] The female voice said with liveliness in her voice.

As the interview continued, Law couldn't help but think.

"Nami-ya?" Law choked out.

"Our captain misses Nami-san already?" Shachi teased. "How cute."

Penguin laughed. "Her voice is just similar to Cat Burglar, captain. Besides, Nami-san seems to be a ery dark person and Cat Burglar is the opposite."

Law nodded. As much as he wanted to think like that, he couldn't help the suspiciousness behind Cat Burglar's true identity.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

***WELL? WELL? **  
**Read and Review alright?! I want to read your NICE thoughts...! xD**


	11. Chapter 11 - My Contract

**I'm back, minna! **

**I've post another One Shot, if you have the time, please check it out. **

**I love your reviews, by the way! **

.

.

.

**This chapter will reveal the identity of the person who is Nami's task to assassinate. Sounds intense right? Also! Cat Burglar is on the move, dearie! :D **

.

.

Nami sat at the table in front of cameras and video recorders. She answered every questions regarding Cat Burglar. She knew everyone who has a radio and Tv will know Cat Burglar.

"So, Cat Burglar-sama. How does it feel to be working in the same area as Snake Princess?" Mr. 3 interviewed.

"Snake Princess?" The red head asked. "Sorry, I don't know her."

"I see. It's no surprise because you just came here." Mr. 3 said. "Snake Princess is also like you. She is the most beautiful person here in New World area. In the world of A-Pop, she is known as Snake Princess, but in person, she is BOA HANCOCK."

Cat Burglar nodded. She was sure she heard that name before but couldn't remember. "I guess I have a rival, then." Cat Burglar smiled sweetly. Camera flashes everywhere once she announced that she consider Snake Princess her rival.

[After the Conference, Cat Burglar walked near her manager towards their dressing room.]

"Snake vs. Cat huh?" Kalifa started.

"I'm sure I've heard that Boa Hancock from somewhere." Nami said.

"You'll figure it out soon. We're going to head towards the club. Arlong and his business partner are waiting there." Kalifa checked her watch.

Nami arranged her long red wig. Make-up artists entered the room and work on Nami. Some ladies pick out Cat Burglar's dress while Kalifa choose which one suits her.

In the end, Nami's wig was pulled into a pony tail with side bangs. (please think of Erza from Fairy Tail) Nami wore a white shirtless top with GOLD letters on it, with matching white shorts with gold belt. She wore high-knee white boots and a white leather jacket. What can you say? Cat Burglar's trademark is a WHITE ANGEL with fiery hair as she danced around. Her cat mask hid her true identity.

Cat Burglar and Kalifa made their way to the car. Nami checked the papers again. "I just have to perform one song?"

Kalifa nodded. "It's just an intermission number to a mini concert. Arlong might have planned something else. We have to stay alert."

"I know." Nami looked at the window. "What time is it?"

"5pm." Kalifa said.

"I should be at home, lying around the sofa." Nami pouted. "I'm still a high school student!"

"And I should be at the bar." Kalifa laughed. "Bear with me. We have to do this, alright?"

Nami nodded. What will she do without her manager? "Thanks."

"That's a first." Kalifa smiled. The black car parked in front of a huge club. "Wear your cloak, Nami. We don't want to start a scandal."

Nami grabbed her black coat and went outside the car. "Is this it?"

"Yeah." Kalifa locked her car and urged Nami to follow her. "We'll go at the back."

The two women made their way at the backdoor. They were greeted by a huge man.

"Welcome. Arlong-san is at the VIP table with his business partner."

"Thanks Chu." Kalifa said.

x-x-x-x-x-x—x

Nami took her cloak and hand it to Kalifa.

"Relax and let me do the talking." Kalifa said as she noticed Nami's hand are shaking.

Nami nodded and trusted Kalifa.

Arlong spotted the two. "You're here!"

Arlong sat at the VIP table with his business partner. Kuroobi and Hachi stood behind Arlong. Two men were standing behind his business partner. One is a gorilla and one is a clown. "This is Shiki. My business partner."

Cat Burglar bowed politely. Her face showing a blank expression with a slight smile.

"What's your name?" Shiki asked.

Kalifa bowed. "I'm afraid we can't tell you the identity. You may prefer her as Cat Burglar like she was called at the A-Pop world."

Nami showed no reaction as her cat mask hid it.

"That's a nice manager you got there." Shiki laughed with Arlong. "Well then, Cat Burglar, show me and my companions what you've got." He pointed to Scarlet, a gorilla and Dr. Indigo, a clown.

Cat Burglar nodded and went at the back of the stage, waiting for her cue.

Kalifa looked at her while standing neat Arlong and the others from above.

A tall man with afro talked to her. "Excuse me, if I'm not mistaken you're Cat Burglar right?"

Cat Burglar turned to look at him. His face seems to be wrinkled a bit. Is it because he has a face surgery?

"Yohohoho! I'm so glad I went to get this part-time job! It's a miracle to see Cat Burglar with my own eyes!" The tall man said. "Though I don't have eyes. Wait, I have one now! Yohohoh!"

Cat Burglar sweat dropped. Who is this weird person?!

"My name is Brook." The tall man introduced himself like he read Nami's mind. "Uhm. Cat Burglar-san?"

"Hai?" Nami smiled sweetly. Cat Burglar has an image of bright yet seductive woman.

"May I see your panties?" Brook bowed.

"No way!" Nami did a flying kick at the pervert. Nami regained her posture and stormed off when the announcer called her name. She stood in the middle of the stage, earning a cheer from the crowd. "Are you having fun?!" Cat Burglar giggled.

"YesSssss!" The crowd cheered.

Cat Burglar could see cameras from all over the stage. "Let's do it!"

Music started and Nami danced along the beat.

**"He Said, She Said" –Ashley Tisdale**

**Cat Burglar put her mic on.**  
Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh.

**She winked at the crowd, making them go wild.**  
Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's got everything you can't pass it  
She's blowing your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh.

**Cat Burglar moved walk around the small stage and waved at the crowd.**  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

**She started to do a wave dance using her body. She's flexible!**  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

**[Shiki grinned at the young lady. "Arlong, you have a fine young lady there. She got the talent!"]**  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

**[Arlong laughed. "I told you! So, what is your decision?"]**  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

**[Kalifa eavesdropped at the two men. She got a bad feeling about this.]**  
He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they

**["I'll take your offer." Shiki smirked evilly. "I'll rent her for 3 days. She'll be useful to my company."]**  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

**[Kalifa gasped. "3 days is too long, Shiki." Arlong said. "It's going to be expensive."**  
Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her

**["Name the price. She's worth it anyway." Shiki said.]**  
Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

**["15,000 Beri. You can do anything with her, just don't kill her." Arlong laughed.]**

**[Kalifa couldn't do anything but shocked. Why are they treating her like some trash?!]**  
One night with you, for just one day with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day I think of

**[Cat Burglar smiled as she sing.]**  
One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together

**[Dr. Indigo put out a case and hand it to Arlong. "15,000 Beri."]**  
Uh, what you waitin' for?

**[Arlong laughed. "Now you're talking. The woman is expert at stealing information from other companies. Have your fun till then."]**  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it

**["We're not going to take her now. I'll contact you if we'll use her. After all, we don't want the others get suspicious of us when we just met and the next day, my company is rich already." Shiki laughed.**  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

**["Well then, I guess we both have the contract." Arlong said as he shook Shiki's hand.] **

"It's nice working with you." Shiki said.

"Same." Arlong replied. He spotted Nami coming his way. "Thanks for your hard work, Cat Burglar."

Nami didn't speak. She looked at Kalifa who had a troubled face. Shiki stood up along with his companions. "I enjoyed your performance, Cat Burglar. I look forward working with you next time." Shiki and his companions walked away.

"What was that about?" Nami looked at Arlong.

Arlong laughed. "Nothing. You'll see soon."

They heard the crowd shouting ENCORE. "Go out there and make me some money." Arlong commanded. Nami heard him and put on her mask again. She couldn't defy the man in front of her. She stood on the stage and performed once again, making the crowd cheered happily.

"Isn't that a bit, cruel?" Kalifa asked Arlong.

"She agreed to the contract." Arlong said. "She'll make me some money, and while she's at it, she'll be assassinating someone."

"Do you really plan to let her go after that?" Kalifa sounded troubled.

"Of course, I'm a man of my words." Arlong laughed.

"Uhm, Arlong-san, you spoke of assassinating someone, who is it?" Hachi asked.

"Do you know that in the main city, there is a company who is currently expanding and to the point that they can buy our territory?"

Hachi didn't answer.

"Their leader, Cobra will somehow get in my way. I want him to feel pain and hurt so that he'll abandon his company."

"But didn't you sign a contract that business leaders can't harm each other?" Hachi asked again.

"The contract says that me and my workers can't harm the other businesses. What if someone who is just a student and an A-Pop singer do the troublesome part?"

"Arlong-san, if something happened to Cobra-san, his daughter will inherit the company."

"Who said anything about harming Cobra?" Arlong laughed. "Cobra loves his daughter very much. If something were to happen to her, he'll break down."

"Then, you mean-!"

"Yes, Nami's final contract in order to free her family and town is to kill Nefertari Vivi, Cobra's beloved daughter." Arlong said wickedly.

.

.

.

.

**If there are wrong grammars and wrong spellings, please do everything in your will to forgive me. LOL. **

**Read then review alright? This chapter seems less funny, because of it's dark conversation. :3 **  
**I'll try my very best to make you laugh in the next chapter. Adios! **


	12. Chapter 12 - My Grudge Against Her

**I am truly sorry. LOL. **  
**This chapter has some SONG parts. Why? Read and find out. **

**Kalifa is rather cool as she protected Nami, I dare say. Wait... I just spoiled something! **

**Hurry up and read, damn it! HAHAHA! :D **

.

.

.

.

Nami finished her work at quarter to 7pm. Arlong went back to his home at the main city with his companions. Nami looked at Kalifa with concern face. She took off her disguise and went back to being Nami.

"Kalifa-san? You were acting weird since Shiki left." Nami said.

"I-is that so?" Kalifa shrugged. She don't dare to tell Nami what she heard about Shiki and Arlong's plan. "Tonight is going to be traffic. Shall we do a detour? It's far but at least not slow."

"Whatever you want, Kalifa-san." Nami hopped in Kalifa's black sweet car.

Kalifa sighed. She started her car and stated to drive to a dark street.

"This is a creepy street. Do you always drive this way?" Nami commented.

"At daylight, it's not the creepy. We're on the Mock Street. We have to go through Mock Town to avoid traffic."

Nami looked at the window. She can see some lights on the right side, but she couldn't see well because of the wall, blocking her view. A loud sound was heard from the outside. Kalifa growled. "Damn it!" She got out of her car and saw a smash on her car. "Ok, who did this?" She yelled when she saw a ball that just crashed on her car.

"I'm sorry!" A guy ran up to apologized.

"Seriously? You boy just damaged my car!" Kalifa argued. "What're you going to do about it?!" She looked at the boy who ran up to her.

"Well, we just played ball, we didn't expect to have a car drive in this area." A man whined.

Nami blinked when she saw the culprit. She opened the window. "Luffy?"

Luffy looked at the woman and waved. "Hey Nami! What're you doing here?"

"We're just passing through." Nami answered. "What're you doing in this creepy place?"

"We're gathering here at Mock Town. There is an exciting event here!" Luffy laughed.

Kalifa looked at the young boy and remembered him from Shank's class. "Okay! I will not be mad at you nor indebt you."

"Yay! Thanks!" Luffy grinned. "Nami! Want to hang out with us, it'll be fun!"

"No thanks. I can't." Nami sighed. She's not used to the word 'FUN' because of her work.

Kalifa looked at the disappointed lady. She smiled. Maybe letting her go with her friend will decrease Nami's uneasiness. "Nami, you should go."

"What?" Nami blinked at her manager.

"You heard her! Let's go!" Luffy opened the door and pulled Nami.

"I'll find a parking lot and park there. I'll catch up with you later." Kalifa smiled as she drove away.

Nami couldn't even argue. "Wai-! Kalifa-san!"

Luffy grabbed her hands and pulled her while grinning. "Let's go!"

Nami looked at the Straw Hat confusingly. "What is in there?" She pointed at behind the wall.

"Fun things." Luffy laughed. "We gather here after class. Almost like a party!"

"Oh." Nami didn't let go of his hand, still nervous of what she'll see.

Luffy scratched his cheeks lightly when he felt Nami's hand squeezing him.

"Hey Mugiwara!" Franky greet him from the tree bench with his woman, Robin.

"So you're Nami." Robin smiled. Nami nodded at the beautiful woman in front of her. "I'm Robin and this is Franky. We're part of the Straw Hats."

Nami was about to answer but she was interrupt by Luffy. "Guys, the bet will come up soon! Ready your cars now, alright?" He laughed.

Nami look at Luffy. "Bet? What bet?"

Car engine started and Luffy grinned. "Race!"

Nami saw several race cars started running around a lap. A car with flames speed up ahead of the others. A dark blue car with ASL letters, followed behind it. Black, Gray and Green cars also speed up, catching to the lead car.

"A race?" Nami blinked.

"Yeah! All of us raced against another gang. For us, it's gang fight!" Luffy laughed. "See that first car with flames? It's my bro, Ace!"

Nami looked at the race, listening to Luffy's explanation.

"The dark blue car with letters belongs to Sabo, another brother of mine." Luffy grinned. "That black car is Bepo's."

"Bepo races too?!" Nami asked. She couldn't imagine a bear driving that fast!

Luffy nodded. "That Gray car belongs to Killer; the green car belongs to Zoro!" Luffy pointed.

"It's amazing to see Zoro raced like that without getting lost." Nami remembered the time she saw Zoro laying at the middle of nowhere.

Sanji saw the two and greet them. "Nami-swan!" He twirled around. "I'm surprise to see you here!" He cooed.

Usopp followed him. He sighed. At least, Sanji is acting like normal now. "What brings you here, Nami?"

"Luffy accidentally threw a ball at my guardian's car, so we kind of got dragged here." Nami said.

"Ball? Ah, Luffy! You kicked it again didn't you?!" A young reindeer shouted behind Usopp.

Nami looked at the weird creature. It has horns. "A reindeer?"

"Yeah. Chopper is a reindeer who ate the human devil fruit. He can talk!" Luffy grinned.

Nami shrieked. "A reindeer! It's talking!"

"That's what I just said." Luffy looked at her. "I thought you already knew about Devil Fruits?!"

"Well I do but he-!" Nami pointed at the frightened reindeer. "Screw that. He's too CUTE!" Nami squealed and embraced the little reindeer.

"C-can't breathe!" Chopper said.

Nami let him down and apologized. "Aren't you afraid of letting the others seeing a talking reindeer?"

"This is Mock Town, where all the people from New World Academy meet up and have some fun." Robin said. "Some of them are just interest in the bet; the car race."

"If a person from a gang win and came in first place, they have the authority to gain anything from the other gang." Franky continued. "Be it money, a member, or a territory."

"None of us win against Ace though. He already won 5 times in a row, this month!" Usopp said. "He just accept the authority to command when he won but never used it. He said he was keeping it for important cases."

The crowd cheered loudly from the race sides.

"Ace won again!" A lady shouted. "He's so cool!"

The Straw Hats look at their swordsman, cursing.

"Zoro! There's always next time!" Luffy cheered.

"I got in 3rd place, damn it!" Zoro said. "I even got a tie with Killer!"

"Who is in second?" Chopper asked.

"Sabo." Zoro said. His eyes landed on the orange head lady. "What're you doing here?"

"I brought her here!" Luffy laughed.

Nami rolled her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Straw Hats sat on top of Franky's truck, plus Nami. Sanji brought the ladies some light drinks. Nami and Robin were chatting on the truck's roof while their legs are hanging. Nami like the raven-haired woman. She was fun to be with. She's mature and have some restraint about asking questions about her. Nami put on her cold mask that is resting inside her. She nearly forgot that she have to be doing her job without socializing too much with others, don't want to get attached now. Nami looked around and saw many cars, parking. A pick-up truck with huge speakers are not far from them. Music and loud cheering can be heard. She watches as everyone dances. She feels like she's in a club.

"So Nami, do you feel relaxed now?" Robin smiled beside her. She's staring at the crowd.

"Why ask?" Nami said.

"Luffy told us that you seemed to be a troubled woman. His instinct never go wrong, you know?" Robin said. "I understand that it's your first day in school, please try to have fun."

Nami nodded. She wants to, but she can't.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear about Cat Burglar's broadcast today?" Usopp laughed. "She announced that she'll consider Snake Princess her rival!"

"I don't know much about Cat Burglar, is she that popular?" Chopper asked. Nami's ears perked up at the sound of her title.

"Yeah! She's really a Cat Burglar! She stole so many hearts of men." Usopp exclaimed. Nami snickered secretly.

"Then, what about Snake Princess?" Chopper asked again. "She's Boa from the Black Building right?"

"Hancock?" Usopp repeated. "Oh yeah, from the other section. She's pretty good too."

"I want to see those two A-Pop singers clashing in one stage!" Franky interrupt them.

"It'll be epic!" Zoro laughed.

"But I wonder who is Cat Burglar?" Luffy said. "I want to see her!"

Nami choked on her drinks.

"Are you alright, Nami?" Robin asked. Nami waved her hand signaling that everything is fine.

"Snake Princess is known as the gorgeous woman!" Sanji said. "Of course, this is Boa Hancock we're talking about. At school, she already looks like a queen!" Sanji sighed dreamily.

Nami got an irritated mark on her head. She hated hearing some compliments about her rival when she hasn't even met her in person, or have she?

"We heard about Cat Burglar in TV right?" Usopp said. "She's talented already! If she's great in TV, wouldn't she be perfect in person? This island is small, maybe we have the chance to meet her!"

"We don't know her that much though." Luffy whined.

"She is incredibly amazing, everyone!" Nami looked at the new voice. She heard this voice from somewhere.

"What do you mean? You haven't even met her" Sanji said.

"Yes I do. I was working on the mini concert earlier and she gave an intermission number!" Nami looked at the man. He has an afro and he's a ske-.

"A SKELETON!" Nami screamed.

"Oh yeah, this is Brook!" Luffy introduced. "He's already dead but somehow alive because of a devil fruit."

Nami calmed down. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"I'm afraid not.." Brook said. "Excuse me, may I see your panties?"

Nami raged and sent a flying kick. "As if!" Huh? She felt a little bit of déjà vu there. "Do you wear masks?"

"Oh yes." Brook laughed. "Yohoho! I wear it so normal people won't freak out."

Nami sighed. It all make sense. She met him at the club earlier.

"Going back to the topic, Brook." Franky said. "You lucky bastard, you already met the A-Pop singer?!"

Brook nodded and laughed. "I was lucky to work there!"

"What is she like?" Chopper asked.

"She's even more attractive at personal. Her personality is cheerful and fun!"

"She sounds nice." Sanji wondered.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid looked around and couldn't believe what he saw. The new student is sitting on the Straw Hat's personal truck! He cleared the way and walked towards them. "You finally joined a gang?"

Nami looked at the accusing person. "Hell no. I was just sitting here."

Kid laughed. "Then, come sit with us!"

Killer followed Kid and look at the situation.

"Ah! Kid! Don't say such things! I invited her first!" Luffy shouted.

"Well, fine." Kid signaled Killer to do something.

Killer immediately get the order and walked back.

"If we can't make her sit with us, we'll sit near her." Kid said.

A black truck was heading towards their way, Killer was driving.

Many of the Kid Pirates joined their area. Kid's gang truck was parked in the right side of the Straw Hats.

"Well, the more the merrier." Luffy laughed. He's completely an idiot; he didn't know that Kid moved there because of Nami.

Kid sat and drink his beer while eyeing the new student from afar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The music goes on and on. Law was sitting on his yellow car. Bepo knocked on the window.

"Captain! Why're you inside?! Come out and have fun!" Bepo said.

"No thanks." Law shrugged.

Bepo looked at their yellow/black pick-up truck. The beers are left untouched.

Penguin ran up to them. "Captain! The Kid Pirates and the Straw Hats Pirates are joining in one area!"

"Let them be." Law said.

"Nami-san is in the Straw Hats truck!" Shachi added.

Law looked at them with his eyes narrowed. "So that's why Kid go near them. Call all men. Gather at the Heart truck and moved in towards them."

And so, Luffy welcomed them in their area with a happy face. The position of the trucks are like this; Think of a gigantic square! That is the Mugiwara's area. The Straw Hats are on top of the square. Kid P. are on the right side and Law on the opposite. The race tracks are in front of them. Many cars and trucks are gathered across the field. The music is near the Mugiwara's.

The Whitebeard P. can see the three gangs in one area.

"That's a rare scene." Ace laughed. "Sabo! Kid and Law are getting all chummies with our little bro!"

"Heh~ Isn't it nice for them to form an alliance?"

"I don't think it's an alliance." Marco added. "There's a new girl in the Straw Hats."

"Uwah!" Ace gaped. "That's one heck of a babe."

"Ace, your words." Sabo reminded him. "It must be the girl that Luffy is talking about."

"And he might have some competitions." Ace said. "You think Law and Kid got a thing for her?"

"Who knows." Sabo laughed. "May the best man win then!"

"I agree." Ace laughed beside Sabo. "I'm going to stir things up at school tomorrow."

"Sounds fun." Sabo said. "You in, Marco? We could need someone to share the fun."

"Nah, I'm good. I got to stay with the others." Marco said. "Just let us know what happened next."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Margarette pointed at the Mugiwara's area. "Hancock-sama. It seems like Luffy-sama is making friends."

"I know. As long as it's not woman, I don't care." Boa said without looking at the Straw Hats.

"You know, if the media see you here, loitering around, it could create a scandal." Margarette panicked.

"You're too noisy, Marga-chan." A woman with long black hair said. She wearing a white hat. "It'll be fine."

"You're the one who should be nervous here, Alvida-san" Margarete said. "You're her manager."

"No one from the outside can sneak in. If one does, he'll be dead before he could do anything." Alvida chukled. "By the way, Snake Princess. What do you think of Cat Burglar when she announced that she considered you as her rival?"

"Not interested. After all, no one can top me." Boa smiled. "Except for that person! That woman always irritate me!"

"Oh? A rival from the past?" Alvida said.

"From Middle School. She's always irritating me." Boa clenched her fist. "We were from the Mermaid Academy during middle school. She's always in the middle of her two pitiful friends. She seems like she's the toughest among them, while the other two is weak."

"And? What does she do to irritate you?" Alvida asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just seeing her face is enough for me to kill someone." Boa said evilly.

"Now that's a grudge." Alvida sweat dropped.

"Ah! Luffy-sama is getting close to that new girl, Boa-sama!" A girl from her gang shouted.

Boa looked at the bitch who is getting close to her love. That orange hair woman reminded her of the same person who she held a grudge. "Nami?!"

She stormed off with a calm face, followed by her two snake sisters and her manager. She stopped in front of the Straw Hat truck while looking at the new student.

"I told you she'll attack her!" Usopp whispered to Luffy.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Law and Kid seems to understand the current situation. Few moments later, at the intense moment, the music died down. The air seems to have a lot of intense. They looked at the Snake Princess, an A-Pop singer/idol who has a calm impression on her face, yet she's there, standing in front of the Straw Hat truck with her arms crossed.

Nami looked at the woman who is standing and staring at her straight in the eyes.

Other gangs look at the empress, even Ace and Sabo look at them.

"What's happening?" Marco asked.

"I don't know." Sabo said. "Snake Princess seems to step in front of the Straw Hats."

"Maybe some kind of declaration of war will start?" Marco laughed.

"Or maybe a confession." Ace snickered. "That woman likes our younger brother. How nice, he's popular."

"I know right?" Sabo chuckled.

Marco sweat dropped at the two. He looked behind a wall and saw a couple of girls squealing and taking pictures of Ace and Sabo secretly. Sure, the two is also popular.

Ace is playful and reliable. Sabo is smart and also playful. Luffy is cheery and playful. The three brothers are playful, I dare say. That's why they're popular but without them knowing it themselves.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bepo murmured. "Is something going to happen?"

"Who knows?" Shachi shook his head.

"Hey, Kid. Isn't that -?"

"Yeah, it's Boa Hancock. The Snake Princess." Kid answered.

"What is she doing?" Franky asked.

Boa pointed at Nami and did her trademark pose. She bent her neck behind her while pointing. "You! Don't get close to my Luffy!" She declared.

"I knew it!" Ace gave a high five at Sabo.

Nami pushed the young captain off her side. He fell from the roof of the truck. "There, happy?"

"Ow!" Luffy rubbed his bottom.

'So this is the Snake Princess that everyone was talking about.' Nami thought. She admit, she had the looks. "I swear I saw you before from somewhere." Nami marked.

"She's an A-Pop singer. Of course you would see her!" Alvida laughed. Boa put a hand in front of her manager.

"So you forgot about me already?" Boa snickered. "We came from the same Middle School!"

Nami ignored the gasps and murmured around her. "Mermaid Academy? I don't remember."

Boa gritted her teeth irritatingly. She pointed at Nami again. "That's what I hate about you! Yo-you always make me mad!"

"Huh?" Nami blinked. "Ah! You're that person?! Your hair looks longer than before." Nami said.

Boa's body began to shake. She truly hated Nami.

"What? You knew Boa?" Robin asked.

"Kind of." Nami answered.

"What did you do to make her hate you?" Zoro asked her.

"I don't really know." Nami shrugged.

"THEN, LET ME REMIND YOU!" Boa yelled. "I clearly remembered what horrible things you did to me!"

"Horrible things?" Kid repeated.

"Captain, this is getting out of hand." Bepo said to his captain.

"Really? It seems interesting though." Law smirked darkly.

"Our second year of middle school, when you first transferred in Mermaid Academy, I was always on top of the class! And you came along, I ranked down!" Boa yelled.

"Is it that bad to rank down?" Usopp blinked. "What rank are you?"

"2nd." Boa answered.

"Isn't that a good enough?" Usopp sweat dropped.

"Of course not! I was on top until that woman stole it!" Boa pointed at Nami.

Nami sighed in defeat. "It's not my fault you got 98 score on Cartography!"

"Don't think that's the only thing you did!" Boa continued. "Everyone from the neighboring school boys liked me, but there's only one person who is not. I got attracted to him. Luffy, please don't be jealous."

"I'm not." Luffy answered innocently.

Boa ignored his remark and continued. "We dated for one week. We were totally in love, he said he's even proud of his girlfriend, being the most beautiful woman in Grand Line Area, until…" She glared at Nami.

"Could it be…?" Shachi said.

"Yes." Boa said. "That woman stole my beloved boyfriend."

"Eh?!" Sanji yelled.

"I loved him and you took him away from me." Boa cried dramatically.

Everyone looked at Nami who was currently in deep thought. "It's not my fault! He's the one who came to me!"

"That very same day, my love became your everyday servant!" Boa yelled.

"He offered that job besides I hated his stalker mode!" Nami answered back. "I didn't even date that guy."

"Ha! The only thing I experienced happiness when you're in that school is when I won the Beauty Contest." Boa smiled.

"It's not my fault that I was sick that day." Nami smiled back.

Everything seems so quiet. Boa's face are already red from anger and embarrassment.

"I'm not done yet!" Boa stopped her. "I've work so hard to earn the trust of the teachers so that they could notice me, but you step up and just trampled my hard work away."

"Because I have a good background instead of you who spent her time bullying others." Nami answered calmly.

That took Boa aback. Yes, she bullied other girls. She threatened them to obey and respect her. It's not a physical bullying though.

Alvida stepped up. "Okay, that's enough. I won't tolerate you on having my singer losing her reputation here."

"She started it." Nami rolled her eyes.

Law was amused to know a little bit of Nami's background. Kid was smirking and somehow proud of her past.

Luffy laughed. "Nami is too calm on this situation."

Their attention was gained by Boa who was chuckling behind her manager. "Tell me Nami, how is your coward friends?"

Nami's eyes darkened at the mention of her friends.

"coward friends?" Bepo asked.

"She had a friend?" Luffy asked.

"That's a wrong reaction, Luffy!" Usopp smack him.

"Take it back." Nami's body was shaking.

"Take what back?" Boa smiled innocently. "Oh you mean your stinky friends who did nothing but cry behind you? What're you going to do, be their hero again like in the past?" She laughed.

The others could see Nami's deadly glare at the Snake Princess. A young blue hair lady stares at the two arguing females from a pillar.

"What is your excuse earlier?" Boa asked sarcastically. "It's not my fault….. that they're weak." She added.

Nami jumped from the truck, prepared her blue staff and ran to the Snake Princess.

"Wait!" Luffy shouted.

Everybody who are witnessing the two females didn't do anything and watch.

Boa's manager block Nami and was about to punch her. Someone ran from the crowd and block the kick with a leg. The culprit arranged her eyeglasses and glared at Alvida. Nami lowered her staff and stood behind her helper.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The helper warned.

Sanji's eyes became hearts. "Ooh! It's Kalifa-san!"

Alvida lowered her fist and glared at Kalifa. "Stay out of this. That young lady over there was about to attack my kid." She said.

"And you are about to attack MY kid." Kalifa said. "Nami is my KID. I'm her guardian."

Alvida laughed. "You went down from being a manager to a nanny? How pathetic."

"Say all you want." Kalifa shrugged and turn to look at her singer. "Nami, are you hurt somewhere?" She grabbed Nami's arm and look for bruises.

"I'm fine." Nami said. "Can I kill that bitch now?" She pleaded and pointed at Boa who was crossing her arms and smirking.

"No you can't." Kalifa adjusted her eyeglasses. "What did you say to my KID?" Kalifa glared at Boa.

Boa laughed. "Something about her Stinky Friends."

"They're Camie and Shirahoshi!" Nami yelled.

The two females glared at each other.

"You're not going to clash?!" A man shouted.

"Shut up, Bellamy!" Kid yelled.

"Alvida, how about we do this in our old way?" Kalifa stared.

Alvida smirked. "My kid is an A-Pop singer. Your kid here will just embarrassed herself."

"We'll see about that." Kalifa smirked back. She turn to the gangs. "SNAKE PRINCESS AND NAMI ARE GOING TO HAVE AN A-POP SHOWDOWN! BE READY!"

Luffy laughed. "LET'S DO IT!"

"Everything is getting exciting!" Ace laughed.

"Ace, your face." Sabo sweat dropped at his bro's excited face. "A showdown huh?"

"Isn't that new girl facing the Snake Princess?" Marco asked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami and Kalifa returned to the Straw Hat's truck. Kalifa went out somewhere to prepare some arrangements.

"Are you sure about this?" Zoro asked. "I don't know what has gotten into you but your enemy is the Snake Princess."

"I don't care. She bad mouthed my friends, I'll make her pay." Nami clenched her fist.

"Oh well, we'll cheer you from here." Brook said.

"That's right!" Chopper smiled.

"Nami-san! Us too! We'll cheer for you!" Shachi shouted from their truck.

"We don't know you yet, and it's a good opportunity to know you." Law said.

"Beat 'er!" Kid laughed as he cheered. "Don't mind it if you lose."

"I am not going to lose, moron!" Nami stick her tongue out.

"Well! Win or lose, you're still our friend." Luffy laughed.

"Friend?" Nami blinked at the word.

"Nami! I got some costumes from my car!" Kalifa said. "Get changed!"

"Hai!" Nami ran up to catch her. Robin watched as Nami left with her manager. She narrowed her eyes in suspicions. 'Is she…..' Robin gasped at her newfound knowledge. "Luffy, it would be really nice if we have a professional singer at our gang." Robin giggled.

"What're you talking about?" Luffy asked. "Brook is here."

Robin didn't answer but looked at the stage that Franky built in a short matter of time. It never ceased to amaze her about her lover's quick work.

Some men helped to connect the speaker and microphone. It was a sudden concert but they're excited to see the outcome.

After a few minutes, all of the students gathered in front of the stage. Kid P., Heart P and the Straw Hats P stayed in their positions. The stage is in front of them. Boa talked to her classmates about being her back up dancers.

Alvida stood at the left stage and Kalifa stood at the opposite. Both of the main singers are not present at the stage. Others are excited about the Snake Princess's personal live performance. It's rare to get a ticket into one of her concerts and yet here they are, witnessing her in action without losing anything.

Boa wore a Blue Chinese sleeveless dress with splits on the side, showing her legs. She wore a black close shoes. Her entire outfit hugs her body; Exposing the size of her perfect body. She didn't tie her hair up. Her outfit signatures her trait; SNAKE PRINCESS.

The two managers continued to glare at each other.

Nami walked out of the car. She completely transformed into someone else. As she made her way towards the back stage, a certain blue hair girl saw her. She was gaping at her and has an excited face as she hid behind a pillar. Nami noticed her though.

"Alright, what do you want?" Nami stopped her tracks to look at the girl.

The blue hair girl wore a very think glass; almost like a nerd. Her wavy blue hair was down and she was fidgeting with her fingers. Nami looked at her from head to toe. She looks plain and lame.

"Uhm, I was moved by your words earlier." The girl said shyly yet confident. "My name is Divi. I'm from the Black Building also."

"I see." Nami said. "Well thanks." She turned around leaving a happy girl behind.

Boa gaped at how fashionable Nami is. Nami seems to like black. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with stars in the middle, made by gold glitters. She has a short leather shorts with chain hanging at the side. She also wore black leather boots with silver locks. On her arms, she has an arm length black gloves that shows her skin; from her palm to her elbow. Her pinwheel and an orange tattoo was exposed. Her cleavage and legs were shimmering.

"Where did you get those outfits?" Boa glared. "Your nanny keep them in her car, without knowing this will happen? Who are you exactly?"

Nami didn't answer anything. She just smirked and gave her a confident eye. She look away from the Snake Princess and head towards a lady who was giving out microphones.

"She's hiding something." Boa gritted her teeth.

"Don't think about it much." Margaret tried to calm her down.

They all met at the backstage.

"2 songs each person." Kalifa explained. "Shall the Snake Princess first do the honor?"

"Are you sure? If she perform first, your kid there might get scared." Alvida smirked.

"We'll see about that." Kalifa said. "What's your song choice?"

"**I LOVE YOU** (-2NE1)" Boa said. "and **Domino **(Jessie J.)"

"Using your songs huh?" Kalifa huffed.

"And? What is your kid there going to sing?" Alvida asked. "She has no own song right?"

Kalifa smiled. "She'll be singing **U&I** (Ailee) and **I will Show You** (Ailee) She'll be using Cat Burglar's song."

"That newbie?" Boa laughed. "Good luck with that." She walked away. Alvida followed her singer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The students cheered as Buggy, a teacher from New World Academy who happens to passed by, stood on the stage. "Good evening, low life kids! As you can see, there will be a competition here! I was just passing by and suddenly, Alvida pulled me here. Let me hear your shouts!"

The students shouted loudly.

Satisfied, Buggy continued. "Alright! Enjoy this night while you still can. You're going to be in trouble tomorrow at school, since you're all gathering in this creepy place at night!" He laughed happily. "First off!" He read a paper on his hand. "The Snake Princess who is currently winning everyone's heart! Boa Hancock!"

The crowds cheered as the music started.

**_"When you feel like there's no way out, love is the only way." _** Boa started as she slowly, yet dramatically walked in the middle of the stage.  
_  
_**(Boa danced seductively but also, fits the song)****_  
_**_Only be good to me  
Only always smile at me  
I said oooh, don't make me jealous  
Oooh, don't make me become obsessed_

**(Boa did a waved using her hands, signaling for her dancers to come up)**

_I'm still scared of love  
So give make me trust you  
I said oooh, don't make me jealous  
Oooh, don't make me become obsessed_

**(Boa and her dancers stood and waited for the chorus)**

_I Love You (2x)  
All day, I keep thinking about you  
All day, I just stare at my phone that's not ringing  
Why don't you know my heart being like this yet?  
_**(Boa started dancing in her beat. The crowds cheered from the sudden movement.)**

_I still don't know your heart either_

_At thoughts of you, I can't go to sleep at night  
I think of you with the moonlight and I confess my heart  
Why don't you know my heart being like this yet?  
I still don't know your heart either_

**(Boa chose this song, to dedicate it to Luffy. She looked at him and he was picking his nose. It's gross yet attractive at the same time; for her)**

_Look at me now_

**(Ace moved his head in the beat. He was enjoying the performance. As expected of the A-Pop idol! She sure knows how to balance her breathing and dancing.)**_  
We can't go wrong, bring it back_

_Don't play the cat-and-mouse game with me  
Let's become a bit more honest  
_**(Law sighed. How on earth can Nami-ya beat such talented woman?)**

_I said oooh, don't make me jealous  
Oooh, don't make be become obsessed_

_I'm curious where you are and what you're doing  
Are you annoyed by me being like this?  
_**(Boa smirked inwardly. She knew she was winning the heart of the audience already.)**

_I said oooh, don't make me jealous  
Oooh, don't make be become obsessed_

_I Love You everyday  
Don't get away  
Take me away  
_**(Boa winked and smiled seductively.)**

_I Love You everyday  
In everyway  
I Love You_

_Why don't you know my heart being like this yet?  
I still don't know your heart either_

**(Boa and her dancers pants as the song ended. Instead of clapping, the audience cheered for the Snake Princess) **

'Top that' Boa smirked at the orange head who was looking at her dance from behind the curtains.

The other song went up. The dancers pulled some chairs.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Boa walked like a fashion walker while her dancers are sitting, seductively. She sang.)**

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_

**(She pulled her hair up and let it fall. The boys cheered and whistled.)**_  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

**(She sat at the chair, showing off her long legs)**

_(back up dancers) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on_

**(Boa winked again and did a flying kiss)**

_(back up dancers) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

**(The boys tried their best to get the imaginary kiss except the Heart P, Kidd P, Whitebeard P and Straw Hats P.)**_  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

**(Zoro and Franky was trying their best to hold Sanji still. Sanji was forcing his way to the Snake Princess)**

_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

**["Sanji! You'll lose blood if you went to her!" Chopper cried searching for something to keep the nose from bleeding.]**

_You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar_

**["I can't find anything to help Sanji!" Chopper said. "Usopp! Do you have something?"]**

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

**["I do." Usopp grinned. "I have betadine and alchohol."]**

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on_

**["How can those help with a massive nosebleed?!" Chopper shouted.]**

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

**["You asked me if I had something. I have!" Usopp argued.]**_  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

**["Nevermind." Chopper sighed.]**_  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

**[Fireworks started to pop from behind.]**

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
_**[The scene was perfect. Fireworks plus the timing.'**

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby_

**["That woman really did plan for this." Kalifa gritted her nail.]**_  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

**[Calm down, Kalifa-san. I also have a surprise plan." Nami smiled as she whispered something to Kalifa] **_  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

The crowd cheered loudly again. Boa waved and passed through Nami and her manager. "Do you seriously think you can beat me on this one?" Boa smirked.

Nami chuckled.

"I'm the person I was in middle school." Boa said. "I have changed a lot since then."

"Or so I've seen." Nami smiled. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to show my talent."

Boa blinked in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? You're just going to embarrassed yourself out there."

"Really now?" Nami smirked victoriously.

Boa felt herself clenching her fist.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Buggy went out the stage once again. "That was the performance of the Snake Princess! Next is…. Huh? The new student?" He laughed. "She's confronting the A-Pop singer?!"

"Just call her out here, you big red nose!" Luffy yelled from the crowd, making the people laugh.

Buggy felt a tick on her forehead. "I'm giving you a C- in my subject!" He shouted on the mic.

Luffy stick his tongue out. "Bleehh!"

Ace and Sabo laughed at their brother's silliness. "That Luffy!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp shut him out. "Sorry, Buggy-sensei! Please proceed!"

Buggy cleared his throat. "The next one who has the guts to compete with a professional singer is NAMI from Black Building, who also ended up in Hell's Class."

Some clapped and welcome her. Zoro and Franky let go of Sanji.

The boys gaped at Nami's appearance. Hell, she was dead HOT!

Nami put out her mic and started to sing~~~

.

.

.

.

**Well? I want to know your thoughts! The good ones only! Keep your scary thoughts in yourselves. I already troubled myself as I think of it. **

**First song, Boa sang I LOVE YOU by 2NE1. It's K-Pop! I searched for the English lyrics so that you can read the meaning behind her songs. Feel free to search for the steps in youtube if your imagination couldn't keep up with my story. **

**The second song is DOMINO by JESSIE J. It's quite a seductive song for me, I figured it fits for Boa. **

**FYFI. For Your Further Information. I'm a dancer so I imagined a lot of performances in stage, so please bear with me.**

**Nami's song is up next! Song titled: I WILL SHOW YOU and U&I, sang by the same person. AILEE! If you want, you can search it on youtube so you will have the idea of how Nami will perform next. ayiieee. :" It's cool though! K-Pop rocks**

**Wait! I mentions about A-Pop right? I made that up. **  
**Korean Pop = KPop. **  
**Japanese Pop = JPop.**

**Anime singers/dancers = APop! LOL! :D **

**.**

**In this chapter we had a special guest! It's Divi! The shy yet, cheerful lady who began to admire Nami! Let's see. She had a thick glass and a wavy blue hair! I wonder who she is! Her discription is quite obvious, I dare say. **

**Find out in the next chapter, people! **

**.**

**Read then Review! Make it a long one! I'm motivated by your reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13 - She Knows!

**I'm freakin' back! It was so hard writing Song Fics! Well, it's worth it.**

**I advice you to search the songs instead. That way, your brains will not go BANG! LOL. **

**Songs: I WILL YOU SHOW YOU AND U&I = by AILEE. Search for the LIVE video and imagine Nami performing it! :D **

**I put the lyrics in English Version so that you can understand the meaning behind her song. **

**If there is a wrong grammar or spelling, don't hate. Everyone makes mistakes, right? **

.

.

.

.

Nami looked at the awed crowd as she waited for her cue to sing.

**[Nami starts]**  
_You're probably wearing the clothes I bought you  
You're probably put on the cologne I bought you_

**["That's a nice start." Ace marked while his hand swaying in the air. The others did the same.]  
**_And right now, you're probably meeting her and laughing  
Did you like her that much that you had to leave me?_

**["Uwah, such a sad song!" Chopper said.]  
**_How much more do I have to be better?  
No matter how much I try to erase you_

**["But yet, she has an angelic voice!" Sanji said as his hands flow in the air.]**  
_We spent so many days together_

**["Boa's song is lively and Nami's song is…." Usopp didn't continue his speech when Nami's music sped up.]  
**_The past times are so regrettable that tears keep flowing but_…

**["Forget I said anything." Usopp gaped when the tempo matched Nami's enthusiastic voice.]  
**_I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me_

**[Nami walked on the stage and giving smirks to the crowd who was suddenly taken aback.]  
**_I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left  
I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure_

**[Kid laughed. "That woman never fails to surprise me!"]  
**_A me who is happier than you  
I won't be sad without you, I won't break down_

**[Brook and Luffy stepped on the Straw Hat's truck and danced; imitating Nami's steps.]  
**_Boy you gotta be aware  
I neatly change my hairstyle and carefully apply my makeup  
With my high heels and short skirt, everyone turns to look at me_

**["Her choice of songs are quite impressive." Robin giggled. "A lady who is broken hearted tends to change."]  
**_If I ever run into you, I will give a dazzling smile  
Pass by your surprised face and click clack go on my way_

** [They were all surprised at the chorus. 4 girls wearing a white mask with black costumes appeared in front of the stage and danced with Nami. They were in sync.]**

_I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me  
I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left_

**["Where did she get that back up dancers?!" Alvida asked.  
**_I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure  
A me who is happier than you_

**["I'm telling you, she's hiding something." Boa bit her nails. "We have to find out who is she is."]  
**_I won't be sad without you, I won't break down  
Boy you gotta be aware_

**["Who are those dancers?" Franky asked. "Doesn't seem like they came from our school."]  
**_I will throw away the ring you gave me  
I will erase the letters you wrote me  
Without lingering attachment, without regret, I'll forget you_

**["Who cares, as long as they perform well." Zoro said.]  
**_I wanna forget you, I wanna erase you  
I will show you a completed changed me  
I will show you a way prettier me_

**['Good thing Nami called her back up dancers in time.' Kalifa smiled.]  
**_I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left_

**[The crowd cheered when Nami sang the high note of the song. They got goosebumps~]**

_I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure  
A me who is happier than you  
I won't be sad without you, I won't break down  
Boy you gotta be aware_

**[Nami and her back up dancers turned around and posed before the final beat. Their right hand, point finger is pointing up. The crowd cheered.]**

"Whoa! That girl is on fire!" Don Flamingo exclaimed as he laughed.  
"Mm! Oyabin! She makes me mad!" Porche whined.  
"You're just jealous, Porche-chan." Foxy said and the gorilla laughed beside him.  
"She got the talent!" Bepo cheered.  
Law nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off the orange head.

x-x-x-x-x

_Hey, iey. Oh ma my!_

**[Nami grinned as she turn around, facing her audience. Her singing was high. She looks like a diva when she performed.]**

_Come on! Get dirty ha!_

**[Nami and her back up dancers danced in rhythm.]**

_Wait a minute, wait a minute, sorry for interrupting but  
Why are you saying the same things over and over again?_

**[Kid smirked at her words. Nami did a seductive wink.] **

_One of us has to say it first  
Let's just end it here_

**[Luffy stared at Nami. He left something. "Do you think Nami meant her words?"]**

_I want to stop fighting now  
There's not a day where we just let things go_

**["What're you talking about, Luffy?" Usopp asked while moving his head with the beat.]**

_My days have no meaning now  
I don't smile even for one minute or one second  
I can't do this anymore, I want to tell you today_

**[Nami did a body wave and so are the back-up dancers, earning some whistles and shouts from the pervert audience.]**

_I don't want to care where you are or what you do_

**["My instinct is kicking me." Luffy said. "It's like she's been through some break up."]**

_Whether you leave or not, do whatever you want  
The same thing repeats every day_

**[Nami pointed at the crowd and move her head sideways in a beat.]**

_U & I, U & I, U & I_

**[Nami narrowed her eyes and give an irritating look. She's acting like a Madonna while singing.]**

_Wait a minute, wait a minute, will you get off of me?  
Why are you doing this, let go of my hand_

**["A lady like her maybe has a past lover." Sanji blew his smoke. "It doesn't concern me as long as she's single now!" He twirled around happily.]**

_Even after hearing it several times, your words are all the same  
Tired of all your lies and excuses now just get out my face_

**['Weren't you going to move on?!' Usopp yelled in his thoughts.]**

** [Law grinned secretly as he watch Nami performing. He was loving her talent already.]**

_We can't turn things back to how it was before  
We became worse than strangers, we became burdens to each other_

**[I have decided! I'll make this girl my sister-in-law!" Ace sang.]**

_Besides you, I have no one else  
But I don't care anymore, I just wanna tell you_

**["You just can't decide that." Sabo sweat dropped.]**__

**[Boa got angry at the sight of her grudge stealing her stage.]**

_I don't want to care where you are or what you do_

**["What're you going to do now?" Margarete asked.]**

_Whether you leave or not, do whatever you want  
The same thing repeats every day_

**["This is bad, Hancock. She's stealing your audience." Alvida warned.]**

_U & I, U & I, U & I_

_**[Boa didn't care. "I've got plenty of times to humiliate that woman." She smiled. She didn't care at all! She's in deep thought. 'She sang exactly like Cat Burglar. It couldn't be her, could she?' Boa thought. **_

**[Nami looked at the audience who were ready to go crazy.]**

_You may think I'll be crying here where you left me  
But I'm alright, because it won't happen again  
You and I, it's over now_

**[The audience screamed when Nami let out high note on the last part.]**

_I don't want to care where you are or what you do  
Whether you leave or not, do whatever you want_

**[Nami's dancers hold some mic and continued the song as Nami did the adlib. She stands in the middle of the stage, forcing all of her voice into one shot. Per Nami's request to Kalifa; water pipes began to break down and water sprayed all of them as Nami take the stage in chaos.]**

_The same thing repeats every day  
U & I, U & I, U & I_

**[The audience went wild when water sprayed on them. They're having too much fun! Nami's song and the water broke down, is too much of a surprise.]**

Nami and her back up dancers took one last pose and chuckled.

"That was absolutely incredible!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered from their truck as they were showered by the water pipes.

It's like raining.

"That was beyond amazing!" Ace laughed and he wiped some water off his face.

Sabo agreed with him, and so did the other Whitebeard P.

Nami stood on the stage, her back-up dancers bid her farewell. Kalifa ran to hug her singer.

"That was entertaining!" Kalifa smiled.

"You think so?" Nami asked.

Alvida and Hancock also went on the stage. They clapped but their faces, not showing so much emotions.

"I guess I underestimated you." Boa looked at Nami. "This is not over yet. School Festival is coming up soon. There, I'll crush you."

"I'll be waiting." Nami crossed her arms confidently.

Buggy interrupt them by coughing. "I guess we all know who won."

"The one who won this competition is the New Student, NAMI!" Buggy exclaimed.

The students cheered.

"She did it!" Chopper hugged Usopp.

"Not bad for her." Kidd smirked.

Boa interrupt their winning moment. She pointed at Nami. "Nami! I declare a competition at the school festival! NO outsiders like your back-up dancers. They're not from our school."

Nami narrowed her eyes.

"How dare you play low!" Kalifa gritted her teeth. "You have your dancers at your school, don't you?!"

Boa pretended not hear a thing. "See ya there, Nami."

Nami rolled her eyes and tried to calm Kalifa down. "Don't worry, I can win this stupid thing."

Kalifa looked at her and sighed. "I know."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nami went back down from the stage and made her way towards the car to change clothes with Kalifa.

"Nami, don't forget to not expose yourself as Cat Burglar." Kalifa said. "Your performance today can expose you."

"I know." Nami nodded. She closed the door of the car and changed there. Kalifa went somewhere on the backstage, maybe to retrieve the music album.

They didn't know that someone overheard their little conversation. "She's Cat Burglar?!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Buggy still stood on the stage. "Alright kiddos! Party is over! Go home and get some sleep already!"

The students whined. "Boooo!"

"Don't you boo me! I know your classes!" Buggy argued like a child. He stomped off. "I'm going to call Garp!" He yelled. He was about to walk out but then slipped on the floor because of the earlier's performance. "Who dare to make me slip?!" He shouted.

"You slipped on your own." Usopp sweat dropped. "Guys, he'll call the principal."

"Eh?! Grandpa?!" Luffy shouted. "Big nose! Don't call him!"

"Big nose?!" Buggy repeated angrily. "That's it! I'm calling him now!" He put out his cellphone and started dialling.

Robin crossed her arms and did her technique. "Dos Fleur!" Arms sprouted behind Buggy and threw his phone off the ground, making it smashed into pieces.

Buggy's eyes dropped. "MY PHONE! Nico Robin! I just bought that phone!"

"I believe I don't know what you're talking about." Robin smiled. "Do you?" She look at her lover.

Franky laughed. "Who knows."

Everyone laughed and pretended not to see the culprit. "I wonder who broke it!" Some says.

"Oh no! You can't call anyone now, right?" Ace snickered. "Buggy! We'll give you a ride home later, alright?"

"Cars don't passed this area, so it'll be lonely." Sabo added.

Buggy slumped at the floor (comically) "I hate these students." He picked his broken phone and sighed. At least, it has a warranty.

"Buy a NOKIA PHONE!" Usopp shouted. "It's amazing like mine!"

"Shut up! Who would buy such cheap brand?!" Buggy cried; making everybody laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami finished changing and met the nerdy blue haired again. "Oh it's you, again."

Divi nodded. "I accidentally heard you earlier. Is it true you're cat burglar?"

Nami widen her eyes. "Of course not."

"It's obvious if you put it together." Divi said. "If it's a secret, I won't tell anyone."

Nami looked at the girl. "What do you want for an exchange?"

The girl smiled. "Let's be friends !"

She hesitated a bit then finally answered. "Fine. Keep your words, Divi." Nami glared at Divi; or should I say VIVI.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Here ya go! :D **  
**Read and Review! Plus Favorite and Follow! **

_**OMZzzzZzzz... This is the point where Nami and Vivi's friendship will begin! **_

**I'm so sorry about the people who loves Boa Hancock. Don't worry, there will an UNEXPECTED TWIST in the following chapters! Just wait for it~~~ **  
**As you can see, I'm updating this story every day. I might stop soon because I'm getting LAZY. LOL. **

**Review A Lot now! :")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S!  
****_If you have FACEBOOK. Please like my page... I'M ADDICTED TO ONE PIECE.  
_****I have posted a lot of videos/songs/pictures and quotes. Play Nice! :*  
muwhaha! **


	14. Chapter 14 - My Secret Admirer!

Tadaima! :D  
**Now that the troublesome song fics chapters are done, I would like to go back to my original plot. **  
**New World Academy's test is coming up! **  
**When I say TEST, there should be someone in class who needs TUTORING right?! Wait... I spoiled you guys again! Gomen! **  
**Sorry to disappoint but the TUTORING thingy is not in this chapter. LOL. **

**.**

**.**

**I have read some reviews.. A guest reviewed, 'THIS SUCKS' from chapter one. **  
**Dear you, whoever you are.. I would like to thank you for taking your time reviewing such nonsense review. You haven't even read the rest of the story yet. :3 I'm troubled. **

**.**

**.**

**To all other KIND and SUPPORTING readers out there, THANK YOU! I will definitely fill this story with lots of love, comedy and TRAGEDY. LOL.**

**.**

.

After the little competition between the Cat Burglar and the Snake Princess, Nami has decided to go home without saying goodbye to anyone.

"Nami, that Divi you're talking about, can you trust her with your identity?" Kalifa said while she's driving.

Nami nodded and leaned on the window. "She seems nice, I think."

"You think?" Kalifa blinked. "Nami! If the media found out about you, we'll screwed!"

"It's not my fault that she heard our conversation." Nami whined. "Just take me home and let me rest. I'm tired"

Kalifa didn't speak. She continued to drive in the streets. "Nami…" She remembered about Shiki and Arlong's agreement.

"What?" Nami asked.

"No, nevermind."

Before Nami could argue, they stopped in front of the academy.

"Oh great, I live further in this stupid school." Nami murmured. She opened the door of Kalifa's car. "I have an upcoming test, Kalifa-san. Please try to narrow the schedules for me."

"Sure." Kalifa smiled. "Are you going in alone there? It's 11pm already!"

"Who else?" Nami looked around. "If you take me to my house, you'll have to go back alone."

"At least I can fight." Kalifa said.

"Oh right! You graduated from this academy. Does that mean you're a devil fruit user too?!"

"So someone told you about it already." Kalifa smiled. "I am one."

"Are you two finished talking?" A man asked. "Because I'm getting tired standing here."

"Paulie! What're you doing here?!" Nami asked.

"I have a job to do with you, remember?" Paulie reminded her. "I need to take care of a girlie like you."

"I don't need to." Nami whined.

"Stop whining and let's go!" Paulie pulled her wrist while Nami argued back.

"Thanks Paulie!" Kalifa shouted from her car. "You saved me from trouble."

Paulie's face redden. "I was just doing my job."

"Fine fine." Nami chuckled. "See you, Kalifa-san!"

Kalifa waved and starts her car.

They watched as Kalifa drive away.

Paulie led the way to Nami's house. "How was your work?"

"Tiring." Nami answered. "What was your school back then, when you still study here?"

"Study? Screw that." Paulie laughed. "We're a bunch of troublemakers. Especially Shanks and Buggy."

"Really?"

Paulie nodded. "We were also in Hell Class back then. Kalifa seems to sense a rivalry among one of our classmates, Alvida."

"Eh?! Alvida-san?! Snake Princess's manager?!"

"You met her?" Paulie laughed. "Those were the good times, we were also split into groups. Kaku and Lucci always argue about Kalifa. I stayed put, watching them as they fight."

"I didn't know Kalifa-san is so popular!" Nami exclaimed.

"Why not? She's smart and gorgeous!" Paulie blushed.

Nami made a teasing face. "Heh~~~~"

"Leave me be." Paulie said.

Nami laughed. She remembered something. "Paulie, how much did you know about me?"

Paulie thought for a bit. "Let's see. Nami, 20 years old, came from Grand Line Academy because you punched a teacher there. In Middle school, you studied in Mermaid academy. Originally you're from East Blue, but thanks to your guardian, Arlong who discovered your talent while singing on the streets, you were being taken care of him. He asked permission to your family and they agreed. So that's why you're here, Cat Burglar Nami."

"That's the creepiest story I have ever heard." Nami clenched her bag.

"Ha? I was just telling you on what Shanks and I know!" Paulie argued. "That's what in your bio said, your guardian personally did it."

"I'm saying is it's not true." Nami said. "The schools you speak of are true. Yes, he discovered me while I was performing on the streets. The rest are just a bunch of lies."

Paulie looked at her questioningly.

"We're here." Nami interrupt. "I want to rest, see you at the school tomorrow, Paulie."

Paulie nodded as he watch the orange head close the door behind her.

Nami sat at the doorstep while she leaned on the door. "It's a bunch of lies." She murmured as she hugged her knees and buried her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's 11:30 already and Nami is not coming back." Luffy whined.

"She texted me. She said she already went home." Robin said.

"HA? She went home?!" Luffy shouted. "Wait, why do you have her email ad?!"

"We exchanged our email ad earlier." Robin smiled.

Law walked near her. "Give me."

Robin giggled. "Here." She gave him Nami's email ad.

"Sounds fun! Me too!" Luffy laughed.

In the end, all the Straw Hats got Nami's email ad plus Law.

Kid snatched Usopp's phone and copied it.

"If you want her email ad, you could've said so!" Usopp remarked. "You don't have to scare the hell out of me!"

"Why should I say it when I could steal it?" Kid laughed. "There, success!"

"I hate your stupid guts." Usopp shouted.

"HA?" Kid glared at the poor sniper.

"Nothing." Usopp whistled innocently.

Kidd, Law, Luffy and Zoro looked at their cellphones with Nami's ad.

One of them texted.

**_"G'night." –Anonymous_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami opened her cellphone. She just got out from the hot bath.

She read the text and replied. **_"Yeah, who is this?"_**

**_"Your secret admirer perhaps? It's a secret." –Him._**

**_"Do what you want." –Nami_**

**_"You're going to sleep already?" –Him_**

**_"I'm tired. Can we continue this tomorrow?" –Nami yawned._**

**_"Sure." –Him._**

**_"Good night, whoever you are." –Nami_**

**_"Good night, sleep tight, just dream of me tonight." –Him._**

Nami giggled at the humor of this guy. **_"Funny guy." _** She replied and then went to sleep on her nice comfortable bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the Mock Town, everyone is enjoying themselves at the music.

But a certain guy, was slightly blushing and chuckling as he exchanged text with the woman he likes.

.

.

.

.

**I WONDER WHO IS THIS MYSTERY MAN THAT IS ONE STEP AHEAD ON CAPTURING THE MAIN CHARACTER, NAMI's HEART?!**

**READ AND REVIEW, MINNA! **  
**NO HATES! I HAVE ENOUGH OF SCARY COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS. **


	15. Chapter 15 - My First Friend

**Thanks for the wait! **

**Regarding my latest reviews. It seems like everyone was excited on finding out who is the secret admirer. I wonder who it is~**

_**Law Forever: Thank you for your LONG REVIEW. You're the one who pointed out Nami's perfectness. But don't worry, I have perfect control in my story. I planned to make the readers caught off guard as they're reading the following chapters. There will be a HUGE twist in the following chapters. It'll make the reader's emotions mixed up. There you have have it, there's always a reason in my story. If you have a DETECTIVE instinct, you can easily guess what will happen in the next chapters, since I left a lot of clues starting in the first chapter. Please bear with me. :D **_

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

[[[[NEXT DAY]]]]

[[[[Time Check! 6:30am]]]]

Nami woke up, she don't know why but she's excited to go to school early. She prepared herself, feed her cute little kitty, grabbed her bag and walk towards the school ground.

"7:15!" Nami looked at her phone happily. "I wonder who the guy from last night is."

"Who are you talking to?" A man behind her asked.

"Eustass?!" Nami jumped at surprised. "Why're you so early?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kid answered. "I'm heading towards the classroom."

"Same for me." Nami said.

"Want to walk together?" Kid asked.

"We're already walking together." Nami looked at him. "How was my performance last night?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. Awkwardness can lead to more awkwardness. (LOL)

"You surprised me!" Kid laughed. "Dancing is not too much of a surprise but singing that high note? You could've beaten Cat Burglar!"

Nami laughed sarcastically. "What is Cat Burglar's personality to you?"

"A brat. She's a complete opposite of you." Kid said. "Though I prefer to be with you." He swung his arms around Nami's shoulder.

"Nice try Eustass." Nami shook his arms around him. "I don't like to get clingy to someone, especially boys."

"Oh come on now, babe!" Kid laughed as he watched Nami took off. He ran to catch up to her but end up getting snob at. "Look at me."

Nami continued walking and facing front.

Kid run in front of her and tried to block Nami's path. "Alright, I'm sorry! I crossed the line." Kid snickered.

"Apologizing won't do you any good." Nami stared at him.

"Then, what do you want me to do?!" Kid asked.

"300 Beri for touching me earlier plus 100 Beri for flirting with me." Nami showed her palm. "Now pay up."

Kid's mouth hangs open. So this is the girl's personality. He hadn't known her well yesterday and now, she's showing her bratty yet bossy attitude. "Are you kidding me? I can understand the touching part fee but FLIRTING fee?! Many guys would want to flirt with you!"

"Then I'll be rich." Nami grinned.

"No way! I'm not going to pay just because of your money loving scheme!" Kid argued.

"Alright. I was just kidding." Nami sighed. "I can just put it in my list. Eventually, you have to pay me." Nami took out her black notebook and write Kid's name.

"I can't believe you!" Kid shouted (comically)

"Trust me; you haven't seen my true personality yet." Nami stick her tongue out and walk away from the shock man.

Kid growled and cursed yet he walk beside the greedy woman; telling her to forget about the money he just owed. Of course, Nami pretend she couldn't hear him, making Kid annoyed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[[[In a mansion, somewhere in the New World Area.]]]

Maids and security are scattered in it. A man eating on the end of the table with a lady beside him. 3 men are standing behind their backs.

"Igaram, do you know about Cat Burglar?" The lady with the blue hair asked.

Igaram nodded politely. "I believe she's the A-pop singer who recently started to work in this area. Why did you asked, Vivi-sama?"

Vivi giggled and shook her head. "Nothing important."

"It seems that Vivi-sama know something interesting." Chaka suspected. "Is it about school?"

"Well, yeah." Vivi answered. "I just made my first female friend!"

Pell frown. "First?! Vivi-sama! The 1st semester of your school has already passed. You just made a female friend NOW?!"

Vivi pouted. "But…. The girls in my class are mean. They look down on other students, I don't like them."

Cobra laughed. "That's good. But, your friend that you're talking about, she's in another class?"

Vivi nodded. "She's so cool!"

"Vivi-sama, appearance doesn't matter. It's on the inside the counts." Igaram reminded her.

"I know!" Vivi laughed.

A maid approached them. "Vivi-sama, here are your dress and eyeglass you requested."

Cobra's eyes widen. "Vivi! Why are you wearing those clothes? Don't you have more beautiful clothes in your closet? You will like a nerd student!"

"Father!" Vivi snatched her things. "I'm not used to talking to many people without my glasses, especially when you put me into a huge academy!"

"Really?" Cobra blinked.

"That's precisely correct." Pell said. "Vivi-sama is afraid of talking to many people without her thick glasses. If she took them off and go to public, she has a massive nosebleed."

"Why didn't you see our personal doctor?" Corbra panicked. "If you have such disease you have to get it treated! Vivi, you're my only heir in the company. If you can't get rid of your disease, our company is at risk. Now, I'll took a day off and take you to a hospital."

"Sir, you can't! You have a meeting with Neptune-sama!" Chaka reminded.

"Father, I'm alright." Vivi said. "The doctor said that it'll take some time. All I have to do is get use to talking to others without getting a nosebleed. He said that I was just used to study with a few people since I was a child. It'll need a little bit of adjustments."

Cobra sighed in relief. "You have to get it treated, Vivi. An arrange marriage is already scheduled for you."

"I understand." Vivi frowned. She already loved another man but she couldn't disappoint her father. "I shall go change now." She left the dining room and head towards her room.

Cobra slumped back into her chair and rubbed his aching temple.

"Are you alright, sir?" Pell asked.

"Yes." Cobra nodded.

"Sir, I know it's rude but an arrange marriage might be a little to forcing towards Vivi-sama." Iragam said.

"My daughter is a kind girl. She never once tries to disobey nor to disappoint me ever since my wife died." Cobra explained. "Of course I want her to be happy but there are enemies and rivals all over the place, especially Arlong. He wanted me to abandon my company; he's a man with a lot of dirty trick under his sleeves. I have to protect my daughter by giving her hands in marriage to Neptune's son. She's safe there."

"I understand, sire." Igaram bowed politely.

Vivi went back to the dining room, already prepared to go to school.

"Vivi-sama! What are you wearing?!" Pell shrieked.

Vivi had her hair tied into a twin ponytails; resting on her shoulders. Her thick glass covering half of her face, she wore a white sweater, covering her entire arms and body. She also have a long skirt covered until her ankles. She wore a close shoes. "I thought I learned about outside is not matters." She giggled.

"Vivi-sama, the reason you were being bullied is because of what your appearance is!" Chaka said.

"Not this time, I have a friend remember?" Vivi said. "I will go to school now. I'll be going with Kohza, I don't want to ride in such luxury car."

"Wait! Vivi!" Her father called out but she ignored it.

"Bye father!" She waved and disappeared from the hallways.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kohza!" Vivi smiled.

Kohza turned around and hugged the girl he loves. Yes, both of them are a 'thing'. "Ready to go?"

Vivi nodded and hopped into his car. She frowned at the thought of the arrange marriage, but she couldn't tell him that. Right now, she's excited to talk to her first friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami and Kid walked into the classroom. They found no one there in the room. They're the first one who arrive.

Nami sat in her seat, Kid followed her. He eyed Nami as she looked at the ocean again.

"What's so good about the ocean?" Kid asked her. She probably likes it since she sat there yesterday and did nothing but look at the ocean.

"Because I envy it." Nami answered.

Kid look at her back with confusion. "Envy? You're jealous of the ocean?"

"Look at it. The waves are coming from nowhere. They are free. I want to be free too." Nami said, almost like a whisper.

"Aren't you free already?" Kid asked. "Since yesterday, you were like Ms. Perfect! You are good at what you do. You're smart, talented and kind of cool." He scratched his cheek shyly. It wasn't like him to compliment others, especially girls.

"Define PERFECT." Nami turned around to face Kid.

"Perfect, one you would have everything and good at everything. That's what it takes to be a Perfect Person." Kid proudly answered.

Nami snickered. "That's something morons would have said." She turned her back again.

Kid's forehead showed a gigantic angry vein. "Shut up, bitch."

"I told you I have a name, right?" Nami huffed. She leaned on her table with her palm on her chin. 'Ms Perfect huh?' She thought. She smiled sadly. Everyone thinks she's perfect. They don't know what hell she has been through even now. Arlong gave her advanced tutorials in Middle School, when she got separated from her family. He also gave her harsh training at dancing and singing, even though she doesn't like doing those kind of things. She was forced to do it all. All she wanted was to be with her family in her hometown!

"Na-Mi!" Kid called out to her, making her snapped back into reality.

"Huh?" Nami blinked and look at Kid.

"I've been calling you a hundred times already! I said if you have any ideas on what we'll do at the School Festival?"

"Oh." Nami thought a bit. "First we have to wait until next week, after the tests. We'll have to ask how much budget do our class have."

"Then, there's no point in thinking about it now, huh?" Kid stretched. "It's also your first time having a school festival in this school right?" Nami nodded.

"I heard from the Red Building that it's quite hellish." Kid laughed. "This is a school for devil fruit users after all."

"Hell?" Nami gulped. Of course, who will be happy?! It's a school of freakin' monsters!

"It's where the devil fruit users are free to loiter around the school without Garp's security. Of course the school festival is like the others, but somehow troubling." Kid added. "Do you want to go to the school festival with me?"

Nami thought for a bit. Well, better safe than sorry. "Take care of me then." Nami said then turned away.

Kid gave a victory pose secretly. He just got a date with Nami! He grinned in his mind.

"I wonder why is no one coming." Nami wondered.

"Who knows." Kid said.

[[[[Outside the room]]]]

"Why can't you let us in?!" Usopp asked angrily. It's been like that since he caught a glimpsed of orange hair and red hair walking into the building together.

"I told you, we'll let you in later." Killer laughed. "Be patient."

"It's been freakin' 10 minutes already! I haven't even done my homework yet!" Usopp cried.

"It's your problem then." Heat said.

"What's up guys?" Shachi waved. "Why can't we go in?"

"You can later." Heat answered. "Right now, the room is pretty occupied."

"That's our room. It's never occupied." Usopp argued. He remembered the two familiar figures earlier. "Oh! You were setting Nami and Kid up!"

"Just relax and do your homework somewhere." Killer patted Usopp's head.

"Come on, Usopp! I'll help you!" Shachi said.

"Don't. You haven't done it yet too right?" Usopp sweat dropped. "You just want to copy mine!"

"You got me." Shachi laughed.

Both of them were about to made their way to the nearby bench. Usopp couldn't help the uneasiness in his stomach. What if one of his friends saw Kid with Nami?! Things are going to be ugly.

"What if Captain saw Nami-san and Kid together alone in the room?" Shachi sighed. "This is bad."

Usopp nodded. Both of them have the same thought. Shachi and Usopp stopped in their tracks when they saw Law and Luffy walking together, with Zoro, Sanji and Bepo behind them.

"I told you, you don't have to wait for me in my house to walk to school together!" Zoro shouted.

"Ha? If we don't, you'll get lost AGAIN." Sanji argued back.

"You guys, please stop arguing when I'm in the middle." Bepo sighed.

"Mugiwara-ya! How many times I told you not to walk together with me and Bepo!" Law said. "Everyone will think that our gang is getting friendly!"

"Isn't it alright?" Luffy laughed. "Besides, we formed an alliance!"

"That's 2 years ago in Middle School!" Law reminded him.

"Alliance is still an alliance though." Luffy pouted.

Before Law could argue, Sanji put a hand on his shoulder. "I warned you, Luffy's definition of alliance is different from actual alliances."

Law's eyes darkened.

Usopp and Shachi exchanged glances and quickly understood each other. This meant STALLING THEM FROM GOING TO CLASS.

"Captain!" Shachi ran to hug Law. "I missed you!"

Law gaped. He's subordinate is hugging him?! "Shachi! Get your hands off me!"

"No! I really missed you!" Shachi refused to let go.

"Bepo! Get this guy away from me!" Law ordered his first mate.

"Aye sir!" Bepo grabbed Shachi's legs and pulled. Law pulled back his body.

Luffy laughed. "I can see a giant H!" He marked Law and Bepo and Shachi a huge H because of their position.

"Shut up, Mugiwara-ya!" Law shouted.

"Let's also do it!" Luffy ignored Law and ordered Sanji to grab his legs while Zoro stretched Luffy's arm. Luffy was hanging from the ground, laughing.

Usopp sweat dropped at the entire scene. 'It's not what I have expected but at least they won't go to the classroom for now.' Usopp thought.

Shanks walked around the 2nd floor of the Blue Building, carrying a bunch of stuff. He saw Buggy looking at the window, holding back his laughter.

"What's up, Buggy?" Shanks asked.

Buggy looked at him with disgust face, but Shanks won't seem to mind, instead, Shanks smiled. Buggy hated that part of him. He's too easy going!

"Your students seemed to like cheerleading." Buggy laughed while pointing at Luffy and the others.

Shanks look at them with silly expression. "They're already lively in this time of day." He looked at Buggy again. "Buggy, I have a favor to ask, regarding my new student."

"HA?" Buggy got annoyed suddenly. "First, you asked me to find some documents about that girl and present it to you. Now you're giving me another task?!"

Shanks laughed. "Now, now. I have a secret treasure map. It's a map leading to the hidden treasures of this school." Shanks took out a map, it was well written and old. "Are you interest?"

"Of course I do!" Buggy stood proudly. "What do you want me to do?"

"You didn't read the contents of her documents right?!" Shanks asked.

"Of course I didn't. It's sealed!" Buggy argued. "How could someone sealed a document that contains information about a student?!"

"Because it's secret." Shanks answered. 'So he didn't know that Nami-chan secret work.'

"I don't care about that." Buggy said. "Just give that task of yours so I can get my treasure map."

Shakns nodded. "In Akainu's file desk, there should be a document regarding Nami's guardian, Arlong. I want you to steal it."

"Akainu?!" Buggy's eyes widen. "Are you crazy?! He's the second top person here in this academy! Why would you want a guardian's document?!"

"Let's just say, I'm helping my student live a better life." Shanks answered. "Now go before someone overheard us."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Buggy walked away.

Shanks look at the silly boys on the ground school but his thoughts wandered. 'Something is definitely wrong with Nami-chan's situation.' He thought.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading! Read then review, alright? **

**If there are wrong spellings or grammars, please forgive me. Everyone makes mistakes right? **

**Oh and.. I need your help.. **

**I NEED A MALE CHARACTER FROM ONE PIECE THAT HAVEN'T SHOWN UP HERE IN MY STORY YET.**

**He needs to be good looking! I need him in Nami's life! LOL.  
A terrible rival for Luffy/Zoro/Law/Kid. **

**I mean... First love can't be forgotten easily right? :D **


	16. Chapter 16 - Their Contract

**.**

**And so... I'm back to update this story again! In just one day I have updated two chapters, I dare say! **

**Don't hate me for turning this story a weird one. A lot of mysteries and tragedy upcoming next next next chapters! **

**Please keep on supporting this story! I beg of you! If you started to hate this, I shall be abandoning my position as a writer and get on with my life. LOL. **

**I have chosen someone to be Nami's guy in the past. :) **

**Thank you for giving me options. So I'll be focusing on their TESTS first and then the School Festival. Don't worry, it'll be quick if I get my head on this story. Each time I type my ideas, it's just getting longer and longer. **

**WARNING: MORE SAD SCENES WILL BE COMING UP IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS... I wonder what it is~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalifa drove on the bridge between the main city and the New World. Right now, she's sneaking out to see the Cocoyashi. It's one hell of a travel but if it'll make Nami happy, she's willing to do anything.

After 5 hours of travel, Kalifa stopped at a small house near the foot of the mountain. "Genzo-san? Are you here?"

A man with a lot of stitches in his face showed up. "Kalifa-san? What're you doing here? Arlong might see you!"

"I'm fine." Kalifa smiled. "I've brought some refreshments. How is everyone here?"

"Everyone in this town is suffering. They can't go outside this town or else they're doomed. How is Nami?" Genzo asked.

"She's doing fine, I suppose." Kalifa answered. "Where is Belliemere-san and Nojiko-san?"

"They're in the orange plantation. Arlong's men will come back and collect oranges from them this night."

"What?! Why haven't I heard of this?!" Kalifa asked. "Getting oranges from Nami's plantation is not part of the deal!"

"It seems that Belliemere signed a contract." Genzo said. "Why not talk to them?"

Kalifa nodded and run to the orange plantation. She hiked up the small hill and saw the plantation. She caught a glimpsed of blue-purple long haired woman. "Nojiko-san."

"Kalifa-san!" Nojiko waved. "Belliemere-san! Kalifa-san is here!"

A woman in her 30's with red hair ran to them. She sighed in relief to see Nami's manager. "How is Nami? Is she fine? She's doing great in Grand Line Academy right?"

Kalifa frowned. She haven't told Nami's mother about being transferred. "I'm sorry, Nami has been transferred to another school."

"What trouble Nami has causes now?" Nojiko laughed. She knew her sister is a trouble maker.

"She punched a teacher." Kalifa said.

"Punched?!" Belliemere blinked. "Did you hear what she just said?! Nami just punched a teacher! What happened?"

"Nami kind of got in a troublesome argument with him. So she broke- I mean punched his nose." Kalifa laughed nervously.

"Serves him right!" Nojiko laughed. "That's my sister!" She proudly answered.

"Where is she studying now?" Belliemere asked.

"New World Academy." Kalifa said. "I have graduated there long ago, and the studies are impressive." She left the part where there are ABNORMAL people there.

"That's a relief. It's been four years since I last saw her." Belliemere smiled sadly. "Do you have a picture of her? I want to see how much she's changed."

"I haven't told you this yet before but Nami is working really hard right now to save this town."

"Working hard?" Nojiko repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Nami is working as an A-Pop singer known as Cat Burglar secretly. Arlong forced her to do it. But don't worry! I'll continue to support her in any way I could." Kalifa handed them a poster of Cat Burglar.

Belliemere and Nojiko's eyes widen at Nami's appearance. She's quite cheerful and happy.

"If her boyfriend sees this, I wonder what his reaction is!" Nojiko smiled.

"About her boyfriend…" Kalifa adjust her glasses. "She broke up with him 1 month ago."

"Seriously?!" Nojiko was surprised. "But she's always crazy about him! She's the one who broke up with him?! Do you know what happened?"

Kalifa shrugged. Of course she knew but she's not going to give them anymore worries. "I don't know. She hated to bring the subject up." She lied. That time she broke up with him, Nami's heart was completely shattered in billions of pieces. She couldn't speak nor eat after they broke up. After 1 month of not seeing him, she's able to move on with her burdens but the pain is still there. Kalifa witnessed how Nami struggled so much.

"Belliemere-san, what kind of contract did Arlong gave you?" Kalifa tried to change the subject.

"We have to produce a lot of tangerines to their stocks. In return, Nami would have a better life without burdens. We know Nami has been through hardships and trials for the past 4 years, and now, Arlong and I signed a contract to let name live her life freely." Belliemere said.

"It's okay for us to be prisoned here." Nojiko smiled. "At least, no one will die nor get into trouble. The villagers have already agreed to live here for the rest of their lives. Nami is a very bright girl with dreams. We all love her."

Kalifa blinked. "When did you sign a contract with him?"

"2 weeks ago." Belliemere answered.

Wait a minute! Kalifa remembered the time when Arlong and Shiki made a business plan about Nami. Is he going to break his contract like that?! "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Something urgent has come up!" Kalifa hopped into her car and drove away while biting her thumb nails. Arlong is planning on using Nami for the rest of her lives! That's why Arlong wouldn't want anyone to enter nor leave Cocoyashi. He was keeping his dirty deeds to himself! Arlong made a contract with Belliemere to keep Nami live her life free.  
Arlong made a contract with Nami to in order to get the things he wanted, until then, Cocoyashi will be free. Kalifa gripped the wheels. She have to do something about this!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Classes starts and everyone made their way to their respective seats.

Shanks entered. "Let's do a roll call!"

"Righhhhttttt…" The class answered with no enthusiastic.

"**Usopp**!" Shanks called.

"Here!" Usopp shouted.

"**Luffy!**" Shanks continued.

"Not here!" Luffy grinned.

Shanks rolled his eyes. "**Zoro**."

"He's lost!" Sanji laughed while pointing at Zoro's face which is full of anger right now.

Shanks continued. He knew Zoro is there. "**Sanji!**"

"He's out making fun of himself!" Zoro get his revenge.

"**Eustass!**" Shanks called.

"Absent!" Kid shouted.

Shanks sighed. He was used to these guys. "**Trafalgar!**"

Law just shrugged and raised his hand. Shanks take it as a response. **"Killer!" **

"'Sup?" Killer repond.

**"Bepo!" **Shanks called out.

"I'm sorry." Bepo just apologized out of nowhere.

**"Nami-chan?" **Shanks looked for the only girl in class.

Nami raised her hand and response. "Present!"

"FINALLY! Someone who responds normally to a teacher!" Shanks cried. He closed his name lists. "Okay let's resume where we left off…." Shanks turned his back.

"Wait a minute! Shanks! You didn't call us yet!" Shachi shouted from the back.

"Yeah!" Penguin agreed.

"How dare you, Shanks!" Heat argued.

Shanks look at them with a bored face. "Eh? But I figured that if your leaders are here, you will be here also!"

"How confident are you?" Usopp sweat dropped.

"Oh please~ No one in my class have ever been absent before. You all knew the consequences right?" Shanks smiled innocently which made the students shivers. "It's either you'll have to put Sea Shackles/Kairouseki throughout the next day or you'll attend my class, pick one!"

The students groan. The devil fruit users are the one in trouble. If they put on Kairouseki, they will lose their strength and other devil fruits would have to take advantage. For non-devil fruit eaters, putting on shackles is also a no joke. Someone would want to take advantage of a shackled man right?

"Since you understand, let's resume the class!" Shanks cheered happily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Psychology ended and everyone stretched themselves.

They stayed in their classrooms and chatted about last night's incident.

"Nami! You were so cool last night!" Luffy laughed. "As expected of my future new member!"

Nami sighed. "I thought I told you that I'm not joining you guys."

"Oh come on, don't be harsh." Luffy laughed.

A tall woman entered the room. She has pink hair and a mature face. Any man would fell in love with her except for the hell's class.

"Good Morning, Hina-san!" Sanji cooed.

"Hello, Sanji-san." She answered while smiling. She scanned the room and caught a glimpsed of orange haired female. "Excuse me, you there!" She called out.

"Me?" Nami blinked while pointing to herself.

"Are you in the right room?" Hina asked. "I know that this class has only boys."

"I transferred yesterday." Nami answered.

"Well, I didn't see you yesterday." Hina said while her hands are on her hips.

Usopp looked back and forth. 'Uh-oh' He knew that Hina has a thing about reverse harems and she hated it. She wants to be the only woman here. "Hina-san! I've done my homework!" He raised his hands, hoping to distract her.

"Very good, Usopp." Hina gets the notebook.

"Wait! Usopp! You didn't let me copied it yet!" Luffy whined. "Hima! Can you give me the notebook? I promise I'll return it to you as soon as I finished copying it!" He begged.

"No one tells something like that to a teacher!" Usopp smacked him."It's HINA-sana not HIMA!"

"Who cares?" Luffy whined. "Can I copy it first, Hima?"

"It's Hina, Luffy" Hina huffed. "And yes, you may. I'll give you 10 minutes." She handed him Usopp's notebook.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

"HE CAN ACTUALLY DO THAT?!" Usopp shouted. "10 minutes is too long!"

"As long as he has his answers on his notebook, I don't care." Hina smiled. Let's make this clear. Hina is the type of woman who is kind to boys, in order to make them like her. She dislikes girls who are smart and getting all of the attention. "Did anyone do their homework?"

"I didn't!" Zoro raised his hand.

"Borrow Sanji's notes. You can copy it." Hina smiled sweetly. Sanji saw her smile and couldn't resists to give Zoro his notebook.

"Don't you dare change my answers!" Sanji warned him.

"Sure." Zoro accepted the notebook. "Looking at your notebook makes me want to do some arts in it."

"Don't you dare!" Sanji argued while Zoro copied the answers.

Hina gave them 10 minutes to finish their homework. Nami's eye brow twitched. Is she really a teacher?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Math ended and Hina waved them goodbye. Nami sighed and hid her face in her arms which are crossed in her desk. "I'm beat."

"Are you alright?" Law asked and gave him an orange flavored candy. "Here, it'll make you regain your energy."

Nami looked at the candy. "Orange flavored? I love oranges! Thanks Law!" She smiled unconsciously at Trafalgar. The candy reminded her of her family in their orange plantation. She opened it and put the candy in her mouth. "So sweet~~" Nami put her hands in her cheeks as she felt her mouth melting in the flavor. Her aura quickly gave a flowery scene behind her. Law felt her aura and look back at his desk, trying to suppressed his laughter. His shoulders were shaking while his one hand blocking his mouth.

"Captain, is there something wrong?" Bepo asked.

Law waved his free hand and said. "Nothing." He looked at Nami who was still in her little world. She looks like an innocent child who has a happy aura. 'So damn cute!' Law thought.

Nami snapped out and look at Law's face who is leaning in his desk with his left hand supporting his cheek. He was looking at her while smirking.

"What?" Nami's face tinted a slight pink. She realized that Law witnessed her little happy moment.

"I'll give you a lot of orange candy flavor from now on." Law grinned.

Nami looked away from his gaze while pouting. Law completely saw a new side of her. He wanted to know about her. He wanted to be close to her. He wanted her to be his.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I needed someone to find Nami's cute side. Since Kid already saw Nami's greedy side in the previous chapters. Who will be next to see Nami's other personality sides? Read and Find out! **

**I tried my best to make Arlong evil~ I'm so sorry for those who adore Arlong. I actually cried at NAMI'S SPECIAL EPISODE in the actual series. No matter how many times I watch it, when Belliemere died, I cursed Arlong. We shall create a similar scene from the actual series, shall we? :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Reviews! If you think my story is weird or sucks or horrible, DON'T REVIEW and just PM me. Maybe I can fix it in the next chapters. I'm not crying, damn it! Just because I've read some heart breaking reviews, it's not enough to make me tear down the walls! l(ToT)/**

**I'm looking forward to your POSITIVE reviews, minna! **


	17. Chapter 17 - My Science Class

**Minna! Thank you for your heart warming reviews! **

**I'll try my best to put more comedies and humor in my stories. It's not easy because the plot is about Nami's burden. **

**Nami tried to masked her true self but what will happen if she got caught in her class's circle? Won't she be having fun? **

**Yay me! Some dark conversation later on. But right now, let's have some laughter and squealing as you guys read the first part. :3 LOL**

**Happy Reading! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The bell signaling them for the next class is up. A woman with black/green hair smiled as she walked in. Nami eyed her, the science teacher seems nice.

"You must be Nami-chan." The teacher gently smiled at her. "I'm your science teacher, Makino. I've heard a lot about you from your classmates."

Nami nodded silently. Makino is a complete angel compared to her math teacher. Nami quickly made Makino her favorite teacher. Cartography might be her favorite subject but Science will be another subject she'll be looking forward to.

Makino frowned slightly when Nami didn't respond. "I'm sorry, did I offend you or something?" Makino asked.

Nami suddenly stood up which made out sleeping Zoro fall out of his chair due to surprise.

"Morning already?" Zoro asked while stretching his limbs.

"You slept through the whole Math class." Sanji said.

Luffy looked at Nami's state. She was bowing?!

"Makino-sensei! From now on, please take care of me." Nami desperately gave her most respect. Why? Makino seems to give out a motherly aura. It makes Nami feel more comfortable. She reminds her of Belliemere.

Makino giggled. "Same to you." She also bowed at her new student.

A question mark popped out from Luffy's head. "Why're they bowing?" He whispered to Usopp.

"They're respecting each other, captain." Usopp answered.

"Oh, I thought Nami was thanking Makino for giving her meat." Luffy grinned.

"Where did that come from?!" Usopp shouted at Luffy's simple mind.

"Usopp, please refrain from shouting in my class." Makino warned him.

Usopp apologized and sat at his chair. 'That damn Luffy….' He cursed inwardly.

Luffy gave him a peace sign plus his trademark grin. Usopp sighed. He could never win his captain's personality.

"Now, let's continue our lesson from yesterday." Makino looked at her book. "Oh, Nami-chan."

"Yes?" Nami politely answered.

"If you don't understand something and I'm quite busy, you can ask Law beside you." Makino smiled.

Nami looked at Law who was buried in his book. "Why him?"

"He has good grades in Science." Makino answered. "Your classmates might be delinquents but each of them have different subjects that they are good at."

Nami made an 'o' mouth. "Well then, Law, I forgot my Science book at home, can I borrow your book? I will outline some things to my notebook."

Law nodded. Before he could hand her his book, Makino interrupt. "Oh dear…. What should we do? In my topic for the today needs to look at the book. If Nami takes the book, Law will not have any book to look at."

Nami thought for a bit. "Law, thanks, I don't need it afterall."

Law looked at the orange head beside him. He carried his desk and put it besides Nami. They're sitting beside each other. Too close that their elbows can barely touch.

Luffy and Zoro frowned. Kid growled at the sight in front of him. He put out his ruler and put it in the sides of Law's right shoulder and Nami's left shoulder. "That's a line. Don't cross the line now!" He warned.

Law glared at the man who just cut his way. Nami didn't care much.

Makino interrupt their little glaring contest. "Well then! Open your books in chapter 14. Bepo please read the 3rd paragraph.

Law didn't listen to the lesson. Each time, he would secretly glance at Nami who was busy taking notes. He watched her every move. He likes the way she bit her lips while solving a formula. He adores her when she played with her pen. He secretly compliments her in his head each time Nami brushed away her long hair from her shoulder.

"Law, how can you solve this problem?" Nami's brown eyes gazed at him.

Law leaned in until their shoulders touched. "Let's see…"

Nami could feel Law's skin as their bodies touch. She quickly felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Nami-ya, are you listening?" Law looked at her.

Nami nodded. "Th-thanks."

"Anytime." Law smirked and leaned in his chair once again. He could feel glares behind him.

"Trafalgar…" Kid growled.

Makino smiled and giggled. Obviously, she knew about their puppy feelings. As they solved some problems in their notebooks, Makino started talking to ease the tensions.

"Are you all excited for the School Festival?" Makino asked the busy students.

Luffy grinned. "Yeah! I wonder what we're going to do this year?"

"Who knows?" Usopp laughed as he calculated some problems.

"Who are your representatives?" Makino asked.

"Nami-san and the shitty red spiky hair." Sanji answered. "Zoro, pass me the calculator."

Zoro did as he was told. He was also busy with solving some problems.

"Isn't it nice, Eustass?" Makino smiled. "You'll get your turn soon!"

Kid quickly understood the science teacher. He laughed. "You got that right."

"Turn? Is it his turn to eat some meat?!" Luffy pouted. "Unfair…."

"Is your brain full of meat?" Usopp sweat dropped.

Luffy thought for a bit. "Oh! I know! Usopp!"

"Huh?" Usopp looked at his captain.

"Zoro always train so he can be called MUSCLE BRAIN, right?" Luffy said.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted.

Usopp and Luffy ignored his remarks. "I always eat meat so can I be called MEAT BRAIN?" Luffy excitedly asked.

"Why, oh why are you making fun of yourself?" Usopp sighed in defeat.

"But you don't have a hobby so I don't know what I should call you." Luffy whined.

"Just call me by my name, Luffy." Usopp didn't have enough strength to argue with him.

"Then, can I call you BRAINLESS?" Luffy grinned.

"WHY?!" Usopp yelled (comically.)

"Because you don't have anything in your brain." Luffy pouted. "Unlike me and Zoro!"

"That doesn't make me a bit happy at all." Zoro gritted his teeth.

Luffy looked at the stressed sniper. "Don't worry, Usopp! If zombies will come they will immediately walk pass through you." He comforted his friend. "They like brains and you don't have one!" He laughed. "Aren't you a lucky guy?"

"Just shut up and leave me be!" Usopp cried. He was always in the middle of teasing. But he didn't mind. If he can make people laugh, he's satisfied already. He looked at his classmate's laughing state and laughed with them too.

Everyone laughed, even Makino and Nami.

'These guys are so weird.' Nami thought as she laughed.

"Ah? Nami-swan's laugh is so angelic!" Sanji noticed Nami's laughing first.

Nami stopped and hid her mouth.

"Laughing suits you." Zoro smirked. "You should laugh more."

"And smile!" Luffy added.

"Does that mean, the girl is finally opening herself to us?" Killer asked.

Nami huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "There's no way that can be true!" She said.

"Looks like our lady here is a TSUNDERE type." Kid laughed while poking Nami's back.

Nami pouted angrily but that only makes the boys laugh at her cuteness, though she's really angry.

Makino also laughed but then stopped. She clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Alright class! Pass me your notebooks please. Since Usopp is the loudest one today, he'll be helping me carrying those notebooks into the teacher's office."

"Eh?" Usopp whined. "So unfair! Luffy! You have to help me! It's your fault for making me receive such punishment."

"Okay~~" Luffy answered.

The students pass the notebooks to their teacher. Zoro quickly pulled Law's desk back to his original postion. He saw Nami blinking at his sudden action.

"It was in the way." Zoro answered, knowing Nami's question of his actions.

"But Zoro, your desk is in front of me." Nami sweat dropped.

"What, so you want to sit next to that guy?" Zoro murmured as he slumped back into his chair while looking away.

Nami looked at Zoro's back. He seems troubled about something she wasn't sure of. But she felt that it's half of her fault. Without thinking straight, Nami leaned forward and caressed Zoro's spiky hair. "I thought your hair would be rough." Nami awed.

Zoro blushed slightly. He knew Nami couldn't see his blush because she was behind him. He pretended to be angry, but deep inside he was quite enjoying her touch.

"So soft…" Nami whispered.

Zoro grasp her wrist and look at her straight in the eye. "Y-you can do that to me when you feel like it."

Nami smiled teasingly. "You're saying that but you actually like it when you're caressed in your hair right?"

"Y-you're wrong!" Zoro argued.

"Looks like I'm not the only TSUNDERE type here." Nami stick her tongue out and sat at her chair again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Garp was looking at his office window. The Hell's classroom window can be seen from his office. He can see the new student, Roronoa, Eutass, Trafalgar, Black Leg, the Long Nose, Killer and Luffy from the window.

His gaze turned to the laughing new student. "You said you investigated this thoroughly, Shanks."

Shanks nodded from his chair. The two are both having a serious talk. "Something is definitely happening in this academy without us knowing it."

Garp looked at Shanks seriously. "Sengoku-san is the highest rank here in this Academy, because he's busy on the outside world, Akainu is currently in charge. We can't do anything against him."

"But if we gather enough evidence, I'm sure Sengoku-san will reconsider." Shanks said.

"What have you accomplished already?" Garp sat at his desk.

Shanks gave him some papers with Nami's picture on it. "Nami, born from Cocoyashi Village. She studied at Mermaid Academy during middle school. At Highschool, which is this year, she was supposed to be at Grand Line Academy. Her guardian said that she was forced to move here because of violating a rule. She was clearly stated as a delinquent after that."

"If that is the only thing you have, we can't present this as an evidence, Red Haired Shanks." Garp said.

"Something is not right." Shanks continued. "If you think about it, she just punched a teacher, that alone made her a delinquent? I don't think so. She made an error but that sort of thing can just lead in suspensions."

"So you're saying that she was forced to move here because of a certain goal?" Garp asked. "Being a delinquent is just an excuse to get enroll here?"

"That's my conclusion. After I check out Nami-chan's personality, she seems to be forcing herself. I trust my instinct, do you?"

"I don't know, Shanks." Garp said. "Even if your instinct is right, evidence is just not going to come by itself, right?"

Shanks nodded. "That's why I needed her guardian's information in Akainu's desk."

"You know you'll be in trouble if you were found out that you're planning something like stealing it from his desk." Garp laughed.

"Nope, I'm not going in trouble." Shanks laughed too. 'Buggy is, though'

x-x-x-x-x-x

"ACHOO!" Buggy sneezed in the teacher's office.

"Oh, a cold?" Makino asked.

"No, a cough." Buggy answered sarcastically. "I just sneezed, of course it's a cold!"

Luffy and Usopp dropped the notebooks at Makino's desk and laughed.

"Sneeze too much and your big red nose is going to fly away!" Luffy laughed.

"Monkey D. Luffy, you seriously pissed me off." Buggy chewed on his handkerchief.

"Nah~ It's not a cold, someone might be talking about you." Usopp said.

"About how great I am?" Buggy proudly showed his pride. "Tell your friends to go in the Dance Hall in my class. I'll go there later."

x-x-x-x-x-

"What else do you know of this child?" Garp asked.

"She's working as an A-Pop singer. Her manager is Kalifa. Her guardian, Arlong didn't reveal much informations in Nami's documents. But I bet that it's all in his documents and Akainu is hiding it." Shank said.

"What else? Her family, friends and lovers." Garp said.

"I did some research about Cocoyashi Village." Shank continued. "It seems that it's under Arlong's control. He bought the village easily and he's now manipulating it."

"It is possible that they're being held hostage for Nami to continue her career." Garp added.

"That's what I also thought." Shanks said. "But I get the feeling that there's more to it."

"We'll leave it at that." Garp said while looking at the door.

Both of them sensed someone's presence. The door knocked.

"Garp!" Smoker came in angrily. "Where are the documents I asked you?"

Garp laughed. "I completely forgot."

"Just because I'm your vice, doesn't mean you can't just leave the bothersome things to me." Smoker argued. "I asked for the documents last week ago!"

"Yeah, my bad." Garp apologized while laughing.

"Geez! Your grandson and you are completely alike!" Smoker cursed.

"Smoker, how much did you hear?" Shanks asked.

"Nothing really. But I can make out who's your target right now. Akainu." Smoker smirked. "To be honest, I prefer Aokiji to take charge. Akainu is too strict when it comes to setting out plans."

"Welcome to the team then." Garp laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Just give me your damn signature and I'll finish it." Smoker handed him a bunch of papers.

"That many?!" Garp whined.

"I already sent Tashigi to get your documents. I'll need your signature by tomorrow afternoon!" Smoker reminded him.

"Before you go, Smoker." Garp said.

"Huh?" Smoker looked at his principal who has a serious expression. "I have a task to give you regarding our new student."

"I thought this was about taking out Akainu?" Smoker growled. "Why do I have to do it for the new student?!"

"Because we felt that she's somehow connected to these things." Shanks explained.

"I need you to go to a certain town, Cocoyashi." Garp crossed his arms. "Find out Nami's back ground. Arlong's action there. Don't use your vice principal rank. Use your marine rank, in case that they're being threatened."

Smoker nodded. "Whatever, when will I go?"

"It's best that you go after the exams. Akainu might be on guard already. We'll have to drop his guard and Arlong's. On tests, he will be very busy." Garp said.

Smoker sighed and opened the door. "Fine, just finished signing those!" He slammed the door behind him.

Garp sighed and looked at Shanks. "You do it for me."

"Why me?!" Shanks sweat dropped.

"Because I'm too lazy right now." Garp whined as he picked his nose.

Shanks opened the door. "Good luck, principal!" He closes the door behind him.

He remembered Luffy's personality. Geez, those two are so much alike. "Monkeys." He rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm so sorry, but I definitely hate Akainu, he killed Ace in the actual series! I prefer Aokiji. LOL.**

**Anyways! There you have it. **

**A little bit of LawNa and ZoNa. **

**Isn't it interesting? Smoker, Shanks and Garp are working together to save Nami-chan's life in the background? **

**A tiny bit of spoiler in the next chapter: Buggy, the art teacher is going to let them perform something. Let's see... In my opinion, doing a stage play is also an ART right? If not, don't mind me. HAHAHA. Nami is the only female in Hell's Class so she's automatically the heroine of the stage play. Buggy picked 5 men to act as the male lead. Each of them has 5 different scenes, and Nami has to be the heroine in those 5 scenes. Still don't get it? Boooo! Just wait for the next chapter... LOL. **

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review. **

**If you just want to review some NEGATIVES comments, please PM me directly so I can answer you. Don't worry I don't bite.**

**I'll be looking forward to your POSITIVE reviews, alright! **


	18. Chapter 18 - Their Drama Lesson

**WELCOME TO HIS DRAMA CLASS!**

**I'm just kidding. LOL. Read this with a happy face! No frowning allowed! **

**This is just an introduction of Buggy's class. If you don't get his explanation very well, you might as well be group in with Luffy. :D **

**Don't worry. It'll be fun in the next chapters! HAHAHA.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Buggy instructed the Hell's Class, they gathered at the dance hall while waiting for Buggy.

"Why does Buggy wanted to meet up here?" Zoro asked.

"Who knows." Usopp shrugged. "I hope it's painting again like last week!"

"Only you enjoyed it." Sanji said. "I hate painting!"

"Just don't forget that the test is coming up next week." Law reminded. "We don't want to repeat the test during the School Festival."

"Why?" Nami asked, she unexpectedly joined their conversation.

"Last semester, we repeated a lot of subjects." Luffy whined. "I hate that. Shanks was being considerate back then, so we escaped Grandpa's torture."

"Heh…" Nami nodded in understanding. "But Makino-sensei told me that you guys have specialty in different subjects. Law is good at Science right?"

Law nodded.

"What subject are you confident in?" Nami asked the boys.

"Science" -Law

"Art" -Usopp

"PE" –Zoro

"Math" –Kid

"Japanese" –Killer

"Cooking" –Sanji

"English" -Bepo

"Cartography" –Shachi

"History" –Penguin

"Eat" –Luffy

Usopp sighed. "Luffy, eating is not in our schedule."

"Then! Break time!" Luffy grinned.

Nami ignored the little conversation. "Everyone here is confident at the subjects. Why on earth did you failed on the test?"

"Because we don't know the subjects other than what we prefer." Killer said.

"Why couldn't you guys just have a group study? You can put all your knowledge together for once."

"Studying? With them?!" Kid shouted. "No way, I'm going to do that."

Law scoffed. "I'm glad we have the same thoughts." He glared at Kid and he glared back.

"Forget it, I thought you knew that our class was separated in three groups? We don't hang out with each other so easily." Zoro reminded Nami.

"Oh." Nami response.

Buggy entered at the right moment. "Hello delinquents!"

"Hello, big nose!" Luffy greeted happily.

"Shut up, you." Buggy resisted himself not to beat Luffy up. "You guys were wondering why I ask you to be here, right?"

"I didn't!" Luffy grinned.

Buggy got a huge angry tick in the back of his head. He forced himself to continue his teaching. "Last week, we did some paintings. This week, we're going to do some DRAMA."

The students groan, even Nami. She was completely sucked into the circle.

"Don't 'EH' me!" Buggy whined. "Now, we're going to need a male lead. I want five persons. Hands up!"

The boys didn't raised their hands.

Buggy sighed. "Fine. The female lead is Nami, since she's the only girl here. Who wants to be one of the five male leads?"

"I do!" Luffy laughs. "Sounds fun!"

'Why didn't you raised your hands first?!' Buggy cursed "I need 4 more!"

Bepo raised his captain's hand. "Captain too!"

Law looked at his crew who kept on giving him secret thumbs up. Law sighed. He knew what his crews are thinking.

"Oh? 3 more to go!" Buggy exclaimed.

"We won't give up!" Heat shouted. "Our captain will join!"

Kid smirked. "Damn right!"

"2 more!" Buggy said as he look around. "I will be the one will choose. Zoro and Sanji! Come up!"

"Ha? Why?!" Zoro asked.

"Because out of those guys, you both looked like a normal being." Buggy argued.

"Then what am I?!" Usopp yelled angrily.

"So the five male leads are Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Law and Kid." Buggy ignored the angry sniper. "The rest, you have a special assignment."

"Huh?" Usopp stopped whining then listened to the teacher.

"The rest of you will have to do a script for the leads. The Heart Pirates will think of a script for Law. The Kid Pirates will think of a script for Kid. And the Straw Hats will think of a script for these 3." Buggy explained.

"I'm alone making the scripts for those guys!" Usopp yelled.

"That's why I'm giving you +3 points in your Art Test next week." Buggy said. "If your script turns out well, you'll have your points, but if it's the opposite, go die."

"D-die?!" Usopp panicked. "Y-y-Yosh! I'll make a great script for you three! You can count me in!" Usopp proudly stood while his knees are shaking.

"One more thing!" Buggy said. "The script must have the settings, plot and MISSION."

"Mission?" Penguin repeated.

"If you just act it, it's boring." Buggy picked his ears. "It's a mission for our female lead."

"HA?" Nami choked out. "Mission for me?"

"That's right, my dear." Buggy laughed as he pointed at Nami. "You have a mission in each script." He looked at the confused students. "In each script, Nami must have a certain goal in order to accomplish the whole plot. For example! The female lead and the male lead are walking down the streets. The female saw a doll and begged the male to buy it for her. He wouldn't buy it. The female must act cutely or seduce the male to let him buy it for her. If the male finally agreed, the mission of the female will be accomplished. Did that enter your stupid brains?" He looked at the dumb founded students.

"So it's all depends on the script on whether Nami-san will accomplished her mission?" Sanji asked.

"I don't get it." Luffy pouted. "Usopp, I don't understand red nose was saying. It was like he's speaking in alien language."

Usopp sighed. "Wait for a bit." Luffy nodded.

"That's where the real thrill will begin." Buggy said. "The students aside the male leads and female leads have the role of creating the PLOT. I didn't say they could write the WHOLE story right? It's ON THE SPOT acting. A small test of your creativeness. Nami and the male leads aren't actually working together in one scene. They're COMPETING."

"Ohhhh…" The students finally grasp a bit of understanding.

"Huh?" Although, Luffy didn't get it yet.

"So what you're trying to say, is Nami and the 5 guys would just have to get the idea of the plot and the mission." Shachi asked. "It's up to them on how will it turn out?"

Buggy nodded.

"That requires a lot of thinking." Killer said. "What kind of competition will they do?"

"Nami has to fulfill her mission and the male lead have to prevents that from happening. As I was saying earlier at my example; if the girl will persuade the boy to agree to her liking, the boy would have to RESIST." Buggy said. "If the male lead got caught up in Nami's acting, he lose. If he resist Nami's acting, he win. The acting must be completed at 5 minutes short. If Nami couldn't persuade the male lead, she automatically lose."

"What do I gain if I win?" Nami asked.

"Let's see, if you win against these 5, you can command them anytime you want, but if you lose to one of these guys, you will be a one week servant to whoever win against you."

"I like where this is going." Kid smirked.

Law snickered, Zoro looked at the orange haired girl who is now full of fire. Sanji kept on twirling around. "I like this side of Nami-swan too!" He cooed.

"I still don't understand it." Luffy pouted.

"Alright!" Buggy clapped his hands. "I'm giving you 15 minutes to think of a quick script. It must be short! The one who will write a script must go outside. The leads will stay here." He motioned Usopp and the others to go outside, leaving the male leads and female leads inside the dance hall.

"I'm not showing any mercy, Nami." Eustass smirked at Nami.

"Don't worry about him." Sanji smiled at Nami. "I'll win for sure, so that you won't get tortured by these dirty guys."

"I bet if Sanji won, he'll be her servant instead." Zoro laughed.

"At least I won." Sanji argued.

"I said IF." Zoro argued back.

"I still don't get it." Luffy whined.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kinda short? That's because in the next chapters, I don't want to do anymore silly things. I want to get into the ACTING SCENES already. So that's why, please look forward to their acting; IT'LL BE FULL OF DRAMAS, LAUGHTER AND SILLINESS. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 - SaNa and KiNa Scene

Here it is! The start of their Drama Class!

BEWARE: It's contained with heavy silliness and strong twists. Don't read it if you're not prepared. LOL.

[[[Might I remind you that when you see **BOLD LETTERS, **it means that it's A SCENE, alright? I don't want you guys to get confused.]]]

.

**If there are wrong grammars or spellings, forgive me. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

The students except the leads walked inside the dance hall, after being called by Buggy. They finished their task about writing the whole plot thing. Buggy wrote the name of the male leads and put them in a tiny box.

"The first guy I read in the chosen paper is the first one to act out with Nami." Buggy explained as he put his hand in the box. He read the paper and looked around. "The first duo will be Nami and Sanji!"

Nami stood up, followed by Sanji. They walked in front of Usopp. Usopp showed them his work.

"You have 2 minutes to discuss." Buggy said. "The students, who will be on standby, prepare your decoration or whatever the hell you need."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Vivi walked down the hallway. She carries a lunch box and was looking for someone.

"You seemed trouble, Nefertari-san." Shanks surprised Vivi.

"Shanks-san! Please refrain from calling me that!" Vivi hushed him.

"Because of?" Shanks asked.

"Something." Vivi answered shortly. "Have you seen Nami-san?"

"Right now, she and her classmates are in Buggy's class." Shanks said. "Your schedules of class are not the same."

"I want to eat with Nami-san." Vivi sighed.

Shanks look at his troubled student. He knew Vivi is always alone in class. "Divi-chan, I'm free right now, do you want to eat lunch in the dance hall? Nami-chan will be there."

Vivi's face lightens up and nodded happily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sanji narrowed his eyes as he re-read the plot. "Usopp, are you messing with me?" He asked with a dangerous tone.

Nami is nowhere near them, and so are the others. Sanji has dragged Usopp far away from them.

"I figured you might need it." Usopp said. "I'm being thoughtful, man. I couldn't bear to see you getting hurt all by yourself because of you, cutting your feelings just like that."

"And in front of everyone?!" Sanji asked. "I can confess to her any damn time! Why should you put it in the plot?! To make her reject me in front of everybody?!"

Usopp sighed. "Look, I made Nami's mission alright? It's going to be fine. Just do according to the plot. You confessed to her, but she reject. All you have to do is RESIST Nami's act right?"

Sanji looked at the cunning yet, smart long nose.

"Just don't think of it as acting. Just confess to her, whole heartedly." Usopp patted Sanji's shoulder before walking towards the student.

Sanji's heart squeezed. If he wanted to let go of her easily, he'll have to trust his friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

PLOT 1…!

Nami and Sanji stood side by side as Usopp began to explain the mission and the plot.

"Alright!" Usopp started as he stood in front of the class with the leads behind him. "This is a scene where Sanji confesses his love for his childhood friend, Nami. Of course being her childhood friend, Nami couldn't accept his love. Will it ruin their friendship forever?"

"What's up with the summarization?" Killer sweat dropped.

"It's like I'm watching a series!" Luffy excitedly grinned beside Zoro.

"What's Nami's mission?" Buggy asked.

"Since she got confessed by her childhood friend, she have to answer him properly without losing their friendship. Normally, after confessing to another, things get really awkward, right? There's a risk of their friendship being ended." Usopp said. "Sanji's role is to persuade her by accepting his love. I mean, every guy deserves to be happy, right?"

"I see." Buggy said. "Where's your setting?"

"Here is fine. We don't need to use anything." Usopp said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shanks and Vivi looked through the door window.

"How nice, they're having fun." Vivi said.

Shanks opened the door and pulled the nerdy girl behind him. "We're here to intrude!"

Buggy glared at him. "What're you doing here? Do you have that much time?!"

"We were free so we came to see you guys act." Shanks grinned. "Please proceed." Before Buggy could say any further, Usopp left the scene and sat beside Luffy.

"ACTION!" Usopp cheered.

Everyone look at the first live drama they have ever seen.

[[[[Insert SAD SONG]]]]

**Nami has her back turned at Sanji. Sanji breathe in and out. **

**"Nami-san." He called out. "I've got something to tell you."**

**Nami looked at him with a gentle smile. "What is it?" **

**Sanji's heartbeat began to beat faster than the thumping rabbit's feet. **

So are the male audiences. They knew that Nami is acting but her acting is quite remarkable.

**"I know we've been friends since we were kids but the truth is, I LIKE YOU!" Sanji said with confidence in his visible eye. His confession is true. He liked the girl. **

**"I'm so happy!" Nami giggled. "I like you too!" **

**"Wai- what? Seriously?" Sanji blinked.**

**"Yeah! You're my childhood friend and my best friend right?" Nami smiled.**

"FRIENDZONE….." Zoro teased from the audience.

"Don't ruin the mood, Zoro!" Usopp hushed him. 'It's going to sting for a little bit, Sanji. Just a little bit more!' Usopp thought.

**Sanji could feel his heart clenched. It felt so damn hurt to be told like that by the person you like. It was like slapping your face with a giant pole. He was about to walk away; completely forgetting his task, but Nami held Sanji's hand firmly.**

Luffy pouted at the scene, while the other three leads are calm. They were smart enough to think that their turn would be coming up soon, there's no need to get all jealous-like.

Vivi squealed lightly at the sight. She loves fan girling all the time.

**"Is something wrong, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked worriedly.**

**"No, I'm fine." Sanji said, trying to be freed from Nami's hold. **

**Nami used her two hands to lock Sanji's one arm. "When you said you liked me, you meant it?"**

**Sanji nodded silently. **

**"I'm sorry." Nami apologized. "I was caught off guard for a minute there." **

**There was a pause then Sanji started to speak up. "I confessed to you knowing that our friendship is at stake. Nami-san, I really do like you."**

**"You know I don't have time for those things!" Nami said. "Sanji-kun, I'm sorry."**

**Sanji gripped his hands. Even if it's just a tiny bit, he wanted to be happy too. "Nami-san, please…" He begged. **

**"You're my only friend, Sanji-kun. Please stop saying that." Nami said as she let go of his arms and took a couple of step back. She turned around from the audience and him.**

**"But I really-!" **

**"Sanji-kun! Please…" Nami turned her face. Sanji's eyes widen when the edge of Nami's eyes are in a brink of tears. "Don't make this difficult for the both of us." **

**Sanji dropped his head. That was it. He confessed and just lost his friend. He didn't care if this was just acting but it felt so damn real! "I see. Please refrain from talking to me." Sanji turned his back and thinking of walking away. He was hurt, real hurt. If Nami would know that Sanji just confessed his heart out, she'll avoid him and snob him for the rest of his life. He took a step forward and felt something smacked the back of his head. He looked around and saw Nami's shoes on the ground.**

**Nami's tears fell one after another. "You big idiot!" **

**"Huh?" Sanji blinked. **

**"I thought I told you that you're my only friend?! You're thinking of abandoning me?!" Nami cried. Sanji's brain processed. **

"That was a quick twist!" Shanks laughed. He looked at Divi beside him. "Why're you crying?!"

Divi sniffled. "It was too sad!"

"I know right?!" Penguin and Shachi wiped their tears away.

**"What happened to FRIENDS FOREVER!?" Nami shouted as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She made that up though. "Aren't you an expertise of making a lady happy?!"**

**Sanji felt the urge to hug her. She was too cute! Damn it! He has no choice but to be friends with her and guard her from BAD PEOPLE; and bad people means ALL BOYS. He walked up unconsciously towards Nami and patted her head. If she's happy, then I'm happy. He remembered the conversation between Usopp and him. At least, he can be close to her. She'll allow him to because he's her friend. "I'm sorry, Nami-san. I won't leave you. I'll be your friend who will protect you always." He assured. He don't care if it's a drama or his real life, but all this time, while performing, he finally got an answer.**

"Nami won the mission!" Buggy exclaimed.

Nami stick her tongue out. "Of course I do." She looked at Sanji who was smiling calmly at her. He's not in his usual mode; love mode. He pinched her cheeks.

"Good work" Sanji smiled and let go of her red cheeks. Sanji walked away and sat at the audience's seat.

Nami noticed his strange actions. She was about to ask him about it, but Luffy and the others loaded her with compliments.

Usopp sat beside Sanji. "How are you?"

"Never felt better." Sanji laughed. "Thanks, dude."

"I guess my part is done." Usopp sighed in relief. "At least you're fully better now. Are you going to apologize to me now?"

"About?" Sanji looked at Usopp with confusing stare.

"You threw my phone yesterday, duh~" Usopp reminded him. "I checked my phone last night, and saw a crack!"

"Then go buy a new one." Sanji said.

"I think I should." Usopp think about it. "Would you like to come with me to buy a new one?"

"Sure, what brand? Samsung? Apple?" Sanji asked. "I'm going with you as a token of thanks for making such script."

Usopp nodded. "Brand? What else, NOKIA of course!"

Sanji looked at him with bored eyes. "Will you look at that, I just remembered something to do!"

"You liar" Usopp growled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Buggy finished taking in grades about the plot and acting. "Idiots, take your seat and we'll found out who's next."

"Hurry!" Luffy laughed.

Buggy pulled his hands of the box and look at the chosen name. "Nami and Kid! You're up next!"

"This, I gotta see!" Vivi squealed excitedly.

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x

Killer walk up to Nami and Kid in a corner.

"Okay, so here's what we have planned." Killer gave a piece of paper.

"I don't have to do anything but lay down?" Kid laughed. "That's the easiest thing to do."

"If I can wake him up through words, I won right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah." Killer said. "Heat! Prepare a table."

Heat looked at him while he was carrying a table.

"Is it a dining table?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Who knows." Zoro shrugged and glanced at Sanji behind him. He knew his acting earlier has some tiny bit of reality. He wouldn't dare to talk to him about it, he'll hurt Sanji's pride.

Killer stood in front of the class while Kid and Nami is behind him.

"Okay," Buggy started. "Where's the setting of the play?"

"Hospital." Killer answered.

"What's the plot?" Buggy asked again.

"Kid got caught in an accident and his lover, Nami rushed to his hospital bed. Kid's condition is critical and it's up to him whether his fate will kill him or not." Killer explained.

"That sounds creepy." Kidd sweat dropped.

"Do you have any additional characters?" Buggy asked as he took notes.

"Yeah, me as a doctor and Heat as the nurse." Killer said. "Nami's mission is to comfort and convince Kid to wake up from his condition THROUGH WORDS."

"We'll be expecting some love scenes then." Shanks laughed.

"Yeah!" Divi answered while gripping her handkerchief. Her heart began to beat fast at the scene in front of her. She always had a thing about love.

Kid lay down at the table with a bag in his head. As Killer instructed, Kid's task is not to open his eyes and fight his urge to look at the female.

Killer and Heat stood at the edge of Kid's bed. Kid didn't move. He was just laying down with his eyes close and his hands on top of his chest, breathing slowly.

"He looks like he's dead." Luffy laughed.

"I agree!" Usopp laughed with his captain.

"Shut up, brats." Kid hissed.

Nami waited outside the door, she begins to jogged in place in order for her sweat to come out and looks like she really ran. Bepo leaned on the door, not knowing Nami's act outside.

"Readyyyyy!" Buggy shouted. "ACTION!"

Nami slammed the door open and Bepo head earned a bump. Nami was startled to see the bear behind the door. Maybe she opened the door too hard.

"I'm sorry for getting in your way." Bep apologized while scratching his head.

Nami looked at him apologetically but didn't speak, for the sake of acting. **She rushed beside Kid's bed and closed her mouth. She looked at the doctor and the nurse. "How is he?" She asked calmly yet there is a shake inside of her. **

**"He's in critical condition." Killer answered. "We've done everything we can."**

**Heat nodded. As a nurse, he also answered. "We already operated him. His lungs is torn open, his stomach has a huge gash. His blood brain is leaking out and -!"**

**"What kind of accident did he occur?!" Nami shouted.**

**"He fell off the stairs." Killer and Heat chorused.**

"THEN WHY IS HIS CONDITION WORST?!" Usopp pointed out. Everything just didn't make sense! He looked at the doctor and the nurse. They look terrifying! "What're you guys some kind of CRAZY DOCTORS?!"

"What is it called again? Doctor Quack Quack?" Luffy laughed.

**Killer and Heat moved away from the scene, leaving Nami and Kid behind. Nami looked at her –temporary boyfriend-.**

**Kid felt her fingernails touched his forehead to his cheek. He could her sobbing.**

"Ohh! She's good at crying!" Zoro remarked.

**"Eustass, wake up damn it." Nami barely whispered. She leaned in to touch her forehead to his forehead. **

Law couldn't help but growled silently. He knew it's not worth the time to be all jealous but still, their touches are real, damn it!

**Kid's cheeks tinted a small pink. His heart started to beat as fast as a drum roll. He felt Nami's other hand on top of his chest. She grabbed Kid's hand and intertwined them together. **

**"Eustass, don't leave me, alright?" Nami cried. Kid could feel her tears as it falls down one by one. Nami started to slam her hands on Kid's chest softly. Kid could feel it, but thanks to his muscular body, he's not hurt at all. It's taking all his will power not to look at her!**

**"You can't die!" Nami cried. She stopped slamming her hands and moved her face to her chest. She buried her face in his hands chest while crying, non-stop. "You promised me that you'll stay with me always!" She sobbed. She wiped some tears away. She put her face in front of Kid. Kid could feel that she's reaaaallllyyyyy close. **

"For the finale…." Killer smirked besides the audience.

"Is this the part where she'll say 'I LOVE YOU?' Usopp asked excitedly.

Heat nodded and snickering. Kid will have to fight himself once she confessed.

Everyone gulped when Nami's eyes were half open, and her lips were apart. Law's eyes shadowed by his hat. Zoro leaned on the wall while sitting, his arms are crossed. He look at the two, it'll hurt a lot. Luffy didn't react much. He was completely clueless on what is Nami's actions leading to. He trusted his invisible instinct.

"Is she going to kiss him?!" Divi squealed.

"This is interesting!" Shanks laughed quietly.

**"Eustass." Nami spoke up, making everyone stares at them intently. This is going to create chaos. "If you die…" Nami leaned in forward again, this time closer. **

Buggy eyed the two. As much as he hated to admit it, the two got great resistance.

**Nami began to tear up again. "If you're really going to die….." Nami cupped his cheeks. "At least, give me your bank account."**

Kid accidentally headbutted Nami.  
The audience fell from their chairs, except Law who was snickering secretly.

"Ow!" Nami groaned in pain as she touches her swollen forehead. "What's the big idea?!

"WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT?!" The audience and Kid yelled.

Nami look at them with her eye brow raised. "What? My mission is to wake him up THROUGH WORDS, and I succeeded."

"More like you dragged him out from the dead." Usopp pointed out.

"Then he should be grateful." Nami answered.

"That was a crazy ending!" Shanks laughed. "Don't you think so, Divi-chan?"

Vivi nodded while laughing. "It's so fun!"

Buggy sighed. "Nami won this round."

"That is totally unfair." Kid argued.

"She did her mission and you lose, don't be such a sore loser." Buggy argued back. He ignored Eustass following argues. "There might be an incredible twist in the end, yet in went well." He nodded and look at the box. "Next scene! Nami and Luffy!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**How is it?! **

**Next Chapters will be LuNa and LawNa! Look forward to it! **

**Read and Review! If you have some NEgATIVES reviews, PM me, I'll bite you there. JOKE. :D **

**Follow and Favorite my stories and my name! LOL. **


	20. Chapter 20 - LuNa, LawNa and ZoNa Scene

**I'm so happy to all the readers who found my stories FUN. :) **

**I'll continue to try my best to make you laugh and cry. **

**Sorry for the late update. I was suppose to be updating chapters every single day at morning. But recently, I wake up late and do some other things.**

.

**Warning: Lots of Fluffiness. Strong Jealousy. Unexpected Scenes. If you're not prepared, I don't care. HAHAHA. **

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Luffy excitedly walk near Usopp and Nami. Usopp was explaining some things to them while Luffy run around the two with a grin on his face.

"Luffy! Listen to me!" Usopp scolded. "I've created a plot for you two!"

The young boy stopped beside Nami while his grin didn't fade.

"Alright." Usopp nodded. "Since our captain is a simpleton, we have to give him a small task. Luffy, I've sacrificed my money here alright? You have to eat the foods I've ordered, VERY SLOWLY."

"Foods? There's going to be foods?!" Luffy jump happily.

A knock on the door came.

Bepo opened the door, revealing some foods. Many chefs from the canteen carried the foods and put it on the table where Kid laid earlier.

"It's not yet lunch time, is it?" Buggy asked the chefs. "Even if it is, it's not time yet."

A woman with brown hair with green eyes stared at Buggy. She was taller than him. "Sr. Buggy is it?" Buggy nodded, feeling somewhat scared. "My name is Jessica. One of your students ordered some foods earlier. If you ask me and subordinate to bring it back to my kitchen, I will personally KILL YOU." She threatened.

Buggy was about to argue back when Shanks put a hand on his shoulder. "We appreciate your delivery Jessica-san. Tell Vice Admiral Jonathan that he's lucky to have such a kind wife."

Jessica nodded in understanding. "We shall go then. Usopp, I will ask your father instead to pay your bill."

Usopp waved. "I appreciate that, Jessica-san!"

The chefs made their way outside the dance hall.

"Oooohhh!" Luffy awed. "Is it all mine?!"

"Luffy! I bought this for the sake of my grades! Don't you dare mess it up!" Usopp reminded. "You just have to EAT IT SLOWLY!"

"I will try my best!" Luffy drools while looking at the foods.

'It's going to be a hard one!' Usopp thought. "Nami, your mission is to make Luffy eat slowly! It's going to be tough!"

"But I thought Luffy's task is to eat slowly?" Nami asked.

"You think he can do that?" Usopp pointed at Luffy who was being held down by Zoro and Sanji. "He likes to eat more than anything."

"Oh." Nami reacted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Usopp stood tall while Nami was smacking Luffy's hand when it's on the table.

"So, where's your setting?" Buggy asked as he search Usopp's name in the list.

"Anywhere with a dining table." Usopp answered.

"Do you have any special characters?" Buggy asked again.

"Not really."

"How about the plot?"

"Well, it's quite simple. Luffy eats at a dining table with his lover, Nami. You know how he eats right? Nami's mission is to make Luffy eat slowly for at least 10 seconds. Luffy's task is to continue eating in his pace." Usopp explained.

"Okay then." Buggy said. Usopp made his way to near Sanji and Zoro.

"Do you really think Nami could stop our captain when he's in the dining table?" Zoro laughed.

"Who knows. If she lost in this one, there's a possibility that he'll make her join us." Usopp said. "That's why I put extra effort in this scene."

"I'm looking at you in a new light, Usopp!" Sanji exclaimed while Usopp grinned victoriously.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luffy and Nami begin to sit at the table, Nami is just in front of Luffy. 'There's no way he could eat that fast, right?' She thought.

"You can do it, Nami-san!" Nami looked at Divi and nodded.

"Readddddyyyyyyyy!" Buggy cheered. "FIGHT!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Buggy with confused expression.

"I mean ACTION!" Buggy cleared his throat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**When Luffy received Buggy's signal, he tried his hardest to take the spoon and eat slowly, VERY SLOWLY.**

**Nami blinked at his partner, maybe it's not just hard as she thought. The moment she took several bites, she feels like the foods on her plates are slowly disappearing. Everything got suspicious. Her eyes focused on the meat on her plate, as if on instinct, she used her fork to stab the culprit.**

**"IT HURTSSSS!" Luffy cried.**

**Nami's eyes widen, Luffy's hand stretched! Not that she hadn't seen it already but it's all new to her. She felt an angry tick on her head. "Luffy~ Why are you stealing my foods?!" **

**"But yours look delicious." Luffy whined. **

**"At least eat normally!" Nami scolded. **

**"If I do that, the foods will bid farewell to me!" Luffy argued. **

**"There's no such thing." Nami argued back. She should've known that this guy is such a kid! **

**Despite their little argument, Luffy continued to eat. Oh no, at this rate Nami will lose! She cleared her throat. **

**"Luffy, is there anything that interest you?" Nami smiled.**

**Luffy looked at her with a full mouth. "I shon't chink sho." He continued eating.**

**Nami gulped. What is this situation?! He wouldn't budge!**

**"If I let you choose, your family or meat?" Nami asked. **

**Luffy stopped eating for a bit. "I say meat!" He continued eating. **

**"WHY?!" Nami panicked. This is not a good sign. At this rate, the foods will fall into Luffy's stomach in no time!" **

**"Well.." Luffy gulped the meat in his mouth. "My family can take care of themselves but the meats are waiting for me so, yeah." He continued eating. **

**Nami's mouth hung open. Seriously?! She has to think about something. She noticed Luffy's jaw is full of sauce. She sighed in defeat. How much can this guy eat anyway?! She pulled out her handkerchief and stood beside Luffy. **

**Luffy blinked and accidentally dropped his spoon when Nami begin to wipe the sauce away. **

**"If you eat like this, it'll stain your shirt!" Nami scolded and continued to wipe Luffy's jaw. "Urgh, this sauce has already dried up. Wait a minute, Luffy. Don't you dare eat something that will stain the spot where I just wiped!" **

**Luffy nodded softly. He feel kind of nice inside. He watch as Nami pulled out a bottle of water and sprayed some on her handkerchief.**

"Are they really lovers here?" Killer asked. "From what I'm seeing, they look like mother and son."

Kid laughed but was quickly stopped by Buggy when he hit his head with his notebook. "Don't make noise when someone is acting!" Buggy shouted. "Anyone who will shout in the middle of a play will taste my notebook." He meant that, he'll throw a notebook in someone's face.

Shanks called. "Buggy!"

"HUH?!" Buggy growled and turn around. By the time he turned around, Shanks put a notebook on his face. "What?!"

"You were shouting." Shanks smiled innocently.

"Why you-!" Buggy cursed.

"Shhh! They're starting again!" Divi reminded.

**"Luffy.." Nami begin softly. "Let me change my previous question. If you were to choose between meat and me, what will you choose?" **

**Luffy gulped. He understood his feelings quite well. "Of course, it'll be you."**

**Nami smiled angelically at the Straw Hat boy. "I'm glad." She stopped wiping his face and went back to her seat. **

**Luffy also started to eat, but his pace is not fast. He was still caught up in Nami's smile earlier. **

"Oh?! Luffy is eating his food very slowly?!" Sanji said.

"He must have been caught up in Nami's play!" Zoro laughed. "What a kid,"

"I love to see you try acting with her." Usopp snickered.

**Luffy didn't know what he was doing anymore. His brain is full of Nami's smile. It was repeating over and over again. He just grab whatever is near him and ate it.**

**"Luffy?" Nami glanced at him. He was putting ketchup in his miso soup?! "Earth to Luffy!" She called out while waving a hand in front of him. **

**Luffy didn't budge. He took a spoon and put the soup in his mouth. After tasting it, he put on a disgusted face. "Usopp! You ordered some weird food!" **

"You did that!" Usopp defended.

"And, time's up!" Buggy cut off. "It's a miracle that this idiot stopped eating fast in the middle of the play! I've got to say, Nami, you have great talent in acting."

"Whatever." Nami shrugged. She didn't know what exactly happened. All she did was make Luffy choose between her and some meat. She just wiped Luffy's face because it's too disgusting to look at while eating. What on earth happened?

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x

Luffy sat near Usopp. "Gaaahhh.. I lost."

"Don't worry, if Zoro won, we still have the chance." Usopp comforted.

"I was sucked up in some kind of hurricane." Luffy look at his friend.

"Don't steal my punch lines, Luffy!" Sanji growled behind him. "I'm the only one who can feel a hurricane love!"

"Hurricane Love?" Luffy tilted his head sideways. "Usopp, Sanji is not speaking normally."

"He's just upset about his early play." Usopp teased.

"I'm going to kill you someday." Sanji cursed.

Usopp and Luffy laughed.

"Okay listen up, idiots!" Buggy yelled. "The next lead is Nami and Law!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bepo also gave them a piece of paper.

Nami scanned the paper. "My mission this time is to comfort my angry so-called boyfriend?"

Bepo nodded. "Is it alright, captain?"

"Yeah." Law smirked. "A lovely girl would be comforting me, isn't it great, Nami-ya?"

"For you." Nami rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

Bepo stood up in front while the Law is busy teasing Nami about some weird stuffs in the background.

"The settings?" Buggy asked.

"In a park then to a small stall." Bepo answered.

"A change of place huh?" Buggy listed. "Do you have special characters?"

"That would be me." Bepo said. "I'll be acting as a waiter plus chef."

"I see. The plot?" Buggy asked again.

"Captain is waiting for his girlfriend in a park. She didn't show up in time and captain was a bit angry with her. They end up in a small stall and talk things out. Nami's mission is to comfort her angry boyfriend until he SMILES and captain's task is to RESIST. He'll have to stay angry with her until the time run out."

Penguin started to bring some chairs and a table for the stall later. Shachi went out for a bit.

"Smile? Law never smiles!" Heat said.

"That's what it makes things hard for Nami-san." Bepo explained. 'If Captain wins, he can spend time with her.'

"Another interesting story." Shanks compliment.

"A love quarrel huh?" Divi squealed in delight.

"Alright, everyone take your seats and we'll begin in a moment." Buggy announced.

Law sat at a chair, facing the audience while crossing his arms.

Nami was far away from the scene. Bepo stood in a stall, waiting for Shachi to come in with two bowls in his hands.

"Reaaddddddyyyyyyyyyy!" Buggy shouted. "ACTION!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Law was sitting with a bored expression. Someone's hands closed his eyes. **

**"Guess who?" Nami said cutely. **

"Her character completely changed!" Usopp said.

"How much can this girl act?!" Zoro asked. "She's pretty good."

**Law grab her hands and stood up. He twirled Nami around in front of him. They are now in front of each other while their hands are in the middle. **

**"You're late." Law said. There's a hint of angry voice as he said that.**

**"I'm sorry, I woke up late." Nami apologized. "Are you mad?"**

**"Not really." Law let go of her hand and start to walk away. **

**Nami followed him with a frown. He's definitely mad at her. She walk faster to catch up with him. They walk side by side and made their way to Bepo's stall. They sat at the table, waiting for Bepo to serve them.**

**"Law, I already apologized, alright?" Nami frowned. "Don't be mad at me." She reached out to touch Law's hand but he quickly pulled it away. Nami bowed her head while clutching her skirt. **

**There was a moment of awkwardness between them, until Bepo came.**

**"What do you want to order?" Bepo asked. **

**"What do you have?" Law said. **

**"We only serve one menu here." Bepo offered. **

"Then why did you bother asking?" Usopp sweat dropped.

** Bepo left the two couples. Law look at Nami who was fidgeting. Maybe this whole act thing is not as bad as he thought it would be. **

**"Law." Nami started. "Do you hate me?" Law caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.**

**"No" Law answered bluntly. **

**"But you're mad at me." Nami pouted.**

**"Even if I'm mad at you, I don't hate you." Law said. **

**"Then what do you want me to do?" Nami asked. "I don't want you to be mad at me." **

**Law snickered in his mind. Even if it's acting, she's cute. "A kiss perhaps?" **

"Kyyaaaa!" Divi squealed like a fan girl. She was unconsciously choking Penguin in his throat.

"D-divi!" Penguin choked out.

**Nami felt her blood rising in her cheeks. Should she do that in order in to win?! Law knew he was just playing around. There's no way this girl is going to do it. Every kiss meant a world to a girl right? **

**Bepo interrupt them by place two bowls in their tables.**

"Usopp, what're they eating?" Luffy jealously asked.

"You just ate." Usopp sighed. "I don't know probably some normal soup or curry."

**"What is it?" Nami asked the bear.**

**"BEAR CURRY." Bepo answered.**

"That is so not normal!" Usopp was taken aback. What kind of bear serve a bear curry?!

"Does that mean, he ate his own mother?" Luffy joked.

"I'm sorry." Bepo apologized.

"I was kidding." Luffy regretted joking that.

**As the two couple eat, Nami was pretty troubled. Time is running out and she has not yet making Law smile! At this rate, she's going to lose! She saw Law taking the bowl away. He finished eating?! That was fast. Nami wiped her mouth and drink her water. 'A girl gotta do what girls have to do!' Nami self-motivated.**

**Nami slammed her hands in the table, making Law flinched at her sudden action. She grabbed Law's collar and freakin-KISSED HIM in the lips.**

Of course, this created a chaos in the audience.

Killer and Heat grabbed Kid's arm to prevent him from raging.  
Luffy looked at the two couple. He unconsciously gripped Usopp's wrist and put some force into it. Usopp felt pain and cried out. He kept on kicking and punching Luffy (comically).  
Sanji looked away. He just moved one 10 minutes ago, but it still hurts!  
Zoro, on the other hand felt mad, angry and rage inside of him. Sure, he was calm on the outside but on the inside, he wanted to kill someone.

Buggy and Shank's eyes and mouth widen. They couldn't move nor speak.  
The Heart Pirates were teasing and cheering happily.  
Bepo accidentally dropped the bowls because of the sudden action.  
Vivi covered her mouth and was crying happily.

**Law could feel her soft lips in his. He couldn't even return the kiss. He was utterly shock yet happy at the same time. This girl is unbelievable. **

**Nami let go of the kiss. Why're the others so fired up? It's just a freaking kiss.  
She got into her role again. **

**Law unexpectedly LAUGH. "You stupid girl, I was just kidding." He smiles after his laugh died down. Nami blushed slightly when she realized that this man has been toying with her since the beginning. But still, he smiled.**

"That's a wrap!" Buggy clapped. "I gotta say, Nami, you were into your role! You made Trafalgar smiles and laughed."

Law went pass Nami and patted her head lightly. "Thanks for the kiss, Nami-ya." He made his way next to his pirate crew who just began teasing him.

Divi dived in Nami's arms. "That was wonderful!"

"You think? I don't think so." Nami said.

"What do you mean? A kiss meant everything to a girl." Divi look at the woman who has no expression at all.

"Maybe I'm an exemption?" Nami laughed. "For me, a kiss is no longer important." Nami frowned slightly. She remembered the man one month ago. She gave him everything, she trusted him yet he betrayed her.

Divi wanted to ask Nami about it but she knew it's not the time for that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Last pair! Zoro and Nami!" Buggy shouted. "Let's get this thing end, so that we can eat lunch already!"

"Ugrhh.. I already ate a lot." Nami whined. She at Luffy's scene and Law's scene.

Zoro stood beside her, not talking.

"Okay, so here's your plot." Usopp began. Zoro snatched the paper and walk away.

"What the hell is his problem?" Nami scoffed.

Usopp look at Zoro's back. 'He's probably mad about earlier.' He thought. "Just don't mind him. Your mission is to be angry to not lose your argument with Zoro."

Nami nodded. Getting angry is pretty easy.

Usopp stood in front of the audience with Zoro and Nami behind him.

"Where's your setting?" Buggy asked.

"Anywhere." Usopp said.

"Do you have special characters?"

"No."

"Your plot?"

"Two lovers are arguing. The one who back down will lose automatically."

"So Nami's mission is to win the argument?" Buggy asked. "And Zoro's task is also to win?"

Usopp nodded. "Pretty simple right?"

"I see." Buggy looked at the list again. "What's the argument about?"

"It's up to them." Usopp shrugged.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Reeeaaaddddyyyyyyyyy" Buggy look at the two pairs.

Nami stared at the man in front of him. He was getting in her nerves. He's mad about something and she felt it has something to do with her.

**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nami shouted.**

**Zoro quickly understood what she was saying. He was really mad and jealous. "I think you perfectly knew what's wrong with me!" **

"I didn't say start yet." Buggy interrupt. Shanks put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Things are getting really heat up." Shanks said.

**"Are you stupid? If I know, then I wouldn't bother asking!" Nami yelled. **

**"Then why the hell would you cheat on me?!" Zoro was frustrated.**

**'So this is about a girl cheating on her lover?' Nami thought. "I told you it was nothing! You have seen nothing!" **

**"I saw! I really saw! You kissed him, damn it!" Zoro defended. "Explain yourself!" **

**"Why?! Just because I kissed a guy?! It doesn't mean I was tired of you!" Nami shouted. **

**Zoro clenched his fist. He clearly remembered Law and Nami's kiss. "I courted you because I like you alright? You are mine! What part of that don't you understand?!"**

**"It's just a kiss! Why're you getting so fired up?!"**

**"Because it IS a kiss!" Zoro growled. "Nami, you are not allowed to kiss someone else beside me! I thought you understood?!" **

**Nami felt pain in chest. That same phrase, she heard from her own mouth one month ago. What did man explained again? NOTHING. "Zoro, I-." **

**"You what?!" Zoro angrily shouted. "You kissed someone to what, to make yourself satisfied?! Damn it, Nami! Didn't you know that you're hurting someone the moment you're happy because of that damn kiss?!"**

**She clearly remembered what happened to her. What Zoro is feeling now, she felt it too and it damn hurt. He was acting like he was really hurt. Nami could feel the same thing. She wondered, if THAT man who broke her heart felt the same thing that she was feeling now, what would happen? She certainly don't want to end up feeling the same way as him. Forgetting that it was all an act, she hugged Zoro while crying. **

**"Let go of me, woman!" Zoro yelled. He's not going to fall in her acting, not this time when he's hurt.**

**"I'm sorry, Zoro!" Nami cried. She's crying for real. What Zoro is feeling now, she felt it too. She knew how much it hurts to see your lover kissing another girl and still continued to tell lies. **

**Zoro blinked. Isn't she supposed to be arguing with him? **

Buggy stopped the scene. "It seems like Zoro is our winner!"

Nami broke the hug and realized her mistake. "Oh damn."

.

.

.

.

.

So, He WON.

I wonder what will Zoro make her do for one week as his servant.

So... yeah... THANKS for the reviews.

Favorite me and my Name then FOLLOW. I would really appreciate that.

Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21 - Hell's Class

**Sorry for the late update! I was planning something regarding WNWA (Welcome to New World Academy) **

**I got a bizarre idea. LOL. Please stick with me until the end of my story. Just think of this a series with DRAMA/ACTION/ROMANCE. **

**Series are long and intense right? I'm planning to do that. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Art/Drama class ended safely.

The students scattered in the canteen, except Divi and Nami. They're still in the hallway, walking side by side.

"Nami-san, you were so great earlier! It's a shame that you lost to Zoro-san though. About the kiss earlier! You really caught me off guard!" Vivi giggled.

Nami nodded. Normally, she'll be annoyed by someone who talks too much, but this girl is an exemption. "Divi right? Why do you want to be friends with me when you can tell everyone my secret?"

Vivi hugged her lunchbox closer. "Actually, when you were confronted by Boa-san, I was impressed by your personality and then I wondered, 'what would it be if you and I are close friends like Camie and Shirahoshi-girl.'. You protected them."

Nami sighed. "Camie and Shirahoshi are my close friends in middle school."

"What are they like?" Vivi asked excitedly.

"Let's see…" Nami thought for a bit and smiled. "Shirashoshi is from a wealthy family. Despite that, she's a crybaby. I couldn't leave her just like that. Camie is from a normal family like me, she always warn be not to cause trouble everywhere. They're both kind and caring. It makes me wanted to protect them."

Vivi look at the smiling woman. Nami looks like she's a dark woman, but if you really get to know her, she's kind. "I'm so jealous." Vivi blurted out.

"Huh?" Nami blinked at the nerdy girl beside her.

"I mean, your close friends are so lucky to have such a lady caring for them." Vivi explained.

Nami smiled again and patted Divi's head. "Do you want me to protect you also?"

Vivi blushed slightly. "Eh?"

"You're also my friend right?" Nami winked. "AH, I'm so hungry!" She walk faster ahead of Vivi, heading towards the cafeteria.

"Friend?" Vivi repeated. She grinned happily. "Nami-san! Wait for me!" She ran to catch up with her NEW-FRIEND.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ace and Sabo was walking around the school ground while some girls were secretly taking pictures of them.

"Ace, don't you think that some girls are tailing us?" Sabo whispered to his friend/brother.

Ace put his arms behind his head but continued walking. "Let them be, maybe they're just heading the same way."

"With cellphones flashing at us?" Sabo added.

"Don't be full of yourself, Sabo." Ace laughed. "I'm sure that they're not taking photos at us."

"Alright." Sabo laughed beside him.

Ace caught a glimpse of orange head and blue head. "Sabo, isn't that Nami from last night?"

Sabo nodded. "She's with her friend, I suppose."

Sabo and Ace exchange glances. They ran towards the two female.

"Oiiiiii~~~!" Ace called out.

"Huh?" Divi looked behind her and squealed lightly enough for Nami to hear.

"What?" Nami looked at her friend.

"It's Ace-san and Sabo-san!" Vivi whispered. "They're so popular at the girls in this school."

"You're Nami right?" Ace asked, looking at the woman in front of him.

Nami nodded. "I heard you're Ace and Sabo."

"The one and only." Ace smirked. "Who's your friend here?"

Vivi flinched. "I'm Divi! From the black building, 2nd section!"

"Oh? I heard the 2nd section is only girls?" Sabo said.

Vivi nodded shyly. She never would've thought that these two popular guys will be talking to her personally!

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Ace offered. "It'll be our treat."

Shucks. Why did Vivi bring a lunchbox this day!?

"Eating for free?" Nami said. "Why would we reject that offer?"

"It's alright then." Sabo grinned.

The four made their way to the cafeteria. Shanks was standing on the doorway leading to the canteen.

"What's this?" Shanks look at the unexpected group.

"What?" Ace laughed. "We're just eating."

"Sure~~~…" Shanks teased. "Nami-chan, here are the coupons. I've promised to treat the class to lunch right? You were not here yesterday, so I figured I'll hand it to you now."

"'Sorry, Shanks-sensei! These two are going to treat lunch. Can you please treat us next time?"

Shanks smiled at the thought of the new student, finally opening up. "Whatever you say, Nami-chan." He turned around and walked towards the office.

The four search for an empty seat, and they found one in the corner.

"What do you girls want to eat?" Sabo asked.

"Curry." Nami answered.

"I already have a lunch box." Vivi whined. She also wanted to eat some canteen foods with them.

Nami look at her friend. She grabbed the lunchbox and throw it on the garbage can. "I don't see your lunchbox anywhere."

Vivi was utterly speechless. Ace and Sabo laughed. They like this girl's attitude.

"What do you want to order, Divi-chan." Ace smiled.

Vivi's eyes sparkled. "Ramen."

"Right-o!" Ace laughed. "Come on, Sabo!"

The two popular boys went to the counter leaving the two girls behind. Vivi looked at Nami with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Nami-san!" Vivi said.

"What did I do?" Nami asked.

"A lot." Vivi smiled. "I'm so happy to eat with my friend!"

"What're you some kind of loner?" Nami asked while raising her eyebrows.

"I guess." Vivi awkwardly answered.

Nami sighed. "Figures, the way you're wearing tells us that. A nerd?"

"Not exactly a nerd." Vivi laughed. "I just have some kind of problem if I took off my glasses."

"I don't want to create some problems so, keep it on." Nami put n hand on the table.

"I've got something to tell you, Nami-san." Vivi started. "I have a boyfriend."

"Good for you, Divi." Nami said. "Why're you telling me?"

"B-because you're my friend!" Vivi cried. "Am I that annoying?"

Nami rolled her eyes. How much does this girl need a friend?! "And? Who is the unlucky guy?"

"Unlucky?" Divi repeated. "Nami-san, am I that troublesome?" She pouted, making Nami laughed. Seeing Nami laugh, made her laugh too.

"What's so funny?" Sabo grinned as he placed Nami's curry and his plate in the table.

"This girl has a boyfriend." Nami pointed.

"Who's the unlucky guy?" Ace grinned.

"Not you too!" Divi pouted, making the three laughed.

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Isn't that the nerd in our class?" A girl asked, while pointing at the four laughing people.

"How dare she gets close to Sabo-sama?!" Another girl growled.

"Ace-sama even buys her food even though she has her bento." A girl with pink hair glared.

"That bitch…." A blonde girl cursed.

"She's not going to get away that easily." The first girl said. "We have to teach her a lesson then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm so hungryyyyy~~~~" Luffy whined as they walk towards the cafeteria.

"Then why didn't you go ahead?" Zoro scratched his hair roughly.

"Shut up! You said you wanted to go to the toilet and we allowed you to!" Sanji said. "Why did we found you outside the gate?!"

"How should I know?!" Zoro barked. "I could've sworn I was in the right tracks."

"Please don't trust your instinct, Zoro." Usopp plead.

"Oi." Zoro growled.

Luffy opened the door to the cafeteria. "I wonder what I should eat!"

"Should we try the ramen?" Usopp asked.

"Anything is fine!" Luffy grinned.

The four walk towards the counter and ordered some foods.

"Isn't that Ace and Sabo?" Zoro asked as he picked up his tray.

"Also Divi-chan and Nami-san!" Sanji twirled in happiness.

"Oiii~~~~" Luffy ran to them, not caring if he slips with his tray. "What're you guys eating"

"Foods." Ace answered.

"Mind if we join you?" Usopp asked.

"The table is long, so it's alright." Sabo said while smiling.

So, the Straw Hats group sat beside them and talk about some things, even Nami.

"We want to get to know each other, especially Nami." Ace said. "Nami, what's your favorite things?"

"Mikan and Money." Nami said as she took a bite at her curry.

"Money?" Zoro repeated. "What're you some kind of greedy woman?"

Nami scoffed at him. "You owe me 500 Beri for insulting me."

Zoro choked on his water. "What?! Are you nuts, you crazy witch?!"

"That'll be 1000 Beri in total." Nami added.

"Oi, witch!" Zoro growled.

"1500 Beri." Nami clicked her tongue.

They all laughed. "Zoro, you should stop talking!" Usopp laughed before drinking his water.

"USOPP!"

Usopp spurted some water on Sanji's face. "D-dad?!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yasopp stormed in their table.

"A bill?" Usopp answered innocently.

"5 bowls of green curry, 6 plates kimchi, 3 ramen bowls and 10 slices of meat?!" Yasopp scolded.

"I swear it's for my grades!" Usopp defended. "It was for the play, dad!"

"My money is at stake here, I don't care about your grades!"

The father and son continued bickering, while the others continued to eat.

"I'm telling mom!" Usopp barked. Yasopp frozed.

"Don't you dare!" Yasopp threatened his son.

"Oh yes, I will." Usopp smirked. "I will tell her that you've been going home late at night to drink with Shanks-sensei!"

Yasopp and Usopp continued to exchange glares. Yasopp sighed and Usopp grinned victoriously.

"Fine, but don't do it again." Yasopp said.

"Whatever." Usopp shrugged and watch as Yasopp walk out the canteen.

"You don't get along well, don't you?" Sanji asked.

"He often left mom alone, leaving her lonely. I'm frustrated about it. Especially, mom continued to support him with all her heart." Usopp explained.

"At least, he's not cheating on her." Nami blurted.

"If he did, I'm cutting all my ties with him." Usopp answered and continued to eat. "Ah! Luffy! Don't steal my meat!"

Nami watch as Luffy and Usopp arguing about the meat while the others laugh. Who would've thought that Usopp, the lively yet annoying guy have such problems at home?

"Huh? Why're you guys eating together?!" Kid yelled across the room.

"Is it that bad?" Luffy tilted his head.

"It's Luffy's rival." Ace whispered to Sabo.

"Why don't you just join us if you're that troubled?" Nami asked while raising her eyebrow.

"If you insists." Kid smirked. Killer and Heat followed him to the table.

"It's too bad that Kid lost in the drama." Heat said.

"That's because that woman caught me off guard!" Kid growled. "What're you two doing here?" He refers to Sabo and Ace.

"This is a canteen." Ace laughed. "We eat here."

"I meant, why are you with them?" Kid asked. "Nevermind, probably some stupid reason."

"What is with you?" Sabo sweat dropped.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset about earlier." Killer laughed.

"What're you doing here?" Law asked behind them.

"Why is everyone asking that?!" Ace shouted (comically) "This is a canteen!"

Law look at him with no expression.

Vivi remembered the kiss. "Trafalgar-san! Do you want to eat with us?"

Law looked at Nami and smirked. "Why not? Bepo, tell the others to come here."

Bepo nodded and walk away.

Law sat in the vacant seat, in front of Nami who was chatting with Vivi happily. He never expect her to open up easily.

"Captain!" Penguin sat beside Law. "Uwah?!" He was surprised when he realized he sat beside Heat.

"What're you eating?" Heat asked.

Penguin shook nervously. "Uhhh, fried rice with shrimp?"

"Where's the ketchup?" Heat asked again, making the man shivers.

"Ketchup? Why would you put ketchup in a fried rice?!" Penguin asked.

"That's completely wrong, you got a bad taste dude!" Heat grabbed the ketchup in front of Sanji and put it in front of Penguin's plate.

"No no! I don't want to!" Penguin said.

"It's fine just put it!" Heat argued and forced to put the ketchup in Penguin's plate. Penguin pushed Heat away, at least trying to.

"What're you doing?" Shachi sweat dropped at the scene.

"They're fighting over a dish." Killer answered.

"Just leave them be." Usopp sighed. Why does he always eat at a noisy table?!

The two arguing (comically) men stopped when the ketchup was accidentally thrown in the air.

The bottle cap slowly opened. The ketchup spilled into Usopp's face, especially eyes.

"Sorry." Heat and Penguin apologized.

Luffy laughed at Usopp's face which is currently orange because of the ketchup. "Usopp! You look like a MASK RIDER!"

Usopp realized the his burning face was covered in ketchup. Burning? "THE KETCHUP IS CHILI FLAVOR!" He ran around the table, the one sitting in their table laughed. "This is NOT FUNNY!" Usopp shouted. "HOT! WATER WATER WATER!"

"Here." Luffy handed him a glass near him.

Usopp immediately accept it and poured it on his face. "WHY IS THE WATER HOT!?"

"It was mine. I was about to pour a coffee powder." Ace said.

"Luffy! Youuuuu!" Usopp chased the laughing Luffy around the table. Ignoring Sanji's scold not to play in the eating area.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From the Blue Building, Makino and Shanks were looking at the laughing crowed in the kitchen. Nami was laughing and so is Vivi. The Heart P. and the Kid. P were clutching their stomach while laughing. Zoro, Ace and Sabo laughed lightly.

"I'm glad that the kids are having fun." Makino smiled.

Shanks nodded. "Kids huh?"

Makino touched her stomach. "How many years has it been since we lost our child?"

Shanks put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "2 years. We'll have to wait, Makino."

Makino leaned on Shanks shoulder. Her tears falling one by one. It's so hard to be a woman who can't bare a child in her. They wanted a family, but they couldn't.

The two separated ways to go on with their work. Shanks look at Nami, he somehow wanted to care for her as a teacher and as a father like to the Hell's Class. He will do anything to make Nami smile from the bottom of her heart. It's not easy, especially when Buggy handed him Nami's document.

Nami was an orphan. She don't know her real blood relatives nor her real parents. His instinct kicked him that her family's information is in Arlong's file.

.

.

"Ha?" Arlong began. "Nami is getting along quite well in her school?"

Kuroobi nodded. "I thought I might report this to you."

Arlong laughed. "I appreciate that. It's for the best that Nami is blending in. I wonder what will she feel if the time has come for her to betray them."

"Also, Nami is being close to this girl." Kuroobi handed Arlong a picture of Divi and Nami laughing together.

"She has begun?" Arlong blinked then laughed.

Chu snickered. "Our Nami is too evil. She wanted to bond with her target then kill her?!"

Arlong's eyes glowed.

**_"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemy closer huh?"_**Arlong continued to laugh hysterically.

.

.

.

**There! **

**I smell dark and trouble AGAIN. **

**Don't worry, it will all make sense in the middle. **

**READ AND REVIEWS! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! **

**That's all I ever ask for! **

**If you want to review some NEGATIVE reviews, PM me directly, damn it! **

**(I'm currently hooked up watching Gundam Seed. Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning WNWA)**


	22. Chapter 22 - What IF

**Alrighty then! Here's a new chapter. Please be kind when you read and find some wrong grammars or wrong spellings. **

**I was busy so I didn't update soon. I'll try my best to catch up with my normal updating schedule again. I normally update WNWA each and every day, but my stamina can't keep up. LOL. **

**I was afraid that my readers will forget about the plot so I'm working on it. Look forward to the following chapters then.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well then, I'm heading back to my class, Nami-san." The blue head girl bowed politely.

Nami waved. "See you later."

"Can I have your email ad, Nami-san?" Vivi asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Nami pulled her cellphone out. She noticed a new message.

**_"That was an impressive acting earlier" –Anonymus._**

Nami stared at the text. Who on earth is this guy?

"Nami-san?" Vivi looked at her in confusion. "Are you alright?"

Nami snapped out of it and smiled. "Yeah."

After they exchanged emails, Vivi waved her goodbye and head to her class.

Luffy swung his arms around Nami's shoulder playfully. "Too bad, she's in a different class."

Nami nodded and sighed.

"What? Miss your friend already?" Zoro snickered as he slapped Luffy's arms away from Nami.

"Zoro!" Luffy whined.

"I'm not usually open to some loud girls but she's somehow different." Nami smiled at the area where Vivi left.

"You've been smiling a lot today, someone fun?" Law asked beside her. He started walking along side with her. He was getting close to her body as he walk.

"Fun? Rephrase that." Nami looked at him. "This is school is too weird to be true."

Kid laughed as he get in between Law and Nami, shoving Law away. "It's weird in a good way since you're smiling right?"

Nami continued to walk. "I gotta admit, yes."

Luffy grabbed Kid's collar and pulled him behind Nami. Luffy ran beside her. "There's going to be a gathering at the Mock Town later, you want to come again?" He grinned but it didn't last when Law secretly put a foot in front of him, making him tripped.

Nami has no idea that they're currently fighting behind her as they continued they're conversation. "I think I'll pass this time. I want to review for the upcoming test."

"That's great."' Zoro shove Law in his way. "You think you can tutor me?"

Nami raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Wrong sentence." Zoro smirked. "I won the drama earlier and I have the authority to be your master for one week. I want you to tutor me."

"Why you -!" Nami growled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was being used as a servant?! She lost, she knew that but that was because THAT man has made his appearance in her head!

"You're being a sore loser now?" Zoro teased.

Nami clashed her forehead to Zoro's angrily, and Zoro wouldn't even budge.

"Come on, I didn't know you're a woman with no bark!" Zoro laughed.

That does it. "Fine! Meet me at my house at 5pm later! Bring your notes!" Nami stormed off the hallway, leaving the boys behind.

Zoro turned around and saw the looks on his rival's face. UNBELIEVABLE.

"Zoro! You're not going to play with Nami alone!" Luffy pouted.

"I won't allow you to be with a delicate lady alone in her house!" Sanji's body was on fire. "I won't allow it!"

Bepo ran towards them. "Captain! I've got news about Don Quixote family! They're going to participate in the race later!"

"Yosh!" Penguin shouted. "It's revenge time, don't you think captain?"

"No." Law said calmly. "I already have plans this afternoon." He looked at Zoro with a hint of angriness in his eyes. "I'm heading back to the classroom." He excused himself.

"What a minute? Captain?!" Shachi shouted and ran after his captain. Bepo and Penguin looked at each other's face and ran after them.

"What're you going to do Kid?" Killer asked quietly.

"This algae is getting on my nerves." Kid growled. "Of course, I wouldn't let them be with that woman!"

"That's the spirit." Killer patted his back. "We can tail them after school."

"Do it properly." Kid commanded and headed towards nowhere, with his comrades following him.

Zoro scratched his head. That was a mistake. It's a mistake for telling Nami his request in front of these guys. He should've told her in secret.

**"You should've told her in secret." **

Zoro flinched at the voice. "Usopp! What the heck?!"

"Huh? I was just speaking your inner voice." Usopp laughed. "Anyways! Seems like a lot of guys will be hanging out in Nami's place."

Zoro growled slightly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the Violet Building, where 2nd year High School, nah… Smart, Strong and Unique and gathered in the buiding.

"Robin! Did you do well on the surprise quiz?" Chopper sat in front of her.

Robin nodded. "It's so easy, Chopper."

"It must be nice to have such knowledge in History." Brook sunk in his seat beside Chopper.

"All of us have different specialties, so don't worry about it." Franky laughed beside Robin.

"You guys!" Ace called from the last row.

"What're you doing here?" Franky asked.

Ace narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?! We're classmates here!"

"Really?" Franky blinked then laughed. "Sorry, sorry!"

Sabo patted Ace's shoulder. "Anyways! Are you up for the race later? Don Quixote Family will race too."

"It depends on our captain." Franky said.

Robin felt a slight vibration in her pocket. She look at her cellphone and giggled. "Looks like, we're not going."

"Huh?" Chopper looked at the raven hair.

"What do you mean?" Sabo asked.

"Our captain texted me that they're going to play at Nami-chan's house." Robin kept her phone.

Ace laughed. "That brother of ours!"

"Should we go there also?" Franky asked his woman.

"I have another mini concert later." Brook said.

"I have an appointment with Smoker-san later." Chopper said. "B-but I can cancel it if you want. I don't want to be left behind with you guys."

"Don't worry Chopper." Robin smiled. "I'm also not going."

"Why?" Franky asked.

"I prefer to be home today, my mother will be visiting me from Ohara City." Robin smiled. "It's been so long."

"I see." Franky said.

"If you want, do you want to meet her?" Robin noticed Franky's short answer.

"Can I?" Franky grinned.

"Why not?" Robin touched her lover's hand.

"Get a room!" Ace teased.

Robin giggled and looked outside the window. The wall surrounding the school is visible to the Violet Building. They can see what is happening on the outside of the gate.

Robin's eyes narrowed in suspicion when she saw Kalifa outside the wall talking with someone. Kalifa seems to be angry yet panicked. Robin used her ability to eavesdrop.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**"Hachi! What is the meaning of this?!" Kalifa angrily shouted. "You didn't say that Arlong made a contract with Nami's mother!" **

Robin closed her eyes while focusing on the conversation.

**"I was also shock when I heard about it." Hachi defended. "Don't shout! Kuroobi and Chu might hear us! They don't know that I'm working as a double agent!"**

**Kalifa sighed in order to calm down. "Anyways, don't overlook such things again. Aokiji-san hired us to keep a close watch on Arlong's movement in shadows."**

**"They're already suspecting us, Kalifa." Hachi said. "If we do anything that leads to suspiciousness, not only us that will receive such torture but also Nami-san."**

'Nami?' Robin cracked on eye open to see at the two talking person from her seat.

**"And? Do you mind explaining those things to me?" Paulie interrupt. "I overheard your conversation."**

**"Why you-!" Hachi was about to attack but Kalifa stopped him.**

**"Don't worry, he's a friend." Kalifa reassured him. "However, we can't talk in the open, get in the car." **

Robin watched as the three get into the car. She quickly did her ability to eavesdrop inside the car. What a sneaky woman.

**"Paulie, something is happening in your school right now." Kalifa started. "We have no proof but Arlong and Akainu are planning something."**

**"We all know that both of them are close. We just didn't question them." Paulie said.**

**"That's not it." Kalifa shrugged. "Aokiji-san has hired us from the moment that Arlong stepped into the academy. We're working for him as a double agent." **

**"I found some documents in Arlong's desk." Hachi continued. "There are some arrangements for 500 people to transfer to Raftel Area."**

**"Raftel? I heard it's a mess there between the military and the rebels." Paulie said.**

**"They're normal humans but WHAT IF, some of the students with devil fruits or strong abilities got send out there and fight?" Kalifa arranged her glasses. "We suspected that everyone who will be chosen by Akainu by the graduation will be send to war and Arlong will be selling them."**

Robin gulped at the thought.

**"Are you crazy?" Paulie laughed. "There's no way that can be true! Besides, even if it is, the students have enough commonsense on what is worth fighting for."**

**"WHAT IF someone is being hostage?" Kalifa said. "If someone is a hostage, they will be forced to kill human beings. Devil Fruit is a secret from the outside world! If they leaked this information, who knows what will happen!?"**

**"Chaos. Fear. Madness." Hachi said. "Humans are fragile, they can be easily manipulated by emotions. Fear will take over them and reject the devil fruit users until they're extinct forever. Military will have to take over the DF users and kill them, for human's sake."**

**"Don't go that far yet." Paulie nervously laughed. "Like I said, they have commonsense to whether fight or not. A hostage? Who can hostage a family just like that?"**

**"Arlong hostaged Nami's whole town. If she didn't continue being Cat Burglar, it'll be a total massacre." Kalifa said. "Arlong and Nami made a deal, Nami has to kill someone in order to end his foolishness."**

**"Who must she kill?" Paulie asked. He was now panicking inside. It was too much to take in. **

**"Nefertari Vivi." Hachi said. **

**"The worst part of Arlong's wickedness is ….." Kalifa said. **

**Robin was sweating like mad but she didn't end her ability. She needed to know everything.**

"Okay idiots! Take out your Art books." Buggy entered the room, making Robin flinched and her ability stopped. Did you run a marathon, Nico Robin?" Buggy looked at her with displeasing eyes.

Robin clicked her tongue, ignoring the art teacher. She bit her nails nervously. Everything doesn't make sense.

.

.

.

.

Pretty dark huh? It's only normal for Robin to figure out what's going on, she is smart after all.

Next Chapter's spoiler!

Vivi's bullied scene. It'll make you sad, sorry.

The Straw Hats/Heart P./Kid P. are making themselves at home in Nami's house.

Usopp SAW CAT BURGLAR'S MASK IN NAMI'S HIDDEN DRAWER! He flashedbacks on the time she sang on stage, Cat Burglar's song and now, Cat Burglar's mask is on Nami's house?!

.

.

.

**Read and Review = Follow and Favorite**

**It'll motivate me to update faster, believe me. **

**Check out my other other stories. **

**.**

**.**

**P.S. **

**I watched Gundam Seed. Mu! Why did you die?! **

**That moment when your favorite character died. I was grieving so I didn't update yesterday, forgive me. **


	23. Chapter 23 - At Nami's Home

Vivi entered her class. She received many dangerous glares. She quietly made her way to her seat, she gasped when she found the huge word SLUT written in her desk. It's written by a liquid eraser. She sat down, shaking but not crying.

"Look, that's the girl that Porche and the Foxy P. girls are talking about." Margarette whispered to the Kuja Pirates who sat in the last row. "I feel so sorry for her." She frowned.

Hancock looked at the nerdy girl. "What did she do?"

"It seems that she ate at the same table as Ace and Sabo." Marigold said.

"Then it's part of her fault." Boa huffed. "She should've stayed away from them, knowing that the Foxy girls are crazy about those two."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vivi looked down at her desk. She felt some glares behind her and heard some murmurs. What now? Ignoring her for one whole semester is hard enough, and now she's receiving such treatments?!

She picked up her notebook and book to cover the word SLUT on her desk. She looked down, refusing to cry or breakdown. If she did that then, she'll be falling into their hands. She don't want that.

"Good afternoon, class." Makino entered the room. "Did you eat your lunch properly?"

"Yeah, and someone eat it TOO properly." A girl from the Foxy P. laughed while glancing at Vivi.

Makino looked at the students. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really." Porche smiled innocently.

Makino looked at Vivi who was hiding her face. "Divi-chan, are you okay?"

"E-eh?" Vivi looked at Makino in surprised. "Yes." She smiled.

Makino frowned. She knew something was up, but decided not to push her. "Okay then, we'll start our science class."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dance Class and PE class are not in today's schedule.

They waited in the classroom without the bell ringing yet.

"Ne, let's play soccer!" Luffy grinned.

"Against who?" Zoro asked.

"Let's invite someone from the black building!" Luffy said excitedly. "The Flamingo guy is there right?"

"I don't want to play soccer with them! Remember last time?! They used a ball with spikes!" Usopp shivered.

"Isn't it more fun like that?" Sanji tapped his shoes.

"Of course not!" Usopp yelled.

Nami walked towards them holding a notebook. She put it in front of Zoro. "Here, copy some of my outlines in yours. It'll make you understand a bit."

Zoro opened her notebook. "You just transferred here yesterday, how come you knew these topics?!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "I have my books at home, I read them instead of ignoring them."

"Heh, these writings are easy to understand." Zoro scanned her notes. "I understand, I'll bring it later." He smiled unknowingly at Nami. Nami looked at him with confused face then messed his spiky hair with her hands.

"Be grateful, idiot." Nami pouted at him.

Zoro laughed at the woman's childishness. Luffy stared at the two with a slight frown. Sanji and Usopp exchange glances and sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[[[[[Let's skip the boring classes]]]]]

The bell rang signaling the students to go home.

"Zoro, I'm going on ahead." Nami waved.

Zoro nodded and waved back. "Sure."

Nami ran outside the classroom. She picked her cellphone out and dialed Divi.

"Divi? Are you free right now?" Nami grinned at the phone.

**Vivi answered. "Of course, why?"**

"I have time before 5pm, do you want to go shopping with me?" Nami asked.

**"Shopping? Is it okay?" Vivi smiled. Her heart was beating fast.**

"Why not? Meet me at the front gate later at 4:15." Nami smiled. "I'm going back first."

**"I see!" Vivi giggled. "I'll meet you there!"**

Nami hung up and ran towards the path leading to her house. Paulie caught a glimpse of her and frown, he remembered the conversation between Kalifa and him.

Vivi sighed as she put her cellphone in her bag. She carefully made her way towards the stairs. She was blocked by 4 girls.

"You, I heard you have a boyfriend and you're still flirting with Ace-sama and Sabo-sama?" A girl yelled. "How much of a slut are you?!" She flicked Vivi's forehead.

"How dare you, a nerd, to have the guts to eat with my Ace-sama?!" Another girl said as she pushed Vivi away.

"I'm sorry." Vivi apologized while bowing.

"Look at the nerd." The pink haired girl laughed. "Let me see that pathetic face of yours." She brought her hand to Vivi's face and touched her glasses.

"Don't." Vivi weakly shouted as she took a step back.

"HUH? DIVI?" Luffy came running to her. "Are you with your friends?"

Vivi looked at him with her eyes widen.

The four girls glared at Vivi. "Consider this as a warning, bitch." A blonde girl warned. "If you stick your nose to them again, we'll definitely get rid of you." The four walk away.

"Did I interrupt something?" Luffy asked.

"Not really." Vivi smiled. "Thank you, Luffy-san."

"For what?" Luffy tilted his head.

Vivi shrugged her head.

"Oi, Luffy~~ Don't run off by yourself!" Usopp ran after him. "Divi? What're you doing here?"

"I was about to go home." Vivi bowed. "Take care." She ran downstairs without looking back.

"Did you do something to upset her?" Usopp looked at Luffy.

"Not me." Luffy whined. "Do you really think I'm capable of making someone upset?"

Usopp looked at his captain with bored eyes. "YES." He turned around walk back to Zoro and Sanji.

"What do you mean by that?!" Luffy asked and followed Usopp. "Oi, Usopp!"

x-x-x-x-x-xx—xx-x-x-x—x

Vivi and Nami meet up in their meeting place.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" Vivi pants. "Kohza has something to do so I took a bus."

"Kohza?" Nami blinked.

"He's my boyfriend." Vivi smiled.

"Oh, so you have one." Nami said.

"Nami-san, are you still doubting me?" Vivi pouted.

Nami patted her head. "I'm just kidding." Nami began to walk. "Thanks for coming with me, Divi."

Vivi ran to catch up to her. "It's no problem. It's my first time to shopping with a friend."

"You really should change your appearance to make the others like you." Nami said. "Someday, they'll bully you."

Vivi looked at the road and frowned.

"Don't tell me, you have been bullied?!" Nami blinked. "Have you?"

Divi remembered what happened in the class. "No. They're too busy ignoring me." Vivi smiled.

"I guess ignoring you is better than bullying you." Nami sighed.

Vivi nodded. She don't want to include Nami in her trouble. "What do you want to buy, Nami-san?"

"Some clothes." Nami answered. "I just moved in here and some of my clothes are in my previous home." She looked at the blue haired girl beside her. She's definitely feeling troubled about something and she's not hiding it properly. "Hey, Divi."

Vivi pointed at the clothes store. "Nami-san! That store has a lot of cute clothes! Let's check it out!" She ran ahead inside the store.

Nami narrowed her eyes. She was now sure that something is wrong with the nerd. She entered the shop.

"Don't you think this is cute?" Divi smiled as she picked a pink blouse with rabbits in it.

Nami put a disgusted face. "Ew."

"It's not your taste?" Vivi kept the blouse. "How about this one?" She put out another rabbit designed.

"What's up with you and the rabbits?" Nami sweat dropped.

"But they're cute!" Vivi whined. "What do you prefer, Nami-san?"

Nami looked around and saw an eye catching blouse. "This." She showed Vivi a red and black blouse with an arrow pointing to the right. There are letters printed on it.

"HURT HER, YOU'LL DIE" Vivi read the blouse's design. "Nami-san, this blouse is for boys. A boyfriend wears it."

"Is there such rule?" Nami smiled. "I can wear it when I'm with you." She walks towards the counter.

Vivi looked at the mirror beside her and looked at herself. Is she really that worth protecting for? Vivi smiled and giggled at the thought of her friend.

"What're you smiling there alone? Let's go." Nami hold her bag with her new blouse. She turned her back to walk towards the door, but Vivi surprisingly hug her from behind, more like she wanted a piggy back ride. "Wha-!" Nami grunted. "Get off me, you're heavy!" She squirmed.

Vivi laughed sweetly. "Nami-san, I love you!" She tightened her hands around Nami's neck.

"I get it, I get it!" Nami groaned. "Now, get off." She felt Vivi get off her and sighed in relief. "You know, shouting like that can make everyone misunderstood." She touched her tired neck.

"I don't care." Vivi smiled and grabbed Nami's hand. She pulled her as she lead the way. "We have more shopping to do, Nami-san!"

Nami nearly stumbled. "O-oi!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Zoro sat at the school bench.

"Zoro? I thought you're meeting up with Nami at 5pm?" Usopp asked.

"I'm just sitting here." Zoro groaned. "Her house is behind the school."

"Seriously?! That doesn't explain what you were doing here." Usopp looked at him in disbelief.

"I figured I might be going ahead." Zoro said. "The others don't know her house so I'll lose them." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, didn't you promised Luffy that you'll never be anywhere near her alone?" Usopp interrupt him.

Zoro looked at him. "They're already tailing me. Don't think that I didn't sense you 15 minutes ago."

"You got us, marimo." Sanji laughed as he appeared behind a pole.

"What? The hide and seek is over?" Luffy asked with a disappointed face.

"Since when are we playing?" Usopp murmured.

"Let's just go before someone else comes and follow us." Zoro scratched his head. He lead the way and saw the trees in front of him.

"Do you think we can make it to Nami's house?" Usopp whispered to Sanji.

"I doubt it." Sanji whispered back.

"I can hear you!" Zoro shouted, making Luffy laughed. "I say, we go left."

The Straw Hats walked in the opposite direction. "I said LEFT!" Zoro said.

"And we'll go right." Usopp said. "Zoro, please trust us, not your instinct."

"Shut up." Zoro growled. They went in the right way. Zoro touched the tree and look at it. "We'll go right."

"It's decided." Sanji said. He lead the gang to the left way. Zoro scratched his head roughly. What's up with these guys, don't they know the left and right side?!

"Left." Zoro growled.

They headed towards the Right side.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Usopp said as his pants got caught in some spiky bushes. They're in the middle of the forest after all.

"Right." Zoro said.

They all head left.

"Why don't you just-!" Zoro growled.

"Will you look at that? We've reached Nami's house!" Luffy gleefully cheered.

They look at the Nami's house. It's peaceful, especially when the ocean is in view. Sea breeze is everywhere.

"Let's enter!" Luffy laughed but his collar got pulled out by Sanji.

"Idiot, don't enter yet! We should text her first before entering. After all, we came here before the arranged time." Sanji warned him. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Nami's number. He also got it from Robin when she gave out her number.

The phone rang…..

"But still, we came a long way huh?" Usopp inhaled the sea breeze. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw the path from the school and Nami's house. "Remind me why did we go through the forest?"

Luffy laughed at the embarrassed swordsman.

**_"Who is this?" Nami answered with a firm voice._**

**_"Ah, Nami-swan… my love, we are right here in front of your house." Sanji twirled in happiness. _**

**_"No need to know who it is." Nami sighed on the other line. "It's not even 5pm yet! Why are you there?!"_**

**_"We're excited!" Sanji bluntly said. _**

**_"Anyway, I'm out right now. Can you wait outside?" Nami asked._**

**_"Eh? It's going to rain!" Usopp looked at the dark clouds._**

**_Nami paused for a bit and angrily answered. "Fine! There's a spare key on my tangerine tree! Use it to enter my house but! NO ENTERING MY ROOM, NO LITTERING, NO BREAKING THINGS, NO DOING STUPID THINGS! Is that understood?!" Her voice sounded scary to them. _**

**_"Aye sir!" They all answered. _**

**_"Good." Nami ended her call._**

"Tangerine tree huh?" Zoro jumped over the gate and climb the tree. He search for the key somewhere.

"Listen up, we promised not to do stupid things that will make Nami-san mad, alright?" Sanji lit his smoke. "We're only intruding so no whining!"

"Alright!" Usopp and Luffy answered obediently.

"We will only wait in one area until Nami-san gets back!" Sanji shouted. "I'll beat up someone who tries to peek in her room!" Blood came out slowly from his nose.

"You're the one who should be beaten up." Zoro said as he came down the tree, holding a spare key.

"Open it. Open it." Luffy excitedly said as Zoro grabbed the doorknob.

"You can't just have fun without us." Kid grinned, walking near them.

"Kid!" Usopp shrieked. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

"Going to my classmate's home." Kid answered with Killer beside him. "Besides, this can be considered as a group study so don't sweat it."

"We heard Nami-girl's rule earlier so at least, we can behave well until she gets back." Killer said.

"So, you were tailing us from the beginning." Sanji concluded.

"Not really, just half way." Kid said. "We followed you from the school but then stopped half way, Killer here saw a path so, we followed it. Saves us some trouble."

"I told you, we should've took the path." Usopp sighed.

"Just leave it be." Zoro growled as he turn the knob. It's really neat. Sanji looked at the kitchen and grinned happily when he found some ingredients. He then remembered Nami's order. He gathered everyone at the living room.

"Shitty guys! Don't leave this room, alright!" Sanji warned him. "No breaking things!"

"Riggghhhhtttt…" The responded.

After a while… "I'm getting bored!" Luffy whined.

"It's not yet, 5 minutes Luffy!" Usopp slapped his head.

"Turn on the TV, the remote is in that black drawer." Zoro yawned.

Luffy did as he was told. The remote IS there. He frowned at the thought that Zoro knew Nami's house more than he does.

Zoro lay down on the furry mat and started to take a nap. Kid sat down at the floor leaning against the wall with the glass window beside him. He looked at the trees around the house and thought of various things. Killer sat at the sofa, texting Heat and his crew about their whereabouts and asked them to guard their HQ while they're gone. Luffy and Usopp were both laughing at the variety show. Sanji looked at the guys who unexpectedly behaved well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I guess we have bought a lot more than we should." Divi looked at her shopping BAGS. (yes, plural)

Nami laughed. "I guess so. Divi, thanks for shopping with me today."

"Don't worry about it." Vivi smiled. "I want to go shopping with you sometime again."

"Sure." Nami giggled. "I better get going. Those guys better not destroy anything."

Kohza's car arrived at their sight. "Hey girls!"

"Kohza!" Vivi ran up to him. "Kohza, this is Nami-san."

"You're the girl who transferred right?" Kohza asked. "I'm Kohza, thanks for taking care of my girlfriend."

Nami shook her head. "She did help me also."

"Would you like us to ride you home?" Vivi opened the car and put her bags inside.

"No thanks, I don't want to be an outsider between the two of you." Nami refused.

"But Nami- san!" Vivi whined.

"Besides, I have something to do on my way." Nami smiled.

"I see." Vivi looked down.

"I'll meet you at school tomorrow?" Nami patted her head again.

Vivi grinned. "Yeah!" She opened the car and sat inside. "Bye, Nami-san!"

Nami waved goodbye as the car drove away. Actually, she lied. Seeing couples like that, just remind her of THAT GUY.

She waited at the bus stop and the rain started pouring. She looked at the road. Rain started to drip hard. She glanced at the couple who were running across the road, the guy was holding his bag above their heads and covered both of their heads while searching for a roof to stop by. She sighed. A yellow/black car stopped in front of her and some water splashed on her foot. "What the hell?!" She yelled as she took a step back.

"Heading home, Nami-ya?" Law opened the car window.

"Law?" Nami blinked.

"I was about to go to your house and I found you here. Want to go together?" Law smirked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A doorbell was heard from Nami's house. Sanji opened the door, revealing Shachi, Penguin and Bepo standing on the doorsteps, wet.

"What're you doing here?" Sanji asked them.

"We kinda tailed you here." Shachi confessed. "Captain is on his way here."

Sanji mentally slapped his head. "Why?!"

"What else?! He doesn't want to give Nami-san to others." Bepo argued.

"Nami-san don't belong to anyone." Sanji corrected. "First, get inside and dry yourselves."

The three went inside. Usopp poked his head and looked at the new visitors. "What're you doing here?"

"The same reason why you're here." Penguin shivers at cold.

"Usopp! Get some towels in the bathroom for these three." Sanji said.

"Sure…" Usopp sighed and walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed three towels in the cabinet. Before he left, a mask fell down the cabinet where the towels were. Usopp gasped at what he saw. "Why is Cat Burglar's mask here?" Usopp asked himself.

"Did you find it?" Sanji yelled.

Usopp hid the mask again and ran towards them. "Yeah." He give them the towels and returned to the bathroom. He carefully looked at the mask. He remembered Nami's last night performance at Mock Town. He remembered Nami's dancing and singing talent. Why does she know about Cat Burglar's song? How come this mask is here? Come to think of it, Nami's voice is similar to Cat Burglar. He kept the mask again. "So that's how it is. I get it now." Usopp thought to himself. His teeth sparkled and put a hand on his chin. His eyes were full of confidence. He even smirked.

"Are you making a parody of Detective Conan?" Penguin sighed at the scene in front of him.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, yeah. Thanks for reading guys! **

**Valentines Day is coming up! **

**Should I make a One Shot about Nami plus the guys? HAHA. **

**That would be hilarious. **

**Anyway. Read and Review. Follow and Favorite. **


	24. Chapter 24 - His Sacrifice

**Remember when I eliminated Sanji? I'm so sorry, but the eliminating rounds have once again started. or not. **

.

.

.

Law and Nami were sitting in the car, quietly. Law drive carefully, especially because it's raining.

"Why're you going to my house, Law?" Nami asked. She completely felt awkward when the car fell silent.

"Isn't it nice to have a group study?" Law looked at her. "Test is coming up."

"I know that, idiot." Nami huffed.

She received a text.

**_"Nami, I'm going to be busy for a while so go enjoy your school." –Kalifa_**

Nami leaned on the car seat and sighed.

Law noticed her feeling down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nami looked outside the window. She felt something heavy in her chest. Something is wrong with Kalifa.

"I remembered the kiss, Nami-ya." Law started. "I heard you talking to the girl with glasses that kissing someone is no longer important to you."

Nami nodded. "Why?"

"That's what I want to ask you. WHY? Did something happen to you before you moved in New World Academy?" Law stared at the road in front of him.

Nami stopped for a bit. It's a perfect way to get rid of the silence. "I have a lover once."

Law stared at the rainy road. He was eager to know a bit from her past.

"One month ago, before I transferred here in New World Academy, I was feeling down because of some problems. That time, he comforted me. He always find me when I'm alone or troubled. Before I even know it, I fell in love with him." Nami smiled a bit. "1 week later, I confessed and he received it. So we became a couple. It was a secret relationship though."

"Why?" Law asked.

"He was a teacher." Nami answered bluntly.

"A teacher?!" Law choked out.

Nami nodded. "I gave him my first kiss. When I'm with him, I feel complete and felt like my problems are gone. I thought we're going to last long, but I overheard him and my guardian's conversation in the teacher's office." Nami gripped her skirt as she remembered that conversation. "They're planning everything from the start. Making me fall in love with that jerk is part of their hideous plan. A plan to make me trust that jerk and becoming my guardian's pawn for the rest of my life."

Law narrowed his eyes. He didn't quite understand that part but decided to keep quiet.

"At first, I didn't mind. I thought that if I'm with the man I love, I can even deal with any devil. You know something funny? I found him kissing another woman which is his REAL girlfriend. Dating me inside the school is just part of his stupid business with my guardian." Nami laughed with pain in her heart. "Then I confronted him about it. He didn't deny he was kissing her. He didn't even tried to argue back. He just watched me as I cried about it. I guess he never really did love me."

Law looked at her from the side. He parked his car in the school parking lot. "Nami-ya, it doesn't mean that you can just start kissing every guy and said that kiss is not important."

"I gave up on that theory one month ago, Law." Nami grabbed her shopping bags and open the car. She didn't care if it was raining. Law pulled her wrist. "Wait, I have an umbrella, Nami-ya."

"Why would you have one in your car?" Nami asked him as he get an umbrella from behind.

"Just so." Law smirked. He opened his umbrella and ran towards Nami. "Shall we?"

Nami sighed. She didn't really have much choice. She stood up and started to walk beside Law. The umbrella is quite small so she have to walk NEAR Law. Law helped her with her shopping bags.

"Law, don't tell anyone about my ex." Nami said. "I don't want to spread things about that guy."

Law nodded quietly. "I understand."

The two of them made their way to Nami's house, up the pathway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami opened the front door. "I'm back."

"Welcome back, Nami-swwaaannn!" Sanji twirled around. "And shitty Law." He growled.

"Why're you with him?" Kid popped his head.

"He gave me a ride home." Nami answered. "You guys didn't break anything, right?"

"Nope." Luffy grinned. "Not yet."

Nami smacked him straight in the head. "What do you mean, NOT YET?" She get her shopping bags and stormed in her room to change clothes.

"Nami-san! Can I cook something warm for all of us?" Sanji called out from downstairs.

"Sure." Nami shouted back.

Luffy jumped up and down excitedly. "Food! Food!"

Sanji rolled his sleeves and started looking for ingredients. "Captain, you should wait at the living room with everyone." Luffy whined but then did as he was told.

Zoro stretched his back, he just woke up from his nap. He passed the kitchen when he was about to go to the toilet.

"Shitty, marimo!" Sanji called out.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and headed towards the kitchen. "What?" He pulled a chair and sat on it.

Sanji chopped some vegetables while talking. "What're you thinking?"

"HUH?" Zoro asked.

"Don't plat dumb with me." Sanji growled. "I watch as you look at Nami-san with a smile on your face. I watch as you laughed so happily with her and I watch as you secretly texted her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zoro said as he grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge.

"Are you planning on backing out again?" Sanji put the vegetables in the pot. "1 year ago, when we were in middle school, and Franky and the others are in High school, we often hang out in Sunny-Go Garage."

"Why're you bringing that up?" Zoro asked. "I know where our hideout is, idiot."

"That's not it." Sanji sighed. "I knew you liked Robin-chan back then."

Zoro stopped drinking his water and closed his eyes.

"You didn't do anything but watched her secretly. You liked her more than anyone, I know that and it irritates me. Why didn't you fight back when Franky told us that he will court Robin-chan?"

"She deserves someone at her own age." Zoro answered calmly. "That was all in the past."

"My point is, you're always like that." Sanji put out some meat in the fridge and chopped it. "If you like someone, you just looked at her from afar. Backing easily when you knew someone in our group likes her."

"What're you getting at?" Zoro asked.

"You should tell Luffy how you also feel about Nami-san. The way that he's going for her without realizing that one of his dear comrade is getting hurt will hurt him more." Sanji sighed.

"I won't. My captain deserves her. I'm used to this stupid sacrifices. If I make a move on Nami in Luffy's watch, I'll hurt him. He saved my stupid ass when we were in middle school, and I owe him for that." Zoro said.

"So you're the one taking the beating all by yourself?" Sanji asked him without looking at him.

"I'm pretty good at backing out in times like these." Zoro laughed.

"I'm not responsible if you got yourself killed." Sanji said.

"Who says you're responsible for my life, stupid eyebrows." Zoro mocked.

"Say that again, you marimo head!" Sanji argued.

The two continued arguing inside the kitchen, without knowing that Luffy was eavesdropping them outside the kitchen. He crossed his legs and put his hands on his ankles. He frowned at the thought of his friend, suffering alone.

"What're you doing there, Luffy?" Usopp asked the sad captain.

"Usopp, should I give up on her?" Luffy looked at him with sad eyes.

Usopp gasped at the action and sudden question. "Do you want to?"

"I like her but I don't want to hurt Zoro." Luffy frowned. "I heard that Zoro gave up on Robin when Franky told them that he'll court her. He was hurt. Right now, I'm doing the same thing to him."

Usopp sighed at messed his own hair. "It's going to be tough, you know."

"I know." Luffy chuckled painfully.

.

.

.

.

**Should I really get on with their test? I'm dying to write the School Festival Week. LOL. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review/ Favorite and Follow**

**Negatives Comments are welcome in my message inbox. **

**I was looking forward to reading reviews, and if I found a scary review there. I often got a heart attack. LOL.**

**Which reminds me, I made a LawNa one shot again. Titled: Chocolates and Roses.  
Be patience.. I'm working on KidNa, ZoNa and Luna One Shots, why? because it's VALENTINESSSSSS... **


	25. Chapter 25 - He's INNOCENT!

**I'm freakin' BACCCCKKKKK! **  
**HAPPY READING! If you didn't remember what happened, click the preview button and reread it again! LOL**

.

..

.

.

.

The boys have once again gathered at the living room, except for Sanji who was in the kitchen and Nami who didn't came down yet.

"Uhm, Zoro." Luffy looked at the swordsman.

"Huh? What?" Zoro turned to look at him troubled captain.

"Ah, no nothing." Luffy sighed.

Zoro raised his eyebrow but didn't argue with him further.

o-o-o-o-o

"And? Did you made your move, Captain?" Shachi whispered in Law's left ear.

"Did you kissed her?" Penguin asked in Law's right ear.

"What did you two do when you were alone?" Shachi grinned while whispering.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Penguin teased Law from his right side.

"If you two don't stop spouting nonsense, I'll separate your bodies." Law said with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry." Bepo apologized.

"Why're you the one apologizing?!" Penguin and Shachi shouted.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Killer sighed as he saw his captain laying on the mat while sleeping. He's always like this when it's raining. He said that cool air surrounded him when it's raining, and it's making him feel comfortable to sleep.

Nami entered the kitchen and looked at Sanji's cooking pot. "That smells delicious." She complimented.

Sanji smiled. "Thank you, Nami-sa….." He couldn't continue his sentence when he turn around and saw Nami's normal clothes.

She wear short jean shorts, exposing her long creamy legs, and sleeveless pink shirt. Her hair was split into two ponytails; resting it on her shoulders.

"Nami-san! There are boys here! It's dangerous to wear like that!" Sanji blushed.

Nami grinned. "Eh? I thought you'd like it." She put a hand on his chest as she teased him.

"Well, I kind of like it.." Sanji laughed nervously. "But those guys will see you in that clothe!"

Nami laughed at the embarrassed man. "Chillax." She turned around and stopped at the kitchen's door. "I'm going to start teaching those guys, do you want to come now?"

Sanji regained his composure and get a spoon. "No, go ahead. I'm going to finish this." He continued making some hot soup. Nami nodded and left the kitchen. As she make her way to the living room, a text entered her cellphone. She looked at it and sighed.

**_"Nami, be always alert to your surroundings. Hachi said that Kuroobi and Chu might be keeping a watch on you." –Kalifa_**

Great, now she have some stalkers. She entered the living room and sat beside Killer in the sofa. They all gaped at her clothes. Why is she so comfortable when she's surrounded by guys?!

"Let's get started shall we?" Nami said as she grabbed Zoro's notes in the table.

They gathered at the short square table while they're sitting on the floor, except Killer who was sitting on the sofa just behind Nami and Kid who was sleeping. Nami sat beside Zoro, because he's the one who commanded her. On her other side, Law sat there. Luffy and Usopp was across them, watching their closeness. Usopp silently patted Luffy's back to distract him from frowning.

Usopp looked at Nami. He wanted to find a perfect time to talk to her privately because of what he found regarding Cat Burglar's mask. If he will blurt it out in front of everybody, Nami might freak out. After all, she has a cool yet cold personality in school. If her secret just got exposed like that, she'll never forgive him.

Nami brought her pen while looking at Zoro's notebook. "Where do you want to start, Zoro?"

"The first test subject that we'll have on Monday." Zoro answered.

"I didn't looked at the schedule yet." Nami said. "Who knows the schedule?" She looked around.

"The test will only last for 3 days." Bepo explained. "The 1st day, we'll test on Psychology, Math, Art, Science, Dance and PE."

"Cartography, History, Japanese, English, and Cooking." Shachi continued.

"That's about it." Nami said. "What about the third day?"

"Those who didn't pass some test will have to repeat the same subject." Penguin said. "We'll be fine as long as our score is above 50."

Rain came raining hard. Her roofs is making such unpleasant sounds. To prevent some waters to enter her living room, Nami closed the glass door and closed the curtains. Everything went dark inside the living room. "Can someone switch on the lights?" She touched everything carefully to feel her way to the rest of the gang.

Everyone squirmed trying to find the lights.

"I found the switch!" Luffy laughed and poked the thing repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! THAT'S MY NOSE!" Usopp shouted.

Nami sighed at their little scene. "Quit playing and search for the switch." She ordered. She tumbled upon something hard and fell. "Kyaa!" She let out a short shout due to surprise.

"Oi, you alright?" Zoro called from the darkness. "Damn it, where's the switch!?"

"Nami-swaaan!" Sanji ran from the kitchen. "I heard you shout! Your knight in shining armor is here!"

"Stop your mouth for a second and help us find the switch." Law shrugged.

"Why is it so dark out here?" Sanji looked around and switched on the lights which is just beside the door.

The boys frozed on the scene upon them. Killer chuckled at the two hugging people.

Apparently, Nami stumbled on Kid's body and accidentally landed on his chest. As he was sleeping peacefully, he unconsciously hugged her and cuddled with her like she was some kind of side pillow.

"A little help?" Nami whispered at the boys.

"ROOM." Law angrily said as his ability appeared. He easily transported Nami to the sofa beside him and glared at the innocent sleeping figure.

"Can I kick him?" Sanji raised his foot which is already on fire. Don't get him wrong, he is always like that. So over protective to women.

"Kicking him won't do you any good." Zoro interrupt. "We should slice him up." He glared at Kid.

Luffy was about to say something but Usopp stopped him. "If you involve yourself here, you won't be able to move on easily." He warned his captain in whisper.

Luffy nodded silently and stared at the scene in front of him. The three boys were about to beat up Kid when Killer moved in front of his captain. "If you harm my captain, you're declaring for war." He threatened the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates.

Nami interrupted them. "If you want to fight, do it outside. I won't have my house be in a mess. I just moved here!" She huffed. "Sanji-kun, my kitchen will burn down if you left it unattended."

"Oh shit." Sanji remembered his cooking and ran towards the kitchen.

"The rest of you, sit at the table." Nami glared. "If you don't have plan to study, then leave. Understood?"

The boys nodded. They almost forgot that this is the same woman who transferred in their class yesterday who hated gangsters and somehow, as cold as ice.

Kid yawned. "Starting already?" He blinked when he received deadly glares from Zoro and Law. "What just happened?"

Killer laughed beside him. "You, captain, just got a lucky hug."

Kid narrowed his eyes in confusion. All he did was sleep right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry for the long wait! Did you enjoy your Valentines? Not me. hahaha!  
Review/Follow/Favorite are the greatest motivation for all writers. **

**Thanks guys! **


	26. Chapter 26 - MATH and MOVIE

**Here's an UPDATE! Thank you so much for reviewing so much in every chapter! Please continue to support my stories!  
**Check my other stories, people! KidXNami, LawXNami, LuffyXNami, ZoroXNami, SmokerXNami... So many stories are waiting for you!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, Luffy! That's not how it goes!" Usopp reminded his captain. "Don't you know the math basics?!"

"Eh?" Luffy whined. "They're so confusing!"

"But this is just division, multiplication, addition and subtraction!" Shachi shouted.

"They're still math!" Luffy defended. "I hate them!"

Nami sighed. She was right about taking the easiest part first. "First of all, before we proceed to solving, Luffy, what is math?"

"Mental Abuse to Humans." Luffy answered bluntly.

Everyone looked at him with disbelieving eyes, some faced palmed.

"Can we skip math first?" Kid growled.

"Well, we're already done with the other subjects that we'll have a test on the first day though." Law sighed in irritation. "Only Math…."

"You can go home already." Luffy murmured while pouting. Of course, they all heard it.

Law felt a tick on his forehead. "No can do, Mugiwara-ya." He clenched his teeth. There is no way, he'll let those two gang with Nami!

Sanji interrupt them when he started to clean the plates in their table.

"Sanji, I want more soup!" Luffy whined.

"No, do your Math first." Sanji ordered. "I went through all the trouble to make soups for all of you so that you have energy to study." He murmured and disappeared to the kitchen.

Nami looked at the clock. Time Check! 6:30 huh? Studying from 5pm until 6:30 is so fast. Why? Because Science was easily thought by Law and made them all understand easily. Usopp explained some tips about Art. Nami just told them that Psychology requires memorizing so they can do it anytime in anywhere. But Math….. Nami narrowed her eyes as she looked at the young grinning boy in front of him. Damn it, Hina-sensei! It's your fault for being TOO nice to these boys. When Luffy whined about something, she'll skip that part and straight to some Math tricks. So much for wanting to be the main heroine in Hell's class.

"Can't we just let Luffy failed in Math?" Zoro stretched lazily.

"Grandpa will toast me up good!" Luffy shrieked at the thought of the principal cracking his knuckles while glaring at him.

"I'm just kidding." Zoro laughed. He knows Luffy's punishment. "But, we already explained many times about that problem."

"It entered my left ear then left through my right ear." Luffy laughed. "My ears are so mysterious!"

"No, that's just you being an idiot." Usopp slapped his head.

Nami opened Luffy's notebook and sighed. She began to write some numbers. "The easiest problem is addition." She got an idea from their drama class earlier. "Addition is about ADDING."

"I know that, are you an idiot?" Luffy looked at her with half lidded eyes with matching action; picking his nose.

Nami got the urged to pounce him hard but resist it. "Anyways. Just answer my problems. 39+55?"

"That's pretty hard!" Luffy cried.

"No it's not!" Everyone argued.

Nami tilted her head. What if… "You have 68 meats and Usopp gave you more 75 meats, how many meats do you have?"

"143 meats!" Luffy raised his hand excitedly.

"It's amazing how you thought of it fast!" Usopp clapped.

"What? Are you an idiot?" Luffy looked at him with an annoying face.

"I don't want to hear that from YOU." Usopp barked.

"39 meats +55 meats = ?" Nami continued.

"94 meats!" Luffy answered happily.

"How can he answer that in a fast pace?" Killer murmured unbelievably while watching Luffy answers all Nami's addition problems.

"Let's move on in Subtraction!" Nami cheered. "You have 290 meats and Usopp stole your 290 meats? How many are left?"

Luffy gaped and glared at Usopp, who was peacefully drinking his tea. "How dare you?!"

"How dare me?!" Usopp choked his tea.

"Sorry, let me change that." Nami sweat dropped. "Luffy has 290 and Usopp ate 69 of his meat. How many meats are left with Luffy?"

"221 meats." Luffy whined. "I hate the fact that Usopp always steal my meat."

"Why is it me?!" Usopp argued. (comically) "It's just a problem solving right?!"

"Stop blabbering and let's get this over with." Zoro annoyingly said.

Nami looked at the time again. She wanted to study alone! "Luffy, remember. If you encounter Subtraction, you just have to think that Usopp stole your meat."

Luffy pouted at the thought of his meat being stolen but nodded.

"If you encounter addition, you just have to think of Usopp giving you MORE meats."

Luffy's face lighten up. Kid swore he could see a dog's ears on Luffy's head and a tail wagging behind him.

"If you encounter, division, you have to think that you're SHARING your meat with everyone."

Luffy's face fell. He obviously didn't want to share his meat.

"If you encounter Multiplication, think of your meat being multiplied many times."

Luffy's face lighten up again and cheered. "I LOVE MATH!"

Nami turned around with an evil smirk on her face. She gave a thumb up behind her. 'That takes care of him.' She thought.

Sanji wiped his hands as he entered the living room. "Nami-san, I just finished washing the dishes, is that idiot finally got smarter by 1%?"

"That's rude." Luffy pouted.

Nami ignored Luffy's pout and sighed in relief. "Sorry Sanji-kun for making you do some chores."

"It's fine, the kitchen is my heaven." Sanji laughed proudly.

Nami smiled sweetly. "Thanks." She turned around to face the others and began picking her notebook and pens. "Now that the studying is over, I would now like to have some privacy."

"But it's only 7pm!" Luffy, being the childish person in class, whined. "Let's play first!"

Nami wanted to go back to her room but it seems that she can't do that easily. She sat beside Zoro who was nearer. Luffy gaped slightly at the sight but decided not to bother. He looked at Usopp and grinned.

Usopp can clearly see his captain's sadness. "How about we watch TV?" Hoping to change his friend's mood.

"Again?" Bepo groaned. They watched TV before Nami arrived.

They all changed their arrangements of seat, except Zoro who was clearly satisfied beside Nami.

**[IMAGINE TIME!]  
**There is a long sofa in front of the TV; in their middle is the square short table where they study.  
In the long sofa, each side there is a two person sofa. In the right side and the left side.  
There is a furry mat under them, where Kid and Zoro fell asleep. Nami and Zoro were sitting in that long sofa.

Zoro sat in the farthest right side of the long sofa, and Nami sat beside him. Kid beat Law to Nami's left side. Law growled and sat beside Bepo in the right two person sofa. Killer chuckled at his captain's childishness as he sat beside his captain. Sanji sat beside Killer. Penguin and Shachi sat at the two person sofa in front of Law's sofa side; facing them.  
Usopp and Luffy sat the furry mat in front of the long sofa.  
Their backs leaning on the sofa's legs. Usopp leaned between Zoro and Nami's legs, and Luffy unconsciously leaned on Nami's legs. Nami looked at him and found it cute of him. She smiled and put her legs apart slightly for Luffy to leaned on the sofa comfortably. Her legs were now in front of Luffy's shoulder. He chuckled silently as he grabbed Nami's legs and keep it there. At least, he wanted to be close with her before this day passed. Unfortunately, Zoro, Kid, Sanji, Killer couldn't see the little scene between Nami and Luffy but the Heart Pirate does, especially Law who was now, had his heart ached.

"What're we going to watch?" Nami asked as she flipped on the channel. She passed on some erotic channels, animes, music channels, soap opera….

"I saw a trailer earlier before I went here." Usopp said. "It is a good movie, I suppose."

"What's the title?" Bepo asked.

"Shadow People." Usopp smirked scarily. "It's pretty scaaarrryyyyyy~~~!"

"I bet you're the one who will cower.." Sanji snickered.

"I do not!" Usopp argued. "I watched the trailer bravely!"

"With your mom beside you or while hugging a pillow?" Zoro teased.

"Oh shut up!" Usopp barked.

Nami shivered at the thought of SCARY MOVIES but she put on a brave face. "Let's just watch this channel. Hot Fuzz."

"I already watch that so let's go with Usopp's offer." Zoro stole the remote and find the channel.

Nami argued and tried to bring back the remote from Zoro's stretched arms. "Give it back!"

Zoro laughed as he reached the channel. The intro was starting… Shachi ran and closed the lights.  
What they didn't catch before the lights went out is Nami and Zoro's lips accidentally touched lightly when Nami was fighting for the remote. Nami didn't care about the kiss, she just gave up when Luffy grinned and locked his legs in his chest. Nami was now forced to watch some suspense/horror movie with these guys. Zoro touched his lips and snickered in his mind. 'Lucky~~~'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Arlong-san." Kalifa knocked on his office's door. "You wanted me here?"

"Oh yes, come on in." Arlong called from the inside.

Kalifa opened the door and saw Arlong sitting in his chair with Chu and Kuroobi in each side.

"Why isn't Cat Burglar active today? Normally she's working right?" Arlong stared at Cat Burglar's manager.

"If we make her work continuously, it will lead to her schoolmate's suspicion." Kalifa explained. Half of it are true though. "Is that all?"

"No, there is someone Nami knows who will tutor her every time, to make up with her late studies." Arlong snickered. "I want you to tell her that."

"Who is it?" Kalifa asked.

"That would ruin my surprise, then. What're you going to do now that Cat Burglar is in the break?"

"Nothing in mind." Kalifa adjusted her glasses. She wanted to ask Arlong about his contract with Belliemere but she couldn't. If she ask it, Arlong will know that she's been going to Cocoyashi secretly.

"If you don't have anything to do." Arlong interrupt her mind. "Go to the main city and inform Shiki that Cat Burglar will perform in New World Academy next next week."

"But I thought it's their School Festival?" Kalifa panicked. She's so not going to like the idea of this villain.

"I have made some arrangements. She WILL perform, am I understood?" Arlong said in a scary voice.

Kalifa shook and nodded. "I understand."

"Tell Nami to be busy next week, the week before their stupid event." Arlong continued. "I won't tolerate any failures and embarrassments in the very event."

Kalifa nodded. "Is there anything else, Arlong-san?"

"I don't want to say my orders directly in Nami's face. It's not worth it." Arlong chuckled. "Let's see. Tell her that we're going to have dinner in her place."

Kalifa's eyes widen. "Eh?"

"You heard Arlong-san." Chuu said. "Don't make him repeat himself, stupid human."

Kalifa gripped her hands in anger. What're they plotting now?!

Arlong gave him the time of his departure to Nami's place and Kalifa excused herself to warn Nami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami's phone shook in front of a drawer. It is in vibrate mode…..

.

.

.

**How was it?! READ AND REVIEW and then FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! I love my readers! l(*v*)/**

.

**Silance Reader =** _What?! Mu didn't DIE?! OH MY GOSH! I am so happy! I need to watch Gundam Seed Destiny! Kyaaa! _

.

**Look forward to the next chapters! If you see some grammar mistakes and wrong spellings, forgive me. **


	27. Chapter 27 - A Trap?

**Tadaima! (T_T) **

**I'm so sorry I didn't update WNWA for some time now. I know I have disappointed some readers who are awed with my fast/regularly updates. I have encountered some writing problems. **

**I'm very much worried about my writings and such. A guest said that my story has too much OCC-ness and I don't respect the characters, I'm pretty troubled at that part. You know how sensitive I am! uwaaaa! (u_u)**

**I feel like I'm losing my pride as a writer. **

**So! Let's cut the drama off and let's move on with the story! **

.

.

.

.

.

Kalifa drive in her car while checking her phone from time to time. 'Why isn't she picking up?!'

She stopped at a villa and a man greeted her from the gate.

"How can I help you?" A clown looking asked.

"You're Dr. Indigo, right? I have a message delivered from Arlong-san." Kalifa politely said. She is a manager after all. She have traits that can please other people.

"Well then, please follow me." Dr. Indigo signaled the guards near them and opened the gate. They walked towards the main door of the villa.

Kalifa noticed a garage just near the villa. "What's in that garage?"

Dr. Indiro smirked evilly. "You're in Arlong's gang so you must know that we're keeping some guns there in that garage."

"Wait, GANG?!" Kalifa panicked. "What gang?! I didn't hear about some gang! All I know is Arlong and Shiki are just business partners."

Dr. Indigo clicked his tongue. "How naïve. Arlong-san mentioned that Cat Burglar knew about it. How come her manager doesn't know?"

"I wonder why." Kalifa narrowed her eyes. "Can you tell me more about it?"

"Too late for that." Dr. Indigo opened the door leading inside.

"Well. Well. Look who's here?" Shiki's voice said. "What does your boss wants now?"

Kalifa cringed at his disgusting voice. "He just wanted to let you know that Cat Burglar will perform at the New World Academy's School Festival next week."

Shiki raised his eyebrow. "Then he could've just told me earlier."

"I beg your pardon?" Kalifa adjusted her eyeglasses.

"I talked to him earlier on the phone, 1 hour before you got here." Shiki answered. "I thought it was something important for you to deliver a message personally."

'Just what is -!' Kalifa interrupted her thoughts when she realized something important. "I will now excuse myself!" She then ran away from the villa, trying to search for her car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Arlong-san, I heard that you sent Kalifa on Shiki's villa, why did you do that?" Hachi asked while driving in the black car. (for riches, mind you)

"If she were there in Nami's place with us, the limits of our conversation will shorten." Arlong laughed. "That woman doesn't even know as much as our Nami does."

"That's cruel." Hachi laughed with fakeness when he is concern for his secret partner.

"It's really unnecessary to hire a manager for that woman." Arlong refers to Nami. "But since Nami insists that she couldn't work with only males, I can't do anything about it."

"And as if on cue, Kalifa happens to come by." Chuu added. "Come to think of it, Arlong-san, who will be Nami's tutor?"

"Her first love." Arlong smirked. "If he came to her life again, maybe this time, he'll succeed on convincing Nami on working for us FOREVER."

"Well, last time he screwed up because his girlfriend is there." Kuroobi crossed his arms. "What did you do to make him agree this time?"

"I ordered an assassination to his dumb girlfriend." Arlong said. "It that girl's fault from ruining my plan in the first place."

"B-But, if it wasn't for her, she wouldn't be able to move in the academy and target Vivi." Hachi tried to grasp the situation. Arlong ordered to kill someone because of his ruined plan?

"To be honest, moving her in that academy is a back-up plan." Arlong said. Evil or not, he seems to be thoughtful with his comrades. "If she were in GrandLine Academy, she could grasp the whole main city with her talent and I'll be rich but then, she just punched her lover and got uproar in the whole school. With a bad reputation like that, Cat burglar is at stake. I have to move her somewhere else which is this stupid school."

"T-then why not in East Blue Academy? It's pretty peaceful there." Hachi nervously laughed.

"Idiot, if she's there how would she complete her task in killer Nefertari?" Chuu argued. "Obviously, after she rebelled, Arlong-san noticed Cobra's company!"

"Precisely." Arlong chuckled. "Are we near Nami's house yet!?"

"Not yet, Arlong-san." Hachi sighed. He secretly hoped that Kalifa would notice that this is just a trap.

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-

'Come on, Nami. Pick up for me!' Kalifa hold the cellphone in her right hand while the other the wheels. The ring just continued and then she hang up in defeat. She glared at the traffic road. "Damn it! MOVe!" She honked the car several times. She knew that this was all a trap. They're obviously going to talk to Nami while she's not there! Arlong will just give Nami more hard time and burdens! She slammed her hand in the wheels. If only she has someone near Nami to help…. "Wait a minute…" Kalifa blinked and looked at her phone. There is someone!

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

His phone rang while he locked the classrooms one by one. It's late at night but he continued checking the rooms, hoping not to find some bothersome acts from the student. "Yeah?" He picked up his ringing phone.

**_"Hello! Thank goodness! Are you still at school?!" Kalifa asked while panting as if she just ran at the marathon._**

"Calm down, woman! Yes, I am still at school." He answered. He was kind of glad to hear HER voice.

**_"I want you to go to Nami's house and warn her that Arlong is coming!" Kalifa shouted loud enough to make him cover his ears. _**

"I get it! I get it! Sheesh!" He scratched his head.

**_"Now! As in Do it now!" Kalifa yelled and hang up. _**

Paulie looked at his phone and sighed. If she's that panicked and somehow scared, he'll do it in a flash. He ran towards the path that leads to Nami's house.

x-x-x-x-x-x—xx

Time Check! 7:30, the rain has stopped and only the crickets can be heard outside. Well, inside is a bit…..

"KYAAAA!" Nami shrieked at the movie.

"Shut up, Nami!" Zoro covered his ears since the beginning.

"I can't help it! That shadow surprised me!" Nami cried. She didn't know that her upper body was beginning to hide behind Kid who was on her other side. It's almost as if Nami is cuddling with Kid.

Kid smirked and slapped Killer's head to gain his attention. Killer got the idea and excused himself from the living room. Sanji shifted a bit while watching the movie with them.

"It's pretty boring." Luffy picked his nose while Usopp was covering his eyes with palm and his fingers were spread slightly to expose his one good eye. Usopp felt that the scary part is coming so he slowly closed he eyes with his fingers.

When he heard nothing but the intense sound from the movie, his heart speed began to speed up like a thumping rabbit. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his eyes fell out from its socket. Nami and Usopp screamed their lungs out. He freakin' saw the shadow the moment he opened his eyes. Talk about timing!

"Sheesh! Usopp, quit screaming!" Sanji scolded. "Ah, Nami-san, you can scream all you want and leaped at my arms!" He cooed.

"You quit it." Usopp felt an angry tick on his head.

Bepo yawned and noticed a cellphone on top of the drawer near the TV has been ringing for awhile now. "Nami-san, your phone." He pointed at the device.

Nami nodded and when she was about to stand up, a shadow from the movie surprised her. She stumbled back and accidentally sat on Kid's lap while her hand on his chest. Kid wrapped his arms in instinct around her. Their faces were inches apart but a flash from somewhere interrupted them.

They looked at Killer who was holding his phone and giving them a thumb up. "Nice pose." He kept his phone and laughed.

Nami moved away and sat in the sofa again. "Luffy, please get me my phone."

Luffy gave her a grin and stretched his arms. "Here." He handed her the phone.

Before Nami could look to her phone, a phrase from the movie caught her which sends shivers down her spine. "So if I think about the shadows, they'll…." Nami looked at Zoro with teary eyes. She don't know why she looked at him but she somehow feel it.

Zoro cringed at her expression. "You don't have to think about them and you'll be fine!" He think of some ways to tell this woman off.

"Easier said than done!" Nami argued. "How can I stop thinking about it?!"

"Are you some kind of a kid?!" Zoro sweat dropped. "So you're the type of woman who watches a horror movie and can't sleep later."

"I didn't want it!" Nami whined. "I don't even know if I can sleep tonight!"

"Then, do you want us to sleep over?" Shachi grinned. "Ne, captain?" He looked at his captain who was crossed arms and bowed his head.

"He's sleeping." Bepo laughed quietly.

"How can he sleep with so many screaming?" Sanji asked rhetorically.

When the movie ended, Penguin turned on the lights which made all of them flinched at the sudden brightness.

"That was entertaining!" Usopp wiped a sweat off his foreheads.

"But you didn't watched the exciting parts." Luffy looked at him with boring eyes.

"I watched!" Usopp argued. "Just covered my eyes from time to time." He murmured.

Law slowly opened his eyes. "Is it over?"

"I bet you're scared so you tried to sleep it off." Usopp mocked.

"Not really, it's too boring and I just fell asleep." Law stand up and stretched his arms.

"The raining has stopped." Shachi looked outside the window.

"Shall we go home then?" Penguin asked.

"Let's do that." Killer yawned. "I'm pretty tired from today's activity."

Nami pouted. She's somehow scared being alone after a scary movie. "Uhmm."

Their conversation was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Usopp, who has not yet overcome the movie earlier screamed. "It came for my life!"

"Don't over react." Sanji slapped his head and ran to open the door. Everyone gathered in front of the door out of curiosity. Paulie came in view.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Paulie blinked.

"Group study." Killer answered.

"Never mind that." Paulie entered the house and looked at Nami. "Nami, Arlong is coming here."

That one sentence is enough to make Nami nervous. She accidentally dropped her phone and automatically opened a message.

**_"Be careful, Nami!" –Kalifa_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hachi parked near a yellow/black car. They all went out from the car.

"Whose car is this?" Chuu inspected the car.

"Leave it be." Kuroobi said. "It doesn't concern us."

"Shall we go visit our lovely idol, Sun Pirates?" Arlong chuckled as they began to walk across the school ground.

.

.

.

.

.

**(-_-) There you go...**

**Read and Review... Favorite and Follow... **

**I don't even have the strength to go on with my life anymore. **

**Happy waiting, until I regained my pride back... It looks like it's going to be a long time... **

***sighhhhhhhhhhhhhh* **

**.**

**.**

**P/S = **

**KyoChan! **Thanks for listening and giving me such support from FaceBook.

**NoviChan83! **Thanks for going through the trouble to PM me and kept on nagging me to update WNWA. I pretty much appreciate that.

**.**

**If you have negative comments/criticism, make an account and PM me already! Damn it! ( -_-) **


	28. Chapter 28 - Her Emotions

**Thank you for those who encourage me! LOL. NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP! **

**Regularly updates will begin again, everyone! Wait for the new chapter in the next day. **

**Also! For those who find my story long, I'm so sorry but I'm pretty much sure I already warned you that this is going to be a long one. :"3 **

**Might I remind you that, I will be changing my pace. From now on, I will write a chapter that is more than 2K words instead of 1k. Why? That way, your waiting will be worth it. **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

**.**

.

Nami panicked the moment she heard that Arlong will be coming to her house. If he comes right now, she don't know what will he say and she's pretty sure it'll only upset her. Kalifa is not around too! To make things worse, her MALE classmates are in her house. She totally ignored Arlong's rule that there's no male allowed. Who knows what will happen to her nor to her classmates?!

"Oh? Is Nami's papa coming home?" Luffy asked.

"Not her papa, her guardian!" Paulie corrected. "You guys should leave now, as in NOW. If he finds you here in her house, you'll die young you know?"

"Why?" The boys tilted their heads.

Paulie smacked his face and let out an irritable sigh. "A group of guys is in a lady's house in the middle of the night. It sounds really bad."

"Is that so?" Luffy pouted.

Nami sighed. "You guys, follow me. Paulie, please looked after the pathway. I don't want us getting caught."

Paulie nodded. "One more thing. Give me your email ad/number."

"I thought you don't have a cellphone?" Nami looked at him with wide eyes.

Paulie scratched his face shyly. "Someone kind of force me to buy one. So I bought one earlier."

Nami chuckled lightly. "I'll do that later." She waved and turn her back; she then, walked upstairs but stopped at the stairs. "I told you to follow me, didn't I?" She looked at her classmates.

"Ah~ I can't believe I'll be going in a maiden's secret garden!" Sanji clasp his hands and his heart turn into hearts.

"Huh? I've been there yesterday." Zoro picked his ears.

The heart in Sanji's eyes broke and cried (comically). "Boo! Marimo!"

"Let's just go." Usopp sweat dropped at the scene.

Paulie turn to open the knob and stayed outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They all gathered at Nami's main bedroom. Nami locked her closet and drawers. She turn around facing them. "If I give you the signal, it means that Arlong and his minions have entered the house. Use that chance to jump off the balcony and go home. I don't want you guys to get involve with him."

"I've been hearing that name from time to time." Law started. "He really sounds familiar."

"Who cares?" Luffy jumped at Nami's soft bed. "Oh! It's so soft here!"

Nami grabbed Luffy collar and cracked her knuckles. "I THINK WE HAVE TO PUT SOME RULES."

Luffy felt shivers down his spine and nodded nervously. "A-Aye!"

"NO TOUCHING THINGS. NO PLAYING IN MY BED. NO OPENING MY DRAWERS AND CLOSET. NO MAKING NOISE. NO LAUGHING HARD. NO TALKING SO LOUD." Nami warned.

"That being said; it's almost like we're not allowed to do things freely." Zoro said.

"The main point of you guys here is because you have to escape through the balcony the moment Arlong and his minions get in!" Nami repeated.

"Minions…" Bepo and Usopp looked at the imaginary cloud above them with a yellow creature laughing. "Oh minions." They looked at Nami with understanding eyes.

As if she got the message, an angry tick popped in her forehead. "That's not the minion I'm talking about!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Paulie saw the 4 figures walking towards them. He ran to greet them. "Welcome."

"Why're you here?" Hachi asked.

"More like, who are you?" Arlong asked.

'The nerve of the fish.' Paulie gritted his teeth (comically). "Paulie, the one you assigned as Nami's guide."

"I see." Arlong walked passed him and grabbed the door knob.

"IT'S A LIVELY NIGHT, IS IT NOT, ARLONG-SAN!" Paulie purposely shouted for Nami to hear through the balcony.

"Why're you shouting?" Kuroobi looked at him then followed Arlong inside.

The Sun Pirates sat at the living room.

"I didn't know Nami could be so messy?" Chuu looked at the used living room. "The sheets are all crumpled."

"Where is she?" Arlong asked the man.

"Upstairs, probably doing something." Paulie said.

"Arlong." Nami's personality completely changed from being a brat to a proper lady. She also changed into a skimpy clothes to a long gentle blue skirt and long white sleeves. "Welcome." She hated acting in front of him.

"It's been a long time I see you in your usual clothes. Every time we meet, you're in Cat Burglar's identity." Arlong laughed.

Before Nami could say anything, her eyes widen when she saw Luffy's head hanging upside down while grinning at her from the glass door across the room. 'Luffy!'

Paulie looked at her expression and followed her gaze. He cringed. 'That idiot!'

Nami has to think of something before Arlong and the others could see him! Nami smiled and bowed. "Excuse me, I'm going to get some refreshments."

"I will help you with that." Paulie's eye twitched because of Luffy's action.

They ran outside the living room. Paulie walked into the kitchen and Nami ran upstairs. She opened the door quietly.

"You're ba-!" Luffy's mouth was covered by Usopp who sensed that Nami is pretty mad.

"Arlong and his minions are already inside. Now go jump!" Nami pointed at the balcony.

"Minions." Bepo and Usopp looked at each other.

"Bababa bababanana!" Usopp sang. "Bababa Bababanana~"

"Banana ahhhh. Banana ahh.." Bepo acted as a second voice.

"You guys are starting to piss me off." Nami laughed evilly while raising her fist.

"Despite your innocent maiden outfit, you're really scary." Zoro sweat dropped.

"Nami! What're you doing so slow?!" Arlong called out with angriness in his voice.

Usopp felt shivers down his spine upon hearing the scary voice.

Nami bit her lower lip. She looked at the boys with pleading eyes. If Arlong found out that they're in her house, he will find ways to harm them. "Please leave."

"Why?" Luffy looked at her trembling body.

"Just leave." Nami looked at away with her hand clinging to her other elbow.

"That man…. Is he scaring you?" Sanji asked her.

"N-not really." Nami looked down. "Just please leave."

Law looked at her pleading state. He sighed and turn around. "Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, let's go."

The three looked at him in confusion but when Law jumped off the balcony, they followed.

Kid scratched his head. "Whatever, see you tomorrow." He jumped off. Killer followed him.

The Straw Hats were now left in the room.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Nami asked them.

"Somehow, I feel that you're really troubled." Luffy said. "Do you want us to-"

"Luffy, please." Nami bowed her head. She couldn't take anymore arguments.

Sanji kicked Luffy's head. "Nami-san! Please raise your head!"

Nami did as she was told and smiled painfully.

Zoro eyed her before turning back. "Lead the way, ero-cook."

"Fine." Sanji walked towards the rails of the balcony. "Nami-san, have a good night." He smiled before jumping off the balcony.

Luffy frowned. "Nami, if you ever need someone to be with, we're here! I also think that you, being cheerful is fun"

Nami chuckled lightly. "Thanks."

Luffy turned around then jumped. Zoro scratched his head. "Woman, you be careful.." He murmured.

Usopp grinned teasingly. "We didn't hear that."

"It's not meant for you!" Zoro growled. "Be careful of the shadows."

Nami raised her fist. "And here I thought I completely forgot about it! Why did you have to remind me that?!"

Zoro scratched his head and snickered. "That's better."

"Huh?" Nami blinked at his statement.

"With a sad face like earlier, it doesn't suit you." Zoro smirked. "Acting like a witch really suits you more." He jumped off the balcony.

Nami felt her cheeks reddened. She didn't know why but Zoro's statement felt warm inside. Her thoughts interrupted her when Usopp coughed lightly beside her. "What?"

Usopp inhaled nervously. "I wanted to talk to you about something. The truth is, I found Cat Burglar's mask in the bathroom."

Nami's heart skipped a beat. Her palms and foreheads were sweating. This is bad… If someone founds out about her identity, Arlong will definitely get rid of them. "I don't know what you're talking about." She nervously said.

Usopp looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I also saw a lot of CD of Cat Burglar. I remember you, performing and you really mastered her dances and songs well! I also remember you that you sneak out from classes. That only explains one thing."

Nami gulped. Talking to this guy really makes her nervous right now. She broke down and sat at a chair. "Usopp! Please don't tell anyone! I have my reasons for doing that!"

Usopp scratched his head. "I know that you wanted to keep it a secret. That's why I talked to you in private. Well, the great Usopp-sama is so smart that he couldn't help but discover your dark secret. I mean, you have a cool personality and if anyone finds out that you're a hard core fan of Cat Burglar it's ashame."

"I kept my identity of Cat Burglar because of….." Nami opened her eyes and looked at Usopp who's eyes are also wide.

"What did you say?" They both asked them a question.

"You're Cat Burglar?" Usopp pointed out.

"You thought I was a hard core fan?" Nami blinked. Crap, she just exposed her identity!

"So it really makes sense now!" Usopp exclaimed. "How could I missed such important thing!"

Nami's eyes darken and pushed Usopp down the balcony. "How dare you!" Usopp shouted in a soft voice, not wanting Arlong to hear him. Zoro, who was yawning outside, waiting for the sniper, fell down on the hard floor when something landed on his back.

"Nice catch, Zoro!" He whispered.

Zoro growled and picked himself up. "I'm so going to kill you later."

Usopp followed Zoro and gave the balcony one last look. He saw Nami standing in the balcony looking at them go. He gave a thumb up and his teeth flash. He sweat dropped when he saw Nami face palmed as her respond.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

"You're slow, Nami!" Arlong growled at the living room.

"A forgot to close my balcony door. It's hard to close it." Nami smiled as she handed them some refreshments. "More importantly, what're you doing here, Arlong?" She sat at the nearby sofa with her back straight and her hands on top of her skirt.

Arlong sipped at his coffee and looked at Paulie. "You can leave now."

"Eh?" Paulie blinked.

"I don't remember hiring you as her body guard." Arlong said.

Paulie looked at Nami who smiled at him the bowed; telling him that she can handle it. Paulie sighed and excused himself. He walked outside the house and spotted a fury hat standing behind a tree. "What're you a stalker? Where are your friends?"

"I told them to go ahead without me." Law answered. "I can do whatever I like."

Paulie looked at Nami's house and leaned on the same tree as Law. "Worried about her?"

"Not really." Law said while closing his eyes.

"She's a strong girl." Paulie snickered at Nami's being. "She doesn't want to be protected."

"I know that."

"and yet you're still here." Paulie laughed as he walked away, disappearing from the forest.

Law stared at Nami's house. "I don't have to protect her, right?" He murmured to himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x

The air in the living room is so intense that the mosquitoes wouldn't dare to bite someone there.

"So Nami." Arlong started, making Nami flinched.

"Yes?"

"Let me clear things first." Arlong said. "I moved you to this school because I wanted you to kill someone, right?" When Nami nodded, Arlong took that as a response. "When do you exactly plan to do it?"

"If I find her." Nami answered.

"But you already-!" Arlong cut Kuroobi off before he could say anything else.

"I see." Arlong leaned on his sofa. "How is school?"

"Fun, I mean Fine." Nami hesitated. "There are tests next week, in Monday."

Arlong looked at the calendar in the wall. "What day is today?"

"Wednesday." Chu answered.

"You have 4 days until Monday. Are you having trouble with your studies? You moved in late after all." Arlong said.

"Not really. You know my capabilities of studying hard." Nami looked at him. "Thanks to your advanced lessons 2 years ago when I was still in Junior High, I already learned some High School lessons."

Arlong chuckled. "I'm glad I put you to that hell. I will be having you tutored on Saturday."

"What? I don't need it." Nami said. "I'm fine on my own."

"I do what I want with you, don't forget that." Arlong's voice rang around the living room, making Nami nod in fear and hate.

"HE will be your teacher." Arlong smirked evilly.

"He?" Nami narrowed her foreheads. "You mean HIM?! No, Arlong! I don't want to see him! Not him!" Sweats break in Nami's forehead.

"Why? Because of the little stunt you pulled on Grand Line Academy?" Arlong laughed. "I hired him because he's a wise teacher. I trust him more than some teachers here."

"B-but!" Nami tried to protest but failed when Arlong started to look at her with an annoyed face. "I see." She gripped her skirt.

Arlong looked at the troubled woman in front of him. At first, he didn't want to tell her that personally but if Kalifa will know that Nami's ex-lover will be the one who will tutor her, Kalifa would've gone berserk. She's acting pretty strangely too. As if, she's being a spy around him. He has to be cautious.

"I heard that your school is going to have a School Festival."

Nami nodded. "After the Test Week. We'll have a 3days festival."

"On the first day, I want Cat Burglar to perform."

"What?" Nami looked at her scary guardian.

"If you perform in your school on the first day, you will gain many fans." Arlong grabbed a bite at his food. "Shiki will be there. Don't you dare humiliate me."

"Yeah." Nami answered and took a sip on her orange juice. Speaking of orange juice, she never got the chance to let her classmates taste it.

"Nami, are you listening?" Arlong growled.

"Wh-what?" Nami flinched.

"Arlong-san said that after your test, he'll be leaving for a business meeting in the main city but will be back for the school festival." Kuroobi explained.

Nami smiled happily. "EH?" She realized her wrong expression and changed it to expressionless. "Eh?"

"I think that ever since Nami has moved into this academy, she's been smiling a lot lately." Hachi said.

"Y-you think so?" Nami scratched her head.

"I don't like it." Arlong interrupt them. "Nami, you have to keep a cool and cold personality in school. If they see you in a cheerful state, they will start to suspect you as Cat Burglar."

Nami looked at the floor. "I will remember that."

**_"I also think that you, being cheerful is fun" _**Nami remembered Luffy's sentence. She also wanted to have fun and show her true self. She frowned.

Arlong eyed her. "Is it a boy?"

"Huh?" Nami looked at him.

"Normally a girl changes because of a certain boy." Arlong said with a hint of angriness. "Nami! Remember your past! Remember hate and despise. This is not you! Forget everything and listen to me."

Arlong's voice echoed in her head. Hate….. The man she loves betrayed her. Despise…. Arlong treated her town like trash. Something awoken inside of her and Kalifa is not going to like it. She opened her eyes full of hate, anger, despise and coldness. There's not a hint of love and joy in it unlike earlier where she laughed and had fun with the boys.

Arlong laughed hysterically. "That's the spirit!" He stood up.

"Arlong-san?" Chuu called out.

"Forget about dinner." Arlong smirked. "It's time for us to go." He walked out from the living room and Kuroobi and Chuu followed him. Hachi took one last look at Nami and frowned. "I'm sorry, Nami." He whispered and followed the gang.

Law watched as they left the house. There has been no sign of screaming or crying inside. Thanks goodness she's safe.

Nami sat in the living room alone. Her head bowed down. It hurts…. Her heart and mind hurts… She's so confuse…. She wanted to have fun with her classmates like she experiences yesterday and today. She wanted to be free soon. But it seems like fate is messing with her.

"Someone, help me." A tear rolled down her cheek, as she whispered those words.

.

.

.

.

**Pretty sad huh? **

**Oh man.. Now I'm dying for more ideas. LOL. Maybe when I get to Chapter 30 or more, School Festival is up. **

**Read and Review. Favorite and Follow. **

**If you want to nag me about me and my updates, PM me, I'll give you my back up account on FB! **

**(*_*) Banzai, to all One Piece loverSSs! **


	29. Chapter 29 - Date? Pictures? Secrets!

**Writing 2K words is really hard but also fun~~~ **

**Thank you so much for reading and loving my stories! **

**I really gained my pride back. LOL. **

**.**

**Look! The reviews are over 200 already! Thanks Thanks Thanks! **

.

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

Nami washed her face in the bathroom and saw stared at her face in the mirror. She looked horrible for thinking about earlier. That won't do. Thinking about what Arlong said is bad for her mind. But still, she have to adopt it. She have to think of something.

She walked in her living room and leaned on the doorframe. She smiled when she imagined the scene when she was having fun with her classmates. It's been 4 years since she had fun like that with Camie and Shirahoshi in Mermaid Academy/Middle School. It would've have been more fun if they're with her and Divi joined them in their studying session with which led to watching Shadow People.

Nami felt her hair stood up. "Damn you, Zoro!" She despised Zoro for reminding her about the horror movie before he left. What is she gonna do now?! She's alone and all she kept thinking about is that freakin' horror movie! Well, truth to be told, she prefer to think about some suspense scene more than Arlong's visit.

While she was lost in thought, the cabinet in the kitchen gave out a loud banging sound inside. Nami jumped in surprise. Now what?! She's already feeling scared in the earlier movie and now her house is haunted?! She carefully walked in the kitchen with her hands on guard. Once she was on the kitchen, she carefully opened the cabinet to prove that nothing is there. She was sweating and gulping.

She gathered up her courage to open the cabinet. When the cabinet was not an inch open, an orange figure jumped at her surprisingly. "N-neko-chan?!" Nami looked at the orange kitten she found yesterday. How could she forgot such lovable creature in her house?!

The kitten stared at her with phoenix's eyes. Nami hugged the kitten tightly. "Alright, I'll feed you now." She laughed and put the kitten in the floor then she went to search for some milk. Her phone rang in the kitchen table. She saw a message from that anonymous guy.

**_"Asleep yet?" –Him_**

Nami rolled her eyes. **_"Not yet. What do you want?" _**

**_"Just making sure you're fine." –Him_**

**_"Well, I am fine. Why do you care, anyway?" –Nami_**

**_"I told you didn't I? I'm your secret admirer. Of course, I'd care." –Him_**

**_"If you are one, then tell me who you are." –Nami_**

**_"It'll be boring like that." –Him_**

Nami chuckled at this guy's humor. **_"At least a hint" –Nami_**

Nami sent the text then placed the kitten bowl in front of the kitten. She sat at the table watching it drink.

**_"Have you watched Shadow People?" –Him_**

Nami narrowed her forehead at the text. **_"Don't change the topic, idiot!" –Nami_**

**_"HaHaHa. Just answer me first and I'll tell you." –Him_**

**_"Well, I watched it earlier." Nami pouted as she sent the text._**

**_"Are you scared?" –Him_**

**_"Not a little bit!" –Nami _**laughed as she send that.

**_"I don't think that's true." –Him_**

Nami's face flushed red in embarrassment. Who does he think he is?!

**_"Okay fine, you got me." –Nami_**

**_"HaHaHa. It's better if it's true." –Him_**

**_"Huh?" –Nami_**

**_"It's better if I really got you, in my arms I mean." –Him_**

Nami's heart sped up. No matter how many guys flirt or court her. This guy is kinda hit the spot, even though he's a little bit cheesy. **_"Alright! I answered your question, now give me your hint about yourself!"_**

**_"Did you know that if you think about the Shadows, they'll come for you?" –Him_**

That guys just ignored her last text. Nami felt a tick on the back of her head. **_"Yeah so? I can't stop thinking about it, thanks to your reminder, baaakaaaa!" _**

**_"Now I feel special. HaHa. I know a way to get rid of your thoughts." –Him_**

**_"What? If it's something stupid I'll block you." –Nami_**

**_"Tonight, before you go to sleep, think of me and only me." –Him_**

Nami buried her head on the table, making the kitten looked at her with such cute eyes. It noticed a steam coming out from Nami's ears while her face is red, I suppose?

**_"Idiot." –Nami_**

**_"Good night then, Nami." –Him_**

**_"Whatever." –Nami_**

Nami closed her cellphone and washed her face in the sink. Damn that guy! Making her emotions mixed up and all!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law arrived at the school parking lot. He looked around and saw a glimpsed of a figure running towards another figure on the bench near the forest. He just shrugged and took off. Probably not concerning him.

While he drives in his car, he kept on thinking about what Nami said. A past lover huh? He deducted that it was a teacher. If he ever sees that teacher, he'll give him a good punch. But right now, past is past. The present is much more troublesome, having a lot of guys as a rival. Next time, he'll ask that woman out for a date. He smirked at his thought. As the traffic came on, Law was looking around from his car. He saw a flier. **'New World Fun' **Is there such amusement park like that in this island? Why not go check it out then?

He opened his phone and dialed Nami's number.

**"Yes?" Nami's voice seems tired yet music to his ears. **

**"Nami-ya, are you free this Saturday?" He asked her. **

**"Law? How did you get my number?" Nami asked him, forgetting that he asked a question first. **

**"Nico-ya gave your number out." Law said. "So? Are you free this Saturday?" **

**Nami hesitated at first. "This Saturday, huh? Why?"**

**"Want to go to an amusement park with me?" Law asked.**

**"Amusement Park? I guess I would like a change of pace. Sure why not?" Nami said.**

**"I'll tell you the time and place at Friday." Law said as he stares at the red light.**

**"Sure. Thanks for inviting me." Nami said then hang up.**

Law grinned at his seat. He will not let someone takes his place in Nami's side.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami sighed. Saturday, the day where HE will come. Thankfully Law called her and asked her out on an amusement park. Right now, she really don't want to see HIM. If he sees him now, who knows what will happen to her. She got to admit, her mind might've been saying that she moved on but her heart is still in a risk situation. Forgetting him is easy because she didn't see him for one month and she's got other things to worry about but if he comes now, she's afraid that she'll fall for him again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid and Killer stopped by at a developing store.

"What're we doing here?" Kid growled.

"You'll thank me later." Killer laughed as he went in. He went to the counter and give the woman his cellphone, asking her to develop a picture in it.

Kid sat at the chair while waiting. Killer sat near him.

"Kid, have you really fallen for Nami-girl?" Killer asked.

"If I didn't, would I do such troublesome things." Kid crossed his arms.

"Then, have you moved on from your ex love? Bonney, I mean." Killer asked again. He felt so concern for his captain. Bonney is a woman who eat much and yet Kid fell for her. They met in a gang war, between Kid P and Don Quixote Family. Bonney is a captain from another gang and yet, she's concern for his gang. She kept on bothering Kid until he fell for her. They went out for 3 months in middle school to HighSchool. One day she -.

"Killer" Kid interrupted his story. "Why're you telling that story to our readers? You know I despised telling my past to others." He growled.

"My bad." Killer laughed. "Anyway, I mentioned this before but you have great disadvantages in Nami-girl's sight. There are cute mascots in the Straw Hats and the Heart P, it seems that she likes cute things."

"So? What do you want to do? Put a make up on yourself to make you look cute?" Kid looked at him.

Killer imagined himself with cute things around him and some flowers in the background. "You know what, forget it. I'm not going to make myself look like a clown for you to succeed in Nami-girl's heart." He stood up and walked in the counter.

"Oh great." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Here is your photo!" The woman in the counter smiled as she handed an envelop. "One picture size and another one as a poster size."

Kid walked near Killer and was shocked. "Killer!"

He saw the picture and the poster that has the same pictures of when Nami tripped in Kid's lap earlier. They looked like lovers, lost in each other's gaze.

"Here's for you." Killer handed Kid the picture size.

Kid accepted it. "What're you going to do in that poster?" He glared at Killer who hold the poster.

"Post it in our HQ, I'm sure our comrades will be happy to see it everyday." Killer started to walk, leaving a blushing captain behind.

xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the forest, four figures are making their way out. 2 are arguing, 1 is laughing and the other 1 is leading the walk.

"I'll repeat it again, idiot marimo! Why on earth did you get lost in the middle of the path?! Our captain here doesn't want to go home while you were being lost in the middle of nowhere!" Sanji scolded.

Luffy laughed at his friends.

Zoro scratched his head. "I was busy texting so I didn't care what's right or left!" He defended.

"That's your problem!" Sanji kicked his head repeatedly. "You should've made your text once you get home!"

Usopp interrupted them by grinning. "I see the school grounds!"

"Then, let's run!" Luffy, who was behind them, tripped, making them roll down the small hill from Nami's house.

"This is not running!" Usopp cried. "This is rolling!"

"Who cares, as long as we get down fast." Luffy laughed.

The rolling guys stopped at the ground when a tree blocked their way. They all fell into the bushes.

"That was fu-!" Luffy didn't continue what he was saying when Zoro covered his mouth..

"Quiet for a bit." Zoro said.

The four eavesdropped at the two men who seems to be having a deep conversation.

"You're Hachi, right?" Paulie asked. "I thought you go home with your boss already?"

"I told him I have something to do." Hachi said. "Anyway, I came here to ask you a favor."

"What?" Paulie blinked.

"I want you to tell this to Kalifa. I can't tell her directly because of Arlong's suspiciousness. It's regarding Nami." Hachi said in a serious voice.

The four eavesdropping boys exchanged glances. Now what would these two men talk about Nami?

"Let's hear it." Paulie said.

"First, Kalifa is on number one suspicion list in Arlong." Hachi began. "Tell her not to visit Cocoyashi for the meantime. She might get caught." Hachi saw Paulie nodded and continued. "Second, Arlong is getting Nami a tutor on Saturday. The tutor is her ex-lover from GrandLine Academy." ****

"Ex-Lo-?!" Before Sanji could shout, Usopp covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Hachi and Paulie looked around.

"Meoowwww!"

"What, it's just a cat." Hachi sighed in relief.

The four thanks Usopp's ability to mimic something.

"Lastly, Arlong brainwashed Nami earlier." Hachi said.

"Brainwa-?!" Zoro's mouth was covered by Usopp, again.

"Now what?!" Paulie said.

Usopp mimic a bird's chirp, making the two tensed men loosen up.

Hachi continued talking. "Lately, Nami has been smiling a lot and having fun since she moved in this academy compared before. Arlong got mad. He ordered Nami to return to her cold self which she did in a few seconds. Her eyes were blank and cold."

"That's ridi-!" Luffy's mouth got covered by, once again, the sniper.

Usopp automatically barked like a dog.

Paulie and Hachi sweat dropped. "A-anyways. Nami must've been confused since we left." Hachi said. "She might've been having a mental break down right now."

Usopp glared at the three men who was about to make noise, thankfully, they got the message.

"Nami is a strong girl with a kind heart since we first met. But everytime Arlong ordered her something, she changes bit by bit. Seeing her smile earlier makes me understand that she's still a normal high school student, not a puppet that is currently manipulated by Arlong." Hachi turned his back. "I better be going now, please tell Kalifa what I told you, and also keep it a secret."

Paulie watched Hachi as he disappeared from the school ground. He lights his tobacco. "Hear that, idiots. Keep it a secret." He said without looking at them.

The four beat around the bushes and stood up. Usopp scratched his head. "You knew? And here I thought I successfully shut these guys up."

"I didn't know if your nose weren't sticking out from the bushes." Paulie laughed, making Usopp flinched in surprised.

"What do we do, captain?" Sanji said. "Our angel is having a hard time."

Luffy tilted his head while thinking. "Mmmmmm…"

"Do you even understand the conversation?" Zoro sweat dropped.

"yeah! Arlong is a bad guy, right?" Luffy grinned. "What do we do to bad guys?"

The Straw Hats chuckled when they understood the meaning behind their captain's grin.

Paulie raised his eyebrow, not getting the atmosphere.

"When do we do it?" Sanji snickered. "We need to tell Franky and the others."

"If he shows up here again." Luffy laughed. "But right now, I'm hungryyy~~~~"

"Let's go home." Usopp sighed at the thought of beating someone else up. Again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami looked at her drinking kitten and sighed. At least she won't be able to see that monster until the School Festival.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Straw Hats are now FIRED UP!**

**Let's all be fired up while waiting for the next chapter, alright? **

**I guess the next chapter will contain about the next's day's school, Kalifa's reaction to Nami's situation, Vivi's bullying, The Straw Hat's secret action, Garp's conversation with our lovely navigator. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read/Review/Favorite/Follow are the greatest motivation for all the writers. Thanks! **


	30. Chapter 30 - Bodyguards and Plans

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST MADE THIS CHAPTER WITH 4K WORDS. **

**Thank you for waiting and reviewing in my last chapter. **

**(I'm still thinking of some ideas for SECRET ALLIANCE. If you feel cliffhanged; Please continue your imagination and guessing what will happen next. Writers love it when you think of their stories.) **

**Anyways! This chapter contains some silliness and unexpected TWIST? **

**Why?**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING! **

.

.

The cold breeze hit Nami's feet in her bed while her blanket is only covering part of her body; not her feet. Of course, it'll tickle her. Her kitten gave a slight meow, making Nami shifted her position. Everything was so tiring and yet fun in school. Her alarm clock rang and Nami gave out an irritating groan. She looked at it; 5:30am. She stood up and went towards her bathroom to clean her face up.

Luffy's bubble snot popped and realized that he was already laying vertically and messy in his bed. His alarm clock doesn't wake him up but he did remember something. He quickly stood up and leaned on the wall in his bed. Luffy grabbed his hat and looked outside the dark sky. 'Nami' He thought. He may be dense at some point but he clearly knew that he's attracted to her. It's already been 3 days since she moved.

"Huh? Luffy! You're awake?" Sabo entered the room. "That's surprising!"

"Y-yo, Sabo!" Luffy laughed with a hint of sadness. Truthfully, he's not sure whether he should move on or not. He likes her as much as he loves MEAT.

Sabo sighed as he walked inside the room with a towel on his shoulder. He was about to take a bath but saw Luffy awake in his room. "What's wrong?" He sat in front of Luffy.

"Nothing." Luffy unconsciously plucked his lips.

"You're a bad liar, Luffy." Sabo laughed. "Brothers don't lie to each other, even though we're brothers at talk not by blood."

"I don't even care about whether we're true brothers or not." Luffy pouted. "All I care was you being concern to me and Ace all the time."

Sabo smiled at his brother. He patted Luffy's head. "That's what I'm doing right now; concern for my little brother."

Luffy's eyes shone and getting all teary (comically). "I'm glad I have a brother like you!" He jumped at Sabo like a dog meeting his owner happily. Sabo laughed and patted Luffy's head in his lap continuously.

Luffy purred at his brother's touch.

"Now tell me…." Sabo whispered gently but all he got as a response is Luffy's snore. 'Sleeping in the middle of the conversation?' He felt a tick on his head, wanting to teach his brother a lesson.

"Spare him this time." Ace entered the room and chuckled at his brothers. "I bet it's about Nami-chan."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Sabo asked him.

"He kept on talking about her since he arrived last night, right? He didn't even smell the scent of meat downstairs." Ace sighed.

Sabo looked at his little brother. "He looked pretty depressed though."

"Let me guess, he's trying to move on or he back out?" Ace snickered.

"Isn't that pretty much the same?" Sabo sweat dropped.

A figure leaned on the door frame. "Brats." He called out, making Sabo and Ace look at him.

"W-what're you doing here, Gramps?!" Ace laughed nervously. "I'm pretty much sure I locked the door TWICE." He murmured.

Garp gave him an irritating look. "Is it that weird that your grandfather is here?"

"Not that part, Garp-san." Sabo smiled. "The weird part is you're here TOO early in the morning."

"What do you want to talk about?" Ace asked.

"Come with me." Garp signaled them to walk outside Luffy's room.

Sabo closed the door behind him and followed them to the living room downstairs.

"I haven't been going outside for some vacation right now and it's killing me." Garp stretched his arms as he slumped into the sofa.

"I don't want to go on a vacation with you." Ace whined.

Ace received a pounced in his head. Sabo laughed nervously at the sight.

"I want to do a favor out of you two." Garp seriously said.

"We're all ears, Garp-san." Sabo said politely.

"Do you know Nami?" Garp looked at them. "I want you two to protect her in the school grounds and outside the school grounds."

Ace and Sabo exchanged looks. "Why is that?"

"This is a dangerous task. We can't let her classmates get involve with this. The truth is…" Garp, then told the two young boys about Nami's identity as Cat Burglar, Her hometown, Her boss, Arlong.

"Arlong, you say?" Ace widen his eyes in surprise.

"You know him?" Garp looked at his grandson.

"Arlong is the top shot in one of the companies in the Main Cities, and in the underground work, he's the leader of the gangster named Sun Pirates, the worst kind of a gang." Ace explained.

"How do you know such things?" Sabo asked.

"I heard it once from Marco and Old man Whitebeard before he disappeared, the ones holding the dirty business in the underworld is the worst gang; Sun Pirates."

Garp put a hand on his aching head. "This is even worse than I thought. If Arlong could get a hand on Cobra's daughter, who is in our school, then we're -!"

"Daughter?" Sabo asked.

"Nefertari Vivi." Garp said. "Cobra asked Sengoku to transfer her into our school because she's safe there under some marine's watch."

"I don't know anything about Vivi-girl." Ace said. "Anyways, now that we know that Arlong is a dirty guy, why don't YOU, MARINES, lock him up in prison?"

"We can't." Garp sighed. "Akainu seems to be backing up Arlong, and he's in charge while Sengoku is away for a while. If we don't have enough evidence to face him and confront him recklessly, we're doomed."

"So all we have to do is just make Nami-chan safe from time to time right?" Ace assured.

"Please do so. If we gather enough evidence, you can rest assured." Garp said.

"And how long will that be?" Ace asked.

"At least until School Festival is over. Things got pretty busy in the school staffs since there is test next week then a 3day school festival." Garp sighed. "Anyway, I trust you two in Nami's case." He stood up.

"Yes, Garp-san." Sabo smiled and bowed politely.

"Whatever." Ace, on the other hand is really rude to his own grandfather, but Garp just laugh it off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Time Check! 6am.

Nami stretched her arms in her chair. "Finally!"

The kitten stopped playing with its yarn and looked at its new owner.

"Look! Look! I'm finished summarizing all the topics last month!" Nami cheerfully exclaimed to her kitten. "That was tiring! If only I transferred at the same time with Luffy and the others, I'll-." Nami stopped her sentence. Huh? Why is she so eager to be with those guys? She looked at the mirror beside her. Is she getting attracted to their friendly and lively aura? Forget that, she is and she's happy with it. Since Arlong is out of town, she's free to do whatever she likes. If he's around, she'll just switch her cold aura on. If he's not, she's free! "Going back earlier…" Nami hugged her lovable kitten. "If I transferred here instead of GrandLine Academy, I bet my life would be so much fun since last month!"

The kitten meow her.

Nami giggled. "Why didn't I punch Cavendish-sensei earlier?" She stopped and looked at her kitten sadly. Cursed herself for saying that playboy's name. "Neko-chan, I still miss him." She frowned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kalifa sat at her car again and started to drive. She was heading towards the school when Paulie said that he had something urgent to talk about. She hated traffic. Last night, she came back to the New World Island at 11pm. She didn't go straight to Nami's house since she knew that Nami is already asleep.

She's got a bad feeling about all this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Vivi, are you alright?" Kohza asked her lover beside him. They're driving in his car, heading towards the school.

Vivi looked outside the window, she was wearing something that she usually wears. A pink t-shirt with a printed rabbit in the edge. She also wear tight jean pants and a pair of pink close shoes. She had her hair down with a pink clip to hold her bangs. "I'm fine."

Kohza looked at the driveway. "Tell me your problems. We've been through a lot, Vivi. If you kept on hiding your problems, you will keep on thinking about it." He patted Vivi's head with tenderness.

Vivi looked at him with teary eyes. "H-How did you know?"

"A good boyfriend needs to feel his girlfriend's heart." Kohza grinned. His hand is on the wheel while his other hand pulled Vivi's head gently and makes it lean on his shoulder. "You know how much I love you, Vivi. So please trust me more with your problems. I may have seemed that reliable but I'll listen."

Vivi clenched his t-shirt. She loves him with all her heart, alright. "I'm so lucky to have you, Kohza!" She cried and buried her face into his chest. "Not only that you're my childhood friend, you became a caring boyfriend! What did I do to deserve a person like you?"

Kohza smiled at his girlfriend. He stopped the car into a side track. He looked at his lover's face and took off her nerdy glasses. She's beautiful in his eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Tell me your problems, Vivi."

Vivi wiped her tears away. "At school, I'm close to Nami-san. Yesterday, at lunch time, the two popular guys treat us to lunch at the canteen. When I got back to the classroom, I saw a SLUT word made by my PATHETIC classmates and then -!"

Kohza laughed hard. "Y-You called them pathetic!"

Vivi pouted. "Well duh~ All they care about is boys!"

Kohza patted his girlfriend. "At least, you're not weak anymore."

"Normally, I'd be weak in this kind of situation but shopping with Nami-san made me realized something."

"What is it?" He smiled.

"I want to be cool and determined like Nami-san!" Vivi shined.

Kohza couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. "Wh-Why're you acting like a kid?"

"Sheesh! Stop laughing, Kohza!" Vivi playfully slap him.

"M-My bad!" Kohza stopped for a minute but laughed again. "I can't help it!"

Vivi smiled at her boyfriend's laughter. It pained to tell him that she has a fiancé and was about to meet him tomorrow. She wanted to stay with him but she can't.

After a while, Kohza started to drive again. Vivi put on her glasses. Kohza frowned slightly at the driveway. He may have been laughing at his girlfriend's determination and somewhat childishness but the thought of her, being bullied is not a funny business.

"Does anyone know about it?" Kohza asked.

"Aside from my classmates? Not really." Vivi sighed.

"Do you want me to tell the-." Kohza was cut off by Vivi.

"No!" She said. "I don't want anyone to be involved. It was my fault for having fun with those two popular guys with Nami-san." She stopped, realizing what she had said. Uh-Oh. She just told her BOYFRIEND that she was having fun with some other guys.

The car stopped in front of the academy. Kohza looked at the driveway. "We're here."

"Kohza?" Vivi suddenly got nervous.

Kohza looked at her and smiled. "Is something wrong, Vivi?"

Vivi was relieved and somehow hurt about her boyfriend's action. Relieved that he is not angry but hurt that he didn't show even a tiniest jealousy! Admit it, every girlfriend wants to see their boyfriend jealous sometimes!

Vivi pecked his lips then went out of the car. She waved as she watched the car drove away. Why on earth does he show some jealousy?!

Kohza drove away while gripping the wheels. It hurts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Time Check (again) 7am!

Nami sat at her chair. She's not the only one in the room though, Sanji is already there to greet her.

"Nami-swaaannn!" Sanji happily called out. "I'm so happy to see you again! Thank goodness I went ahead of those idiots!"

Nami laughed sarcastically. "Good morning to you too."

Sanji looked at the maiden. He sat at Zoro's seat in front of her. "Nami-san, is something wrong?"

Nami blinked. "No, in fact I'm really in a good mood today!" She is really in the good mood. Why? Because she never felt so excited ever again ever since she was separated from her family and friends. Now that Arlong is not around, she's free for the mean time. In fact, Arlong's statement last night still troubles her but she decided that she'll keep that to herself.

"Uhm, Nami-san..!" Sanji started but then Garp slammed the door.

"Am I interrupting your little date?" Garp laughed.

"Yes." Sanji murmured.

"No, what is it?" Nami stand up.

"Come with me to the principal's office." Garp turn around and walk away.

Sanji gave Nami and a shocking looks.

Nami sighed and give a pat behind Sanji's back the walk away.

"What did she do?" Sanji asked himself as he looked in the door where she just left.

Nami entered the principal's office. "Uhmm."

"Have a seat." Garp said. "No need to be nervous. You didn't do anything wrong."

Nami nodded in understanding and sat at the chair in front of the principal.

"I've looked through your documents. I'm just here to confirm you about something. Are you really an orphan?"

Nami's eyes narrowed. She never thought that her documents involved such crucial info. "Yes."

"Can you tell me about your family?" Garp asked while smiling.

"I-I guess." Nami hesitated. "My foster mother, Belliemere-san found me and my foster sister somewhere in the main city. I really have no idea about my real parents."

Garp frowned at the thought of families being separated from each other. He remembered his idiot sons who chose their paths and separated their ways, leaving their sons to him. "Which part of the main city are you from?"

"East Blue Area." Nami answered.

Garp looked at the documents again and continued to pretend that he knows nothing. "Huh? The Documents said that you transferred from GrandLine Academy? Why come so far instead of studying in East Blue Academy?"

Nami gulped. "W-Well, I kind of like the Academy there."

"I see." Garp looked at her suspiciously. "Why did your guardian moved you here in this academy, then?"

"I was moved here because I violated a rule in GrandLine Academy." Nami said. "I don't know much about the reason why he chose this academy." She lied.

"You really didn't know?" Garp said.

Nami's palm began to sweat. How could she tell him that she's there to kill a student?! "Yes." How she wish the bell to ring NOW. There's still 50 minutes more, goodness!

Garp nodded and smiled. "I see. I see. Sorry for scaring you! Let's move on to the next topic!"

Nami sighed in relief. Next topic? She have the feeling that it's going to be a LONGGGGG one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What did you say?!" Kalifa yelled at the man who talked things out to her. "Arlong did what?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Paulie plugged his ears. "That fish man friends of yours told me that."

Kalifa bit her thumb nail. "That Arlong!" She cursed. How dare he do that to her KID?! "But wait a minute, Arlong mentioned that he'll be out on a business trip and will not arrive until School Festival. So does that mean, Nami can relax for a bit?" Her face shine and her eyes started to be happy.

Paulie smiled at his woman's, I mean crush's, no, smiled at Kalifa's sudden happiness. "Oh and, Hachi mentioned that Nami is going to have a tutor this coming Saturday."

"Ha?" Kalifa raised her eye brows. "She don't need that kind of treatment."

"I don't know. Hachi said that Arlong announced who is Nami's tutor." Paulie crossed his arms.

"Probably someone useless." Kalifa bring out a bottle of water and drink it.

"Her ex-lover."

In a flash, Paulie could see rainbows in front of him since Kalifa's water from her mouth just sprayed on his face.

"Come again?" Kalifa narrowed her eyes.

"Her ex-lover will be her tutor this Saturday." Paulie said without a care in the world, but then he saw Kalifa's bottle came flying to his face.

"Damn it!" Kalifa opened her car and searched for her cellphone.

"Relax, will you?!" Paulie touched his swollen face.

"How can I relax when I heard that HE'S COMING here in this island?!" Kalifa argued.

"Then, who're you gonna call?" Paulie asked the panicked woman.

Kalifa stopped searching and looked at him. "I don't know." She looked at the floor. "But if Nami were to see him again, she'll get hurt." Kalifa clenched her fist.

"What happened?" Paulie leaned on her car and crossed his arms.

Kalifa also leaned in. "Before she transferred here in New World Academy, she broke up with her ex-lover. She got hurt a lot. She cried, she didn't eat, and she didn't come to practice for her live concert. It was obvious that she love him. Nami said that he was the only one who comforted her and loved her. I was a bit jealous back then."

Kalifa chuckled lightly. "For the past 4 years that I've been with her, she felt the comfort from that guy. I guess she really didn't trust me or anyone else back then. The pain of feeling betrayed when you trust them the most is not something that can easily erased. It can haunt you down every night in your sleep. Nami was suffering from that kind of pain. She was already troubled by her hometown getting hostage and now, another pain weights in her shoulder. She was young and yet strong."

"You really loved her." Paulie snickered. "You are ready to be a mother, Kalifa."

"Shut up." Kalifa's face flushed red. "A-Anyways! If she meet the same man who gave her that pain, she'll break down."

"Tell me, is he her first love?" Paulie exhaled some smoke.

"Yeah, why?" Kalifa looked at him.

"What if, when she meets her first love again, the results will be the opposite of your statement." Paulie said. "First love can't be forgotten easily, especially when you really loved that person."

"That's pretty disgusting when you're the one who say it." Kalifa looked away.

"Wha-!?" Paulie's face beet red from her teasing.

"But still, you have a point." Kalifa looked down at the ground. "What if, she meet that person and fall in love again? I'm just being overprotective." She chuckled.

"It's a good thing though. It shows how much you cared." Paulie smiled and patted her head before leaving.

Kalifa looked at him walk away and also smiled. She looked at her watch and sighed. "Time to cancel some schedules for Cat Burglar." She get into her car and began to drive. She'll cancel Cat Burglar's live schedules. Why? For her to relax and enjoy of course! Arlong is not there to order her around for some time, and Kalifa also wanted to make Nami smile, once in a while. She looked at her calendar in the car, while driving.

She remembered Nami told her something about today's occasion. 'Isn't today that girl's birthday?' She thought. No! Not Nami's birthday. The other girl! She suddenly stop the breaks, making her head bump into the wheels. "Who the hell died, now?!" She got off her car and saw a man with hat and sunglasses, laying in the street. Some people starting to murmur as they watch the scene. "Are you dead, yet?"

"I'm sorry but NO." The man with some curly blonde hair laughed and put away some dust in his clothes. Kalifa's eyes widen in shock. It can't be him, right?

"You…." Kalifa choked out.

"It's been a long time, Kalifa-san." The man smiled, letting out an aura with roses.

"He's so gorgeous." A woman murmured from the streets.

"Is he a model!?" Another one exclaimed.

"Why're you here?" Kalifa asked in a dangerous tone.

"I'm here because MY boss told me to." The man smiled again. He seems to be smiling a lot. "Give me a ride, will you, Kalifa-san? My condo is just ahead."

"You moved here?!" Kalifa asked.

"Of course, after all I wanted to visit my pretty student who punched me in the face last month." He smiled. "From now on, please take care of me." He winked, making the women beside them fainted, except Kalifa who was glaring daggers at him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'll be excusing myself." Nami bowed politely as she closed the door in front of her. She sighed in relief. That's one heck of an interview. Some questions are making her nervous. She greeted some teachers along the hallway.

"Good morning, Makino-sensei!" She cheered.

Makino looked at the lively girl. "Good morning. Why're you so happy?"

"Nothing really." Nami smiled. Heck, the monster is away from a while, who wouldn't celebrate?

"Makino, about last night…" Shanks ran after her, and was surprised to see Nami there.

"Last night?" Nami teased. "What? You two are dating?"

Makino laughed. "Not dating.." She showed Nami her left hand, revealing a silver ring.

"MARRIED?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yes." Makino smiled. "We're married for 3 years already."

Shanks scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.

"How come no one ever tells me?" Nami whined.

"I guess they didn't know?" Shanks laughed.

"So it's a secret?" Nami asked.

Shanks and Makino exchanged glances. "Not really, we just didn't bring it as a topic. They didn't even asked."

Nami nodded. That somehow makes sense. "Well, then… Excuse me." She bowed and was about to walk away.

"Nami-chan." Makino smiled besides her lover. "If you ever need someone to listen to your problems, we're here."

"Just not MATH." Shanks joked.

Nami looked at the happy couple. They reminded her about Belliemere and Nojiko. "Do you have kids?"

Makino smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, we can't. We wanted to but fate wouldn't allow us." Shanks glanced at his wife and hold her shoulder close to his chest, to comfort her.

Nami looked at the sad couple. She cursed herself for bring that up. She was a child who didn't know her real parents since birth. They're a parent who lost their child before he could even born. She walked near Makino and hold her hands firmly. She held it to her chest. Makino could feel her heartbeat and started tearing up. "I was an orphan too. I know how it feels like to move on with my life without being able to see my real parent's face. I was lonely at first." Nami looked at Makino's eyes. "I wanted to tell you this; even though we're not related, I'm sorry but can I act as your daughter from time to time?" She misses her foster family. She can feel that these two adults are happy on the outside but on the inside, it's just eating them up. She knows that feelings, because their feelings are quite mutual at the moment.

Makino and Shank's eyes widen. Makino hugged Nami tightly. "Of course! Of course you can!" Makino wanted a child, but they couldn't.

Shanks smiled at the scene and grouped hug the two. "So I can be a father from time to time." He smiled.

Nami's smile faded when she realized her current position. "I can't breathe."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Good Morning!" Luffy yawned as he entered the room. He saw the Straw Hats already there and all grouping at a corner. The Hearts P. and Kid P are in their seats as usual, not bothering each other.

"Luffy! Come here!" Usopp whispered loudly.

"What? Is there some meat there?" Luffy walked towards them and sat in circle.

"Remember last night? We have to think of a plan to make Nami smile without her realizing that we know her secret." Usopp whispered in the circle.

"I saw her earlier; she seems to be in a good mood though." Sanji whispered back.

"Idiot, it's obvious that she's faking it." Usopp whispered again. "We have to think of a plan. Any suggestions?"

"Maybe we should make her laugh all the time." Luffy whispered.

"That's part 1." Zoro whispered. "It seems pretty normal to me."

"Then what?" Sanji whispered.

"Give her lots of meats." Luffy grinned while whispering.

"That won't do." Usopp whispered. "From her first day, remember how she hates gangs? We can convince her that not all gangs are like us!"

"Oh! Not bad for out man of wits." Sanji whispered.

Usopp stand up and pose victoriously. His phone rang and looked at the caller. "Guys, I have to take this." He walked outside and leaned on the balcony, seeing the school grounds in view. "Kaya?" He smiled when his girl called.

**_"Ah, Usopp-san! Are you busy?" Kaya asked kindly. _**

**_"No, no. I always make time for you!" Usopp answered with a smile on his face. _**

**_"Geez, Usopp-san!" Kaya giggled. _**

Usopp saw Nami being approached by a cheerful Divi on the school grounds. Come to think of it, who knows her identity besides him. Being an idol like …

**_"Usopp-san? Usopp-san! Are you alright?" Kaya asked in a panicked voice. _**

**_"Cat Burglar!" _** **_Usopp gasped when he realized that he accidentally said it. _**

**_"Ah! Don't tell me you're an acquaintance of Cat Burglar!" Kaya screamed in delight. "Usopp-san! I'm a big fan of her! Can I talk to her? Can I hear her voice? Can you tell her to sign me an autograph? Usopp-san, please! Please?!" _**

Uh-oh. When Kaya plead something from Usopp, he can't deny it! He laughed nervously. **_"Sure, why not?!" _**

A moment later, Vivi blinked at the scene before her.

Nami/Vivi and Usopp are now in front of the builing, while Usopp GROVELS before them.

"I'm so sorry, Nami-sama!" Usopp cried. "I never meant this to happen!"

Nami and Vivi exchanged glances while they sweatdropped at the long nose friend.

.

.

.

.

**There! Chapter 30 is done!**

**Thanks for the reader who suggested Cavendish that time. I saw him, and he's dead spot on in my plot for him.**

**Next chapter contains:**

**A meeting between someone from the class and the past lover, Cavendish. **

**Vivi saw her new-friend with her boyfriend in a restaurant?! **

**Ace and Sabo acted as her secret bodyguard in the school?! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How?! What?! When?! Why?! **

**Wait for my update, then! **

**.**

**.**

**Read/Review/Favorite/Follow is the greatest motivation for me, as a writer. Thanks. **


	31. Chapter 31 - She saw HIM!

**If you, readers are wondering why I haven't updated for a couple of days... I've been busy, searching for some funny things in my head. Buwhaha! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here, thanks for the long wait! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nami's eyes twitched at the man before her. "U-Usopp? You did NOT just do that." She spread her deadly aura for the long nose man to feel.

Usopp chuckled nervously. "Well, I just did..." He looked away, avoiding the demonic glare coming from the orange haired woman.

In a moment, Vivi was preventing Nami to punch the poor man. "Nami-san, please calm down!"

"Let go, Divi! I'm going to kill the man!" Nami shouted.

Usopp scratched his head. "It's a surprise that Divi also knew her secret." He laughed innocently.

"Kind of." Vivi pants as she tried her best to hold Nami.

Two men walked across the school ground and saw the three students from Black Building.

"G'morning, Divi, Nami-chan, and -?" Ace looked at Usopp who has an irritated face.

"Usopp!" Usopp reminded him his name. "I go to your house almost everyday!"

Ace laughed. "Is that so?"

"Sorry about that, Usopp." Sabo grinned beside Ace. "He's just messing with you." He sweat dropped when Usopp crossed his arms and huffed like an angry kid.

"And? What're you guys talking about?" Ace looked at them.

Vivi remembered about her bullying scene. She hid behind Nami.

Ace looked at the frightened girl. "What's wrong?"

"Ah no." Vivi whispered. She hoped that no one in her class sees this scene!

"Really? You look pale to me." Ace leaned in and touched her forehead.

Vivi's face blushed crimson red. The most popular guy in the school is TOUCHING HER FOREHEAD?!

"Now you look red." Ace laughed. "Mood Swing perhaps?" He teased.

"T-That's not it!" Vivi defended when Ace laughed again.

"Right. Right. Please stop teasing her." Nami smacked Ace's forehead playfully.

Ace backed away and touched his red forehead.

"You just got owned." Sabo laughed.

"You got that right." Ace snickered. "Ah Nami are you busy?"

"Yes." Nami smirked evilly at Usopp. "Don't think you can get away from me."

Vivi was about to laugh at the scene but she caught a glimpse of her classmate in a window. 'Please don't make me think right.' She cried inside.

"Divi? Are you alright?" Ace noticed the young girl's pale face. "We can take you to the infirmary now."

Vivi backed away before Ace could touch her further. "Sorry, can you tell Hina-sensei that I'll be going home for the day?"

"Sure." Nami nodded at her friend's uneasiness. "Divi, you-.." Nami was about to touch Vivi's hand out of concern but Vivi run ahead. "Thanks Nami-san!" She faked a smile and waved.

"Do you think she's alright?" Sabo asked.

"There's no way she'll be alright." Nami murmured and looked at the path where Vivi disappeared.

"Guys, can I talk to Nami for a sec?" Usopp gulped nervously. He don't want to, but Kaya insists. Ace and Sabo nodded and walked farther away from them.

Nami exhaled depressingly.

"It slips." Usopp said honestly. "But I didn't tell Kaya that Nami is you-know-what."

Nami looked at the long nose man.

"All she knows is just I'm just an acquaintance of Cat Burglar. You just have to talk to her in a Cat Burglar way and just sing a song for her." Usopp begged. "Kaya is my girlfriend who is studying at East Blue Academy. She have a weak body and just often come to school. When she's at home, she just study with her tutor. I barely see her again but at least, I want her to be proud of me."

Nami sighed. She hates getting into these weird situations. She can see in the man's eyes that he really loves the girl. "I just have to chat with her and sing a song, right?"

Usopp's face brighten up and nodded.

She scratched her hair. "Fine. But, I'm only doing this because you kept my secret."

"Thanks, Nami!" Usopp exclaimed. "I told her I'll call her after school so let's meet up at the classroom later!" He waved and run away, he's too excited to think of his lover's happy voice. Everyday, he just calls her and tells her some lies to make her happy not bored while having a weak body in the house.

Ace and Sabo walked in front of Nami. "Are you done? We also have something to talk about."

"Well?" Nami raised her eyebrow. Why does today seems like everyone wants to talk to her?

"You're Cat Burglar." Ace started, making Nami choke on her own saliva. Is her secret identity really easy to find out?!

"What?" Nami asked innocently.

"Relax, we're not going to say it on public." Sabo smiled. "In fact, the performance the other day got us interested."

"So, we're going to tag along with you." Ace grinned.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Nami crossed her arms.

"Who knows what will happen if the media founds out that a high school student is Cat Burglar." Ace said.

"And? What about Snake Princess? She's someone like me." Nami narrowed her foreheads.

"The media already knew that and she have no problems." Sabo said. "But, you're in trouble if Arlong knew that you've been found out."

Nami's eyes widen. "What're you getting at?" She clenched her fist.

"We meant no harm at all." Ace grinned. "We will protect you."

"Why? As long as you keep it a secret, you don't have to."

"We're not asking, Nami-chan." Ace smiled. He sounds like he's not kidding. "You're at stake here. We know your secret and we want to protect you. You're in no power to deny that."

Nami's heartbeat started to beat fast. Where is the man who is carefree and fun? His other side is completely leaking out!

"Don't scare her, Ace." Sabo sighed. "Nami-chan, we will do what we have to. We will protect you."

Nami nodded slightly and turn around. Having these guys protecting her is no biggie but the way they interpret it, makes her suspect them from knowing something else.

The two guys watched as Nami left for the Black Building.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami stopped at the unfamiliar door in the black building. She was about to knock when someone opened it on the other side.

"What're you doing here?" Hancock looked at her.

Nami sighed. "I was about to ask for your class adviser."

"Hina-san?" Hancock tilted her head. "She's not here. Maybe she's in the Blue Building."

Nami looked at the taller woman. "You're weird."

"Ha?"

"At first you say you hated and despised me but here you're answering me." Nami sighed.

"Shut up. I'm not a kid anymore. I now, recognized you as my eternal rival." Boa did her trademark pose. "You should be grateful for having an A-pop singer as a rival!"

"Whatever." Nami waved her hand and turn around.

"I haven't seen your friend, the blue haired woman." Boa stopped Nami from walking. "Normally, she should be here in this time."

"She felt sick." Nami answered. "Ah, please tell your adviser that she's absent for the day."

Boa narrowed her eyes. As much as she hated it, she has 1 percent concern for the poor woman. "Did she tell you?"

"About what?" Nami looked at Boa.

"She's being bullied." She answered calmly. "It's none of my concern but if she didn't tell you, it means she don't want to trouble you." Boa was about to close the classroom door but Nami blocked it by putting a foot between the door.

"What do you mean by that? Did you bullied her?!" Nami glared.

Boa's eyes were half-lidded. "I don't have time to bully some weak people."

"You were always like that." Nami gripped the door. "In middle school, you don't do anything when Camie and Shirahoshi got bullied in front of you. That's why I hated you."

"I don't have time for such weaklings." Boa said. "They should just begged for help."

Nami clicked her tongue. "Are you really that insane?" She glared at the A-Pop singer. "If you knew you're stronger than them, you should have helped the weak ones." Boa was taken aback by Nami. She felt the door being able to close and realized that Nami has already walked away. She felt anger in her chest. "That girl-!" Boa gripped the handles.

"Boa-sama?" Margarette asked the angry female. "Did you already greeted Luffy-sama?"

Boa scoffed and sat in her seat. She looked at the girls who are scattered in the room. She heard some murmurs.

"That nerd is not the only one we should take care of." The pink girl said. "I saw the new bitch in the Hell's Class talked to Ace-sama and Sabo-sama."

"Eh?!" The blonde exclaimed. "The nerves of that woman!"

"I heard that the nerd and the bitch are close friends." A brunette said.

"Killing two birds with one stone huh?" the pink girl chuckled.

"Can you stop releasing poisons already?!" Boa shouted from her seat, making the whole class look at her. "Why don't you just confronted your LOVE IDOLS already?"

"Ha? What do you think you're saying, bitch?" The pink girl glared. "Just because you're an A-Pop singer, doesn't mean you can tell us that."

"So? I can say whatever I want." Boa said. "Plus, instead of being a bitch, work on your face first. You look like Buggy."

"I can't have you talking to my girls like that." Porche interrupted them and glared at Boa. "Do you want to declare war on the Foxy Pirates who have thousands of gangsters outside the school?"

"They're just bunch of pathetic boys." Boa looked at her. "If you're strong like my comrades here, maybe we can think about some real war between gangs." She said and the Kuja Pirates stood behind her, glaring at the Foxy Girls.

The Foxy Girls, however didn't backed out. The two gangs exchanged their scary glares.

"Women are so scary." Buggy sweat dropped as he stood outside the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami walked in the hall way. She bit her nails angrily. Divi was being bullied without her knowledge about it. She hated it when her girl friends are being tortured. Maybe she should cut classes today and hang out with Divi outside to make her feel comfortable.

She walked inside the classroom and was greeted by her lively classmates.

"Good morning, Nami!" Luffy cheered.

"What's up with the extra energy?" Nami sweat dropped.

"You see, we planned to-!" Usopp put a hand on Luffy's mouth before he could say any further.

"He's always lively." Zoro saved the awkward moment.

"I-is that so?" Nami laughed nervously.

"What's wrong, Nami-san? You didn't seem happy like earlier?" Sanji stepped out.

"Ah, no." Nami scratched her nape. "What do you think we'll do for the whole day?"

"Maybe some pointers. We have self study on subjects." Usopp said.

"Why is that?" Nami asked.

"Because it's Thursday." Luffy grinned.

"Huh? Is there any special occasion in Thursday?" Nami blinked.

"Don't make Nami-san confuse!" Sanji kicked his captain's head.

Luffy laughed like a kid while pointing at Nami.

"Don't mind him." Shachi sighed at the scene. "Test is coming up so it's important to have some pointers."

"That makes sense more than this idiot." Nami gritted her teeth (comically) at Luffy. She walked to grab her bag.

"Are you skipping again, Nami-ya?" Law asked beside her.

Nami chuckled playfully. "Who knows."

Usopp looked at her. Maybe Cat Burglar's job! "Nami, I'll tell Shank's sensei that you're sick."

Nami grinned at him. She don't why he said that but she's thankful. "Thanks, Usopp!"

She walked passed him and was suddenly stopped by Kid who was blocking the door. "Where are you going, little ms?"

"Don't blocked the door, Eustass." Nami rolled her eyes.

"If she's skipping class then we can all skip class!" Luffy suggested.

"I won't have you do that." Shanks opened the door. He looks like he was about to kill someone (in a funny way). "If you all skip my salary would be at stake."

Nami returned to her seat but she didn't sat.

"What're you doing here? It's not yet time for classes!" Bepo exclaimed.

"I'm here to check up on my hard working students who seems to like doing chores as punishment." Shank smiled, making everyone gulped. "Who did you say will skip classes?"

"It was Nami's -!" Luffy, was kicked in the head again.

"Don't tell him that!" Sanji yelled as he scolded his captain.

"Nami-chan?" Shanks blinked as he looked around the room, he saw no trace of Nami anywhere. He decided to use his HAKI, but he couldn't sense her.

"She's gone..." Usopp whispered. "Don't tell me-!" Thanks to his quick wit, he ran in the opened window and looked down.

Law leaned in the walls as he snickered secretly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami pants heavily as she ran. "I've gotta thank Law later for using his crazy ability."

"Nami-chan? Where are you-?" Ace was about to ask the the running woman but she went passed him like a wind. "Eh?" He blinked and turn around to see that Nami is already far away.

"Do you think she's alright?" Sabo asked.

"With a crazy running like that, I'm sure she's fine." Ace laughed and put his hand on his pockets. "It's not here." He started.

"What?" Sabo raised his eyebrows.

"My wallet is gone." Ace looked at him. They exchanged looks and the looked at the gate where Nami has disappeared to.

"Do you think she..." Sabo said.

After a few moments, and just shrugged. "There's just no way it's her." They said to themselves.

"Maybe I left it in my bag." Ace laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami looked at the wallet in her hands. She was really getting good at picking pockets. She waited in the bus stop, far from school.

Come to think of it, she don't know Vivi's place. She mentally smacked her head for not thinking first. She looked across the street and saw Vivi's boyfriend, Kohza in a restaurant, looking down.

Maybe she could ask him! She entered the restaurant and stood beside the man. "Kohza?"

Kohza looked at her. "You're Vivi's friend." He murmured.

Nami must have heard wrong. Divi's name is quite similar to her target's name after all. "Are you alright?"

Kohza nodded. "Have a seat."

Nami nodded and did as she told.

"I know it's not appropriate to tell you this but I'm worried about my girl." Kohza chuckled. "She's a klutz ever since we were young."

"Until now." Nami added.

Kohza laughed. "Yes. She always makes me worry. She never tell me some important things. She said that she's being bullied in class." Kohza gripped his mug of coffee.

"Yeah, I just heard about it." Nami said. "I want to make things proper again."

"Really?" Kohza smiled. "It's good to hear that you're her friend. I really can't interrupt her school's activity even if I wanted to."

"Then trust me, I'll take care of it." Nami smiled reassuringly.

"That's one thing solve then." Kohza sighed in relief.

"There's more?" Nami asked.

"It's my feelings for her." Kohza sadly said.

"If you're going to dump her, I'll kill you." Nami said.

"That's not it." Kohza chuckled. "I want her to be happy in school. She told me that she's being involve with some guy friends. I was happy at first that she's making friends already but, to be honest I'm jealous. If some guy, you know, stole her heart while I'm not there, I'd be troubled."

Nami sipped her water that just been served by the waitress. "Then tell her."

"What?"

"Tell her your damn feelings. If you don't, she will just continue her pace."

"I can't. If I tell her that, I'll die of embarrassment." Kohza hid his face.

"Out of pride huh?" Nami sighed. "Which do you prefer, pride or her?"

Kohza looked at Nami with wide eyes. How could he be so stupid?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vivi walked on the sidewalk. She don't want to face her classmates but she don't want to go home early. Her father will just overreact. Maybe she can stay somewhere that is peaceful. She bumped to a man. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking and I-" Vivi's felt her heart beats fast when she saw the blonde man. He looks like a prince with a rosy aura behind him.

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Eh? Yes." Vivi snapped out of her daydream. If she stares at him for too long, she'll die of happiness. I mean, who don't die when you just looked at the most gorgeous prince/man?! She bowed to show her apologies and ran. She don't where she was going but still ran. She stopped to rest a bus stop. Her eyes widen when she saw Kohza smiling happily in front of her friend, Nami. They were laughing then Kohza hugged her? It was more than enough to break a woman's heart.

The blonde man from earlier ran to catch up to her. "You dropped your handkerchief." He was startled when the blue haired woman cried. "What's wrong?"

Vivi didn't answer and just sniffled. The blonde man sighed and hugged the woman. "It's alright. Everything is going to be alright..."

Vivi hugged the man back while clenching his clothes. "It hurts..."

Kohza laughed at Nami and accidentally hugged her due to happiness that he finally found a solution between him and Vivi. "Sorry, Nami,"

Nami straightened his clothes. She was about to argue with him but instead, he saw Kohza stared at the bus stop outside the shop, he was shocked by what he saw.

'Vivi?' Kohza thought as he watch his lover hugging a blonde man.

Nami followed his gaze and was as shock as him. Not because she saw her friend hugging another man with her boyfriend in front of Nami; but was shocked when she saw THAT man, hugging her friend.

Yes, it hurts for Nami. After all, her ex-lover was hugging her new friend.

Nami couldn't find the words to say except for his name. "Clavendish-sensei?"

.

.

.

.

**I was dying while writing this. :) **

**Just so you know! I was updating regularly, but I saw that the reviews are less then 3 in one chapter. So I'm kind of craving for more... LOLOLOLLLLL! **

.

.

.

Read/ Review/Favorite/Follow.

I'm soooo demanding...! Buwhahahaha!


	32. Chapter 32 - Evil Thoughts

Kalifa's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Where the hell is he?!" As much as she hated it, she have to keep an eye on Cavendish. She suspect that if he meets Nami now, Nami will have a hard time. Kalifa dropped Cavendish earlier at his condominium, she warned him not to move around the town without her! It seems like he loves getting attention from other people outside, especially girls.

Kalifa stopped over at a parking lot of a certain shop. If she wants to find him, she have to think of something.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kohza ran outside the restaurant and pulled Vivi away from the blonde man. "Who the hell are you?!" He hissed. "Why're you hugging my woman?!"

The blonde man stepped back and chuckled. "She was crying, it's normal for me to comfort such lovely lady." His rose sparkled and smelled it.

Vivi pushed Kohza away slightly and wiped away her tears. "Kohza, stop it! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"What?! He hugged you!" Kohza argued.

"Well, you hugged HER!" Vivi glared at the running Nami, who was heading towards them. She can't believe her friend is hitting on her boyfriend.

"Divi, it's not what you-!" Nami's cheek went red when Vivi slapped her in the face. "Divi?" She touched her swollen cheek and looked at the teary blue haired lady.

"Nami-san! How dare you?!" Vivi cried.

Kohza hold Vivi's wrist. "Cut it out!" He said to his woman. "Nami, I apologize for this girl."

Nami nodded slightly and stared at the angry friend of hers.

"Nami-san, I hate you!" Vivi yelled and ran away from the scene. Kohza looked at Nami and bowed apologetically.

"I'll talk to her, Nami." Kohza said honestly and ran after his woman.

Nami stood still as she watched the two left the scene.

"Does it hurt?" Cavendish stood in front of her and caressed her swollen cheek with his thumb. Nami flinched at the sudden touch.

"Stop it." Nami glared at the man who broke her heart. "What're you doing here?" She clenched her fist. She wanted to run away from him, NOW, as in NOW.

"Didn't Arlong-san told you that I'm going to be your tutor in Saturday?" Cavendish chuckled at his ex-lover. "I moved here recently. I wanted to see you."

Nami hated that last phrase. How many weeks did she expect him to say that after their break up? Okay fine, let's be honest. Past relationship isn't easy to forget, especially first love. It took her 1 month to move on, thanks to her moving far away from him. But now, he's here?!

"Don't bullsh*t me, Cavendish-sensei." Nami barked. "How is Rebecca-san anyway? The REAL lover here." She looked at him with hateful eyes.

Cavendish's eyes darken upon hearing the name. She's dead for a reason. He wanted to say that but couldn't. "She's fine." Cavendish smiled. "We broke up after you left. I realized that I loved you more than her." He grasped her hands and touched her forehead with his. Nami couldn't move at all.

"What?" Nami whispered at his sudden statement about his girlfriend. Her heart thumped fast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Vivi! Listen to me!" Kohza finally catch up to her and pulled her into an embrace. They're in front of the park.

"No! Let go!" Vivi cried.

"I'm not going to let go! Not until you let me explain!" Kohza embraced her tightly.

Vivi sniffled. "What?"

"I accidentally hugged her because I was happy." Kohza said.

"I knew it!" Vivi struggled again. "Let go of me!" Vivi yelled.

"I was happy because I finally found a solution in my own problems!" Kohza defended.

"Then why didn't you talk to me?!" Vivi argued while clutching Kohza's shirt.

"You're MY problem." Kohza murmured but Vivi heard.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a problem to you!" Vivi shouted.

"Listen to me first." Kohza pleaded as he brought his hand to sooth Vivi's back. "I was confused and worried. Nami just happened to give me advice. About earlier in the car, you told me that you were bullied because you were being friends with some popular guys. I can't help but worry. I'm sorry but I couldn't allow you to get all friendly with them."

Vivi's eyes widen upon hearing her boyfriend's order. "Why?" Her heart was all flutter and butterflies were flying all over her stomach. It reminded her of their first time together as a couple.

"If you get all close with them, I'll be troubled." Kohza said.

Now she know that her boyfriend can be jealous too. Vivi pushed Kohza's chest lightly to look at his face but Kohza immediately, pulled her head again. "Don't look!" Kohza murmured as he inhaled the hair scent of Vivi.

Vivi giggled. "Just a peek!" She wanted to look at Kohza's red face.

"Shut up!" Kohza said.

"Don't be stingy!" Vivi hugged the man while giggling.

"We're good?" Kohza cleared his throat.

"More than good." Vivi sighed in relief.

The two love birds continued to hug each other and a black car drove pass them.

"Youngsters these days." Kalifa whined as she continued to drive, searching for Cavendish. She needs to have a love life soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid looked outside the window and while a palm supporting his chin on top of his desk. He's pretty good at Math so he didn't need to hear Hina's endless reviews. He watch as the cloud darken. "Rain, huh?" He looked at the desk in front of him; Nami's seat. 'Did that woman even bring an umbrella?' He sighed.

"Thinking about Nami-girl already?" Killer laughed.

"HA?! You like her too!?" Luffy exclaimed, making Hina's chalk break as she write some formulas.

Hina's ears became big as she listen to the boy's gossip. She took out another chalk and write again.

"Sheesh, and I thought Zoro would have the chance already!" Luffy's big mouth continued to expose things.

"Shut your mouth, Luffy!" Zoro barked embarrassingly. "Though I thought so too." He murmured, making Sanji laughed beside him.

Chalk dust dropped at the floor when the chalk continued to break as the conversation went on. Hina felt a fire surrounding her.

"Sorry, but our captain will win her over!" Shachi stand up and Penguin gave them a peace sign.

"Nah, Captain Kid will!" Heat argued.

Luffy, Shachi, and Heat exchanged daggers, protecting their comrades hearts.

Kid sighed at the scene in front of them. "Killer, please refrain from talking things out loud."

Killer laughed.

"Okay! Surprise Quiz!" Hina finally snapped.

After 30 minutes, the bell rings as they were signaled to the next class.

Makino entered and looked at the chalk dust on the floor. She blinked in confusion.

"Where are the chalks?" She asked the worn out class.

"Somewhere over the rainbow~~" Usopp looked at the ceiling as if he was staring at some paradise.

"Usopp is having a mental break down!" Luffy cried while shaking Usopp's body.

"What happened?" Makino asked them.

"Nothing really." Bepo laughed tiredly. "We just learned a new lesson today."

"Oh, is that so?" Makino smiled. "I wonder what that is?"

"Never, ever tell another love conversation in Hina's class." Zoro groaned and buried his head on the desk.

Makino sweat dropped at her class's energy. They were completely lifeless. Well? If you have a surprise quiz on Math, it's a miracle if you passed half of the quiz.

"Are you going to teach Science?" Luffy whined. "We're tired and hungry."

"Yeah, we're tired." Shachi agreed.

"and hungry." Luffy added.

"We need to take a break." Killer said.

"and eat." Luffy added again.

"Relax." Makino smiled. "Just copy the Science Pointers and Reviews then you'll free whatever you like to do. No leaving classroom though."

"Makino-san! You're the best!" Sanji cheered.

"Where's Nami-chan?" Makino looked around the room.

"She ski-." Usopp covered Luffy's mouth. "She's sick!" Usopp continued.

"Is she alright?" Makino sighed worriedly. "She seems fine earlier."

"She just got an upset stomach." Usopp laughed nervously.

"She was puking blood!" Luffy grinned innocently.

"No, she is not!" Usopp slapped Luffy's head. "Don't exaggerate!"

"Then, she's puking poop?" Luffy tilted his head.

Sanji tapped his shoes, preparing to kick his captain. "Luffy, you disgraceful shitty captain!" He ran after his captain who already escaped through the window.

Makino looked at the the opened door and hearing shouts from Sanji, Luffy and guess who? GARP, the principal.

"Is her health really that worse?" Makino blinked with teary eyes.

"Don't believe HIM!" The class shouted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami tried to register what is happening. First, she met her ex-lover. The second thing she knew was they were at some place hidden and Cavendish's lips are on hers?!

A part of her wanted to push him away, but the other part was giving into his lips. First love can't be forgotten easily, huh?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where's Kid?" Killer asked them at the classroom. Makino already gave them their reviews and it seems like Kid already finished copying it.

"He said toilet." Heat shrugged.

Kid looked around and saw no one around. There he was, sneaking out to give Nami an umbrella. "Just giving her an umbrella won't hurt, right?" He gulped nervously. Yes, he have HAKI. He WILL find her soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami felt shivers down her spine. She knew that it's going to rain soon. "Sensei, stop it." Nami pleaded when Cavendish's hands are touching her sides.

Cavendish slammed his lips to hers again, shutting her up. Nami felt so weak against him. Cavendish knew her weakness. As Cavendish looked at the blushing Nami and eyes closed, he put out a secret dagger behind his back.

He wanted her dead, he knew that this woman is somehow behind Rebecca's death.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tadaaahhh~~~~~ **

**I didn't make a lot of KiNa's scenes before so, yeah. (-_-) **

.

.

What do you think about this chapter?! Let me know, pwease~~


	33. Chapter 33 -The Ex and New Neighbor

Nami felt something was wrong. Heck, kissing the man who hurt her deeply last month HURT. She didn't know but the image of her new life in New World Academy flashed through her mind. She gathered her strength and pushed Cavendish off her. "asshole!" She shrieked and ran away leaving Cavendish with a hateful glare.

Cavendish wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Tsk. He was so close into stabbing the woman behind Rebecca's death. He loves Rebecca but the business with Arlong came up so he was forced to fake his feelings for Nami. After all, no one could deny Arlong.

Raindrops started to fall one by one. Cavendish was left alone in the alley where they make out. He hoped no one saw him in the pitiful state. He misses Rebecca so badly. He misses her touch and voice. Cavendish leaned on the wall and gave out a yell out of frustration. He still remembered when Rebecca was laying on the floor covered with blood in her house. He rushed her to the hospital but it was too late. The doctor announced that it was DEATH ON ARRIVAL.

**_"Women are so scary when they're heart broken."_** Arlong's voice still rang in Cavendish's head. Arlong made her realized who did it to her lost lover. Cavendish clenched his fist as he looked at the dark clouds. 'I will avenge you, Rebecca.' A tear rolled down Cavendish's eye.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Something was definitely off when Nami kissed him. Somewhere in her right mind is telling her to run. She touched her lips lightly and remembered that horrible scene from last month. Nami sat at a nearby bench and cursed herself, not caring if she caught a cold right now. Why did he showed up?! Nami closed her eyes tightly. Those lips of him already belongs to someone else. She knew, that his eyes loved someone else. He was kissing her as he think of another girl. It may be hard but she will not fall in love with him again.

Nami opened her eyes when she felt that the raindrops stopped bathing her. She looked up and saw Kid, panting heavily while holding an umbrella on top of her. "Eustass?"

"What will you do if you catch a cold, huh?!" Kid scolded. "Test is coming up, idiot. If you catch a cold, you'll have to retake all of them!"

"S-sorry." Nami blinked. She never would've thought that Kid of all people would be generous enough to ran and find her in the middle of the rain. She stand up and got near Kid, so that both of them would share the umbrella. "Are you cutting class?"

"Shut up." Kid looked away. "You're drench. My house is nearby, do you want to use the dryer?"

Nami looked at Kid with teasing smile. "I bet you're thinking of something erotic now."

"That's not it, bitch!" Kid backed away with blushing face.

Nami laughed. At least that made her feel light after her meeting with HIM. "Lead the way, Kid."

Kid nodded and walked while holding the umbrella. He swore, if some of his comrades sees him being a gentleman to a lady, he'll kill them.

Nami glanced at Kid secretly then looked back at the wet road. She remembered the kiss from earlier and it's now haunting her down. "Kid..." She called out to his name and stopped walking.

Kid stopped walking and looked at her questioningly. "Huh?" Without warning, Nami wrapped her arms around Kid's neck and tiptoed, he was taller and bigger than her. Kid dropped the umbrella and his eyes widen. Nami has kissed HIM. This is not a drama, nor an accident. Kid received a kiss! Nami continued the kiss and brushed her thumb in his nape, signaling Kid to kiss her back. Kid bent down a little, making Nami landed on ground comfortably. Kid, instinctively brush a wet hair on her face and gently kissed her back.

Their little making out was interrupted by a female's voice.

"Kid?"

The female voice made Kid stop and looked at her, with another man standing beside her.

"It's really you, how have you been?" The female asked.

"None of your concern, bitch." Kid growled and hid Nami with his large body. They didn't care whether they get wet because of the rain.

"Now, don't talk to your ex, like that Eustass." The man beside the woman chuckled. "Cutting classes, Eustass?"

"I should ask you both the same thing, Joker and Bonney." Kid clenched his fist. Heck, the woman he once loved is with the man he despised the most.

"Are you still mad because of what happened between us?" Bonney step up. "Come on, Kid. You of all people wouldn't care about love anyway. You're a gangster with a monstrous and killing intent. You should keep that reputation up."

Kid didn't respond and just shrugged it off.

"You were kissing someone, right?" Don Flamingo laughed. "One Night Stand?"

The two started to laughed at the angry leader.

Nami looked at Kid's back with worry. She heard it all. It seems that a girl named Bonney was Kid's ex-lover and now mocking him with her new lover, Joker. Nothing could be more irritating than that.

Nami hold Kid's hand firmly. "Ne, Kid-kun~ Where should we eat tonight?"

The two laughing maniacs stopped laughing and revealed a very sexy woman. Sexy, yes. She was wet from the rain, making her look like a badass yet, smexy. Kid looked at her with confused eyes.

"Huh?" Nami innocently looked at the couple. "So you were Kid-kun's ex huh?" Nami looked at Bonney from head to toe. "I'm so glad, you guys called it off." She smiled.

"Oi, Nami." Kid tried to stop her but Nami seems to be scheming something.

"What did you say?" Bonney said. "Are you mocking me?"

"No!" Nami waved her hand innocently. "Did you know that Kid's a pretty good kisser?" Nami cling onto Kid's arm.

"Hell yeah?" Bonney laughed. "I was his ex, damn it."

"Then, did you know that he's even good in you-know-where." Nami narrowed her eyes and looked at Bonney with mocking expression. "If you didn't know, then you're too bad~"

"Why you little-!" Bonney was about to step up and give Nami a good slap, but Kid blocked his classmate.

"That's enough." Kid glared at his ex-lover, making her step back. "Let's go, Nami." He pulled Nami's hand and walked pass through them in the rain.

Nami waved at them, especially Joker. "Bye~" Nami winked at him, to make Kid's ex furious. She just love putting oil to the fire.

Joker smirked inwardly at Nami. That girl seems like an interesting toy. Bonney glared at the two retreating figures. She has now have an official enemy, the new girl from Hell's Class that's everyone talking about.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid opened the door to his house and laughed out loudly. He slumped into his sofa, despite that he's wet from the rain. "That's one hell of a scene!"

"I felt bad into butting in your business but that girl was kind of pissing me off." Nami sat beside him.

"Don't worry about it." Kid laughed. "I dated her when I was still in middle school. Things got pretty hectic and we called it off. I was hurt by then. Thanks to you, I felt like I got my revenge by humiliating her."

"That would be 500 Beri." Nami remarked.

"Oi." Kid sweat dropped. "Which reminds me, in the middle of the hall, there's a bathroom there. Go take a bath while I search for some clothes."

Nami nodded. "Your house seems pretty neat for a gangster."

"Makino always do a surprise visit to everyone. Though she's not a devil fruit user, she somehow overpowered us." Kid growled. He hated being controlled.

"In a motherly way?" Nami asked.

"Something like that. She's not even our class adviser." Kid sighed and walked upstairs to find some clothes.

Nami smiled at herself. Makino-sensei really cares for the Hell's Class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He's not coming back, is he?" Heat looked at the rain outside.

Killer nodded. "Did he find her yet?"

"Huh?" Heat looked at him with confused expression.

"Nevermind." Killer said. The way HIS umbrella just disappeared like that and Kid not coming back, only explains the obvious.

"Have you seen Captain?" Bepo called out across the room.

Killer scratched his head. Looks like he is not the only one who figured things out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law parked his car at a certain parking lot. He looked around trying to search for Nami, hoping that Kid didn't found her yet. Damn, the rain is getting heavy and it just kept on getting harder to search for her. He rang Nami's phone several times and no one is answering. Law pulled his car and was about to continue searching. On second thought, he was thinking of going to his condominium first and take an umbrella. If he walk, he may have the chance of searching for her. He was knocked by a certain blonde man outside. Law opened the window irritatingly. "What?"

"You're going in that direction?" The man asked. "Sorry, but could you give me a ride? My condominium is near."

"Fine, just get in." Law growled.

"Waa, you save me." The man chuckled. Law continued his driving while listening to this weird guy's talk nonsense.

A moment later, the passed through the condo. "Please stop there. That's my condo." The man said.

Is it a coincidence? Law narrowed his eyes and parked the car. The two ran to the main door.

Law's forehead narrowed when he was about to click the floor number in the elevator but the man beat him to it. They're in the same floor?

The two walked out of the elevator and walked down the hallways. "Why're you following me?!" Law growled.

"I'm not." The man shrugged.

Law stopped in front of his room. The man stopped beside his room.

"Don't tell me we're neighbors?" Law asked in disbelief. "I don't have one!"

"I just moved in here." The man smiled. "What's your name?"

Law hated that rosy aura surrounding the man. "Trafalgar Law."

"I see." The man grabbed the doorknob and smiled like a prince. "I hope we get along well. I'm Cavendish by the way."

"Whatever." Law rolled his eyes and entered his room. He wanted to find Nami fast.

.

.

.

**I'm going to be busy today and tomorrow so I updated fast. Why? Because it's author-chan's sister's birthday. LOL. **

**Happy Birthday my dear, sis. Though you kept on annoying me because of my stories, I still love you. mwuah! (*v*) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reviewing for my last chapter. **

**Anyways. I wanted to read LONG reviews! I gave you LONG chapters and I wanted LONG comments, just not hates! **

**hahaha. I noticed something about my reader's reviews... **

**Why are you reviewing about what happened on the last scenes? What about the reviews about half of the chapter or before the ending? hahaha. Nah, I'm just kidding but not really. I don't even know what I'm saying about. hahaha. **

**Read and Review. Favorite and Follow me and my story. Thanks for reading...! **


	34. Chapter 34 - It hurts

"What're you doing?" Kid's eyes twitched when he saw the woman in his house, just wearing a white polo and her underwear.

Nami looked at him with non-expression eyes. "What? I'm sorry I opened your fridge, alright? I was hungry." Nami took a bite at the brownies in her hand. "Oh, this is delicious. Where did you buy this?"

"Near the Shabaody Park." Kid answered then flinched. "That's not it! Why're you wearing that kind of outfit?! Aren't you ashamed at all?! Look at you! You're in a guy's house! Sheesh!" Kid scolded Nami then throw his leather jacket to her. "Go put that on!" Kid turned around and face palmed himself. He also have some kind of dignity in him!

Nami looked at the man teasingly and wear the jacket. "I thought you would like it~" She walked towards Kid and pressed her chest in Kid's back. She felt the man flinch and his body warmth is getting hotter and hotter.

In the following moment, Kid turned around and locked Nami in the table. Kid's arms are blocking Nami in the middle. "If you continue to do that, I won't be responsible for what will happen next." Kid whispered in Nami's ears, making her shiver. Nami nodded and Kid chuckled. He backed away and walked in the bathroom. It was his turn to take a bath while the dryer with Nami's clothes is running.

Nami looked at the retreating man, away from the kitchen. Somehow, he makes her pretty mad. All she did is tease him and she just lost. She hated losing the battle she just started.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law ran from the condo while holding the umbrella against the heavy rain. 'Why am I late reacting to Eustass's ye's scheme?! I should have known!' He cursed inwardly. He tried to rang Nami's phone again but no answer. He nearly died when a car almost crash to him.

"The hell?!" A woman shrieked as she came out from the car. "Watch it!"

"I should tell you the same thing, woman!" Law yelled then ran across the street, not giving up on Nami's destination.

"Damn brat!" Kalifa clicked her tongue and get in her car. "But he seems familiar though." She erased that part in her mind and continued to search for Cavendish.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Vivi, why did you cut classes?" Kohza said as he give his woman a hot chocolate. They were now in his apartment.

"I do not. It's called absent!" Vivi gratefully accept the cup and drink it. "So warm."

"You went away from school, and you didn't go home." Kohza sighed. "It's called cutting."

"I understand." Vivi nodded.

"Once you meet Nami, you should apologize, alright?" Kohza smiled at her.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just tell her you're sorry. She's pretty worried about you when she knew you were being bullied."

"So she knew it already." Vivi buried her head in her arms. She wanted to keep it a secret, not to trouble the others, and now her friend, who just recently hate her because-of-slapping-her-face, will think that SHE'S WEAK and PATHETIC.

"It'll be just fine." Kohza reassured her and kissed her forehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Rain Rain Go Away~" Luffy sings from the class. "Come again another day. Little Usopp wants to play, rain rain go away~"

"Then again, WHY ME?!" Usopp yelled.

"Usopp, be quiet." Buggy scolded. He sat at the chair in front of the class. He had decided that since the test is near, he will let the student's brain and energy calm down a bit. That's why they're not doing a thing, except for talking to each other.

"Rain tears, rain tears, melding in torrential fears..." Buggy began to recite a poem with a flowery aura around him.

"There we go again." Zoro rolled his eyes and hid his head/ears with the help of his arms on the table. He couldn't take Buggy's sudden poem, base on the weather and situation.

As Buggy continued to recite his poem, his students are all falling asleep, except for Usopp, who was currently addicted to ART/POEMS. What do you expect? In a rainy day, with nothing to do but listen to a BORING poem, of course they will fall asleep. When Buggy finished his poem, he opened his eyes and his forehead throbbed in anger.

"These guys..." Buggy clenched his teeth and was about to shout, but Usopp's clap interrupted him.

"That was marvelous!" Usopp wiped away a tear in his eyes while clapping.

"You" Buggy choked out when Usopp complimented his (boring) poem. "I like your taste, Usopp!"

"Same as you, Buggy!" Usopp gave a thumb up.

The two (idiots) continued complimenting each other as they finally found the same person who have the same taste as themselves.

Shanks sweat dropped outside the door as he witnessed the idiot duos. He was wondering why the Hell's Class are so quiet, but now, he knows.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid finished taking a bath and was fully clothed. He mentally smacked himself when he remembered Nami's outfit and teasing earlier. Good thing, he was able to resist himself. Normally, he would just attack the woman and scare the hell out of the one who annoys him, but this woman is unbelievable. Sure, the teasing is quite making him turn on but the way HE thinks of respecting the lady's body annoys him more. It is so NOT like him! He heard Nami hummed a happy tune and peeked in the living room. Shocks, Nami's clothes are now dry and she's wearing it already; while eating his reserved ice cream. How much can this girl eat?

"Hey" Kid called out then he sat at the sofa, eyeing the eating woman beside him. "When are you going to leave?"

Nami's eyes were half lidded open. "If you want me out, all you have to do is ask!" She stand up, feeling offended by his sudden question. Her wrist was pulled back to the sofa.

"That was bad of me." Kid said. "I didn't mean it that way. I just... you know what, nevermind." Kid let go of her wrist and slumped back to his seat. Nami stared at Kid with a frown. Now he's getting weird.

"If you're going to apologize of what you said to me, I'll listen." Nami crossed her arms. "But if you're going to tell me to lower your debt, the answer is NO."

"I have a debt?!" Kid sweat dropped but then shrugged it off, not wanting to lead the conversation to a further pointless argument. "What I really wanted to say is, thanks." Kid looked away from the surprised Nami. He wanted to thank her for being involve in his life. He wanted to thank her for humiliating his ex. He wanted to thank her for making him fall for her.

Nami was really surprised. What is this man talking about, anyway?

"Nami" Kid called out to her again, making her think of anything else pointless. "Why did you kissed me earlier?"

Nami sighed and scratched her nape awkwardly. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to wash away some things." She was regarding Cavendish's kiss. She thought that if she kissed Kid, Cavendish's kiss will be washed away easily.

"Have you ever considered of having a lover?"

Her eyes widen. A lover huh? She wanted to forget about the kiss and harassment earlier from Cavendish. She still loved him but it hurts. Break up is like a broken mirror, right? It's better to leave it than hurt yourself trying to pick up the pieces. But her mind says to freakin' forget that man but the heart argues with her mind!

"I-uh... Not this time." Nami looked down at the floor. Her mind is TOO confused.

"Why?" Kid stand up in front of her. "Do you have an ex-lover, you can't forget about?!" He is really an impatient one. Don't forget that he's not a normal student, he's a gang leader with SCARY reputation.

"Kind of." Nami scratched her cheek. He was dead right. Kid grabbed Nami's shoulders and started to shook it lightly.

"Then forget about him." Kid looked straight in her eyes. "That EX of yours has already EXited your life! He will never love you back again!"

Nami clenched his fist and frowned. She know that. She know damn well that Cavendish never loves her, but still having it say to her face still hurts. She struggled free from Kid's grasp, grabbed her bag and ran outside the door of the house. Good thing the doorstep has a mini roof. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it while looking at the rainy sky.

Kid cursed and throw everything he sees. He made quite a mess in his living room. "Damn it!" He yelled and sat at the corner. He just snapped at her, did he?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami couldn't bare to stay in that house. It's not like she hates Kid but she was hurt by what he said. Truth hurts, she admits. She looked around before running somewhere with a roof, oh lookie. It's her favorite space, the bus stop. Why does she always ends up in a bus stop?! The bus stop has a roof so she decided to stay there and think things out. It was going well with blending in her class, but why does HE have to see her now? She looked around and saw no cars nor people. Damn this rain for getting into Nami's mood.

"Nami-ya?" Law asked the depressed lady.

"What're you doing here?" Nami looked at the man who was holding an umbrella while breathing heavily. "Great, why does everyone have to come with me with a tired expression?" She murmured as she remembered that Kid also ran up to her tiredly.

Law is smart enough to guess that Kid already met her. "How're you?" He asked Nami while sitting beside her. She has a tired and confused expression right now. He was pretty good at guessing.

Nami looked at him. Somehow, she felt comfortable telling him about her ex. Last time she told Law about HIM, he kept quiet and didn't reacted much. "I met him."

"Who?"

"My ex." Nami chuckled painfully.

Law stared at the raining road without an expression. "How did you feel?"

"I don't know." Nami answered. "When I look into his eyes, I know I'm not the one who he cares for. It's someone else."

Law couldn't say anything else. He won't ask her any further. He was afraid that he'll say anything wrong. "Do you still love him?"

Nami nodded. "I want to forget him, but I can't."

"It's alright." Though it's painful for Law to say that to the woman he was attracted to, he still respects her feelings somehow. "You'll get over it soon."

Nami smiled when Law say those words. It was reassuring and calming. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Nami-ya" Law closed his eyes and smirked. He leaned on the bench of the bus stop and crossed his eyes. The raindrops sure is calming today.

Nami glanced at the man beside her. She looked at her cellphone and was shocked when she saw 7 miss calls from Law. She giggled secretly at the man's attitude. Maybe he's not as cool type, who did nothing but shrug, as she thought Law would be. She just saw a cute side of him today. She picked her earphone and plug it to her cellphone. She leaned beside Law and carefully put an earphone in his left ear. She put the other on her right ear.

Law looked at Nami with his one eye and smiled. The both listened to the song while feeling the rain's air.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Captain Kid!" A henchman of Kid's knocked at the door. "Killer-san told me to go check on you here! He thought you'd be..." The man didn't continued his statement as he entered the messy house. "What in the world happened here?!" He shrieked. "Captain are you al-!" A table came flying across the room and the man barely dodged it.

"Go away!" Kid yelled. "I don't want to see anyone now!"

The henchman shook in fear and nodded. He ran outside the door and began to text Killer, Kid's closest comrade.

_**"Killer-san, Captain has gone mad!" **_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where on earth is Kid?"Killer sighed as they made their way to the canteen.

"We don't have anything to do this day, so I guess we can just skip out." Heat said and he saw Garp, chasing Ace and Sabo angrily. "Or not." He too, is afraid of the principal.

Killer looked at his inbox and clicked his tongue. "Heat, we better go." He turn around and run.

"Where to?" Heat followed him.

"To our dear captain's house." Killer said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The art class was the best~~" Usopp sighed dreamily. "That poem was certainly nice." Usopp put out his cellphone trying to send Kaya a cheesy poem, while humming a tune.

"We slept through the whole period." Zoro yawned. "That was boring."

"And now I'm hungry!" Luffy's stomach growled. "Usopp! What're you humming?"

"Let it go, from Frozen." Usopp answered without looking at him.

"Eww, you watch those kid's movie?" Luffy laughed. "So childish."

"No, it is NOT!" Usopp argued. "It gives you goosebumps."

"The scene where the main heroine accidentally froze her town and her sister go on a journey to convince her?" Luffy said. "How is that not childish? Not to mention the prince seems evil in the end."

Usopp, Sanji and Zoro looked at their captain.

"You see, YOU WATCHED IT ALSO!" Usopp argued. "How come you knew about it?!"

Luffy scratched his head innocently. "It just came to me."

"What a bad liar." Sanji lit his smoke.

"Tell me the truth!" Usopp pointed at Luffy like a judge on a trial.

"You can't handle the truth!" Luffy argued back. Their silly conversation was interrupted by someone.

"Guys! Have you seen Nami-chan?" Ace ran up to them.

"Why her?" Zoro growled.

Usopp rolled his eyes and continued mailing Kaya. His text seems to be quite long and needed hard concentration.

"Easy there, tiger." Ace laughed and looked back to see if Garp found him yet. "I was just asking."

"She skipped classes." Luffy laughed.

"Who's going to skip class?" Garp barely arrived and was tapping his foot angrily, waiting for the answer. Ace laughed nervously and looked at his scary gramps.

"Gramps!" Ace faked a smile. "How are you?" He acted innocent.

"Don't try to change the subject, stupid students." Garp laughed scarily. "Who's going to skip class?"

Ace gulped nervously and pointed at Sanji who was beside him. Sanji nearly choked and pointed at Luffy.

Luffy gaped at the sudden betrayal and pointed at Zoro. Zoro shrugged at the principal and pointed at Usopp who was innocently and busy texting his girl.

"He is." They said in unison except Usopp who is still texting.

Garp got the message and crack in knuckles. Usopp felt a weird tension and looked at his classmates and Ace with an eyebrow raised. They're waving at him? Usopp, then, looked at the angry principal who was glaring daggers at him. "H-hello?" He asked nervously, feeling that something was off.

Usopp, with his quick wit, got the situation. He smiled at the culprits. "I don't know exactly what you did, but you'll PAY FOR THIS!" He began to ran away and Garp run after him with a scary expression.

"Stop right there, son of Yasopp!" Garp yelled.

"Who will stop running when YOU said so?!" Usopp shrieked as he run for his life.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Ace waved at him innocently, praying for his success in running away from the demon principal.

"You are a great friend, Usopp." Luffy took off his hat and put it on his chest then bowed his head.

"I'll miss you buddy." Sanji exhaled a smoke.

"Rest in peace." Zoro gave a peace sign and yawn.

"He's not going to die." Ace sweat dropped at his brother's friends.

"Now then, let's eat!" Luffy grinned and lead the gang to the canteen. "Meat~"

"I want to taste the new menu~" Sanji sang.

"Whatever's fine to me." Zoro crossed his arms.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Usopp yelled from the school ground.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you so much for the readers who greeted my sis. **

**For the readers... Might I remind you that I just LOVE twisting some scenes in my stories. I want to crush my reader's expectations. (IN A GOOD WAY) **

**Arigatou for reviewing long comments! Some readers who don't write long reviews, don't worry. If you just read and enjoy my story, it would be enough. **

.

.

**Forgive me WRONG spellings and WRONG grammars. Just so you know, English is also not my first language. I'm have another native language and it's hard writing English. Just trying my best here. LOLZzzzzzZZ. **

**This is my first LONG-PROGRESSING story, and it's hard to stick to my original pace; why? because ideas came crashing to me! Tons of them! hahaha! **

.

.

.

**Now, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me and my story! :D **

**L0ve ya'lls!**

**Please stick with my story till the end. I really hope I could skip to the School Festival already. Why? Because in the School Festival week will begin our FINAL ACT. Someone will be SHOT, someone will get HURT, someone will CRY, someone will be HUMILIATED, someone will have a MENTAL BREAKDOWN, people will start to look at someone differently and get mad at her/him. **

**Don't forget, REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS! **


	35. Chapter 35 - Trouble Everywhere!

Killer, Heat and the man who visited Kid earlier stood on the doorstep. Killer opened the door without knocking. "Oi, Kid." Killer is the only guy who seems pretty close to Kid, so he acted like a close friend.

"This is a mess." Heat murmured as he look around the messy house. It's a mess alright, the lamps are broken, the pillow feathers are everywhere. The TV has a crack, some magazines are all over the floor. Kid sat at the sofa while touching his aching forehead.

"Alright, what did you do now?" Kid started as they walked in front of their captain.

Kid glared at them and looked away. "Go away." He uttered.

Kid sighed in frustration. He always knew his captain is stubborn and impatience. He was like that when he and Bonney broke up 2 years ago before they go to New World Academy, High School. Killer turned to Heat and the man and frowned. "Leave this to me, alright? Go back first."

Heat wanted to argue and stay with their captain, but seeing him in that state is enough for him to lose all hell. Who the hell would break captain's mind and soul?!

Killer knew Heat's attitude and personality. He turned to the man who reported to him about Kid's state. "Make sure you bring Heat to Wire. He'll know what to do with him." He whispered.

Heat and the man walked outside the door, leaving an intense atmosphere inside.

Killer scratched his nape and sighed. What do he do with his captain? First, he pick up the magazines and put it on the table. He then, sat beside Kid.

"What did you do now?" Killer bluntly asked.

Kid bit his tongue and glared at his first mate. Whatever he do, he can't seem to win an argument with Killer. "I snapped at the bitch."

Killer looked at Kid and carefully listen to him as Kid told him about what happened earlier.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I hate you guys." Usopp walked towards them with a new and fresh bump on his head, given by the principal.

"Usopp! Welcome back!" Luffy grinned at from the table. "How did you manage to escape?"

"I did not!" Usopp shouted. "Luckily, Sabo was there to save me in time! He explained things to Garp!"

Sabo smiled beside the long-nose. "Good thing I catch up to you in time."

"I'm so grateful." Sanji took a bite in his curry. "Usopp, we already got you food."

Like a sudden change of heart, Usopp's eyes sparkled at his friend's consideration.

"But our captain here just gobbled it all up." Zoro interrupt his thoughts.

Usopp felt a tick on his head. About the sudden change of heart? Let's cancel that.

Ace walked in front of Sabo and grinned mischievously.

"Oh no." Sabo knew that kind of grin. He knew that Ace is planning something bad.

"Oh yes~" Ace nodded and grinned at him. He turn around at the Straw Hats and waved. "Please excuse us!" He grabbed Sabo's back collar and ran away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you done yet?!" Sabo whispered loudly from outside the faculty.

"Not yet." Ace answered. "Just focus on the outside! If a teacher comes, buy me some time." Ace said as he looked at the student's file in the teacher's drawer. He is searching for Nami's file name.

Sabo scratched his head and leaned on the door, glancing at the hallway. What on earth is his brother up to now?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kalifa parked at a certain fast food restaurant and sighed. She couldn't find Cavendish anywhere! The rain is starting to end though. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Yes?" Kalifa answered politely.

**"Kalifa-san? Please be extra careful!" Hachi's voice said in a whisper. "Arlong-san might be somewhere far from there but his dirty workers are not. They might be watching you from somewhere." **

"What're you talking about, Hachi?" Kalifa's forehead narrowed.

**"Do you know that Cavendish's girlfriend has been assassinated by Arlong'a order?" Hachi said while panicking. "He's capable of killing someone without using his own hands. A man just reported to him 1 hour earlier that you've been seen in Cocoyashi last night." **

"What the-!" Kalifa covered her mouth.

**"If Arlong found out that you knew Belliemere's contract to let Nami have her freedom, he'll do anything to shut you up." Hachi panicked. "He might be on the move right now. Please stay safe, Kalifa-san!" Hachi prayed for the manager's safety. **

"Wait, Hachi. You mentioned that Cavendish's woman was assassinated. Why!?" Kalifa yelled.

**"If it wasn't for her, Arlong's first plan will not be destroyed. I heard from Kuroobi that Arlong told Cavendish that Nami is the reason behind his lover's death." **

"Oh no." Kalifa take off her glasses and covered her eyes with her palm. Her KID could be in danger anytime. She don't care about the danger she's in, all she cares about is Nami's safety. "What should I do to Nami?" She murmured then closed her phone, not wanting to think of anything else. It's all the more reason Nami can't meet her ex-lover. Now, she have to search for Nami! "Damn it!" Kalifa yelled and started the car again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami looked at the road in front of her. "Law, the rain has stopped." She smiled.

Law looked at her smiling face. "Shall we go?"

"Where to?" Nami asked him.

"Back to school." Law stand up and kept his umbrella. "We're pretty far if we walk but, we can take our time going there."

Nami thought for a bit and stand beside the guy. "Why not."

The two youngsters began to walk side by side. Nami felt comfortable telling Law about Cavendish, her family and friends. She just skipped the part where Arlong is involved.

Law listened to her while his hands are on his pockets, the umbrella hanging in his wrist. Law never thought that the woman who has a cold face since the first day of school could be so talkative and somehow greedy. He just learned that Nami's love for money would never die.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What do you want to do then?" Killer sighed when he heard Kid's story.

"I don't even know!" Kid growled.

"Why not apologize to Nami-girl?" Killer asked. "You made her uncomfortable."

Kid cursed. He still remembered Nami's pained face when he forced her to forget about her ex. "I won't. She probably don't want to see me anyway."

"Nami-girl seems like a nice girl though. Despite that she gave a cold shoulder on our first encounter." Killer said.

"I said NO." Kid yelled. "I won't see her again!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to see her make that kind of face again." Kid's voice cracked. "I'm going to hang out in our HQ from now on."

Killer stared at the captain. Why don't he just admit that he's afraid of hurting her? "You don't want to go to school anymore?"

"The reason I go there is because Straw hat is there! It's interesting to fight with them daily. I don't care about some shit's school work."

"The test is coming up though. Garp will haunt you down." Killer reminded him.

"I don't care. I can always escape." Kid glared. "Stop blabbering and just agree to what I say! I won't go to school and meet with the bitch! That's finale!"

Killer sighed again. This captain of his, is really an idiot, in a different way. "Fine. If you won't go, then I won't go either."

"I don't care." Kid stand up and wore his leather jacket. It hurts when he's near Nami and just hurt her. He won't let that happen again. "Let's go back to the HQ."

Killer nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shall we go?" Ace opened the door and showed Sabo a file.

"Where to?" Sabo sighed in defeat. All he could do is go with Ace anywhere and everywhere.

"To a lovely town called Cocoyashi." Ace grinned.

"Cocoyashi? It's 5 hours from here!" Sabo whined. "Why do you want to go there now?"

"Nothing really~ Just wanted to taste the sweetest and most delicious tangerines in the whole area." Ace laughed as they made their way to their classroom. Ace hid the file in his pack bag.

Sabo, not wanting to be useless walked down the hallway and leaned on the wall. He also have something in his sleeves. Someone from the other side of the wall talked to him.

"Did you get it, Marco-san?" Sabo looked at the busy crowd in the hallway.

Marco handed him a paper and laughed. "Don't underestimate the intelligence of Whitebeard P." He began to walk away.

Sabo looked at the paper. "Arlong's business company is in the Main City called Arlong's Park?" He asked himself as he read the contents of the paper. In the paper, there are also some schedule and arrangements. You've gotta hand it to the White Beard's Pirates. Their information is always accurate.

Sabo walked near Ace while smiling. "What're you smiling about?" Ace asked.

"Nothing~" Sabo laughed.

The two walked inside the classroom and search for the principal in the school grounds, hoping not to let him interfere. Sure, it was Garp who gave them the task, but he never really let Sabo, Ace and Luffy get into some troublesome mission. They're still students after all.

"Going somewhere?" Robin giggled behind them, making them jump in surprise. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"We appreciate that, Nico Robin." Ace laughed.

"It's not like you two to skip class OUTSIDE the school, knowing that the school is more fun." Robin smiled when she saw the two break into sweats. GUILTY. She was the TOP student, after all.

"We just wanted to visit a tangerine plantation." Sabo answered while laughing nervously.

"Why Cocoyashi?" Robin asked again, as if she's cornering them.

"W-we didn't say anything about Cocoyashi!" Ace crossed his arms. No matter how much he hide the true intention, no false info passed the top student.

"Why're you visiting Nami's hometown?" Robin asked. Jackpot, the two men gaped at the smart woman.

"Okay, we give in. How did you know?" Ace scratched his head.

"Simple. Cocoyashi is the only tangerine plantation in the whole area. If you said orange instead of tangerine, I never would've known." Robin smiled. "Nami mentioned that Cocoyashi is her hometown when we met at the Mock Town."

"We're not THAT obvious right?" Sabo gulped.

"Not really." Robin chuckled. "It's just depends on who caught you. Smart or just dumb."

True. The two brothers hope that Robin is the smart one here ALONE.

"Now tell me, why're you going there?" Robin asked.

"We told you that we're just going on sight seeing." Sabo laughed.

"Really?" Robin looked at the two sweating men. She smiled. "Have fun sight-seeing then." She turned around while smiling.

"Good thing she's not as smart we thought she would be." Ace whispered to Sabo. Sabo nodded and sighed in relief.

"One more thing," Robin stopped walking and looked at them. "You might want to close the bag of yours." She pointed at Ace's bag. "People will notice Nami's file in there." She gave them another mysterious smile the completely disappeared from their sight.

Sabo and Ace exchanged an awkward look and laughed nervously. They learned one thing, you can't lie in front of the top student huh? Franky is a faithful boyfriend, then?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vivi and Kohza walked along the side walk, holding hands. They were pretty busy talking about some things. A black car is about to pass them, and they noticed it. Vivi has taken off her glasses since she's not in school and she's with her caring boyfriend.

"Kohza, why won't buy that same model?" Vivi teased as she looked at the black car.

"You know I don't have that much money." Kohza laughed. "That car is pretty cool though."

The two couples watched the black car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kalifa drive with her sweet black car, passing the two couples. She looked at the girl in the sidewalk and gasped. She knows that girl. Isn't she Nefertari Vivi? Nami's killing target?!

Kalifa panicked as she looked at the side mirror. What she didn't know is a car coming towards her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kohza!" Vivi covered her mouth when she saw a car in the same lane as the black car is driving towards it. It was like purposely trying to crash to the black car.

Kohza automatically put his right hand on Vivi's eyes, trying to cover her sight. Everything is going fast. no, TOO fast.

In the next moment, Kohza just witnessed a car accident in front of him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**"Did you do your job properly?"** **An evil voice said on the phone.**

"Her car is completely crashed." A man said on the phone. "My car is also crashed. I didn't drive it though. I just put a brick on the gas of the car and a lock on the wheel. No one would ever know who's car is it."

**"Good." The evil voice said. "That woman should have known what's best for her instead of squirming around on my business." **

"Do I get my pay check now?" A man asked.

**"I'll have one of my henchman to give it you this midnight. Good work." **

"Anytime, Arlong-san." The man answered while chuckling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami looked at the sky and frowned. She looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Law asked her.

"I thought I saw a glimpsed of Kalifa-san in my head. I was starting to worry." Nami frowned.

"Why not call her?" Law smiled.

Nami nodded and dialed Kalifa's number.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kalifa's phone rang in the car seat. Kalifa's hand was hanging from the car seat while blood was everywhere. "N-Nami..." Kalifa breathed out, trying to reach for her phone, in a second, her hand gave up and everything went black. Her car is now in a horrible state.

.

.

.

**Whuutttt! **

**I... have nothing to say... **

**Please review! I want to read your thoughts about this chapter! **

** S... **


	36. Chapter 36 - The Sudden News

Kohza and Vivi hurried to help the driver of the black car.

"Vivi! Call an ambulance!" Kohza shouted.

Vivi nodded and took out her phone. She panicked as she called the ambulance. Kohza quickly took the poor victim out from the car and laid her down on the floor. He put two fingers on top of the woman's wrist and sighed in relief when he felt a weak pulse.

Vivi finished calling the ambulance and gasped as she looked closely at the poor victim. "Oh no."

"Do you know her?" Kohza asked without looking at Vivi. He immediately did a first aid action. First, he tore his shirt and wrap it on the victim's bleeding head to stop it from bleeding then he checked for some other possible wound that could harm her.

"She's Nami-san's guardian." Vivi said while taking a back step. She remembered the victim from Mock Town. She's the one who protected Nami, right?

The ambulance arrived on time and picked up the unconscious victim.

"Sir, Ma'am, please come with us to the hospital. We don't know the victim's identity." A man from the ambulance said.

Vivi and Kohza nodded and ride the ambulance with Kalifa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you hear?" A woman who is on 40's asked her neighbor. "There has been a car accident near the Alabasta route. Some says that it's a planned accident!"

"Really? Could it just be some gangsters on the lose?" Her neighbor said. "There are so many gangsters here after all."

Nami and Law walked passed them. "An accident?" Nami repeated to herself.

"Often happens here in this island. Some would just think the gangsters are at it." Law shrugged.

"I see." Nami looked down. "I'm pretty worried about Kalifa-san, I saw a missed call earlier on my phone but when I called her back, she won't answer."

"Maybe she's busy."

"No, she have a job which requires her cellphone too much." Nami sighed. "I'm so worried!" She stopped walking. Law noticed her and stood in front of her.

"She's doing fine. Don't worry too much." Law put a hand on Nami head and pulled it on his chest. Nami's eyes widen at his sudden movement, she never would've thought, that SHE could be blushing at this man's action. It's just a little interaction right?

"Have you stop worrying?" Law asked again with a calm voice.

Nami pouted. "Who would stop worrying when you just said so?"

Law smirked. His other hand pulled Nami's waist and bring it closer to his body. They can feel each other's warmth. "Now, have you stopped worrying?" He whispered using his husky voice, making Nami's face beet red.

"A-A little?" Nami rested her chin to Law's shoulder. She became addicted to his scent. She, unconsciously, move slightly until their cheeks are touched. "What perfume did you used?" Nami joked.

Law chuckled and leaned back. He cupped Nami's cheeks and look straight into her eyes. Hit bit his lower lips, to signal Nami of how much he wanted to kiss her right now. He looked back in Nami's eyes and smiled.

Nami is going crazy at this man's action. They leaned onto each other slowly, their nose brushed and they could feel each other's breathe. Each of them has a blush on their face, while knowing what could happen next. Their eyes were now half lidded and their lips were only inches apart. Their hearts beating fast. Just a little and~~~~~

"Oh my, kids these days." The woman from earlier chuckled and walked away.

They halted their actions and looked away from each other embarrassingly. "S-shall we go?"Nami laughed nervously.

Law nodded and the two continued to walk. "Nami-ya..."

"What?" Nami asked him while still feeling awkward about the supposed-kiss.

"I still feel bad about not being able to kiss you." Law teased her. Seeing her blushing is making him crazy and wanting for her to be his.

Nami pouted while her blush still there. "Shut up."

Law chuckled. Being a TSUNDERE now eh? He grabbed Nami's hand and intertwined it with his. Nami flinched but didn't took her hands away. "Just so you know, I don't have time for love." Nami blurted it out. It is her true feelings after all. If she didn't say that, Law will just be hurt for trying.

"I can wait." Law looked at her with sincere eyes. Nami smiled at the road. "No matter how long it takes, I can wait." Law smiled and squished Nami's hand lightly. Heck, he didn't realized he just confessed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid and Killer entered the old building. Kid sat on his usual throne with a bad mood.

"Captain, you look so sweet here." A comrade of his teased and showed him the poster when Nami is sitting on Kid's lap.

Killer waved his hand while panicking. "Why would you say that on a bad time?!" Killer whispered to the man.

Kid grabbed the poster and made it a ball. He angrily toss it away. "Anyone who would try to get in touch with anyone in the academy, will get toast!" He yelled, making his men shuddered.

Killer sighed. He picked up the wasted paper. "Kid, you shouldn't destroy this poster."

"Why!?" Kid yelled angrily.

"It's my poster. I paid for it!" Killer argued.

"And I'm in it! Throw it away!" Kid argued back. He don't want to see Nami's face at the moment.

"NO!" Killer yelled. It's the first time he yelled at his captain like that. He don't want to throw the poster away, he knew his captain still have feelings for Nami-girl. He's just afraid of hurting her.

Kid growled and look away. No matter how much he wanted to throw that damn poster, he couldn't argue with Killer, especially when Killer just yelled at him. It was unexpected actually. "Do what you want." He growled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ace and Sabo ride in Ace's car. "So you did a background research on Arlong?"

"Not me. I asked help from the White Beard P." Sabo showed him some papers. "Their information is reliable after all."

"As expected!" Ace laughed.

"And? How do you expect us to do these things?" Sabo whined. "Our orders from Garp-san is to protect Nami-chan from stalkers and stuffs right?"

"Oh please..." Ace snorted. "Nami is in the hell's class with our brother! She also have a lot of admirer there who are crazy but dependable who can protect her."

"Then what's our role?"

"We promised to protect her right?" Ace grinned. "We'll have to protect her from afar and must advanced. Protecting isn't the only thing that must be done. We also need to attack the enemy."

"Why're you talking like that?" Sabo laughed. "So we need to attack and defend huh?"

"First, we have to get to Nami's hometown and learn from her family." Ace said.

"How do we know her family?!"

"I have her files remember?" Ace laughed. Everything is soooooooo interesting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oi, Shanks!" Smoker called inside the Blue Building. "Can you give me Nami's file? I want to look through something."

"Fine." Shanks walked towards the students drawer and searched for it. "What?" Normally, her name would just be there!

"Is something wrong?" Makino asked behind him.

"I can't find Nami-chan's file!" Shanks took the files one by one to get a good search.

"Hey now.." Smoker's eyebrow twitch. "Do you think someone might have stolen it?"

"Why would someone wanted her files?" Shanks argued while looking. Makino started to help him too.

"Excuse me..." Coby knocked and entered the faculty to put some documents on Hina's table. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kind of." Smoker sighed. "Have you seen anyone entering the Blue Building while the teachers are having a meeting?"

"No one suspicious though." Coby thought for a bit. "Ace and Sabo entered. They said they will ask Shanks-san about something. I didn't know the teachers are all in a meeting."

"Then the two are the culrpit!" Shanks shouted (comically).

"But why?" Makino asked.

Garp entered and smacked his head. "Those two! Vice-Principal! Find the two and get their asses back here!"

Smoker saluted and ran outside. "Tashigi!"

"hai?" Tashigi saluted him and adjusted her eyeglass. "Is there something wrong, Smoker-san?"

"We're heading outside." Smoker said as he grabbed his white marine robe and started to walk.

"As a marine?" Tashigi asked. She then ran to her seat and grabbed her only sword. She followed behind Smoker.

"We're going to get our troublesome brats back, before they do anything stupid." Smoker growled.

The two active marine officers walk across the school ground. Some delinquents step aside with fear.

Luffy and his gang looked from their building. "Where do you think they're going?" Usopp asked them.

"Who knows." Sanji answered. "Tashigi-san looks so pretty when she's serious!" He jumped happily.

"Whatever." Zoro rolled his eyes. He eyed the two marines. They're acting suspicious though. Normally, the teachers here who have a rank of a marine, don't wear their marine robes, unless their school in under attack or some students in their school is doing stupid things.

Luffy laughed unknowingly. "Huh? Isn't that Hamcock?" He pointed at the red building's area.

"It's Hancock!" Sanji scolded. He gaped when Hancock and her gang walked around the school ground but then stopped in front of the Foxy Girls.

"They seems to be glaring at each other." Usopp said.

"What? A gang war?" Zoro leaned in and laughed. "I bet the Foxy Pirates started it."

"Now how would you know that?" Usopp asked the swordsman.

"I feel it in my stomach." Zoro patted his belly and laughed.

"Not funny dude." Usopp sweat dropped.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tell me, Snake woman." Porche started. "Why do you want to protect our nerd and the new bitch?"

"Just so you know, I'm not protecting either of those two." Boa crossed her arms. "I'm just tired of listening to your blabbers in the room. My ears are staining already."

"Wow, you're really pissing us off." The pink girl said.

"That's my point." Boa snickered.

"Boa-sama, you shouldn't get into fights." Marigold reminded her. "You're an A-Pop singer."

"Yeah, listen to your servant." The blonde hair mocked. "Wouldn't want to ruin your face now, would we?"

Margarrete clenched her fist. Boa might be calm about this, but she's not! "Boa-sama, please listen to Marigold-sama. You shouldn't waste your time on these dirty bitches." Margarrette saw the Foxy Girls glaring at her.

"Nice words you got there." Boa laughed and turn around. "Let's go girl, wouldn't want to embarrass themselves right?"

The Snake Princess and the Kuja tribes laughed and walk away.

The Foxy Pirates glared and walked towards the red building. "Oyabin~" Porche called to his captain.

"What is it?" Oyabin laughed.

"The Kuja gang humiliate us~" Porche and the girls cooed. "We want you to teach them a lesson!"

"Seriously?" Oyabin picked his nose. "That's the Snake Princess thought. We can't beat her unless we asked someone for help."

"Who?" Porche looked at her captain.

"Hamburger, please arrange a secret meeting to Don Flamingo." Oyabin smirked. "Our lovely girls here were humiliated."

Hamburger snickered and walked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vivi was walking back and forth while waiting outside the emergency room. Should she try telling Nami about it? But she's sure Nami hated her already! She don't want to see Vivi's face!

Kalifa's bag is on the seat. Her phone rang.

Vivi and Kohza exchanged looks whether to answer it on not. Kohza looked at the blood cellphone and looked at the caller. "Paulie?" He read the name.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Paulie gulped nervously as he listen to his phone ringing. 'Just ask her for a dinner, dumbass! Why're you getting all nervous?!' He thought to himself. Just one-

**"Hello?" A man's voice asked. **

Paulie looked at his cellphone to see whether he got the right number. "Who the hell is this? Where is Kalifa?" He suddenly got annoyed. Hearing a man's voice in his crush's cellphone is a No-No.

**"Are you an acquaintance of the owner of the cellphone?" **

What, she dropped her cellphone from somewhere and the man picked it up. Paulie felt relief. "Yeah I am. Where are you? I'm going to pick up her cellphone."

**"Actually, we're in a hospital." **

"What? Did you got into an accident or something?" Paulie scoffed.

**"Not me, the owner of the cellphone does. She's pretty beaten up. She got caught in a car accident. Right now, she's in the emergency room." **

Paulie dropped his cellphone. Kalifa is what? That Kalifa? His Kalifa?!

**"Hello? Are you still in there?!" **

Paulie's heart beat began to thump fast. What if he lost her?! No, that can't be happening, right? He picked up his phone and his hand is shaking. "What hospital are you in?"

**"Alurbana Hospital."**

Paulie closed his phone and ran to his motorcycle. He ride it towards the hospital. He will NOT lose her now.

.

.

.

.

**There! All done! HAHAHA..! **

**Look forwards to the next chapter! Uhmm, I think it will contain...**

**-Ace and Sabo finally met Nojiko, Nami's sister. **

**-Kalifa's critical state**

**-Shanks's reaction to the Kid's sudden disappearance**

**-Law and Nami finally arrived on the school**

**.**

**.**

**I guess that was it. Then the chapter after that will be Law and Nami's date in the amusement Park! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R F&F**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	37. Chapter 37 - More Troubles and Love ?

Ace and Sabo speed up their car speed, while avoiding gun shots. Why?

**(Let's have a flashback.) **

_"Smoker-san, where should we find Ace and Sabo? We don't know where are they going!" Tashigi hold on to handles of Smoker's car, as the vice principal speed up._

_"Shank's file about Nami went missing. Those two brats are the culprits. Remember what Garp told me? I must find out about Cocoyashi, Nami's hometown. Those two brats, probably are heading there too." Smoker growled. _

_"But we're not sure about that." Tashigi laughed nervously. "Truck! Truck!" She shrieked _

_"You're so noisy, Tashigi!" Smoker said. "Coby said that he saw Ace and Sabo entered the faculty during the teacher's meeting. They couldn't have probably gone far." _

_"But how do we know their car!?" Tashigi asked. "Traffic! Traffic lights!" Her head nearly bumped when Smoker finally stopped. _

_"We'll just use Haki." Smoker answered calmly. _

_"On the main city?" Tashigi pants heavily. "There are too many people here!" _

_"Who do you think I am?" Smoker start his engine again and speed up again when the traffic lights went green. _

_"At least give me time to breathe normally!" Tashigi screamed. _

_Ace and Sabo stopped at a huge mansion in somewhere. _

_"Ace, this is not Cocoyashi, is it?" Sabo examined the mansion's surrounding. He saw some FISH-MEN gang loitering around. _

_"Yeah, we have to check out Arlong's mansion first." Ace opened the door to his car and went down. He sneaked around the mansion, leaving Sabo in the car. Ace opened a circuit box outside the mansion. He snapped his fingers and a flame started. He burned the wires while chuckling. Some electricity from inside the mansion went out, and the alarm went on, loudly. Ace wasn't expecting that. He heard a gun click behind him. He sighed and turn around. He saw some fishmen pointing a gun at him._

_"You're a devil fruit user, aren't you?" A fish man said. _

_Ace smiled innocently. "Yep." He jumped at the fish MEN and punched them one by one. He beat them up without using his devil fruit. He heard a car screech. _

_"Ace, get in!" Sabo shouted. Ace nodded, but before he went inside, a gun fired and he was shot in the shoulder. Sabo drive the car as Ace slumped back. Sabo looked at the back mirror and cursed as the Fish Men car went after them. Being the 2nd in the race daily, he speed up. Ace looked back at the car who are chasing them. They're also fast and many! "Ace, drive! You're faster than me in this car." Sabo said. _

_"I believe I can't do that." Ace chuckled. "I was shot." _

_Sabo's eyes widen when he saw the car seat being covered by blood. "Seriously, bro!?" He rolled his eyes. _

_"Hey, show some concern for me!" Ace laughed and covered his wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding. _

_"Not now." Sabo sighed and drive as fast as he could. Driving in a fast speed is NOT an easy task, especially in the main city. There too many cars and civilians walking around! _

_He have to find some place safe, for the others not to get involved. They heard gun shots behind them. Shoot! Now the fish men are firing at them, not caring about the civilians, huh? _

**(END of FlashBack)**

Sabo stopped the car when they turned into an abandoned area.

"Why're we stopping?" Ace looked around. His mind is getting dizzy.

Sabo grabbed his long pipe from the back of the seat. "We're surrounded." Sabo said. Ace looked around and they're really surrounded. Cars at the back, Cars in the front and sides! There are at least 4 fishmen in one car. 4x5? 20 strong fishmen with guns.

Ace grabbed Sabo's collar and stopped him. "You can't fight them alone!"

"You were shot! How can YOU fight?!" Sabo argued.

They both stop talking when they sensed something was heading their way.

A gray car crashed into the enemy's car in front of them. Sabo grinned and put down his pipe. He started his engine again. He knew that car.

Gun Shots began to fire again. A woman with long hair and a sword jumped and heading towards Ace and Sabo. Ace's eyes widen when he realized what the woman is doing. "No! No! No!" As expected, the woman used Ace's car as a footing and jumped towards the enemy's car to slice their guns. "Not my car!" Ace cried.

A fish men pointed the gun at the woman but smoke, came out from nowhere. "Smoker-san!" Tashigi exclaimed as her captain just saved her.

Smoker, being a vice-admiral, released a lot of smokes and captures all the 20 enemies. "Now brats." He turned around and looked at the missing car. It seems that Sabo knew what is going to happen next. He's already miles away while Smoker is busy. Smoker gritted his teeth. Now he have to chase them again!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Do you want to go to the hospital, bro?" Sabo eased up the speed as they lost track of their followers.

"Don't." Ace grinned. "Just head towards the Cocoyashi."

"Okay." Sabo continued to drive.

"At least, argue back!" Ace laughed at his brother's straightforwardness.

"Then let's go to the hospital." Sabo said while looking at the road.

"No thanks." Ace leaned on the chair.

Sabo sweat dropped. He could never understand his brother.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Paulie hurried to Kalifa's hospital bed. "What the hell happened to you?!" He cursed while holding at Kalifa's hand. He looked at her sleeping state.

"The doctor said she's fine." Kohza interrupted. "She needs sleep. She only hit her head though, and went unconscious." He gave Kalifa's bag to Paulie.

"Who are you?" Paulie asked.

"I'm Kohza. Me and my girlfriend saw the accident." Kohza scratched his nape.

"Do you really saw what happened?" Paulie leaned on the wall.

"It seems that, a car was driving on the same lane as her." Kohza sighed. "The investigators said that no one was driving the car. There are only bricks and lock on the wheel."

"Whoever that guy is, he's planning on killing her." Paulie gripped his hands angrily.

"My girl said that Kalifa-san is her friend's guardian." Kohza smiled.

"Friend? Guardian?" Paulie repeated.

Kohza nodded. "My girl is pretty shy so she won't be able to talk to you personally." He remembered that Vivi didn't have her glasses on. "Nami's guardian. You knew Kalifa-san, so you know her too?"

"Absolutely." Paulie sighed. Nami is going to be stressed about this incident.

"Na-mi." Kalifa murmured in her sleep.

Paulie ran to her side and gripped her hand. "She's alright." He whispered. He noticed Kalifa's face is peaceful again. He can't bring himself to tell Nami about this! "I will stay by her side." He said to Kohza. "Thank you so much, Kohza." He bowed politely.

Kohza bowed in return. "We're happy to be of help." He excuse himself and ran outside the door. He saw Vivi, looking out on the veranda. "Vivi?"

"I can't tell Nami-san, about this." Vivi whispered as she look outside. "I saw how Nami-san and Kalifa-san get along well in Mock Town. If I tell Nami-san, she'll be surprised."

Kohza smiled and hugged his woman. "Don't worry too much. Paulie-san is also an acquaintance of Nami. He'll tell her."

Vivi nodded his chest. "I hope she'll be alright."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What is this?" Nami's eyes twitched as she saw her classmates sleeping in the dance hall.

"They're meditating." Bon Clay smiled as his eyes were blinded by a cloth while turned his back on the students.

Law sweat dropped. He can pretty much guess what happened.

**(Flash Back, again)**

_"Okay students, today we'll have our short review!" Bon Clay clapped his hands. He can see that a lot of people is absent, but he continued. "Dancing is the joy of our heart. We express our joy through dancing." He said dramatically. _

_Luffy gave Usopp a pleading look. They're all too lazy to do anything right now! _

_Usopp sighed in defeat. He raised his hand. "Bon Clay!" _

_"Hm?" Bon Clay stopped preaching and looked at the long-nosed. _

_"You said that Dancing is connect to our hearts, right?" Usopp shouted. _

_"Finally, someone who asked relating to my subject." Bon Clay exclaimed. _

_"How can we dance properly when our hearts are in a mess?" Usopp asked. _

_"That's a good point." Bon Clay put a hand on his chin. _

_"I say we meditate!" Usopp smiled. _

_"Meditate?" Bon Clay blinked. _

_"Yeah!" Usopp stand up and made Bon Clay sit on the floor, in an angel seat. He signaled Bepo to give him a clothe. He tied the clothe in Bon Clay's eyes. "Meditating is about focusing. We can redeem ourselves by looking into the darkness." Usopp lied. "Now, as we ALL meditate, we can't see nor peek behind us. It is like looking in our past! We must focus on the future!" Usopp exclaimed as he tiptoed behind Bon Clay. _

_Zoro and Usopp gave each other a bro fist. Bon Clay cried at his student's common sense. "You have a perfect grade to me, Usopp!" _

_Usopp grinned in victory. They all slept like a log while their teacher is meditating and redeeming himself._

**(End of the Flash Back) **

Nami sighed in defeat. Such lucky gals. She also sat near the door. If they're sleeping, why not also sleep? She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes. Law smiled and walked near her, but Bepo grabbed him by feet and fell down on the floor. He was pretty much annoyed by it. Bepo was now hugging his captain. Law was struggling to get free but couldn't.

Zoro opened his eyes and yawned. He was the nearest to Nami's sleeping figure. He sat up and sit beside Nami. While the others are sleeping, maybe he can make his long awaited points. He sat while his arms are crossed. Trust his ability to sleep fast. Nami, while sleeping, her head fell on top of Zoro's shoulder. Zoro felt a weight on his shoulder, but didn't care. He also, was dead tired, so his cheeks fell on Nami's head.

Law smiled while a tick on his head appeared. 'Roronoa-ya!' He screamed in his head. He was about to use his ability but he heard Bepo murmured. "Captain, I will always follow you, captain." He said in his sleep.

Law sighed. Actually, he really can't choose between Nami and his comrades. He have to balance friendship and love. He stayed in Bepo's side and closed his eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ha? Kid and his gang is missing?!" Shanks exclaimed at the faculty.

Buggy covered his ears. "Hell, you heard me!"

"How could that be?" Shanks gritted his teeth.

"They were still in my class earlier." Makino said. "Half way though."

"Nami and Law also disappeared earlier." Buggy sighed.

"I saw them in Dance Hall with Bon Clay though." Crocodile interrupt. "No Kid, Killer, and Heat."

"Is any marine officer vacant this time?" Shanks smacked his head. "At least we have to track Kid and friends down. If Akainu will be the one find them outside the school premises during class hours, who know what will happen?"

Makino nodded. "Kid is a big name gangster. I hope Akainu will not found out."

"First, Ace and Sabo, and now Kid is missing?" Garp growled. "Hina go out and find Kid and his troublesome classmates, before Akainu does." Garp ordered.

"Oh, my class also is missing a student." Crocodile interrupt.

"Ha?" Garp gaped. "Who?!"

"Don Flamingo." Crocodile answered.

Garp faced palm himself. "Do they want Akainu to punish them?! Ask Jimbei to track that guy."

Coby saluted and ran outside.

"Must be hard to be a marine." Shanks laughed.

"Shut up, just because you're a former gangster, doesn't mean you can allow them to run wild." Garp commented.

"It's their life, principal. We only need to guide them and let them choose their own path." Shanks shrugged.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We're near, Ace. Hang in there." Sabo said as he drove past a small forest. Cocoyashi is said to be the famous in only tangerine plantation. It is located in a small cliff and has the view of the ocean. Sabo looked at his injured brother and frowned. Ace refused to have a stop over and get his wound treated. He wanted to get to Cocoyashi fast and let it treated.

Ace was breathing heavily. He fight his mind to stay conscious. He lost too much blood. He felt the car stop and looked around. There are trees everywhere and just a small hut in sight. He chuckled weakly. "Sabo, don't tell me we're out of gas?"

Sabo sighed and opened the car. "This is what happened when we used too much gas in speed!" He kicked Ace's car out of frustration.

"Don't kick it!" Ace angrily whined. He loves his car more than his weak body. LOL.

Sabo walked into the small hut and knocked. "Is someone there?"

A man full of scars all over his body popped his head out. "Who the hell are you? What're you doing in Cocoyashi?!"

Sabo looked at the arc sign. Why didn't he noticed this?! "Excuse me, can you help us? My brother is weak and we need a doctor."

The man stepped outside. How funny, he has a pinwheel on his hat. "The doctor of this village is out on the main city."

"No way, we arrived here in this area for 2 hours away from the man city!" Sabo argued. "Can't you help us?!"

"We're out of stock here too. We can't leave this town except for our doctor who was force to work for that monster." The man murmured the last part.

'Monster?' Sabo thought. "But my brother is in danger!"

"Gen-san! I bought you some tangerines!" A lady in her 30s appeared. She was shocked when she saw an unknown boy standing in front of Genzo, the village's mayor. She dropped the tangerine and ran to grab the boy's collar. "You should get away from here." She warned Sabo. "It's not safe!"

Sabo blinked. "What? This IS Cocoyashi Village right?"

"Yes. It's dangerous here. If you want tangerines, please go to Arlong Park and get some from there."

"Calm down, Belliemere." Genzo grab her shoulders. "This lad here is searching for a doctor."

"That's right, my brother has been shot!" Sabo pleaded. "Please help him!" He bowed down.

Belliemere looked at the bowing man and frowned.

"As much as we wanted to help you, we can't. This place is dangerous for you lads." Genzo scratched his head.

"Can he still walk?" Belliemere asked. She turn around and started to walk, making Genzo shock. "Follow me."

Sabo thanked her and ran to his brother's aid.

"Belliemere! We can't! You know what happens if-!" Genzo defended, but was cut off by the woman.

"They're siblings. They care and help each other. I see Nami and Nojiko in them somehow." Belliemere smiled.

Genzo was utterly defeated by the former marine. He has decided to help Belliemere in her decision. He grabbed Ace's other shoulder and helped him.

Belliemere led them towards her house. With the hut unguarded. A spy from a tree saw everything and reported to his boss, Arlong.

s-o-s-o-s-o-s-o-s-o-s-o-s

Ace screamed from the outside as Genzo and Sabo hold him down. Belliemere put out the bullet in his shoulder.

Nojiko heard the scream and went to look inside. "What the-?!" She saw the two unfamiliar men inside her house.

"Hey babe." Ace joked then screamed due to pain again.

"Cut the pervert act, Ace!" Sabo grunted as he put Ace's legs down.

"Nojiko! Give me some hot water!" Belliemere ordered. She needed hot water to clean Ace's wound. Nojiko quickly did as she was told.

"What? Am I giving birth to a child?!" Ace laughed then screamed bloodily again.

"Boy, please shut up." Genzo sweat dropped at this guy's humor.

Nojiko accidentally slipped while holding a bowl of hot water. The hot water spilled on Ace's chest and wound.

"Seriously?!" Sabo laughed nervously at Nojiko and looked at Ace.

"At least the wound is clean?" Nojiko looked at the guy who is now screaming to hell.

Belliemere sighed and washed her hand in the sink. "Nojiko, please wrap him up."

Nojiko nodded and get some bandages from the drawer. Ace's scream died down but the pain is still there. Genzo urged Sabo to go to the kitchen and rest there. Sabo agreed. That was one heck of a battle.

"Sorry." Nojiko whispered. They're completely alone.

"Don't. I've been through worst." Ace laughed weakly.

Nojiko carefully bandaged Ace. Ace could smell her scent, she was near him. Now that he looked at her closer, she's stunning. Her light blue hair carefully danced to the wind. Her skin is not that creamy and white but tan. Maybe she's more attractive that way.

"What's up with that tattoo?" Ace asked her.

"Oh this? My sister and I put one so it represents our bonds." Nojiko smiled at the thought of her sister.

"Where is she now?" Ace asked. Not wanting for their topic to end now.

"She's somewhere far away." Nojiko said. "We called each other everyday but then it was cut off until last month. I don't know why though."

"Do you want to meet her?"

"Yeah. But we can't leave the village." Nojiko frowned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**"So, that woman brought 2 strangers in the Cocoyashi town?" The man asked in the cellphone.**

"It seems so." The spy from earlier answered.

**"Do you know who the two are?" **

"No. I can't identify them. But what I do know is one of the two has been shot."

**"I see. Continue spying on them and wait for further orders." **

"I understand, Arlong-san."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Damn it!" The whole car shook.

"Calm down, Arlong-san." Hachi nervously said. "We don't know that the two strangers are from the New World Island. We'd be lucky if those two are just lost men."

"But still, one is shot?" Kuroobi crossed his arms. "One of our men has reported that someone has broken into our territory. He broke the circuit. Luckily, the alarm went on and stopped them on time. One is shot."

"Do you know is that?!" Arlong growled.

"They can't identify who. But they said that it's a devil fruit user."

Arlong's eyes changed like a mad shark. The now know that the same guy who broke to their territory is the same guy who entered the Cocoyashi. "Send someone to kill those two bugs." He ordered. "Also, that mother of Nami must be punished for the rest of her life."

"Why?" Hachi asked.

"She disobeyed my order; not to let anyone in. If the two bugs are from New World, the more reason they can't found out about our Cat Burglar's hometown. If they found out, who will to blame? Belliemere." Arlong growled. "Therefore, we'll must eliminate that woman to teach the whole town a lesson for disobeying me." He laughed maniacally. "Send in Blackbeard and his friends. Tell them to have fun, spilling blood of the three bugs."

Hachi gulped nervously. Arlong will kill Nami's mother?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Damn it! We lost them!" Smoker stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Smoker-san, we must go back." Tashigi said. "We can't do anything else here. You're haki is useless."

"Say that again." Smoker starts the engine.

"Your haki is useless?" Tashigi laughed nervously and grabbed the handles again and grinned secretly. She got him all fired up by mocking him. LOL.

Smoker speed the car up, they didn't know that they're heading towards a certain mysterious town.

.

.

.

.

**Hai! Hai! I was laughing at someone's review. Thank you, Little Missy for giving me a lot of laughter as I was reading your reviews. LOL. **

**I realized that I must heat up all the readers here in this and the next chapter. :) **

**Happy waiting. **

**.**

**.**

**please review a LONG one again. LOL. I know some of you find my fanfic lame, especially the singing part. HAHAHA. I won't do that again. (T_T) **

**Read/Review/Follow/Favorite .. I beg you! LOL. **

**Hope you LOVE my storIES. **


	38. Chapter 38 - Reinforcement

"Ace..." Sabo entered the room where Ace is resting. They've been there for a few hours, per Belliemiere's intruction. She insists that they stay there until Ace is fully recovered. "Why on earth did you get shot?!"

"How the hell should I know?" Ace groaned. "Arlong is hiding some weapons like that and we didn't know! And I felt weak too."

"Weak? Could it be a Sea Stone bullet?" Sabo paused for a bit. Sea Stone is the only one that makes devil fruit users weak. "It's a dangerous weapon."

Ace nodded. "If Arlong really is our enemy, then we have to get rid of those freaky bullet."

"Why?" Sabo asked. "If we're just aware of it, we can avoid it."

Ace sighed in depression. "Our younger bro is also a devil fruit users. Normally, he just recklessly block bullets to deflect them, if he block some Kairouseki bullet, his body will be covered with holes."

"Don't say things like that." Sabo sweat dropped. But his bro got a point. They have to do something about those dangerous bullets before their Luffy will be the victim next.

"Hey." Nojiko knocked. "I've brought some foods." She entered and place the tray in the bed side.

"You know, I need someone to feed me." Ace grinned.

Sabo sighed and slapped his brother's head. "Cut it out, Ace."

"I'm still injured!" Ace whined. He looked around the window and saw that everything is pretty quiet. "What's up with this village?"

"Right, it's too quiet." Sabo followed Ace's gaze.

Nojiko smiled nervously. "This is just a peaceful village." Ace narrowed his eyes as he looked at the nervous woman. "Arlong..." He bluntly guess. He remembered that Nami came from the same village and Arlong, a dangerous man, is acting as her guardian. He smirked when Nojiko flinched at the name.

"Can you excuse me for a sec?" Nojiko asked and walked outside the room to find her foster mother.

"Why did you do that? She looks bothered." Sabo leaned on the wall. "

If she didn't react, I wouldn't bother her, I guess." Ace laid on the bed once again, looking at the ceiling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What is it that I'm looking at?" Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"It's Nami and Zoro, sleeping so peacefully." Luffy whispered to Sanji in an annoying way. The young captain earned a kick from the blonde.

"Should we wake them up?" Usopp smiled nervously; not knowing what to do. He was surprised when Luffy didn't show some anger nor jealousy in him. Maybe, their captain is just THAT dense. The cook? Oh please, he's like that to every man who has a gorgeous woman near him. He was so proud of his friends. Being able to give way, especially to Zoro! That damn swordsman usually don't bother with women, except maybe when they're in middle school. He always has a soft spot for Robin; but when they became High Schoolers, he became even more grumpy.

"We can't wake them up, Usopp!" Luffy scolded. "This is a rare chance that the two has been together." He grinned.

Sanji bit his handkerchief and cried (comically). "If only I wasn't generous enough to give you ways, my Nami-san would never touch such dirty man!"

"But what should we do about them?" Usopp asked. "PE, is starting soon!" "Let's leave them." Luffy grinned. "We can tell Crocodile that they're lost."

"If it's Zoro it's an acceptable reason, but with Nami, it's not." Sanji interrupt. She always have a good sense of direction, unlike the marimo head.

"It's fine~" Luffy sang. "Room." A blue barrier appeared and suddenly, Nami is placed in Bepo's arms. Zoro, without a leaning support, fell on the floor.

"What?" Zoro yawned.

"Tra-guy! You can't do that!" Luffy shouted. "Nami is supposed to be-!"

"Not in anyone's property." Law finished his sentence. "The more reason why we can get her." He smirked.

The two gangs exchange glares, except for Zoro who don't have a clue about the situation, and also Nami; who is still sleeping. The two sides understood each other and smirked.

"Get 'em!" Luffy commanded his crew. Though Zoro is still clueless, he got pretty mad when he saw Nami in the other gang's side. He, as well as his friends, ran towards the Heart Gang. Law urged his crew to run. They can't fight in a dance hall! He figured that they should move to the school grounds. The Straw Hats chase the Heart Pirates across the hallway. Luffy would stretched his arms from time to time, but he's afraid of hurting Nami in the process. Sanji already has his legs on fire. Zoro just ran normally, competing with Sanji on who get to save Nami first. Usopp, on the other hand...

"Wait up, you guys!" The sniper pants heavily as he was trying to catch up with his stupid yet monstrous friends. He knew they're going to be in BIG trouble once Garp saw this situation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Smoker-san." Tashigi whispered her captain when Smoker hid the car behind a small rock. She didn't know what happened suddenly but, they saw a black pick up truck, and they knew whose truck it is.

"What on earth is Blackbeard and his comrades doing here?" Smoker gripped the wheels while cursing. He do NOT like the man. Heck, he's on their top wanted list. They could arrest Black Beard on the spot, but they don't have a reinforcement. Blackbeard and his comrades are often involve in some hideous crime, but they just couldn't arrest them! Why? It's either they're strong or someone who used MONEY to keep some people shut.

"What should we do?" Tashigi asked softly.

"We'll follow them secretly." Smoker answered. Tashigi opened her cellphone. "Who the hell are you calling?" Smoker growled.

"We can't beat those guys by just the two of us!" Tashigi argued. "I'm calling reinforcement!"

As much as Smoker hated it, she's right. They continued to trail them for a afar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Things might be going too fast, don't you think so, Garp-san?" Shanks stood behind the principal. Garp looked at his phone angrily. They received a call from Tashigi and it's not a good one. They said they lost track of Ace and Sabo in the Conomi Part. Cocoyashi and Gosa Village is just around it. Knowing Ace's stubbornness, they should be in Cocoyashi by now. What's more, Blackbeard is in the Conomi Part. He can only pray that the villain will not head towards Ace and Sabo's destination.

"Call off further classes. Call all the teachers." He commanded. Shanks nodded and proceed to do his given task.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Belliemere, Nojiko and Genzo entered Ace's resting place. "Why do you know about Arlong?" Genzo asked.

"His henchmen shoot me." Ace laughed.

"Did you made him mad?!" Nojiko covered his mouth. Making Arlong mad will just make things complicated. Belliemere stopped her daughter and decided to ask another question. "Why is it that you're here?"

Ace and Sabo exchange looks and sighed. "This is my schoolmate's hometown. The principal suspect some theories that she's in major troubles. Arlong is involved. Her name is Nami." The three citizen's eyes widen in surprised.

"Nami?" Nojiko choked out. "Is she safe?!"

"Do you know her?" Sabo asked the three surprised one.

"This is her home. We are her family." Belliemere said. "We've been separated from her 4 years ago."

"4 years?!" Ace exclaimed.

"Belliemere! If you tell them then-!" Genzo is definitely cautious about his surroundings.

"I don't care!" Belliemere protests. "Letting my child's friend about her will let me be at ease!"

Genzo saw the look in the woman's eyes. She is determined to face things straight. As a mother, she want to let her child living her life to the fullest.

"This all happened 4 years ago..." Belliemere frowned as she looked back to the past.

.

.

.

**I WAS SICK! But I can't have my readers be on fire for too long. They'll forget about my plot! LOL. **

**About Don Flamingo/Doflamingo. Well, forgive me. I have cards here that says Don Flamingo so I'm kinda used to it. I'll use Doflamingo from now on, to make you guys read comfortably. **

**I'm getting impatient! **

**Don't worry, Law and Nami's date will proceed! Kid's time with Nami will proceed! School Festival is proceed! and someone's death will proceed! Oops. **

**I'm also curious about some things. Who should die in the following chapters? Think of 2 people! **

**The mother or the brother? LOL. Thought about it yet? I'm already crying while thinking about that. I mean, someone's death have to trigger the High School's drama right? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS! I kept on bothering myself by thinking WHY NO NEW REVIEWS? (T_T) **

**I'm dying here, as much as you guys are dying while waiting. BUWHAHAHAHAHA! **


	39. Chapter 39 - Birthdays

"Nami! Are you going to Mermaid Academy already?" Belliemere called from the kitchen. She heard Nami giggled excitedly as she say her goodbyes to her foster mother and foster sister.

"Nami should have just answer your question before leaving." Nojiko sighed and sipped her morning orange juice. Belliemere placed a plate with toasted bread in front of her. "Thank you, Belliemere-san."

Belliemere smiled and sat in front of her daughter. "Don't mind Nami. She's just a middle schooler."

"And I'm just 2 years older than her." Nojiko added. "She could just leave after answering your answer."

"Don't make a big deal out of it. Nami is a very bright girl." Belliemere chuckled sweetly.

"You're too easy on her. You kept on spoiling her, Belliemere-san." Nojiko whined. It's not that she hated Nami, but Nami seems to be growing up with an easy shoulder!

"Don't be jealous, Nojiko. You're older and more mature than Nami. Sometimes, a big sister have to look out for their younger sister. Nami is a complete brat and you're somehow acting like an adult; so collective and calm. The opposites makes the two of you more of a perfect pair." Belliemere giggled. She couldn't believe she's raising them for a long time now. She is so proud of her daughters, though they're not related at all.

Nojiko didn't have time to argue. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late for school!" She kissed Bellimere's forehead and ran outside.

Belliemere is really glad to be their mother. She is so lucky to have such lively daughters.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Conomi is a part of the East Blue area. Conomi part (archipelago in the actual series) has two villages in it. Cocoyashi and Gosa Village. From the main city, Cocoyashi 2 hours away. Gosa is kind of like in the middle of Cocoyashi and the Main City. If they took a train or bus from Gosa, they can reach the main city in just a short time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami and Nojiko are in the same middle school; Mermaid Academy, an all-girls school. Nami is still in 1st year middle school and Nojiko is already in her 3rd year of middle school. They always go to school separately, why? Because Nami still have to do something before heading to school.

"Hey, Camie! Shirahoshi!" Nami waved at them. Camie has short green hair. She is lively, yet a cautious girl. Shirahoshi, sometimes, being such a crybaby. She has long and wavy soft peach hair. Her entire body has the right curves which makes her pretty popular with the men in the streets. Nami, at that time, still has short hair and a tomboyish body unlike in the present time. The three friends get along so well. Everyday, Everytime.

Shirahoshi is often bullied by the girls in school because of jealousy. Camie often protects her, despite her little courage. And thus, Nami takes all of the attention by fighting and arguing with the bitches who dares to harm her friends. Truthfully, she can be overprotective to her friends, seeing that she's the only one who has the guts to do so. Nami loves pick pocketing all the time. Despite her high grades in her school and her love for her friends, she has a bad habit. She, sometimes, loves to scheme some evil things like, making Shirahoshi stand in an alley then when some men gathers around her, Nami would play innocent and grab their wallets. After that? They make a break for it. Camie often beg Nami to stop it because it's dangerous, but Nami, being a reckless one, proceed.

The three friends always meet up in front of the train station and go to school together. They spend their time laughing, sharing secrets and sometimes problems. They are really open to each other. They go to the same elementary school, so that's why they're pretty much close to each other.

"Nami-chi, are you going to perform again later after school?" Camie asked Nami while sitting on the train seat.

Nami nodded happily. "Of course! I wouldn't want to pick pocket all the time. I want to received money by exposing a little bit of my voice sometimes."

Camie and Shirahoshi looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" Nami whined.

"Nothing, it's just you have a very bratty attitude and your family wouldn't believe that YOU sing!" Shirahoshi giggled.

"Well excuse me, for having that kind of impact." Nami pouted. Why does she sing? She don't know either. A man with blonde hair and looks like a prince complimented her voice one day, she realized that it was love at first sight. But, after he compliments her that day, he didn't appear again. Nami has secretly decided that she sings in public, hoping to meet that same man again.

"Nami-chi, why did you started to sing in public?" Camie asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"I want to meet someone through my voice." Nami scratched her cheeks sheepishly.

"You're in LOVE!" Camie and Shirahoshi squealed in delight.

"Wha?! Shut up!" Nami covered her friends's mouth and looked around cautiously. She dragged the two out of the train when she realized they have reached their station. The three friends walked up the hill, with the Cherry Blossoms on the view. Petals dances in the wind, while the air gently touches their skin. It was spring.

Camie continued to tease Nami about the topic in the train. Nami's eyes twitched as she listened to Camie's blabbering. Shirahoshi giggled beside them and looked at her friends. She wished they could stay like that forever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At school, Nami's life is perfectly normal. Doing school works, talking with Camie and Shirahoshi during breaks, sending glares to the bitches who just lock Shirahoshi in their circle, and most of all, dealing with the woman who seems annoyed at her. She don't know why though. "Hey, Boa." Nami greeted innocently. She was so confused on why Boa just walked away with an annoyed face. Nami felt that Boa somehow hate her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Class ended and the three friends walked across the school grounds. "Nami!" Nojiko ran up to her sister.

"Hmm?" Nami looked at her tired sister. "You look...uhh..." Nami couldn't find the words to describe her sister right now. She was a mess! "great..." Nami laughed nervously.

"Thanks for lying." Nojiko huffed. "What time are you going home?"

"About 6pm. Don't worry, I'll be home before dark." Nami smiled. She knew her foster family is always worried about her.

"Great." Nojiko grinned. "Alright, enjoy your time then." She waved back and ran towards the school gate.

"What was that all about?" Nami blinked.

"It's no surprise that your sister is worried about you." Camie laughed. "You seem like a troublemaker to me."

"I know right." Shirahoshi added with a giggle.

"Both of you, shut up." Nami's face cringe.

"Wow, what an ugly face." Camie laughed and pulled Shirahoshi, knowing that Nami is going to ran after them. Shirahoshi got the signal and walk behind Camie while chuckling.

"Now you've done it!" Nami smiled innocently but let out a dark aura. She ran after the two laughing friends.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Boa looked outside the window and frowned. The two victims of bullying are now laughing and having fun. She can't understand them.

"Boa-sama, your grandmother wants you to come home early." Marigold reminded her. She considered her as her sister but at the same time her friend. "She don't want you to go anywhere after school."

Boa frowned and walked. "I get it." She's like a bird in a cage. She only have her slight freedom in school. Her grandmother is too strict! She hated the fact that those victims of bullying are more free than her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami and her friends stopped at the gate, waiting for someone.

"It seems like I can't go to watch your singing today as well." Shirahoshi frowned and gets all teary. "I'm sorry!"

"D-don't mind it!" Nami laughed and search for her handkerchief.

"My father is so worried about me that he sent my brothers to pick me up, everyday at school." Shirahoshi cried. "I could never disobey them."

"Don't even thing about disobeying them!" Camie reminded. "Your father, Neptune-sama is a good businessman and has good companies. Many rivals would want to hurt his family, especially you!"

"I know that, but-!" Shirahoshi cried and sniffled.

"Wouldn't want to worry your mother to worry, right?" Nami smiled and slammed her handkerchief to her friend's face. Shirahoshi ignored her red faced and thanked Nami.

"Ah, please tell your mother that I'm very happy to each such a delicious meal." Camie added before she could forgot that Shirahoshi's mother, invited them to eat in their HUMONGOUS mansion.

Shirahoshi nodded and giggled. She turned around to when she heard a honk of a car in the opposite of their road. "Fukaboshi-nii sama!" She smiled happily and waved. Her older brother nodded with a satisfied look on his face. Shirahoshi looked at her friends and gave them a surprise hug.

"Woah there." Nami blinked. She saw the look on Shirahoshi's face and giggled. She was too cute! She hugged her peach haired friend and messed with her hair.

"Wai-... Nami-sama!" Shirahoshi whined, yet happy at the same time.

"Nami thought you are too cute!" Camie cuddled with them while laughing.

The three friends continued to hug each other playfully, until Fukaboshi coughed in interruption. "Sorry, girls. I have an errand to do later, after sending my little sis home."

"Errand? But you never do anything errand after my school. We're supposed to have tea together with mom." Shirahoshi said.

"Sorry, Shirahoshi, maybe tomorrow. Father requested me to go with him to Nefertari Company. He said they wanted me to meet Nefertari's successor."

"Ohhh?" Camie and Nami teased. "Is it a girl?"

"Her name is Nerfertari Vivi. She's about the same age as you girls." Fukaboshi said.

"Child Abuse!" Nami laughed along with Camie and Shirahoshi.

Fukaboshi also laughed but he was aware of the time. "Time to go, sis."

Shirahoshi nodded and waved at her friends. Camie and Nami looked at the car as it disappeared on the intersection.

"Do you want to come with me, Camie? I'm going to sing again." Nami said.

"Sorry!" Camie put her hands together in order to apologize. "My cousin is coming home after his long work. I never let this opportunity pass by since he rarely comes home."

"Cousin?" Nami repeated. As far as she knew, she never see Camie's cousin before.

Camie nodded. "His boss is working around. Destination by destination and my cousin have the job to be his body guard. He texted me saying, that his boss is in this area, so he can visit me."

"What's your cousin's name?"

"Hachi!" Camie exclaimed. "Hachi and I are pretty close so, that's why I-"

"I understand." Nami smiled. "Go meet up with your cousin then."

"Seriously?!" Camie squealed. "Thank you, Nami-chi! I'll make it up to you next time!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami walked tiredly but then stop when she spotted a certain gang that catches her eyes. "Hey, idiots!" She called out to them. At first, the gangsters glared at her, but when they realized who just called them, they grinned. "Oh! Nami-chan!" A man exclaimed happily.

"What're you guys doing?" Nami walked towards them.

"We're resting!" A man with curly eyebrows and a huge body winked (disgustingly) at Nami.

"Stop it, Duval." Nami rolled her eyes. "You guys are the fastest species here right? Give me a ride."

"Species?" The men sweat dropped. "Where are you heading?"

"In the main city." Nami answered.

"Well then, hop on!" Duval rode his motorbike, and waiting for Nami to hop on. Nami looked at the men and sighed. She hopped on and waited for Duval's engine to start. She grabbed her bag tightly when she felt the motorbike moving. Her eyes twitched when she realized something. A dog, walking lazily passed them. Some kindergarten kids passed them. An old woman has already passed them.

"Why the hell is your motorbike slow?!" Nami yelled and pounced Duval's face and angrily walked away.

"Duval-sama!" Duval's henchmen ran towards their unconscious and bleeding leader.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami reached her destination and borrowed a guitar in front of an old store.

"I will trust you to bring me some costumers then, Nami-chan." A man from the old store laughed.

"It's not for you..." Nami chuckled at the man's tactic. She then started to play some songs, and made the people stopped and look at her. True enough, some of the audience entered the old store, thinking that Nami is sponsoring the old store.

While Nami sings, she didn't know that a big man with his two minions staring at her with an evil look on their face.

"Prepare some contracts." The big man grinned.

A man with a long mouth nodded. "Yes, Arlong-san."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Nami sang, she checked the money given by the audience. She counted with her usual money-loving face. "500 Beri huh? I need to sing some higher notes then next time." She murmured.

She returned the guitar, the man from the old store grinned at her. "1500 Beri!" The man exclaimed.

"Alright, that's NOT fair!" Nami whined. "How come you got that much money and I'm the one working?"

"I am selling things that are NOT cheap." The man laughed. "Better luck next time."

"We have to SHARE that!" Nami was about to grab the 1500 Beri but then, the man closed the door while grinning. He flipped at the sign close. Nami smiled while a tick on her forehead appeared. "I am going to have more money!" She yelled out of frustration.

"How about working for me?" Arlong laughed behind her.

"What?" Nami blinked.

"I can pay you more than that 500 Beri of yours. You can be rich by working for me." Arlong grinned.

"What's the catch?" Nami narrowed her eyes. She's always alert when it comes to making deals.

"Come with me to the other Areas. I need to have you well educated and well talented. We have to polish on what you have now." Arlong smirked. "What's your name, child?"

"Nami and I don't have any intention on leaving my family and friends just for some money." Nami glared. "I love money but I love them the most." She walked away and never looked back. An opportunity to be rich is in her palms and she just slipped it away. Well, she made the right decisions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was getting dark, and Nami ran up to their home. "I'm ba-!"

"Happy Birthday, Nami!" Party poppers and and party horns greeted her before Nami entered.

"What?" Nami blinked. "It's my birthday, today?"

"How come you forget it?!" Nojiko laughed. She kissed Nami's forehead and gave her a present.

"I can't believe you're getting older." Genzo laughed and gave her a present.

"Now, change your clothes." Belliemere smiled and pushed Nami in her room.

"What?" Nami was now confused. This is all too sudden! She looked around and saw some pretty and stylish clothes in her bed. Nami felt her tears came down. They were POOR and she knows that. That's why, she earns money everyday. She also wanted to let Belliemere and Nojiko feel comfortable. She wear her outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. She cried in happiness. It's like her happiness is slowly happening. Let's forget the fact that she's an orphan and needed the warmth of her real parents. She is now happy on where she is. Her family right now is her happiness.

Nami came out from her room and hugged Belliemere and Nojiko happily. "Thank you!" So that's why, Nojiko asked her when she's coming home.

"Now, for a happy picture!" Genzo called out. He bought a camera and took photos of the three ladies. Belliemere, sitting on the chair while Nami and Nojiko standing on each sides. They're happy.

"Now, let's go!" Belliemere pulled Nami.

"Huh? Where to?!" Nami asked them.

"Genzo-san, we're borrowing your truck!" Nojiko stick her tongue out as she grabbed Genzo's key. Genzo blinked and shouted. "Belliemere! Your daughter is a thief!"

Belliemere just laughed and get on the pick up truck. Genzo sighed. "Those three really gets along well..."

As the family drove along the village, some of the people greeted Nami. Nami laughed and thanked them. The villagers knew Belliemere's family too well. They're a troublemaker but at the same time, FUN. They're really fond of them. Belliemere drive fast, despite that it's not the truck's type. Heck, she's only 26 years old. She adopted them as a young mother and they're proud of it. Some, who don't know this family might think that the three is just siblings.

"Where are we going?" Nami asked them. It was getting dark.

Belliemere took a shortcut along the beach side and get on full speed. "We're going to spend your birthday, HERE." The truck stopped in front of a high-class beach restaurant.

"We can't afford such things!" Nami gaped. "We can go back and just chat in our home!" One of the thing, Nami hates the most. WASTING MONEY.

"You're already in middle school, Nami. We can always spend some money if it's going to make our little Nami happy." Nojiko teased and got off the car.

"Little?" Nami repeated angrily and stormed off the truck. She followed Nojiko and Belliemere inside the high class place.

"Besides, we're not the only one celebrating here." Belliemere pushed Nami inside the building.

"Happy Birthday, Nami!" Shirahoshi and Camie smiled. She should have known... Camie works here as a part-time job and trust Shirahoshi to make a special reservation. Damn rich lady! But despite that, she loves them all.

"Thanks guys!" No wonder, Shirahoshi hugged her earlier! But wait... "Is it alright for you to be here? I mean, it could get dark, you know?" Nami asked Shirahoshi.

"Why not? I already told mom and dad 1 week before!" Shirahoshi giggled. "Happy Birthday, Nami-sama." She handed her a present. Nami gladly accepted it. Not to be mean, but she loves getting presents from Shirahoshi, why? because she's rich... LOL...

"It's a gift from me and Papaggu." Camie smiled and handed her the present.

Nami thanked her. "But what about your cousin, Hachi?"

"He said something urgent from her boss came up." Camie sighed.

"Anyways..." Shirahoshi interrupted before the depress mood came up. "For Nami's birthday!" She held a special wine.

"Cheers!" They all cheered happily.

They all eat while laughing and cheering. Belliemere often scold Nami for talking with her mouth full, but that made the others laughed. That night is so lively, but they didn't know someone has trailed them on the beach and was waiting outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ah, I'm so stuff!" The 5 ladies went outside of the restaurant. Everything seems dark, and they can't spot any trucks nor people nearby.

They were blocked by 4 huge men. Belliemere instinctively step up and put a hand in front of the girls while glaring at the 4 suspicious men. She put the other hand behind her, Nojiko glanced at her back secretly and snickered. Why on earth does Belliemere carry a gun on her daughter's birthday? Well, to be safe in case they end up in a miserable state. Just like NOW.

"What do you want?" Belliemere glared. Shirahoshi was hiding behind Nami and Camie. Nojiko is just relaxed.

"I want to make a deal.." Arlong stepped out from the dark and grinned at Nami.

"You-!" Nami pointed out.

"Do you know him?" Nojiko asked her sister.

"Not really..." Nami uttered.

"What deal?" Belliemere wanted to get straight into the point.

"I want to make your child there, be rich." Arlong laughed. "I saw her talent today, and I was impressed. She's got the talent of being an A-Pop singer."

Beliemere and Nojiko exchanged looks. What is this man talking about?

"Whatever it is... I will not let my child go with you." Belliemere said. "She's still in middle school. I wouldn't allow her to take on such burden on an early age."

Arlong sighed. "Then, I will take her by force."

"What?" Nami breathe.

Arlong showed them a paper. "I wouldn't go here unprepared." He laughed evilly. Belliemere scanned the paper and gasped.

"You bought our village?!" Belliemere shouted.

"You got that right. So it means you're village is now under my control." Arlong smirked at the horrified look on their faces.

"But that doesn't mean, you can take my sister away!" Nojiko blocked Nami with her body.

"That's also right." Arlong stopped smirking. "But I can do anything with your village. Imagine how many factories we can build in Cocoyashi!" He gave them a scary look.

"You don't mean-!" Nami covered her mouth in fear. Oh no...

"But, what if we kill you first?" Belliemere pointed a gun on Arlong's head. As expected from a former marine! She still knew how to move like a marine.

"I wouldn't do that..." Arlong looked at her. They didn't catch what he just did but Belliemere's gun was bitten off! What a monster! What is this guy?! Arlong immediately throw Belliemere on the sandy beach.

"Belliemere-san!" The girls cried.

"Run!" Belliemere cried out to them. "Save yourselves!" She struggled when Arlong choked her.

"No!" Nami cried.

Arlong got an idea in his head which makes him more evil. He punched Belliemere's stomach and made her unconscious. Nami and Nojiko was about to run after Belliemere but 2 men blocked them. They heard Shirahoshi and Camie screamed. A man with weird arms knocked them in the back of their heads. Nami's eyes widen when she witnessed her friends got knocked out on the sands. Her fears took over when Nojiko struggled to free herself from a long mouth man. Nojiko was also knocked out painfully.

Nami felt her tears building up on the edge of her eyes. She glared at the man in front of her.

"Shahahaha!" The wicked man laughed. "If you don't want your family to lose their beloved house and lot, come with me!" Arlong said.

Nami shook in fear. She looked back at the unconscious sister and mother. She don't have a choice."If I were to go with you, will you leave my friends and family alone?"

"Friends?" The man looked at Nami and laughed. "Oh right, the Mermaid Brats."

"It's Shirahoshi and Camie!" Nami shouted.

"Yeah, yeah!" Arlong smirked. "Send those guys a letter and some message. It would be bothersome if they were to stop you halfway." He throw some envelope to Nami and walk away.

Nami gripped the letters and looked at her family and friend's unconscious body. Nami sobbed as she write the farewell letter.

**Dear Nojiko, Bellemiere-san,**

**I've decided I'll take High School at Grand Line Academy after all. Don't worry about me. I'm your hard headed daughter after all. I promise I'll come back to you guys soon. No matter how long it takes, I'll come back. Please have faith in me more. Take care always. Love, Nami.**

Nami took out another envelop and write another letter for her friends.

Arlong read her messages thoroughly to search for foul messages. "Shahaha! This is a nice farewell message!" He handed the two envelopes to a man. "Chu! Leave this to their sides when they wake up. Hachi, send these two Mermaid Brats to their respected homes. Kuroobi, send this two family to their homes. Hurry up, we'll leave soon."

"But I have to pack!" Nami shouted.

"No need to. I am rich, I can buy you a lot of stuffs! You will not escape me, my dear Nami." The evil man laughed.

Nami sulked into the black car and cried silently. 'This is the worst!' She thought.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Belliemere and Nojiko woke up with a pain on their heads. They looked around and saw that they're in their house. They remembered last night's incident. They ran to Nami's room and she's nowhere to be found.

"Belliemere-san!" Nojiko handed her mother the envelop. They read it. Belliemere broke into tears. Her heart was broken in pieces when she learned that her daughter has been separated from her. No matter how Nami acts strong, she knew that her daughter always sacrifices herself when it comes to danger.

She ran outside and headed towards the arc where Genzo, acted as a mayor and sometimes a guard.

"Bellemere-san!" Nojiko cried. It also pains her. Why does her sister received such fate?! "Nami..." She sat on the floor while hugging her chest. She cried in fear for Nami to be expecting hell in such an early age.

Belliemere pants heavily and knocked at Genzo's door.

"What?" Genzo shouted from inside. "I'm busy!"

"Genzo-san! Can I borrow your truck again?! I'm going to find Nami!" Belliemere cried.

"You can't leave the village!" Genzo yelled from the inside. "Arlong has taken over our village. He warned us last night, right after you left, that no one can go out the village and neither enter the village."

"I don't care! My daughter is in danger!" Belliemere argued. "I'm not going to let Nami fall into his dirty hands!" Belliemere's tears fall. She was afraid of Nami's situation. "Please..."

"I can't do that, Belliemere." Genzo stepped outside the small hut. Belliemere gasped and covered her mouth while crying. Genzo, the mayor was covered in bruises and cuts. "Last night, when Arlong has taken over us, we protests at first. We lost some lives, trying to win over but he's a complete monster." Genzo frowned. "When some of his henchman return you and Nojiko unconscious, I asked them about Nami. They didn't answer at first but one of them, the man that looks like an octopus said that Nami will be alright, as long as we don't bother her and Arlong. Nami is now a precious toy of Arlong, if we bother her, we'll end her up in danger." Genzo said.

Upon hearing those words, Belliemere broke down in cries again. It will be a painful memory for them. It's already painful to be separated from your daughter, not seeing her but it's for her own safety. Genzo bowed his head in shame. He couldn't protect his village and Belliemere's only family.

What's worse, it was Nami's birthday when everything started.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So that's how it is..." Ace gulped. "Sabo..."

Sabo nodded in understanding. "Now that we know about Nami, we have to report it to gramps.."

"Wait! Didn't you hear? If you get yourself involve with Nami's case, she will be hurt!" Nojiko cried. "We only told you this so that you're aware of Nami's situation not to be involve!"

"That's why we have to get involve." Sabo said.

"What?" Nojiko blinked.

"Our academy, has teachers who are marines. They are concerned of the student's behavior and burdens." Sabo explained. "Not only, we find Nami-chan a lively and kind girl but we do care for her as schoolmates. Garp-san, our principal ordered us to protect Nami-chan."

"Garp-san?" Belliemere repeated.

"Do you know him?" Genzo asked her.

Belliemere nodded as if they all had hopes. "He's a vice admiral. They help some from gangsters's act. I work under him while I was still a marine. I can't believe help is going to come for this village."

"Not to mention, because of Nami!" Nojiko hugged her mother.

"Not to be rude but are you really planning on taking down Arlong?" Genzo had his eyes covered by his hat.

"Our principal is determined." Ace and Sabo answered in unison.

"I normally, wouldn't allow outsiders to mess with our business but I'll let this one slide." Genzo laughed. He was glad, that his villagers would soon be free. They have lost counts of the villagers who try to defy Arlong and was killed in return.

Ace, being fully cautious and aware of their surroundings since earlier, sensed something. "Get down!" Ace covered Nojiko and Belliemere's head. Sabo also acted fast, he covered Genzo. Bullets were firing from outside the house. Good thing that the orange plantation is far from the village. They were on top of a small hill.

"What's going on?!" Nojiko cried while covering her ears.

"Try not to panick, sweetie." Ace chuckled and looked around while being aware of the bullets, hoping that it's not Kairouseki bullets. He picked up one of the bullets lying on the ground. He touches it and didn't lost strength. "It's not Kairouseki Bullets." Ace sighed in relief.

"What're you talking about?" Genzo said.

Ace chuckled and looked at Sabo seriously. Sabo, using his strength flipped the bed against the window and signaled Belliemere, Nojiko and Genzo to hide behind it.

"You're going?" Sabo asked his brother.

"Wait, how are you going to fight them?!" Belliemere shouted.

"Ever heard of Devil Fruits?" Ace grinned and looked at his brother. "Protect them, in case of the enemy, entering the house." Ace grinned and patted Sabo's head.

"Don't you dare die on me." Sabo murmured as he watch Ace sneak out on the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Smoker-san, we've lost track of them!" Tashigi said.

"Not really..." Smoker glared at the arc in front of him. "Blackbeard is going to Cocoyashi?"

"What for?" Tashigi asked. But they heard several gunshots from afar. They knew something is starting.

"This only mean one thing." Smoker gripped the handles. They saw Ace's car and things is going to be a bit dirty. Smoker entered the village with a fast speed.

"W-wait. Smoker-san! This is a village! We could be in trouble if we accidentally destroy things here!" Tashigi yelled.

"No, we'll be in deep shit if we let one of Garp's grandson die." Smoker cursed as he drive towards the gunshot incident.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Garp stood in tall in front of the teachers in his office. "All of the teachers who have marine ranks, listen to me!" He yelled like a marine officer.

"Smoker and Tashigi already went to the main city. Your job is to be their reinforcement. They have reported that they caught sight of Bleackbeard and their comrades. As you know, they are a hideous gang. All of the teachers here who have marine ranks, get your asses there, and save them!"

"Garp-san, if they go there by car, it'll take 5 hours." MAkino reminded him. "Is there anyway to fasten up their speed?"

"Marines don't go to a battle with cars." Hina scoffed. "We use boats. Jango, call all Smoker's minions."

"G-5?" Jango asked.

"What else? We need many men to save a village, moron." Hina rolled her eyes and walk away.

"I'm so happy to be scolded by Hina-sama!" Jango followed her (Sanji-like)

Momonga, a red building teacher, huffed and ran towards the school grounds. Many marine ranks officer paraded on the school grounds and in there nearby pier, there awaits many boats. Luckily, Cocoyashi is near the beach.

"Must be lucky to be a marine huh?" Buggy crossed his arms and pouted. "They get all the action."

"Don't worry, Buggy. You'll get some action soon." Shanks patted his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Buggy asked him.

"We're only dealing with Black Beard here, but the main culprit is not there." Shanks narrowed his eyes.

"Arlong huh?" Yasopp leaned on the doorframe.

"What do we do, Garp?" Crocodile asked. "Your marine minions are already out there dealing with the hideous criminal, what do we GANG-TEACHERs do?"

"We never know what might happen in the future." Garp growled. "I need you guys to hog all the action soon."

"Why?" Mr.1 asked.

"Akainu is still a marine officer. If he orders the marines to stop getting into some business, the marine-teachers won't have any rights to protests, and I'm one of them." Garp said. "But one thing, he's disadvantage at. He can't control such troublesome brats like you." He looked at the gang-teachers.

"That makes sense." Shanks laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A man standing on the rooftop growled angrily. He was so angry that some lava came out from his body. "Admiral Akainu!" A man saluted behind him. "A phone call for you!"

Akainu angrily snatched the phone. "Everything is NOT going according to our plan, Arlong."

**"Now, now... It was your fault for letting two bugs go outside the school during school hours!" **

"Don't forget, if MY plan failed because of your stupid scheme, I will kill your brat."

**"Shahahahhaa! I'm the one who should be angry, Akainu. But nevermind that. As long as the brat's mother is killed, my plan will still proceed. I don't care whether your minions kill Blackbeard, but keep MY village out of your reach!" **

"I know that. We won't be involve with your stupid village." Akainu angrily hang up. "Get me my ship, we're going to that stupid village."

The man saluted and ran away.

"Such troublesome gangsters." Akainu cursed and disappeared from the roof.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kalifa's eyes twitched when she opened her eyes. Her body still feel numb. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." Paulie answered groggily. "You were caught in an accident."

"I see. How is Nami?!" Kalifa remembered at Cavendish is planning on killing Nami.

"She's fine. Why?" Paulie asked while giving her water.

"Nothing." Kalifa sat up and felt her head ache. "Don't tell Nami that I'm in a miserable state."

"Why?"

"All she can do is worry. She have enough problems here." Kalifa touch her phone and texted Nami.

"What're you doing?"

"Giving Nami HER phone number. Arlong wouldn't know."

"Who's number?"

"Today is Belliemere's birthday. Nami deserves to talk to her after 4 years." Kalifa smiled and press the SENT button.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So dark right? Mannnn! I want to skip the battle part and give Nami the news already, sheesh! **

**I really apologize for making you guys wait! I know that my story is long and turning into a boring one.. So sorry, but I promise! After this battle, no more dark scene at the moment. **

**Every dark moments have some light, so I was thinking of making you guys read such lively and happy atmosphere after someone's death. But poor Nami, she won't know about these things, until the time is RIPE. **

**REVIEWS please! **

**I love reading reviews! **


	40. Chapter 40 -The News

Nami felt her body being thrown from places to places. Believe, it is not comfortable to sleep like that. She opened her eyes and her eyes darken when she realized the situation she's in.

"What-The-Freaking-Hell?" Nami gritted her teeth. She was hanging in Luffy's shoulder and to make it worst, they're on top of the black building! "Luffy! Get me down!"

"I can't do that, Nami." Luffy pouted.

"What soft of game are you playing now?!" Nami yelled in frustration. "Put me down, you stupid monkey!"

"It's NOT my fault!" Luffy whined. "The Heart Pirates are snatching you! We have to snatch you back!"

"I'm not a freaking TOY!" Nami shrieked. "I don't belong to anyone!"

"Join my gang!" Luffy grinned.

"NO!" Nami squirmed but Luffy's grip on her body is too strong. Heck, Luffy's other hand wrapped around the pole. (Think: It's like a KingKong scene)

"I refuse your refusal." Luffy pouted and stared at the school grounds, hoping not to let the Heart P. sees them.

"Who're you to judge!?" Nami yelled angrily and slammed her hands behind Luffy's back. "Let go!"

"Come on, it'll be FUN!" Luffy laughed.

The StrawHat captain is TOO stubborn! Nami frowned, she don't want to be in a gang group, if she did, she's no different from Arlong. "I don't need FUN."

Luffy glanced at her. "You know, ever since your guardian visited you, I noticed something is strange."

Nami slightly flinch. Luffy continued talking. "You always gave us the cold shoulder when it comes to GANGS. We're not the same as the gangsters that you know. My instinct is really kicking me in like that. Why do you hate gangsters so much?"

Nami felt her insides swelling up. She wanted to cry but she can't. Every time she remembers the word GANGS, she remembers Arlong and the horrible things he has done. She wanted to keep her dark past in herself but the idiot strawhat boy is getting to her. It's like, he was hitting her in the right spot! This guy's instinct is pretty good. "If I tell you, would you leave me alone and stop asking me to join your gang?"

Luffy stopped for a bit and frowned. "On second thought, don't tell me." He grinned at Nami and sensed something coming.

"Huh?" Nami blinked. Now what is this guy plotting?! She felt Luffy's arms unwrapping her body and carefully put her down. They are now, standing on top of the roof. Nami was about to argue with Luffy and wanted him to give a piece of her mind but Luffy pushed her down the building. It all happens too fast! Why did he pushed Nami?! The building is too high from the ground, damn it! Nami wanted to cry and shout for help but she felt someone catches her.

"That damn Luffy!" Zoro cursed as he carry Nami from trees to trees. He knew Luffy sensed him to back him up, but his captain should have been a little more careful with this woman!

"Zoro?" Nami wiped the tears in the edge of her eyes. "What's going on? I thought I was about to-"

"Die?" Zoro scoffed. "Not while I am here."

Nami stared at the man who saved her and chuckled. "That's pretty cheesy."

"Shut up.." Zoro stopped running and look around. Sure, no Heart Pirates, no one around and no buildings in sight. Oh, they're in the middle of nowhere.

"Seriously?" Nami looked at Zoro with half-lidded eyes. She should have look at their pathway earlier! They caught a sight of a bench and rested there. "What's wrong with your captain?" Nami uttered.

Zoro sat beside her. "Forgive him. He just trusted his comrades too much." He also knew that Luffy KNEW that Zoro would catch Nami, that's why Luffy threw Nami off the building like that.

"Not about throwing me off..." Nami crossed her arms. "He asked me why I hate gangs much but then decided to ignore it."

"Did you say something to him before he ignore?" Zoro asked.

"I told him that if I tell him my reason, he would leave me alone and never ask me to join your gang again." Nami scoffed . She leaned on the bench and looked at the trees in front of them.

"Is that so?" Zoro laughed. He knew his captain too well. "Our captain don't know how to break a promise."

"What?" Nami blinked.

"If you tell him your reason, he'll obey your condition and it'll hurt him more." Zoro smirked. "Luffy really wants you to join our gang."

"What the hell does that mean?" Nami frowned. "I should be able to have a choice."

"He has decided, Nami. He won't stop until you join us." Zoro laughed. "He has an incredible instinct. His instinct is always dead right and it sometimes freak me out. I can't hide something from him."

"It doesn't concern me." Nami frowned again. Everything is making her uneasy. Having someone to know her true feelings scares the hell out of her. Why? She was trying her best not her feelings to be leak out and just involve people! Being involve in her life means trouble. She always trouble everyone around her! Look at what happened to her village. If it wasn't for her selfishness to perform in the streets just to find a man, Arlong wouldn't know her and her village would still be free! She brings bad luck and she despise that!

"Nami, Luffy wanted you to join our gang to have fun." Zoro broke her thoughts. "He noticed that something is bothering you deep inside that he's itching to help you. If it's impossible to help you physically, he wanted to give you something to have fun to."

"Fun?" Nami clenched her skirt. She wanted to have fun. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be with her friends. "I won't."

"You won't or you CAN'T?" Zoro looked at her. Nami flinched and looked at the man who just hit the spot. She looked at his intense gaze. "I know it's not my thing to interrupt in your business, but I care about you." Zoro gaped when he realized what he just said. "I mean, like everyone else." He scratched his cheeks shyly.

Zoro cringed when Nami started to cry. "Hey, woman! Don't cry!" He panicked. Oh great, now he made her miserable instead of making her smile!

"Can you listen to me, Zoro?" Nami hiccuped. Zoro stopped panicking and stare at the desperate woman. He don't know what to do but he's willing to listen to her request. He leaned back and feel the warm air. Trees were swaying gently. He waited for Nami's cry to calm down.

Nami lost it. She lost her act. Everything is so hard. For the past 4 years, she's been fighting it alone. She gave up the moment Luffy and the others enters her life. She wanted to fight it but they kept on pursuing her soul. She wanted to know what will happen if she tries to open up with someone after 4 years of hell. Sure, she tells Kalifa her problems but aside from her first love's issue, she never cry in front of her manager about the hardships and missing her family.

Nami began telling Zoro about her life in middle school until Arlong came to ruin it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The villagers in Cocoyashi was confused and scared when they heard several gunshots in Belliemere's plantation. From afar, they can see some fire flying.

Smoker cursed at his car when he realized that no car can pass through the path leading to the tangerine plantation. "Tashigi! Stay here and watch out for the reinforcement!" He went of the car and used his smoke to travel along the lost path. Tashigi saluted and ran towards the village. She warned everyone not to panic.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is Ace going to be okay?" Nojiko asked Sabo, who was blocking some bullets using a long pipe he saw in the kitchen.

"It's Ace we're talking about." Sabo said seriously. He knew Ace is strong.

"But he's alone out there." Belliemere said. "I'm going to help him fight!" She stand up but Genzo grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be crazy!" Genzo shouted. "They're Arlong's henchmen! They're firing at us because we disobeyed his rule! Of course he wanted us dead!"

"We can't leave Ace alone!" Belliemere argued.

"Belliemere-san, please stay put. Ace and I will protect you." Sabo said. He wanted to go outside and fight alongside with Ace but if he go out and an enemy enters, he wouldn't be able to protect Nami's family.

Belliemere frowned. She needed to do something. She sneak out from the commotion and ran towards her room. Under her bed, she hid a riffle with weird bullets. She remembered Ace's saying about Devil Fruits. She was a former marine, of course she'd knew that. She was hiding a kairouseki bullet. Her marine-instinct slapped her. Arlong's minion is never a normal one. If she's lucky, the enemy is just an ordinary human. But if she's unlucky, she need this Kairouseki Bullet. Good thing she still has a marine heart and soul. She opened the door and hid behind some tangerines. She won't let that boy die just by protecting her family. She is now ready to attack the enemy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ace looked around and hid behind the tangerine trees. He sensed the enemy but he couldn't pinpoint their location. He just bluntly throw some fireballs at the direction of the bullets where they come from. He need to attack head on. It might be risky but he have to go to the enemies area. He won't let a single harm brought to Nami's family. He already swore that he'll protect Nami and if he lose one of Nami's precious family, he don't know what to do.

Ace ran towards the enemy, despite that they're hiding somewhere along the trees. He must fight them head on. Hopefully, they're not as troublesome as he thought.

'Ace, Sabo! Don't even think of charging against Blackbeard head on!' Smoker desperately said in his mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luffy laughed as he witnessed Usopp and Shachi fell into a puddle. He is sitting on the rooftop while looking down at the school grounds. He stopped laughing when he felt a chill in the air. "Ace?" Luffy murmured in the air with a frown. He don't know why but his instinct kick again and it's not a very good one.

Nami stopped her talking to Zoro and looked at the sky. "Belliemere?" She felt the air and it sends a nervous feeling in her stomach. What is this scary feeling inside her? An image of her foster mother suddenly hit her while talking to Zoro. Mind you, she forgot her cellphone in her bag.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hina-sama!" Jango saluted behind her. "We're almost near the Cocoyashi Village."

"Damn that Smoker!" Hina cursed. "If he let someone die on his watch, he will never forgive himself. Make this stupid ship speed up!" She commanded.

"This is the fastest." Fullbody reported.

"If one of my favorite guys die, I will give the enemy a freaking hell!" Hina yelled. Yep, she's a reverse-harem wanna-be remember?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid and his crew hang out in their HQ. Killer throw a newspaper on Kid's face. "Read it."

Kid growled and scan the paper. "Marines from New World Academy is on the move to Cocoyashi Village?"

"That's what it says." Killer sighed.

"I couldn't careless." Kid throw the paper away. "I don't have anything to do with that school anymore."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What is this?!" Kalifa's hand shook when she read the newspaper on her hospital bed. "A soon-to-be battle in Cocoyashi?!"

"That's what it said." Paulie slump back in his chair beside Kalifa. "Isn't that Nami's hometown?"

"What is going on?" Kalifa looked at the paper again. Did they found out about Arlong's scheme in Cocoyashi Village? But why a battle?! "This is really bad!" Kalifa tried to stand up but she felt pain in her whole body.

"Calm down. If you were to move around, what would you do?" Paulie said.

Kalifa frowned. True, she can't do a thing since it's the marine that's on the move. "Nami..." She silently hope that it will not hurt Nami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Heh..." Cavendish scanned the news paper and sipped her tea. Something in his right mind tells him that something is clearly wrong about his decisions. He calmly took off his clothes and took a shower. He entered the bath and glared at the wall in front of him while the water sprayed on his toned body. "Rebecca." He murmured. He will pretty much get his revenge if the news reach Nami's. After all, it's easier to bite the prey while they're still weak. He laughed like a mad man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Who the hell leak this information out?!" Garp yelled in the office and throw the newspaper in his desk. He's really pissed off.

"We have no idea." Makino frowned. "It must be someone outside the premises."

"If this reaches to Nami-chan, she'll..." Shanks couldn't continue his speech since everyone know what will happen to the young lady.

"Find me the man who put such thing in the public!" Garp angrily command. Buggy shrieked and ran outside to obey the command. He sat at his chair and rub his aching temple. "This will cause a commotion soon."

"I don't think so." Crocodile said. "The news said that a battle with the marine will take place in Cocoyashi Village. It doesn't say anything that will cause a commotion."

Garp sighed. "It's not that simple. We're dealing with Akainu's suspicious action with Arlong. We have to stop things soon."

Makino and Shanks looked at each other. They are pretty worried about Nami. They didn't know that an ear disappeared behind a shelf.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What should we do?" Chopper whined. "There's no class and yet we can't leave the school! I wanted to talk to Kobato-sensei about medicals but she's nowhere to be found!"

"How about we call Luffy-san and the others here and have fun?" Brook suggested.

"That's seems cool." Franky laughed and bring out his cellphone. He noticed Robin who seems to have a trouble face. "Robin? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing." Robin smiled and stand up. "I need to freshen up a bit."

The three friends nodded in understanding. Franky frowned as he watch his woman walk outside the door. Lately, Robin has been keeping secrets from him but whenever he asks about it, she just smiled. He knew his woman too well to know whether she's lying or not. If she's not lying, she's keeping something. "She's not pregnant, is she?" Franky shivered. They're an adult already, of course it's normal to do... that...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Robin walk along the hallways while in deep thoughts. She's trying to put the mysteries together. First, she eavesdropped on Nami's guardian talking to Paulie. That conversation is pretty dark. Second, she caught Ace and Sabo before they go to Cocoyashi. Third, she saw several marine teachers marching towards outside the school. Fourth, the conversation in the principal's office. She couldn't help it! Her brain is itching to know what exactly is going on! She suspected something so she eavesdrop on them, using her ability. It's all related to the new student, NAMI.  
If Robin gets serious about this case, she'll break the egg in no time. But for now, it's interesting to see what happens next. As long as no one is harmed, she will keep those information to herself.

Law gritted his teeth as he transport himself from places to places but he couldn't find Nami anywhere! He hid himself behind a pillar when he saw Buggy with his men walking.

"Captain Buggy, where are we going?" Cabaji, his student and apprentice.

Buggy was the captain of the Buggy Pirates during his days. He told the others that he resigned when Garp forcefully hired him as a teacher for the damn brats. He is still, the captain and a gangster in secret. Cabaji and the other gang members transferred in that same school, not wanting to part away from their beloved captain; they entered as students in Violet Building since Garp refuses to hire them as cleaners.

"Don't call me that here." Buggy smashed his head to Cabaji's head. "We will find someone who is connected to reporters."

"I don't understand." Mohji tilted his head in confusion.

"Shut up." Buggy clicked his tongue. "That Nami-new-girl is really a handful student."

Law narrowed his eyes as he eavesdrop them.

"Nami's hometown is in a pinch, and once she saw the newspaper, she'll be crazy." Buggy scratched his big nose. "We need to find the crazy reporter who just leaked that information out."

"I see!" Mohji and Cabaji nodded in understanding.

"And thus, you will need Ritche's nose to find it!" Mohji proudly said.

"I thought he's a freakin' lion?!" Buggy exclaimed. "How can lions sniff it out?!"

"Believe me." Mohji smiled. "It is One Piece Logic."

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Buggy slapped his face and walked away; followed by Cabaji and Mohji.

Law frowned. What the hell is going on?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for reacting on who will die... Believe me, I don't even know who. buwahahahaa!  
**

**If you want KiNa couples, read SECRET ALLIANCE. It's a progressing story just like this one... but I'm pretty much focus on WNWA first. Why? Because things are getting heat up. **

**Review! Review! Review! **

**Tell me your thoughts and ideas for this story. Maybe I can fit it in WNWA plot. **


	41. Chapter 41 - She Fought and Gone

**I'm so sorry to have you all misunderstand... **

**During this time, I don't plan on eliminating someone yet. Meaning, KiNa is still up for the vote. :) **

**I have something in mind for Kid and Nami, especially during School Festival. I'm am so evil. And thus, I want to speed things up a little. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoro is now feeling anxious. The woman beside him is crying as she tells him her horrible fast. Who would've thought that she was KIDNAPPED by her guardian?!

Nami told him her past. Her family, her friends, her school, but she skipped the part where Arlong hired her to be Cat Burglar. She sniffles. "Listen, I told you my past so you can leave me alone and stop forcing me to join your gang!"

Zoro sighed. "You know, it ain't happening."

Nami's eyes widen. Zoro smirked inwardly. "I just remembered something. I still have a 1week master-command in you right?"

Nami groaned. She knows where this is going and she's not going to like it. "You can't possibly..."

"I command you to join our gang." Zoro grinned. Nami's head fell and sighed in frustration.

"I don't want to! Didn't you hear that gangs are the reason I'm suffering right now!?" Nami protests.

"Then, 1 week! You'll be in our gang for 1 week, while I still have authority over you." Zoro smiled and messed with Nami's hair. "I'm not asking, Nami."

Nami whined first. "Fine."

"Then it's decided." Zoro stand up and offer a hand to Nami. Nami accepted it and stand up. "Let's go find the others."

Nami nodded in understanding and began to walk. They don't even know where they're heading, but Nami learned one thing, NEVER TRUST ZORO'S SENSE OF DIRECTION. As they're walking, they're holding hands and neither of them noticed that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shanks sighed in his office chair. "What the hell?" He cursed under his breath while looking at some papers. He felt hands behind him and started to massage his shoulders gently. "Thanks Makino." He smiled.

"You're welcome." Makino said. "What's troubling you, Shanks?"

Shanks showed her some papers. "Test is coming up and all these things are happening in one day."

"Things will get better soon." Makino reassured. "Not only I'm worried about Nami, but Kid also. He suddenly didn't return school and it's been sometime now."

"A marine already start the search for Doflamingo right? But no Kid." Shanks scratched his hair. "Hina is supposedly the one who will go after Eustass but she got called to be the reinforcement. Seriously?!"

"Calm down. It has not been a day yet." Crocodile interrupt. "We can mark him as absent. But if he didn't come during test week, that's when you have to find him."

"He's right, Shanks." Makino giggled. "Kidd know how to escape from danger."

"More like, FACE danger!" Shanks argued. "He always pick fights! And here I thought Nami-chan can change him."

"It's not too late." Makino reassured her husband. "Nami-chan and Kid are both in the representative position for the school festival right? I'm sure Nami doesn't want to work alone."

"Maybe you're right..." Shanks sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The firing has stop..." Sabo uttered.

"Where's Belliemere-san?!" Nojiko shrieked. "Don't tell me-!" She ran towards her mother's room and look under the bed. Genzo and Sabo looked at her confusingly. "Her riffle is gone." Nojiko teared up. This could only mean one thing...

Sabo smashed his hands in the wall. This is bad, really bad. "Genzo-san, do you think you can bring Nojiko in the village safely?"

"I'm not going anywhere without Belliemere-san!" Nojiko cried. "I don't want to lose anyone again!"

Sabo didn't want to do this but he have to. He knocked Nojiko down, making her unconscious. He carried her and give her to Genzo. "Please don't let her come near here. I will bring Belliemere-san back."

"Please do so. And be careful lad." Genzo excused himself and sneak outside the back door. Sabo sighed and looked at the window. He closed his eyes and used his Haki. He sensed two people running across him. They might have been Belliemere and Ace. He have to go to the battle field also.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Belliemere crawled from trees to trees, she needs to find the enemy and shoot 'em. Shoot, there are 9 of them?! She brought her riffle in one of their heads. When she looked through the riffle, another riffle from the enemy is already pointed at her from afar. How did they know?!

"A lost bird..." The man pointing a riffle at her said calmly. "A lost one must be lost forever."

"Van Augur, your phrase is pretty boring again." A big round man laughed while drinking sake.

"Vasco Shot, please close your mouth and let Van Augur do his job." A big woman with long nose sighed.

"Both of you just shut up. Catarina Devon, have you searched for the guy with a lose tooth?" A man with big muscle shouted.

"You're not the boss of me, Jesus Burgess!" Catarina exclaimed. "The guy just charged towards us. We can just kill them together. Besides, our target is those three."

"Shall I kill her now?" Van Augur asked while still pointing the gun at Belliemere.

"Do it." The Blackbeard Gang smirked evilly.

Before Van Augur could pull the trigger, a flame came in between them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, guys." Ace walk calmly towards them with his fist raised.

"The Fire Fist Ace came out on his own." Laffitte, a long and skinny man with a crane, laughed. "How is your Whitebeard?"

Ace sighed. Alright, he didn't expect that he'll be dealing with these hideous criminals. He didn't answer Laffitte's question about his captain. He blocked the way between Bellimere and the Blackbeard. "Do you think you can escape, Belliemere-san?"

"I won't." Belliemere glared at her enemies. "They're Arlong's minion and I've been aching to release some of my stress."

"That won't do." Ace whispered.

Without warning, a man with swords attack them from the sides. Ace and Belliemere barely got time to dodge. Ace used his body to shield Belliemere. Something is heading towards them and fast. For a moment, Belliemere could see blood dripping in front of her. Ace's eyes widen when he saw who just ran and block his way. "Sabo?"

"Don't worry, it only grazes me." Sabo smirked. True enough, it only grazes his side.

"Tsk." The man who grazes Sabo annoyingly step back. He knew Sabo is not an ordinary man. He could have pierced through someone's heart but Sabo barely dodged it.

"That's too bad, Shiliew." Someone from his crew laughed mockingly.

"Just take those guys seriously already." A man in a horse laughed.

Catarina and Vasco Shot surrounded Belliemere.  
Laffitte and van Augur circled around Ace.  
Shiliew and Jesus Burgess glared at Sabo.  
The rest of the Blackbeard members just watched in the dark.

The fight started ugly. Belliemere was mercilessly being punched around and thrown around. Ace dodged the attacks while cursing himself for not escaping the two men who was attacking him. He needed to help Belliemere!

Sabo attacked his enemies. Training under Luffy's dad during middle school is not a joke. He trained with Dragon while Ace and Luffy trained with Garp.  
He noticed something, no matter how many times he tries to attack his enemies, they're not weakening at all! He turned to Belliemere when he heard a bloody scream from her. Blood came rushing out from Belliemere's arm. It seems that those evil pirates likes torturing a non-devil fruit user!

A bloody sword was pointed to Belliemere's neck. Ace and Sabo struggled to get free from the enemy's circle and tried to run and help Nami's beloved mother. Everything was going like a slow motion. The sword swings towards Belliemere's neck. Ace and Sabo shouted desperately. They can't let her die on their watch. Instead of screaming for help, Belliemere smiled at the two of them. She closed her eyes, not hearing anything and seeing anything. Maybe it's her time to go... She waited for the blade to cut her, but none came. She opened her eyes and saw a gust of smoke surrounding her.

"Smoker!" Ace and Sabo exclaimed.

"You brats, should learn to wait for reinforcement!" Smoker yelled angrily.

"Another bug." Catrina cursed under her breath. It's not hard to kill such a low-life human such as Belliemere. The problem is those three men. They smell like trouble.

"Now, where were we..." Smoker stand in front of Bellimere. "Woman, can you go to the village by yourself? My subordinate is there."

"Subordinate?" Belleimere repeated. "I'm sorry, but I don't plan on running away."

"Do you want to die?" Smoker asked.

"If I die with honor and pride, yes." Belliemere stand up while supporting her bleeding arms. "If I can protect those two boys, I have no problem dying." She watched as Ace and Sabo continued to fight.

"Then you have no problems dying before you could even meet Nami?" Smoker said without looking back. He looked at the enemy's number and something is not right.

Belliemere stopped a bit and frowned. "Those two boys are protecting Nami while she's away from us. If I can protect them, they can protect Nami. I want my daughter to live her life to the fullest."

Smoker nodded. "This is a marine's order! You are not allowed to die here!"

Belliemere smiled and stand up like a true marine. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, stay beside me, woman." Smoker ordered and stance himself as Catarina and Vasco Shot moved in again. Belliemere did as she was told and hold her rifle firmly. "Watch my back." Smoker run towards the two enemies and let out a lot of smoke. The Blackbeard Pirates fought back, giving Smoker a hard time. Belliemere felt useless at the moment, but when she saw Catarina sneaking behind Smoker, she fired the rifle.

"You bitch!" Catarina shrieked in pain, holding her bleeding shoulder. It's NOT an ordinary bullet after all.

"I guess we're even." Belliemere smirked.

Catarina was about to attack her but Belliere regained her pride as a marine and shoot her in the legs, twice; making Catarina fall to the ground, not being able to stand up and walk at all. She cried in pain.

"Nice..!" Ace and Sabo exclaimed while fighting.

Ace stopped dodging and his fist is on flame. He kicked Laffitte away and turned to Van Augur. He punched him with some flame in the face. Van Augur landed painfully in a tree with his rifle lying beside him. He was unconscious.

"Good going, brat." Smoker complimented Ace.

"Don't underestimate me." Ace grinned and glared at Laffitte who standing up.

Sabo smirked and run towards Jesus Burgess, who seems to have a thing for wrestling. Burgess seems to be cautious about Sabo. He was pretty confident in hardening his body. He blocked himself with that attack, not knowing Sabo's scheme. Sabo put his three fingers and used his Haki against Burgess. The Blackbeard Pirates were all shock when Sabo just broke Burgess's Busoshoku Haki (Hardening Haki). No one has ever done that before. Burgess flew back painfully. He won't be able to move for a while.

"As expected." Ace laughed at Sabo's action.

The fight continues.

Smoker finally get a grip and released tons of smoke, locking Ace's, Sabo's and Belliemere's enemies in one place. They are all beaten and unconscious. Three more fcrom the shadows appeared. It was Doc Q, Sanjuan Wolf, Avallo Pizarro. Smoker and his company were also beaten up and tired. They were even barely standing.

Doc Q was about to attack Belliemere but a man appeared with a sword.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Smoker growled.

Momonga grinned. "There are reports that you need our help."

"I don't need one!" Smoker argued.

"Reinforcement have arrived." Coby shouted from afar, waving to Ace and Sabo happily.

Sanjuan Wolf ran towards Belliemere (again) but some metals popped from the ground sharply.

"Just give it up." Hina walked calmly with Jango and Fully Body behind her. She used her famous devil fruit. She ran and her arms extended. Her arms crashed to the enemy's body, forming a black lock around the enemy. It is pretty useful to her. After that, all of the blackbeard pirates were now in Hina's kairouseki cage. "I thought this is going to be a bloody battle with these gangs."

"At least we're not dead." Ace grinned.

Hina sighed at Ace's remarks. He's right. All ends well I suppose.

Kobato ran out to them and guide Belliemere's body. She was terribly bleeding.

"Okay guys, wrap things up here." Hina ordered the G-5 marines.

"Belliemere-san!" Nojiko cried and ran to hug her mother. "Oh my, you're hurt!?"

"This is little." Belliemere chuckled. The marines are now cleaning things up in the tangerine plantation, and Belliemere's house. Smoker and Hina are talking to the mayor, Genzo to a dark alley.

"Tell us what's Arlong's scheme." Smoker interrogate.

"Since we let some outsiders here, they plan to kill Bellimere and those two boys."

Smoker and Hina exchanged looks. "We can't do anything here, without Garp's signal." Smoker sighed. "Can this village wait for hopes until next week?"

"Why next week?" Hina asked.

"Akainu will be busy by then." Smoker explained. "We can't have him know what we're doing."

"I see." Genzo bowed. As long as they have hope, they can wait...

Belliemere, and the others laughed and talk about things. They are gathering in a cliff, where they have the views of the ocean. She looked at the horizon and smiled. Maybe she's not ready to die yet...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Coby lists the criminals in the cage. "Wait a minute, where's their captain?" Coby felt nervous at the thought of their captain, the most evil, is not in the cage with them. "Jango-san!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blackbeard clicked his tongue in annoyance. He sneaked in the trees while pointing a gun on Nojiko. 'If I kill someone, Arlong might reconsider this.' He thought. He readied his gun, but Ace noticed him. He instantly blocked Nojiko.

"Wait, Ace!" Sabo shouted. "It might be a Kairouseki bullet!"

Too late, Blackbeard pulled the trigger and a gunshot was fired. Belliemere run towards them. Her heart was beating fast. She made a promise to protect these boys, after all.

Hina and Smoker ran to the scene and attacked Blackbeard. Nojiko's legs gave in and covered her mouth. Everything happens so fast. "Belliemere-san!" She cried in agony. There's no Belliemere to be seen in front of her. Just a pool of blood...

Sabo and Ace looked down from the cliff. No body anywhere, just a violent wave and stones. Whoever fall into this cliff, have no chance of surviving.

"Send someone to search for her, NOW!" Hina commanded the G-5.

"But Ma'am, the currents are too strong!" A man reported.

"I don't care, just find her!" Hina desperately yelled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Belliemere looked at the blue surroundings. Some red fluids tainted the blue sea. She was getting eaten by the violent waves. She thought about Nami and Nojiko. 'I love you both.' She thought while closing her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Captain Buggy..." Mohji whined. "What exactly are we doing here?"

They are in the middle of the sea in a row boat.

"Stop you whining!" Buggy shouted (comically). "The info said that the crazy reporter is in the main city! So we're going there!"

"But can't we take the car?" Cabaji sighed. "We're already in the middle of nowhere, Captain Buggy."

"We're already here, we can't go back now!" Buggy argued. "Just row!"

They've been in the sea for 1/2 hours!

"Captain, I'm hungry..." Mohji lay tiredly. "Food!"

"Idiot, if food can come in our way, we'll be so lucky." Buggy argued with no strength. "Damn you Garp!"

"Captain! I see food in the waters!" Cabaji exclaimed.

"Yoshhh!" Buggy's hand separated from him and pulled the unknown figure in the waters. "It's kind of heavy." He grunted.

"Pull, captain! Pull!" His subordinates cheered.

Buggy felt something wrong with this position. Isn't his subordinates who must pull? He gave one last strong pull, and the unknown figure landed in their boat. The figure crashed its head hardly.

The three idiots gaped at the supposedly-food. "A woman?" They blinked.

.

.

.

.

.

**I still can't fast things up... Urghhh... **

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for reading my stories. I would really appreciate it if you read my other One Shots and Stories though. **

**Forgive me, I'm not a battle writer type. I'm a mystery writer. I write about mysterious plots. You can imagine something epic in the fight though. I can't bring myself to make the battle long, I'm in a hurry to go to school. :3 **

**I felt really bad that the Blackbeard Pirates looked weak and just defeated like that. They're supposed to be the final enemy for the Straw Hats in the actual series, my goodness sake! Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me, but my main antagonist here are Arlong and Akainu. :( **

**I'm getting paranoid right here... BUwhhahahhaa! **

**I want to hurry up and write the next chapter already... Why?  
**

**1. Kalifa meets with Vivi, Nami's killing target.**

**2. Shanks go to Kid's HQ**

**3. Nami joined the Straw Hats.**

**4. The Heart Pirate's reaction to 3. LOL. **

**5. Let's see, a little bit of AceXNojiko perhaps? **

**6. Akainu arrived in Cocoyashi...**

**PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU...**

REVIEW AND LOVE MY STORY!


	42. Chapter 42 - Tears

"We've brought some fruits." Kohza knocked behind Kalifa's room then entered alone. Paulie greeted him and welcomed him.

"Thanks." Paulie said and put the basket of fruit in Kalifa's table.

"I heard that you saved me." Kalifa smiled and carefully sat on the hospital bed. "Thank you."

"You're very much welcome, Kalifa-san." Kohza bowed his head.

"I don't remember telling you my name." Kalifa narrowed her eyes. Her head ache a bit and rememberd something. "You were in that scene!"

"Yes. Me and my girlfriend were walking and saw the accident." Kohza answered.

Kalifa sighed. She have to do what she needed to do. "Where's your girlfriend? I want to thank her."

"She's kind of shy. She insists that we should buy you some fruits and check on you."

"You don't have to bother yourself with that." Paulie laughed. "The doctor said that Kalifa can go outside the hospital after 3 days."

"That's a relief." Kohza said.

"I want to speak with your girlfriend alone." Kalifa said. "I know that it is rude, but I need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, but she's-" Kohza was cut off by Vivi, who already entered the room.

"You called me?" Vivi said. She don't dare to talk to strangers without her eyeglasses on, but Kalifa wanted to talk.

Kalifa nodded seriously. "Paulie, Kohza, I'm sorry but could you leave us for a moment?"

Paulie sighed in defeat. He put a hand on Kohza and urged him to go outside with him. The two women waited for the sound of the door click, before saying anything.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Kalifa-san?" Vivi asked politely.

"I just recently found out that Nami made a friend in school. A girl named Divi." Kalifa sit straight and began to peeled some apples. "What's your name?" Kalifa asked the young girl, knowing the answer.

"Nefertari Vivi." Vivi honestly answered.

"You're also Divi, am I correct?" Kalifa took a bite from the apple.

Vivi flinched. No one must know about her secret identity! She's used to being shadowed by everyone. If everyone knew that the lame and old fashion girl is the daughter of Cobra, who is a famous and rich businessman, they'll lose their respect for her father. She never wants her father to lose face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm desperate about this, Vivi." Kalifa said. "I won't tell anyone. I know you're a kind girl. You made Nami's day special when you're with her and believe me, I want her to keep on smiling like that."

"What?" Vivi blinked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't meet and form a deep bond with Nami." Kalifa frowned.

"You can't decide that! I want her to keep treating me as a friend! I want to be friends with Nami-san!" Vivi's eyes got all teary. "You're not her real mother! You're just a guardian!"

"I'm sorry, but my mind is set." Kalifa's eyes darken. "No matter what point you say, I know what is best for Nami. You can't be friends with Nami."

Vivi covered her mouth and ran outside. She can't believe this! She just made a friend, who she just slapped earlier. But hey, she was planing on apologizing! She loves Nami as a closer friend. She was touched when Nami said that she'll protect her! What kind of a guardian would stop a friendship?! Her eyes got all watery, she stopped outside the hospital and looked at the window. It's painful, but she's NOT going to give up on Nami and her's friendship!

Paulie entered the room quietly after witnessing that the blue-haired girl has run away. "She ran away crying..." He murmured. "They already left."

Kalifa grunted and laid down. She wrapped the sheets around her, not looking at Paulie's direction.

"I'm not going to say anything, Kalifa." Paulie sat behind Kalifa. "You can always tell me."

Kalifa looked at the wall in front of her. She felt a weight behind her, assuming that Paulie sat behind her in the bed. She always keep such painful things inside of her. "I'm fine." She needs to be strong like Nami. She was her guardian, damn it!

"She's crying..." Paulie whispered, making Kalifa shifted lightly, still not facing him.

Kalifa brought her hands to cover her mouth and tears were coming down. She hated it. She don't want to ruin Vivi and Nami's friendship but it's for the best. If their bond gets deeper and Nami found out that she have to kill Vivi, who knows what will happen to her?! Vivi also trusts and love Nami, but if she finds out that Nami will just kill her, she'll be heart broken. Vivi is a good girl, Kalifa don't want her to end up in that fate. Separation is good between them. Even Kalifa is hurting with her own decision.

Paulie frowned. He knows that Kalifa is suffering. He put his hand on Kalifa's head, and didn't take it off. "Sleep it off, Kalifa. I'm here for you."

Kalifa cried, letting all her pain inside pour out. She cried a lot, while holding Pauli's hand. She was lucky to have such a friend.

'Why do I feel that I just got FRIENDZONE?' Paulie scratched his cheek while a sweat dropped on the back of his head. He just shrugged and smiled at the crying lady. That's right, crying won't change anything but it lets the pain inside ease up a bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shanks scratched his head and looked at the paper. "This is their HQ?" He murmured depressingly. He looked around the haunted small school building. Some men were fighting in the grounds, some were picking up girls in the streets, just outside the school gate. Shanks walked along quietly. He earned a glare from one of the men. Shanks hope that they won't do anything stupid, or else someone will go to the nearby hospital; THEM.

"Where's your captain?" Shanks asked a man in the hallways, with a demonic glare on his face.

The man shivers and gulped nervously. "2nd floor, the captain and the other high-profiled members are there."

Shanks nodded and walked towards the said-floor. He opened the door angrily. "Eustass!" He yelled.

"What do you want?" Kid glared across the room. "I ain't going to school, if you're here to convince me."

"I don't care about that, but my salary is at stake!" Shanks yelled (comically).

"It's not my fault." Kid growled.

Shanks look at Kid with a narrowed forehead. Yep, something is not right with this guy. Shanks knew that something trigger on Kid's nerves and he have a feeling that this bothersome student is his, is not backing down easily.

"Can I talk to you, Shanks?" Killer stand up and walk towards the door.

The two men walk further in the hallways, not wanting Kid to hear their conversation.

"I won't ask about what's with him but I need to get all your asses in the school before Akainu does." Shanks said. "You know what happens to anyone being caught by Akainu, right?"

"We know. But Kid is just a little troubled right now." Killer said. "Please wait until he's calm down. We won't catch Akainu's attention by doing something stupid. We'll stay quiet for now."

"It's a good idea." Shanks sighed in relief. "I'll let you pass for now. But you guys have to attend classes during Test Week alright?!"

"I don't think Kid is going to like that." Killer said. "Can we do it our way?"

"What way?"

"We'll take the test here in this HQ, with you our monitor." Killer suggests.

"You guys are starting to piss me off." Shanks gritted his teeth funnily. But that means, Kid has no problems about school and studies? Shanks suspected that he didn't want to meet someone in school.

o-o-o

"Huh? Where's Shanks-sensei?" Makino asked in the teacher's office.

"He went to Kid's HQ." Yasopp said. "He begged me to give him the address."

Makino sighed. "And here I said to wait..." She pouted.

Crocodile laughed. "Don't think of it too much, you'll grow old fast." He brought a hand on Makino's cheek playfully. Makino got the message, knowing that Crocodile is just teasing her.

"Shanks-sensei will kill you if he finds out." Makino smiled innocently.

"IF he found out." Crocodile smirked. Don't get him wrong, he don't like the woman. It's just fun watching and teasing Shanks.

o-o-o

"What the hell?" Shanks felt goosebumps in his arms. "I better go, something is so not right!" He ran as fast as the wind. He had the same feeling as the past. When Crocodile sat next to Makino. When Crocodile gave her flowers. When Crocodile made Makino laughed. When Crocodile grinned evilly at him while doing those things. Is it that fun, making a lover jealous?!

Killer nodded in understanding.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Usopp and Sanji stared awesomely at their sight while Luffy is jumping up and down in joy.

"You heard me, Nami will join us for 1 week." Zoro grinned victoriously.

"I don't want 1 week, but I'm so happy!" Luffy cried in happiness. "Good job, Zoro my man!"

"Is it that unbelievable that I joined?" Nami sweat dropped at Usopp and Sanji whose mouths were still hanging.

"No, I'm more amazed that Zoro found his way back here, in just a short time." Usopp said.

"I'm with you, bro." Sanji nodded in agreement. Somehow, Nami find this quite offensive so she just punched the two idiot.

Luffy and Zoro flinched at the sudden movement of the lovely woman. "W-wow?"

Nami huffed and crossed her arms. "So what do you do usually?"

"Have some fun?" Luffy laughed. "Speaking of which, come on! Franky texted me saying that we can hang out in their classroom!"

"I don't see why not." Zoro laughed and held Nami's hand then pulled her as he walk behind Luffy who was dragging the two bleeding men. Usopp opened one eye then closed it again.

'Why're they holding hands?!' Usopp screamed in his thoughts.

"Why're you holding hands?!" Usopp jumped in surprise when Sanji screamed beside him.

Nami looked at their hands and pulled it away. "Let's just go!" Nami scoffed and walk alongside with Luffy, who was excitedly telling her about their recent fights.

Usopp and Sanji locked Zoro in between, while walking.

"Alright, what did you do to her?" Sanji glared (comically) at the marimo.

"You made her eat a potion right?" Usopp suspected. "I didn't know you were this LOW!"

"Shut up, the both of you!" zoro growled. "It just happens!" He ran and walk beside Luffy. Sanji and Usopp exchanged glances and chuckled.

"That idiot marimo is hopeless." Sanji whispered. "Should we give him a little push?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Usopp grinned. The two scheming men did a bro fist and run behind the three.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Captain..." Bepo murmured. They just overheard the conversation of the Straw Hats about Nami, joining them.

"We were too late." Penguin frowned. "The Straw Hats got us good this time."

"Are you alright, captain?" Shachi looked at the captain. After all, Law is the one who is most willing to do anything to get Nami in their gang. Surprisingly, Law was calm and has his usual aura.

"She might have join their gang, but it doesn't mean I can't make her MINE, right?" Law smirked with determination in his eyes. He will make it succeed somehow. True, it's a loss that he couldn't make Nami join the Heart Pirates but love and gangsters are a different story, right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Belliemere-san?" Nojiko kept on repeating those same words whenever someone came to check on her in her room.

"It's me.." Ace frowned and sat next to her in the bed.

"It's fine. Belliemere-san will come later." Nojiko laughed while tears are coming out. She can't erase the scene in her mind at all but she always believe that it's just a nightmare.

"Are you alright, Nojiko?" Ace put a hand on her back to calm her down.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Nojiko wiped her tears. "It's Belliemere-san I am worried about! She was bleeding badly during your fight right? I wonder when is she going to be all healthy again?" She laughed painfully.

Ace couldn't stand this situation. He pulled Nojiko's head and make it lean on his shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her, making her burst in tears. Ace could feel her wet tears in her shoulders but he didn't mind.

"She's going to be alright, right?" Nojiko cried. She wanted to ignore it but she just couldn't face reality. She was scared of everything. Arlong. He's the one who did these horrible things to her family. She couldn't stand it. She was weak.

Ace let her cry for a a long time, hoping to find a word that could help her feel comfortable somehow. The search of Belliemere wasn't over yet. The G-5 were all trying their best to dive in in order to search for Belliemere. It also pained him to think that Belliemere is you-know-what. Even thought he promised... Ace gritted his teeth angrily. He couldn't even save Nami's mother.

The two heard a knock on the door and a voice. "Ace-san, Smoker-san said that you and Sabo-san should head back to New World Area before Akainu punished you."

"Thanks Coby." Ace responded.

"You're leaving?" Nojiko looked at him painfully. "I know you can't come back here because of Arlong, but wha-"

Ace stopped her talking by locking her lips with his. Nojiko was immediately stunned by his actions. She felt Ace's lips leaving hers.

"I have to go now, but it doesn't mean I can't sneak in here." Ace grinned.

Nojiko nodded slightly. In that kiss, she felt somehow relieved. Ace stand up and head towards the door, before he could turn the knobs, Nojiko grabbed his neck and kissed him. It was a long kiss, that they even felt that no one is around and just them, sharing a moment.

o-o-o-o-o-

Sabo awkwardly looked away and leaned on a wall while blushing. The curtains, THE CURTAINS! THEY SHOULD HAVE CLOSED THE CURTAINS BEFORE DOING THAT! Sabo covered his mouth in shame. His brother, Luffy has a crush on someone on her first day. His other brother, Ace is kissing someone who he met on their day. What is with these blood of MONKEYS!

Sabo started to walk around, as he wait for his brother to come out. He sensed someone in the tangerines trees. He looked around, but saw no one. Heck, they're all busy searching for Belliemere in the ocean. He readied his pipe and carefully walk through the trees. He sensed the figure running away from him. He's desperate to catch this guy, he might be an enemy! He threw the pipe on the figure's direction and he heard a clanking, as if his pipe clashed to a sword or dagger. He beat through the trees and a dagger was pointed at him. He was shocked when he saw the figure with long dark-blue hair, dancing in the ocean wind. Her reddish-brown eyes staring at Sabo's pupil, as if she looked deep in her soul. She looked emotionless and somehow serious.

"Who are you?" Sabo breathe. To him, she's somehow attractive.

"It is none of your concern." The woman glared. "It seems that you're no threat to me. Just run along." She kept her daggers and walked away, accidentally dropping her ID on the ground.

Sabo picked it up. He was about to call out to her but she's nowhere in sight. He looked at the ID and smiled. Now he knows her name.

"Sabo! Let's go!" Ace called out. "Genzo-san said that he took care of the car gas already!"

Sabo nodded and ran. Before he could go with Ace, he looked one last look where he and girl met. 'Let's meet again soon, Ain-san.' He smirked inwardly and walked beside Ace.

"Why're you happy?" Ace asked.

"Just happy for you and Nojiko."

Ace blushed. "You saw?!"

"Saw what?" Sabo innocently laughed.

"Don't you dare tell Luffy!" Ace argued.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sabo ran ahead, with Ace chasing him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sir, we have arrived." A man saluted while the ships rock against the waves.

Akainu stand up and walk across the deck. "They better not know about it." He glared at Smoker and Hina who were waiting for them in the shore.

The ship stopped. Hina and Smoker saluted him. "Sir!"

Akainu ignored them and walked passed them. Hina and Smoker followed him from behind. They inspect the Tangerine Plantation again.

"Put the Blackbeard P. in the ship, we're leaving." Akainu ordered.

"But sir, we have not yet search for Belliemere-san in the ocean!" Coby said.

"Who is that?" Akainu glared.

"A former marine, sir!" Coby reported. "It is said that she helped Smoker-san and the others fought off the Blackbeard Pirates!"

"A former marine, died in the ocean, protecting this land." Akainu said. "That will be on the report. End of the story." He started to walk.

"You can't do that! No matter what, she's already retired!" Smoker yelled. "She's just a normal mother, protecting a daughter!"

Akainu glared once again. "I Don't Care. We have several gangsters that needs to be discipline! One life is not worth it." He said. "Marines! This is a direct order from your Admiral! Move out!"

Smoker and Hina painfully looked at the ground while the other marines have no choice but to salute.

Genzo watch as the marines felt weak against this man. He is somehow evil as Arlong. He looked away and his eyes were shaded in black. As expected, there's NO HOPE.

"Bellimere-san.." Nojiko prayed while crying in her room.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Hey ya shitty readers! This is Black Leg Sanji speaking! ****The shitty author is planning something evil, so just ignore her! ****This shitty story needs more shitty love from you, shitty readers."**_

_**"Alright! The Great Usopp-sama, taking over!" Usopp pushed Sanji away from the screen. **_

_**"What the hell, Usopp!" Sanji shrieked. **_

_**"You said too many SHITTY, you idiot." Usopp sighed, trying to explain. **_

_**"Why you-!" Sanji was about to attack but Usopp planned something. **_

_**"Luffy! Sanji's trying to eat your meat!" Usopp yelled. As if, on cue, Luffy wrapped Sanji's body while pouting. **_

_**Now that, the bothersome is gone... Usopp grinned and started.**_

**.**

**.**

**Now, for the preview! **

**1. The school ended, without Nami's knowledge about the incident.**

**2. Vivi, apologizing to Nami for slapping her.**

**3. The secret admirer strikes again!**

**4. Buggy brought the unknown woman to Alvida's house. **

**5. Nami finally calls Belliemere's number, before the day ended. **

**.**

**.**

**Love my stories please! **

**I don't know what exactly came to my mind, but letting Sanji end this chapter is definitely a bad idea. Who do you want to be the next MC? LOL. **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Please! Please! Please! Please! **


	43. Chapter 43 - Mysterious Woman

"Okay, don't cause any trouble after school, alright?" Shanks said. The bell for the last period ended. He gathered his class in the classroom first before letting them go. They might not study for the whole day, but he needs to check his students before letting them all go.

Nami glanced at Kid's seat and frowned. Is it her fault that he didn't come? Heck, Nami looked at him with hurt eyes earlier, she wonders if Kid took it heart?

"Nami, I'm going to talk to you, alright?" Shanks smiled.

Nami nodded slightly.

"Nami~ Let's meet up outside the school at 5pm!" Luffy grinned.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"As usual... Mock Town..." Zoro stretched his arms.

"Sorry, I'm going to stay at my house. Test is coming soon, so I need to study." Nami answered while keeping her things in her bag.

"Forget that! You still have more days! You don't have to study." Luffy flinched when he felt an evil aura behind him. "Hi, Shanks?"

"Every student needs to study, Luffy." Shanks said with an evil face. "You should study too, you know. Makino and I will visit you tonight. Make sure you're there." Shanks turn around while laughing evilly.

Luffy pouted. "Then I can't go anywhere tonight?!"

"That's it, I guess. No fun tonight." Sanji said. "I'll tell Robin-chan and the others."

Luffy stand up and walk to the door while crying (comically). "No party..." He sulked.

Zoro sighed and walk beside him. "There's always a next time, captain."

"No party..." Luffy sniffled.

"Nami-san, good luck with your studies." Sanji smiled and walk beside the marimo and the idiot.

"Captain, we better be going too." Bepo reminded Law.

Law nodded and patted Nami's head before leaving. "Call me anytime, Nami-ya." He turn around and waved while walking.

Nami looked at Law and smiled. 'That guy has always been there for me.' She watched as the Heart P. and the others leave. Usopp stood in front of her.

"Usopp?" Nami blinked.

"Are you forgetting something?" Usopp grinned and showed her his phone.

"Your girlfriend. My gosh, I forgot about it." Nami laughed and sat on the desk. "Bring it, then."

Usopp nodded and dialled her girlfriend's phone number. "Kaya?"

**"Usopp-san! Is Cat Burglar there?!" Kaya excitedly asked.**

**"Kind of." Usopp laughed nervously. **

**"That's great! I'm at school today, and I was telling everyone about it. They stayed behind and waited for Cat Burglar's voice." Kaya giggled. **

Nami looked at Usopp with half-lidded eyes. Seriously?

**"I'm going to give, Na- I mean Cat Burglar the phone alright?" Usopp said. "Ask her some things." **

**"Sure!" Kaya exclaimed. **

Nami got the hold of Usopp's cellphone while glaring at him. Usopp laughed nervously. Nami knew there's no backing down now. She steadied her breathing and think about Cat Burglar's identity. Cheerful and Kind. **"Hey ya there!" Cat Burglar said cheerfully. "How're you doing?" **

**"Oh my god, oh my god!" Kaya and some other girls squealed in the other line. **

**"Breathe now." Cat Burglar giggled happily. "What can I do for you girls?" **

**"W-we uh- are a super big fan of yours ever since you debuted here in East Blue Area!" Kaya nervously said. "Why did you moved away from East Blue Area? Who did the choreography of your dance? Who wrote the lyrics? It was so fun to listen to! Your music touch me, especially the song you sang when you were in Conomi Part. You did your first radio live there, right? Actually, I was sick at that time, but you sang at the radio and it made me feel so calm. I fell in love with your voice, Cat Burglar-san." **Kaya's active voice changes to a gentle voice at the last part.

Nami could see that Kaya is definitely a big fan of her voice.** "I don't see why I should refuse a gentle lady like you." **Nami smiled. Not as Cat Burglar, but as Nami. kaya could hear her. She seems different but it's way more kind than Cat Burglar.

Usopp smirked inwardly, it's so obvious that he's planning something evil. While Nami was busy talking to his girlfriend, Usopp sneaked in a mic under Nami's desk. All he have to do is wait for Nami to sing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vivi stopped in front of the school. She needs to apologize to Nami for misunderstanding earlier. She spotted Luffy and the others chatting in the school grounds while waiting for their comrades from Violet Building. "Excuse me!"

"Huh?" Sanji, Luffy and Zoro turn to look at her.

"Do you know where I can find Nami-san?. Vivi said, she adjusted her eyeglasses warily.

"Oh, Divi-chan!" Sanji twirled around her. "You came to see me?"

"Ignore the moron. If you can't find her in the teacher's office, she's still in the classroom." Zoro interrupted, earning a glare from the blonde.

Vivi nodded politely and ran towards the Blue Building.

"I was making a move, damn it!" Sanji argued with Zoro.

"You better not, with her." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Why?!" Sanji smashed his forehead with Zoro. "And here I back up from Nami-san. I really liked Nami, damn it." He cursed. Zoro took a step back. This cook never really gets serious in just ONE WOMAN. "And now you tell me to choose you I like? Damn it marimo!" Sanji turned around painfully.

Zoro scratched his head. Okay, he's really at fault here. He's pride told him NOT to apologize. He don't remember apologizing to this guy!

"Oh? Hamcock! Going home already?" Luffy grinned and waved at the Kuja Pirates.

Boa was heart struck and suddenly fainted. Good thing her girls are behind her to catch.

"Hancock-chama!" Sanji regained his composure and run towards the fainted Snake Princess with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro sweat dropped. Nope, he's definitely NOT going to apologize to this stupid cook.

"My bad, but I'm going to have her." Law smirked at Zoro and Luffy. "I may lost to you this time but I will make her mine."

"Not while I am here, Trafalgar." Zoro narrowed his eyes.

Law laughed lightly. "We'll see about that."

Everyone in the school ground stopped what they were doing when they heard the speakers being switched on. Someone is going broadcast~

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**There was a time I packed my dreams away**_  
_**Living in a shell, hiding from myself**_

"Who's singing?" Sanji uttered. It was a voice of a woman.

_**There was a time when I was so afraid**_  
_**I thought I'd reached the end, baby that was then**_

"Isn't it Nami-ya's voice?" Law asked no one.

_**But I am made of more than my yesterdays  
**__**This is my now and I am breathing in the moment  
**__**As I look around I can't believe the love I see  
**__**My fear's behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
**__**That was then, this is my now**_

The students and teachers stopped what they were all doing. The song's lyrics really touched their hearts. Whoever sing this really choose a good song. Even Boa acknowledge Nami's voice secretly. No matter how much she hated to admit, she is far more than an amateur than Nami.

**_But I have a courage like never before, yeah_**  
**_I've settled for less, but I'm ready for more_**  
**_Ready for more!_**

Nami sang this song in Conomi Part, she debuted there. This is her first song ever. She wrote the lyrics, dedicating to herself. She wanted to have courage and love throughout the suffering years of her life. She wants to sing this song in order for her to feel a little bit free, in fact when she sang this, Arlong got the idea of Cat Burglar's personality. She never thought that someone would actually remember this song. It was like, 3 years ago since she debuted. After 1 year of separation from her family, Arlong put her through harsh training and lessons. Then, when she looks like she is perfect, she debuted as Cat Burglar. That was one hell of a year for her.

**This is my now and I am breathing in the moment  
As I look around I can't believe the love I see  
My fear's behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then, this is my now!**

Garp closed his eyes as he listen to her song in the speaker. His monkey instinct is really kicking him saying that there's more to Nami's problems...

The song ended and the speaker let out a beep sign, signaling that it's closed. The students clapped their hands, without Nami knowing what she had done.

Shanks was grinning evilly. Makino sweat dropped at her husband's face. "Shanks-sensei?"

"I just thought of an idea for the school festival." Shanks laughed like a villain.

"Excuse, what's wrong with Shanks-sensei?" Vivi's eye twitched.

"He just have some brilliant idea." Makino smiled. "Why're you here? I thought you were sick?"

"Well, I just need to see Nami-san." Vivi smiled awkwardly. She just forgot, she skipped classes.

"She has not yet come here." Shanks said. "Maybe she's in the room."

"But it was Nami's voice that is singing right?" Crocodile interrupt. "Maybe she's in the broadcast room."

"That's not right. I saw Usopp bringing a mic and wires in the black building." Shanks said. "Trust Usopp to be the fast worker when it comes to wires."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**"That was superb!" Kaya and the girls exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Cat Burglar-san! I haven't found the album with that song anywhere!" **

**"That's because it was for my radio and debut song. But if you want to, I'll tell my manager to release that song." Cat Burglar giggled. **

**"Really?! Thank you so much, Cat Burglar-san!" Kaya squealed.**

**"You're welcome." Cat Burglar responded and hand the cellphone to Usopp. **

Nami sighed in relief and swing her bag on her shoulder. She pointed at the door at Usopp, telling him that she'll go home now. Usopp go the message and waved. He mouthed THANK YOU. Nami smiled and nodded. She closed the door behind her, feeling the chill wind. She can hear Usopp's sweet talk with his girlfriend. No wonder Usopp got a girl. He is too thoughtful.

Nami walked down the halls. She bumped into someone when she turn in a corner. "Ouch." They both landed on their butts.

"I'm sorry!" The blue haired girl apologized.

"Divi?" Nami narrowed her eyes. "What're you doing here? I thought you're-" Nami was cut off when Vivi hugged her desperately.

"I'm so sorry, Nami-san!" Vivi apologized. "I never should have slapped you like that without listening!"

Nami smiled and patted Vivi's head. "What're you talking about silly? It's alright."

Divi cried and looked at her face. "Don't hate me, Nami-san!"

"Why should I hate you?" Nami laughed and stand up. "Aren't we friends?" She offered a hand in front of Vivi.

Vivi wiped her tears away. She remembered Kalifa's warning, she was scared but Nami is her only friend! She can't let that pass. Divi accepted the offer and stand in front of Nami. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Nami flicked her forehead. "Don't worry too much."

Vivi nodded and grinned. "Nami-san, I'm being bullied."

Nami sweat dropped at the smiling blue haired. That's not a correct impression, isn't it? "Why're you so happy about?"

"At first, I was scared but I realized that I'm not alone at all." Vivi smiled. "Kohza, supported me and you got my back."

"You got that right." Nami laughed. "Should we go somewhere?"

Vivi stopped walking and frowned. She was having second thoughts about Kalifa's situation. Should she tell her? No, judging by Nami's expression she's too happy! Maybe Kohza is right. Kalifa or Paulie can tell her. "Sorry Nami-san, I need to go home early."

"Is that so?" Nami pouted. "Then, see you Divi!"

Vivi smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow, Nami-san!"

Nami looked at Divi until she was out of sighed. Come to think of it, Shanks wanted to talk to her. She headed towards the Blue Building. In the balcony, she saw Boa, being surrounded by the Foxy Girls. She stopped and looked at them closely. Boa seemed to be calm while the girls were yelling about something. Should she help her? Nah.. Nami still held a grudge against Boa for not helping Camie and Shirahoshi when they were being bullied, Boa didn't care when Divi was the target. She deserves that. Nami walked away, pretending not to see it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Listen here, bitch." The blonde girl glared. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"That's right. We just wanted to target that nerd and the new bitch in hell's class! Why are you in our way?" The pink haired girl yelled.

Boa crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. "If you want to go against them, you should do it the proper way. Throwing eggs? Throwing water? I saw you bitches earlier when that nerd came. You were about to throw some lizards from a bucket weren't you?"

"So what? That's what bullies do!" The blonde said. "She should be thankful it's just lizards. You don't have to turn those lizards to stone!"

"And throw a water in the new girl?" Boa chuckled. "How pathetic can you be?"

"We gave you one last warning, Hancock." Porche glared. "Doflamingo Family will back us up, Foxy Pirates. Your Kuja tribe will be just dust in the wind."

Boa narrowed her eyes. Doflamingo is backing them up? This is bad news...

"Then, the Hell's class will back the Kuja Tribes up." Nami leaned on the balcony from the second floor. How stupid can she be? She was planning on eavesdropping but she just popped out! She wanted to ignore it, but hearing that Boa got Divi's back and her back, she can't turn away!

"What do you mean, Hell's class?" Porche gulped.

"The three gangs there. Kid P. Heart P. and the Straw Hats." Nami smiled innocently.

"You're just pathetic." The pink girl laughed. "Do you think they would back a new student up? Don't get full of yourself, bitch."

"Mind you, I joined the Straw Hats 2 hours ago." Nami stick her tongue out. "I got a date with the Heart Captain on Saturday. I'm paired up with the Kid Captain in School Festival. Don't you think they're being close to me?" She smiled evilly.

"Why you little-!" Porche was about to run towards her but Boa put her beautiful long legs in front of her.

"What beautiful long legs I have." Boa smiled, as if she was admiring her legs at the same time, threatening the girl. "I would love to see if it stains with red fluid."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." The blonde was about to attack Boa but Nami's blue staff blocked her way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nami grinned. "One wrong move and everything will be black and white."

The pink girl covered her mouth. She can see the aura around the two women. It's a devil and a scary witch! "Let's just go guys!" She begged her two friends. The Foxy girls retreated after they give the two some deadly glares.

"If you're in the good side, at least inform me." Nami kept her staff in her bag.

"I'm not in anyone's side." Boa clicked her tongue. "If anything would happen to you, my Luffy will just be worry for you. He's not allowed to worry about anyone." She turn around and walk away.

Nami sighed. "He loves meat!"

"I know that, moron! More than you!" Boa yelled before disappearing in a corner.

Nami chuckled and made her way to her destination. That Boa Hancock might be a little good than she thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Nami-chan.." Shanks closed his eyes and lean on his chair. "Do you miss your hometown?"

"I-I do?" Nami laughed nervously. What is he talking about?

"Do you have any contacts to them?" Shanks asked again.

"Yes, but I lost it one month ago." Nami answered.

"Good." Shanks nodded. "That is it. Thank you for your time, Nami-chan." Shanks smiled.

Nami raised her eyebrow in confusion. She stand up and walked outside the door.

Shanked sighed in depression. Makino handed him a cup of coffee. "You should try and relax."

"How can I relaxed when we received a call from Smoker that her mom is in MIA?"

"MIA?" Makino repeated.

"Missing In Action."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ace, can you drop me off in my old house?" Sabo frowned.

"Why now? Are you missing your wealthy family?" Ace teased.

"Not that, I want to look through something." Sabo said. "I want to find someone."

"Alright." Ace nodded. Sabo's family is rich and they handle a searching company. It's not that hard if they have the person's ID.

Ace stopped at a mansion. "See ya, Sabo."

Sabo nodded and made his way towards his mansion. Their mansion is on East Blue area. He barely comes home.

"Sabo?" A woman recognized him before he opened the gates. "It's been a long time!"

"That was just last week ago, Koala." Sabo laughed.

"You came back here so it means you needed something right?" Koala pouted.

Sabo nodded. "I want to search for someone."

"Can I come with you in your house? I want to spend time with you!" Koala grinned.

Sabo opened the gates and smiled. "Sure."

The two youngsters enters the mansion. Some maids greeted them. Koala looked around and still amazed at the surroundings. She came here several times because Sabo and her are childhood friends and also neighbors. Koala came from a poor family and Sabo is the opposite. Despite that, Sabo still welcomes her.

Sabo enters his humongous room. Nothing is touched. Everything is still the same when he left it. He opened the dual computers and put the ID in the desk. He can't get Ain out of his mind. He wanted to find her and see her again.

A maid knocked from the outside. "Young master, would you like some dinner?"

"Yes later." Sabo answered. "Where's my parents?"

"They went out to eat with your brother, Stelly-sama." The maid answered with a bow. "Is Koala-sama going to dine with you?"

"Yes." Sabo said. "You may go now."

The maid gave one last bow and closed the door.

"Sabo! I can't eat here! This place is too good for me!" Koala whined.

"Then you're letting me eat alone?" Sabo frowned. "I also want a company."

Koala blushed when she saw Sabo pouted. He's too adorable. "I-If you say so."

Sabo laughed and turn to look at his computer. He began to start searching.

"Who is your target this time?" Koala leaned in and her eyes darken when she saw a girl in the screen.

"It's Ain-san." Sabo grinned as the photo appeared. "I think I fell in love at first sight."

Koala took a step back while looking at Sabo's happy face. Her heart clenched painfully. She loved him since they were kids. She never thought a day would come that Sabo's heart would be taken away just like that...

"Sabo, do you think I can make it to New World Academy? I want to study there." Koala smiled painfully. She is so not giving him up.

"Eh?" Sabo blinked at his friend's sudden statement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami's phone rang. She looked at her phone while walking towards her home.

**"Did you get home safely?" -Him**

**"I am still walking." -Nami**

**"Do you love to sing?" -Him**

**"I sing, but I don't love it." -Nami**

**"I want to hear your singing again." -Him**

**"Were you in Mock Town that night?" -Nami**

**"Yes, I am. If you have some time, I want you to sing something for me." -Him**

**"Why should I do that?" -Nami**

**"If you do, I'll agree to meet with you." -Him**

**"Deal. What song?" -Nami smiled. She wants to see this man, badly!**

"**Crazy In Love With you. I want you to sing it for me." -Him**

**"It'll looks like who's I'm the one crazy in love with you." -Nami**

**"Doesn't that seem nice? The lyrics are message for you." -Him**

Nami flinched then smiled. Once she gets home, she should check the song later. **"Whatever." -Nami**

She exited the inbox area in her phone. Her eyes looked at the message from Kalifa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Buggy's eyes twitched in annoyance. Seriously, he have to go back to the New World Island to get this woman in his back treated. His subordinates luckily found a fisherman and ask them for direction. It seems that, they're not in the middle of the sea. They're still in the New World ocean. Damn it, they wasted two hours playing around. And thus, Buggy returned to the island while his subordinates go to the Main City and look for the reporter.

He stopped a taxi and get in. Where should he go? If he bring a woman to his apartment, it'll look like he abducted her. Bringing her to a hospital is a no-no. He don't even know the girl! "Take me to Lougue Town." He said to the taxi driver.

Buggy glanced at the woman. There was a hole in her shoulder, she was definitely shot but the ocean water washed it away. her pulse is weakening every minute. Damn, how long does this woman been in the waters?!

He looked at the woman carefully, she had red-violet hair and rather a unique hairstyle similar to a mohawk. What is she a gangster? But what is she doing in the middle of the ocean?!

"Sir, we're here." The taxi driver said.

Buggy snapped in his thoughts and open the door. He put the woman's arm around his nape. "Go to New World Academy, find the name Red Haired Shanks. Tell him I owe you twice as I needed to pay you." He grinned.

The taxi driver grinned in joy and drove away. Buggy smirked evilly at the thought of Shanks paying lots of Beris. He turn around and felt something was wrong. His eyes popped out from his eyes socket when he realized it. "I left my wallet in that taxi!" He screamed in agony. Damn it all! There are thousands of Beri in that wallet!

"Huh? Buggy?" Alvida opened the door in her house upon hearing someone's cry. "What're you doing here?"

"Nevermind that, can you help me with this woman?" Buggy groaned.

Alvida nodded and put the woman's other arm around her nape as well. The three entered Alvida's room. They put the woman in Alvida's couch. Buggy ran to get some water, per Alvida's instruction. Alvida let her slim body fall in the other couch. Why does she have to do such troublesome things?

"Buggy... You didn't kill her, right?" Alvida asked when Buggy put a basin with some hot water and a towel in the table.

"If I did, why do I have to bring her along?" Buggy argued. "Just treat her already."

"The nerves of the clown." Alvida clicked her tongue.

"What did you say?!" Buggy screamed.

"Nothing, now get out." Alvida ordered.

"What?! Why?!" Buggy yelled. "Why should I listen to you?!"

"Then, do you want to see this woman naked? Come on, just go!" Alvida rolled her eyes and pushed Buggy outside then slammed the door.

"Naked?" Buggy was left completely shocked outside.

Alvida started washing and cleaning the woman's wound. She used her old clothes to change the woman's wet and bloody clothes. She cringed when she opened an old bandage. It was obvious that the wound is still new. She changed it and put on some fresh bandages. After several minutes, she cleaned up and left the woman in her living room. She opened the door and let Buggy in.

"I can pretty much guess why you came here with this woman." Alvida said. "But what on earth do you plan on doing with her next?"

"I haven't thought of it that far." Buggy said. "We'll just wait until she's conscious."

As if on cue, they heard the woman in the couch groaned painfully. She slowly opened her eyes and felt her head ache.

"I'll get some painkiller." Alvida said and walked towards the kitchen.

Buggy sat on front of the woman.

"Who are you?" The woman asked trying to sit up.

"Buggy..." He answered. "And you?"

"Bell-!" The woman didn't continue her words when she felt a massive pain in her head and her entire body.

"Here, drink some." Alvida offered the woman a pill and a glass of water. The woman drank it. She sighed in relief when she felt the pain easing up.

"Can you tell us about yourself?" Alvida sat beside Buggy. The woman stares at them and frowned.

"Who am I?" The woman said.

Buggy faced palmed and Alvida sighed in depression. "Oh no."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami smiled and ran towards her home excitedly. Kalifa gave her the number of her mother! Thank goodness! She wanted to call them for weeks but her previous phone were destroyed and all her contacts were erased. She texted Kalifa saying 'THANK YOU'. She sat at the swing in her orange tree in front of her house and dial the number. Each ring made her thump excitedly. Even her kitten looks so confused at its owner's weird behavior.

**"Who is this?" **A lady from the other side of the line answered.

Nami grinned and tears came out. She knew that voice from anywhere! "NOJIKO!"

**"NAMI?!" Nojiko also recognized the voice. "I missed you little sis!" She cried. **

**"Me too!" Nami sniffled. "Where's Belliemere-san? I want to talk to her." **

There was a silence on other side. "Nojiko?"

**"I'm sorry Nami, it's just that, Belliemere-san has something to do in the village!" Nojiko laughed. But something is definitely fishy. **

**"I see." Nami frowned. "Anyways, I want to tell you a lot of things!" **

The two sisters chatted for like forever. Nojiko hid the story behind Belliemere's real story since she believed that she's still alive. If Nami found out that she's missing, Nami will have a mental break down and no one is there to help her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"The readers happiness is the authors pleasure." -Secret Otaku19's motto**

**.**

**.**

_**Law stood up in front of the screen and his eyes darken as he look at his script in his hands. He did not say a word for a couple of minutes. Crickets started cricking and Law didn't even budge. In a moment, he slammed the papers in the floor and walked out. **_

_**"Yohohoho! I think we gave Law-san the wrong script." Brook took the stage and held the papers. "Yep, this script is for me! Brook, the dead and only bones is your MC for this chapter!"**_

_**Brook laughed and bowed politely. "I know that the readers are mostly women but... Readers-sama, can I see your panties?" **_

_**"Eh? They were women?" Sanji blinked as he interrupt Brook's stage. "Mellorines, who are reading this! Please forgive my MC scene yesterday! I was reckless! Give me another chance!" **_

_**Zoro grabbed the crying Sanji out of the stage, and Brook continued the MC scene. "Panties are a marvelous thing for a woman, am I right? Women just can't live without panties! Panties are sacred to men! Panties are-!" **_

_**Zoro came back and grabbed Brook's collar off the stage. **_

_**"No wonder Law got mad while looking at the script!" Usopp yelled. "Author-san! Do something about it!" **_

_**Robin smiled and take over the stage. "Everyone, please read the preview below."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**1. The next day's school! **

**2. Law gave Nami the time and destination for their date the next day.**

**3. Buggy bonds with the woman in amnesia!**

**4. Garp scolding Ace and Sabo!**

**5. Zoro commands Nami again...**

**.**

**.**

**_"Did you read the preview everyone?" Robin giggled. "Please look forward to the next chapter then!" _  
**

**_"At last, someone with normal MC scene!" Usopp sighed in relief._**

**_"If you don't look forward to it..." Robin smiled mysteriously. "I hope you fall in the stairs and break your neck."_**

**_"NOT!" Usopp bit his tongue. "Is there any normal MC around here?!" _**

**_"Please Review, Favorite and Follow." Robin continued. "If you don't... who knows what happens?" She smiled and walk off the stage._**

**_._**

**_._**

**There you have it, minna-san!**

**You heard Robin right? I even felt shivers as I thought about it. **

**:) Who will be the next MC? **


	44. Chapter 44 - Familiar Face

It's Friday! Nami closed the door behind her and smiled while walking towards the school. She felt really fresh after a talk with Nojiko all night. But in the end she didn't talk to Belliemere.

She saw Law, sitting at the bench where she first saw her kitten. "Law? Good morning."

"Good morning, Nami-ya." Law smiled and stand up. "Shall we go?"

"Were you waiting for me?" Nami blinked. "Why?"

"I want to walk and talk with you." Law answered. "I'll pick you up here tomorrow."

Nami flinched. He can't pick her up HERE! Cavendish planned to tutor her tomorrow in her house and she planned to escape him for the meantime. She don't want to be alone with him for the meantime. "Can we meet up somewhere else?"

Law glanced at her nodded. "Then in front of Shabaody Park. New World Fun is not open until 9am. I'll pick you up at 9:30am. I would really much like a bento tomorrow."

"Eh?" Nami blushed. She never go to dates with a home made lunch before! "Are you sure you want ME to make a bento?"

"I would eat anything, just as long as it's made by you." Law smirked and gave the orange candy that she loves.

Nami's eyes gleamed and accepted. "Thanks!"

"You're very much welcome, Nami-ya." Law smiled.

Zoro clenched his fist as he looked at the walking gangsters towards their building from the veranda.

_**"She's going to be taken away soon." **_

"I can see that." Zoro responds angrily.

_**"You need to do something."**_

"If I know what to do, I did it earlier!" Zoro growled, eyeing Nami and Trafalgar.

_**"All we need to give you is a little push."**_

"We?" Zoro blinked and looked around. He gaped at the two chuckling men. "What the hell?!"

"We are your conscious." Usopp put a hand in front of him like he's some kind of a holy figure; despite that he tried not to laugh.

"Listen to your conscious..." Sanji mimicked Usopp. "You are a MARIMO."

Zoro felt his vein throbbed angrily. "You two!" He angrily chased the two laughing idiots across the hallways.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**"Ha? You're taking a day off?" Shanks shouted over the phone.**

"For the last time, Shanks! YES." Buggy irritatingly shout back.

**"Is it a date?" Shanks teased. **

"Hell no!" Buggy said.

"Buggy-san, where should I put these dried sheets?" The woman asked from the door.

"In the closets." Buggy said then turn back to the phone.

**"I heard that, you little monster." Shanks chuckled. **

"It can't be helped! Alvida is out work! I can't leave her alone there!" Buggy defended.

**"And? Who's the woman?" Shanks asked.**

"I don't know. I found her yesterday in the ocean, I brought her back and it seems that she lost her memory."

There is a paused in Shanks side at first. **"Buggy, do you know anything from her, like a piece of hint?"**

"Aside from her name? Not really. When she first woke up yesterday, she mentioned that her name is BELL and after that she can't remember anything." Buggy shrugged.

**"You saw her in the middle of the ocean yesterday?" Shanks repeated.**

"Should I record myself and replay it to you?" Buggy growled in annoyance.

**"Get Kobato-sensei to check on her." Shanks suggests. "She might know something about amnesia thingy."**

"I'm not an idiot, of course I know that." Buggy said and then closed his phone. He walked in the kitchen and saw the woman in amnesia doing something. "What're you doing?"

"Sorry, I saw some oranges and made some juice. Do you want to try?" The woman offered him a glass and he accepted it.

Buggy looked at the woman then the drink. He carefully sipped it. "What the hell did you to this? It's delicious!"

The woman sighed in relief. "I don't know myself. My hands just work on it the moment I saw some oranges."

The phone of Buggy rang. "Who?"

**"Sorry, it's Kobato! Shanks told me that you have an amnesia woman in your house. He said to let me look at her."**

**"**That's right. We'll go to the academy to have her check up." Buggy said.

**"Ah, no. I'm in Alurbana Hospital right now." Kobato said. "Can you come here instead? I have a patient to attend to." **

"Alright." Buggy hang up. "Let's go, Bell. We'll go to the hospital."

The woman nodded and frowned. The two went outside and walk towards the Alurbana Hospital. Why walk? Buggy just lost his wallet, remember?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why're you so troubled, early in the morning?" Makino asked her driving husband. She looked at the mechanical arm of Shanks. Normally, he don't use it in school, since he was so proud of it. He lost it when he saved Luffy from an accident. Shanks usually wear the mechanical arm for driving only.

"Buggy saved a woman yesterday in the ocean. He said she lost her memories." Shanks said.

"So it's that why you called Kobato-sensei earlier?" Makino smiled.

Shanks nodded. "Buggy said that the woman's word after she woke up is BELL. Buggy asked her name and she answered that. Guess who went missing in the ocean yesterday?"

"Belliemere-san." Makino looked at the road and frowned. Will troubles ever ceased?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The woman and Buggy walked inside the hospital. They made their way to Kobato's office. "Where's Kobato?"

"She's in the Room 185, tending to a patient." The nurse inside answered politely.

Buggy nodded and closed the door; the woman followed closely behind him.

The stopped in front of Room 185 and opened the door rudely. "Kobato!"

"Wait a minute, Buggy-sensei!" Kobato jumped in surprised. She saw Buggy in the doorway and didn't step inside.

"What're you doing here?" Buggy's forehead narrowed and looked at Paulie who was sitting in the chair.

"I-uh, I'm accompanying her." Paulie scratched his cheeks sheepishly.

Buggy landed on the woman in the bed. "So you were hospitalized?"

"What does it looks like, you freaking clown?" Kalifa crossed her arms.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Buggy snapped. Kobato got in between their glaring contest.

Kalifa saw a glimpsed of red-violet hair. The hair that is somehow familiar. "Who's the woman?"

"Bell. She lost her memories and was about to consult Kobato here, but you were taking your time with her." Buggy sarcastically smiled.

"It's not my fault here." Kalifa agued.

"Does Nami know about you?" Buggy crossed his arms.

The woman behind him flinched at the name.

"No, don't you dare tell her." Kalifa warned.

"Why should I? We're not close!" Buggy laughed. "Kobato, we'll wait for you in the office."

Kobato nodded. When Buggy turn around , Kalifa saw someone REALLY familiar in the door frame. The door closed before she breathe. "Belliemere-san?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"YOU BIG IDIOTS!" Garp's voice rang throughout the Blue Building. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SMOKER DIDN'T COME TO YOUR AID IN NO TIME?!

Ace and Sabo covered their ears and laughed nervously. They had that one coming. "Sorry."

Garp sat in his chair and rubbed his aching temple. "I don't want you guys doing something stupid again, am I clear?"

Ace and Sabo chuckled at their grandpa's attitude.

"I want you to report the whole thing to me later, but right now let's talk about something else." Garp looked at them. "Nami's mother is now marked an MIA; aka, MISSING IN ACTION in the ocean. We can't clarify her death yet."

Ace gripped his fist and remembered the scene. She saved his life.

"If you're going to blame yourselves on what will happen, forget it." Garp said. "Nothing is going to change even if you do that. You're dismissed."

Ace and Sabo frowned and nodded and closed the door behind them.

Sabo looked at Ace's face. He really blamed himself on this one. Trying to change the mood, he thought of another topic.

"Ace, do you remember Koala?" Sabo started.

"The childhood friend of yours, other than me and Luffy?" Ace asked. "Why?"

"She claimed that she's going to transfer here." Sabo chuckled. "I said NO, because it's too dangerous."

"Have some pity on the kid." Ace laughed. "She just feel lonely, you know?"

"Is that so?" Sabo whined. "But I worry for her. She even claimed that she'll start working in a part time job!"

"Maybe she really wanted to be with you." Ace teased. "The way you worry, you must have care for her~"

"Don't be stupid." Sabo slapped Ace's head. "She treated me as a brother. Speaking of that. Ace, I promised I will tell you everything right?"

Ace nodded.

"I like someone." Sabo blurted out.

Ace laughed and patted Sabo's back. "Other than Koala? It's just puppy love, Sabo. You'll get over it."

"No, Ace, I'm serious." Sabo looked at him with determined eyes. "I like Ain-san."

"Who is this Ain?" Ace asked. Something is definitely bad about is girl. His Monkey instinct kept on kicking him!

"She's also a marine, based on her information last night. The rest of her files are still downloading in my computer, so I need to get back to my mansion tomorrow." Sabo said.

"You're really serious about her, aren't you?" Ace looked at him.

Sabo nodded. "I am determined to know more about her, Ace."

"I'm not going to say anything until I meet her, Sabo." Ace said seriously. "I won't allow my brother to date someone I don't know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ain, the mysterious woman, walked inside a dark luxurious building. "Arlong-san, that Belliemere-woman has fallen into the ocean."

Arlong grinned. "This is so much fun. Thank you, my dearest spy."

Ain nodded and walked away. She gripped her fist angrily while walking. "Z-sensei, I will avenge you." And thus, she disappeared in the dark hallways which is reek of evil and hate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Zoro chased Usopp and Sanji until they reached the school grounds. Usopp and Sanji headed towards Nami and Law. They immediately grabbed Law out of the way, leaving Nami and Zoro.

"Let me go!" Law shouted as he felt his body being dragged away by the idiots.

"What's up with you guys?" Nami blinked.

Zoro pants heavily. "The hell should I know?" He regained he composure and thought of an idea. "Nami, come with me after class."

"Where to?" Nami asked.

"Just come, it's an order." Zoro smirked.

Nami sighed in depression, she really can't do anything about it, can she? "Fine."

And thus, the two people walk towards the black building together..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.

.

.

.

.

_**Crackfic-san, I already gave tons of hints on who is Nami's secret admirer. But if you really don't know, the please look forward to Nami and his agreement. **_

_**BubbleBillie-san, I will put your idea in my story in the future chapters. Thank you for giving me such epic idea. I never really thought of that. **_

.

.

.

.

**_Zoro yawned as he took the stage. He looked at the script using his one good eye. "Can't I just summarized it?" _**

**_"No you can't! Read it all!" Usopp yelled from the crowd. _**

**_"Fine." Zoro groaned. "Readers, out there! You must -!" Zoro stopped and scratched his head. "I still can't do this. It's so bothersome!" _**

**_"You're a Straw Hat so suck it up!" Usopp shouted. "Don't tell me the fearsome swordsman has fallen? A swordsman never back down in any challenge!" _**

**_"I get it, after this I get some sake right?" Zoro growled angrily. _**

**_"Sure you can..." Usopp grinned evilly. "It'll be Nami's treat!" Usopp whispered loudly. "You know how much money Nami have right?" _**

**_Zoro grinned at the idea. With Nami's money, he should be able to buy tons of sake bottles! "Read the Previews you guys!" _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**1. Nami felt something for the secret admirer?!**

**2. The woman in amnesia's health.**

**3. Law finally got a KISS! **

**4. Zoro and Nami went somewhere together.**

**5. Vivi met Nami's mother?!**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Read that?" Zoro grinned. "Now, I have finished my scene here, give me my sake."_**

**_Nami threw her sandals straight to Zoro's forehead. "I never agreed to that stupid deal!" _**

**_Zoro groaned in pain and held his forehead painfully. "You little witch!" _**

**_The two green and orange head continued to have an endless argue. _**

**_Usopp shook his head. "They're so not going to end for some time now." _**

**_"This all your fault!" Nami and Zoro yelled. _**

**_The long nose ignored them and took the stage. "Review please!"_**

**_"You don't have the right to say that!" Nami and Zoro yelled again._**

**_"Such cute couples." Usopp smiled. _**

**_"No, we're NOT!" _**

**_"True, they are really NOT." Law, Sanji and Kidd glared at the sniper. _**

**_"You're right and I'm wrong. Forgive me." Usopp broke into sweats while laughing nervously. "Readers, review please? While I can still talk."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**And you heard the man. :) **

**Who is the next MC?**


	45. Chapter 45 - Hickeys and Injuries

Class started throughout the day and Garp is already roaming around the school for some students who'd even think of sneaking out. He let some kids cut class yesterday and I'm sorry to say, that he will NOT let that happen again.

Subjects ended after another, Nami would take some glances at Kid's empty seat. She frowned at the thought of her fault that he's not coming to school again.

While walking around the hallways, Nami find the urged to find Divi and chat with her for a bit in their 30 minutes break. Her phone rang.

**"How's your day?" -Him**

Nami rolled her eyes. She look around then leaned on the wall while texting this mysterious guy. **"Fine, I guess? My Math teacher seems to hate me a lot." **

**"Don't mind her, she's always like that." -Him**

Nami scanned the reply before thinking. This guy seems familiar at her Math Teacher... **"Who the heck are you?" **This guy reeks of suspicion.

**"I told you didn't I? You have to sing my song before I can show myself, Nami." -Him.**

**"Just a hint.. please?" **Nami was dying to know the identity of this guy.

**"I am the man, who's deeply in love with you." -Him**

Nami blinked. Her face turn red, she hid it in the wall with her phone touching her nose. She smiled and felt her heart beat rapidly. Sure, many man confessed to her but she ignored them. This guy is different though. He kept on saying what he feels for her in the messages many times, and slowly Nami came to take it to heart. She wonders if she meet him in personal, would she forget about Cavendish and love this anonymous man?

Nami turn around and panicked when she heard Divi called out to her while waving. "Nami-san! Did you wait that long?"

"Not really." Nami smiled and kept her phone in her pocket. The two friends walk in the school grounds while chatting. Some students played soccer in the court, and some girls are cheering for them like some sluts.

"Nami-san, when I entered the room this morning, I thought I was going to be bullied again, but guess what? The Foxy girls seems to be busy with the Kuja Pirates!" Divi giggled. "Thank goodness, they won't bully me for some time."

Nami chuckled. That Boa sure handle things in her way. "You know, that Snake Princess ain't that bad if we get to know her."

"That's coming from you, Nami-san?!" Vivi exclaimed. "She made you her rival ever since the incident in Mock Town!"

"Really? I don't remember such things." Nami frowned while thinking deeply.

Vivi face palmed herself. "Nami-san, you should remember things like that!"

"You worry too much, Divi." Nami flicked Vivi's forehead.

The bell rang throughout the whole school, signaling them that it's time for class. Nami and Vivi waved at each other and ran to each of their own classrooms.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kobato checked the woman in front of her, in case of any head injury. "Buggy-sensei, I don't see any major injuries in her head, except for this bump." Kobato pointed at the woman's head. "Did she hit her head somewhere?"

Buggy thought for a bit. He remembered when he pulled the woman and she landed on their boat pretty hard. "Oh! She hit her head in the boat, alright." He scratched his head sheepishly. "My bad."

Kobato sighed. "She was unconscious and hit her head. No wonder her memories got all messed up. But there's nothing to worry about, she will regain her memories in no time. But for now, she will be feeling several headaches so, I will give you some pain killers." The doctor stood up and searched for in the cabinet.

Buggy looked at the woman and frowned. It was his fault for making her lose her memories, huh? He leaned in to the woman's ear. "Ne, as an apology, would you like to go with me in a bar? It'll help you ease up."

"I forgot to mention this, Buggy-sensei." Kobato adjusted her eyeglass. "No alcohol and smoke for her while she has amnesia." She said then continued her search.

"Then, how about an amusement park?" Buggy whispered.

"Also, no going anywhere that'll make her tired. Her body will need some energy." Kobato propped her head the continued searching.

Buggy felt a tick on his head. "Fine, let's just walk in the park, where some little brats play." He whispered. The woman smiled happily.

Kobato giggled silently upon Buggy's action. He really do care for the woman.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunch, lunch, lunch is Luffy's favorite subject. He stood up after Makino's class. He don't see Buggy anywhere so Art is cancelled for the day! "Nami! You're going to eat with us, alright?! I want you to get to know more of our comrades!" He grinned while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Are you really that excited for Nami to eat with us?" Usopp sweat dropped. "You're just like a kid!"

"No, I am not a kid!" Luffy shouted (angrily yet funnily). "I'm not excited about that, you idiot."

"Then what are you excited about?" Usopp crossed his arms. This better be good.

"Lunch is up!" Luffy grinned.

Usopp fell in his chairs. Well, it's HIS captain we're talking about.

"Guys! See you in the canteen!" Luffy said while jogging in place.

"Sure, we'll catch up t-!" Usopp blinked when Luffy's stretched arms wrapped around his waist. "Don't tell me..." He broke into sweats. As he thought, the captain is already running outside, and he felt that Luffy will 'kindly' pull him along. "You Idiot Luffy!" He shrieked as he bumped into chairs. He let his hands swing, in order to grab something to hold on. Bad luck though.

"Nami-swan! Let's go eat toge-!" Sanji's eyes widen when he felt something grabbed his collar. "Let go of me you long nose!" He shouted when his body was beginning to be dragged away.

Zoro stretched his arms and yawned, as if he just woke up. "Morning already?" His heart nearly got out from his chest when Sanji's back landed to him. He was clearly stunned when he realized that he, along with Usopp and Sanji were being dragged along the hallways.

Shanks looked outside the Blue Building and sweat dropped. "What're those guys doing now?" He looks at the 3 boys swaying like some kites and Luffy dragged them.

"Captain, we'll be going on ahead." Bepo said as he waved. Law nodded and watched his comrades go out. Nami and him were now left alone in the room. Law watched as Nami checked her phone and wallet before going out. Law blocked her though. "Nami-ya, why did you join them?"

"I don't have a choice, Zoro has the authority over me." Nami rolled her eyes. "I lost to him, remember?"

"I should have won that authority if you didn't unexpectedly kiss me." Law smirked and leaned on the door, not letting Nami out.

"I thought you'd like it~" Nami stick her tongue out. She walked towards him and put a hand on his chest. "Every man dreamed of being kissed by a girl like me, right?"

Law smirked and wrapped her arms around her waist, making Nami flinched slightly. Okay, this so not what she was expecting at all. "I would love it if the kiss isn't meant for the drama." He cupped her face and trail her forehead to her jawline with his nails. This action made Nami's spine shivers. She likes that kind of sensation.

Nami smiled and put her hands in Law's shoulder. She caressed Law's neck from time to time. Her eyes were half lidded open and has a seductive look on her face. A kiss meant nothing to her in her current situation. They both slowly leaned in until their lips finally touch. The both of them have their eyes closed while sharing the moment of kiss. Until, Law got very needy...

Law locked the door, not breaking the kiss. He carried Nami into the nearest desk and sat her there. Law searched for an opening through Nami's mouth. She let him in. She felt Law pulled her close as the kiss went from slowly to furiously. Nami couldn't find the timing to breath. She needed to breath but instead, her moans came out, making Law smirked inwardly. He put a hand behind Nami's neck. His lips let go of Nami's lips to give her time to catch her breath. Until then, Law brushed some hairs away from Nami's shoulder. He started kissing her neck. Nami gripped Law's shoulder slightly and moaned. "Wait, Law.." Nami tried to brush him away but Law's grip were stronger. Law kept on sucking Nami's neck, until it left a purple-reddish mark. Law leaned back and looked at his proud work. "That's the first step."

Nami blushed deeply. Seriously? A hickey in her neck wasn't part of her plan. She didn't know that kissing Law would bring this kind of trouble.

"Now that marks you mine, Nami-ya." Law smiled innocently.

Nami groaned. "I'm not in anyone's property, and you know that." She hopped from the desk where they make out, and walk towards her bag. She put out a mirror and grunted when she saw a pretty big hickey. "Now how am I supposedly to hide this?" She murmured.

Both of them heard someone knocked from the door.

"Huh? Why is it lock?" Bepo's voice can be heard outside. "Captain?"

Law opened it. "What?"

"Nothing, I was wondering what took you so long." Bepo said. "Your curry will get cold."

Law nodded. He looked back at Nami and smiled. "See you later, Nami-ya."

Nami groaned in response and heard the door close. Hickeys are troublesome. She tied her pony tail in a side style and put her tied up long hair in her shouder where her hickey was. That should do the trick. Please don't let some wind brushed her hair off her shoulder!

They didn't know that a woman was hiding in the tree, like a ninja, watching over them. When she saw Law leave, she disappeared in the sight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is that so?" Arlong's voice said. "That Nami seems to be getting soft..." He slammed his hands in the table. "Kill the guy."

**"As you wish, Arlong-san." A woman's voice answered. **

"Do it nice and smoothly, alright? Ain." Arlong snickered then hang up. If it wasn't for his business, he would've kill the guy with his own hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

School ended pretty fast. There's nothing new and wrong.

Nami stayed behind and stick some big bandage in her neck to hide Law's hickey.

Law and his gang made their way outside the school, not knowing that a skilled woman in assassination was trailing them.

Ace was busy talking to Nojiko on the phone while laughing and saying sweet talks. Sabo noticed someone familiar ran passed him. He was determined to that she's his major love, Ain-san. He ran after her, silently.

Luffy and the others broke their gang and went on their separated ways, saying that they all have part time jobs, except for Zoro who leaned on the school gate while waiting for Nami.

"Should we go visit Buggy's house later?" Makino whispered to Shanks. "I'm worried about Belliemere-san."

Shanks nodded and opened the door of their car. "We need to let Buggy know about Nami's mother."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Nami-san, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Vivi smiled.

Nami nodded and waved at Divi. "Take care." She watched as Divi ride in her man's car.

"You two must be really close huh?" Zoro laughed behind her.

"Stop stalking me." Nami teased.

"What happened to your neck?" Zoro looked at her bandaged neck.

Nami covered her neck nervously. "Nothing, just some hot water was poured on it accidentally." Nami laughed nervously. She didn't want to let Zoro know about her Law's making out session. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me." Zoro smiled and pulled her hand.

"Are you sure we're not going to get lost?" Nami pouted and walked beside Zoro.

"It's the only place that I'm not getting lost." Zoro argued, making Nami giggled. "It's my favorite napping place."

"I thought you sleep everywhere." Nami teased, not letting go of Zoro's hand.

"Shut up." Zoro said. He looked at the time in his cellphone. 3:55pm. They still got time. "Every troublesome things can be forgotten once you're there. Even Luffy and the others don't know it."

Every troublesome things huh? "So it's your secret place?" Nami chuckled.

Zoro nodded. He noticed that this woman has been through something that he didn't know but he's willing to do anything to make her feelings comfortable while she's with him. He WILL make her comfortable.

A taxi went passed them, Nami caught a glimpsed of the woman inside it. Her eyes widen as she look at the taxi that was already far away.

"What is it?" Zoro asked him.

"No, nothing. Maybe just my imagination." Nami felt pain inside her. Maybe she just misses her mother so much that she's starting to hallucinate about it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Buggy and the woman in amnesia went down the taxi. They just arrived in a park. They went to some malls to do some window-shopping but the park is still the best! A girl ran after some kids but then fell. The woman kindly helped her. "It's just a scratched." The woman smiled. Buggy sighed and look for the fountain and hoping to get some water to clean it up. The child who fell cried like there's no tomorrow; afraid of her mother will scold her.

A car parked in the parking lot and the two couples go outside the car.

"Kohza, are you sure Apis-chan is playing here?" Vivi looked around.

"That little sis of mine loves to play around." Kohza sighed. The couple heard a familiar cry. They ran towards it, and saw Buggy and some woman treating a kid's injured leg while the kid cry. "Apis?!" He ran in her aid.

"Kohza-oniichan!" Apis hugged her brother while sitting. "I'm scared!"

"The treatment is done." The woman stand up. "She just fell on the floor and scratched her leg that's all."

Vivi bowed politely. "Thank you so much for helping Apis-chan."

"Don't mention it." Buggy interrupt. Vivi's face cringed at the sight of her art teacher. "Buggy-sensei?"

"What're you doing here?!" Buggy exclaimed.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Vivi sweat dropped. "Shanks-sensei said that you had a major accident to the point that you will go through a surgery!"

Buggy clenched his fist angrily. "That Shanks!"

Vivi laughed lightly and looked at the woman. Somwhere in her mind, told her that she wants to be fond of her.

The woman smiled at her. "What's your name, dear?"

"Vivi... Nefertari Vivi." Vivi smiled and adjusted her eyeglass shyly. "This man is my boyfriend, Kohza."

Kohza bowed slightly while carrying his sister.

"The kid you helped is Apis-chan. She's Kohza's younger sister."

"Such lovely relationships you have." The woman chuckled. "I'm Bell.."

Vivi nodded. "Bell-san, are you and Buggy-?"

"No, we're NOT!" Buggy exclaimed while the woman chuckled behind him.

"I see." Vivi laughed nervously.

"Onii-chan, it still hurts." Apis interrupt.

Kohza nodded. "Then let's go home and get it all treated."

Apis nodded and Kohza turn around. "Thank you auntie! Thank you clown-san!"

"Clown?" Buggy gaped.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"And Review." Kid stand up on the stage. **_

_**"That's it?" Usopp's eyes twitched. "What's up with you?! Are you sick or something?!" **_

**_"I'm not the one who's sick! The author is!" Kid growled. "And plus! Why I didn't appear in several chapters?! Am I that unpopular?!" _**

_**"You were the one who wanted to give space!" Usopp yelled back. "Some readers wanted you back already so make up your mind and return to class!" **_

_**"You can't tell me what to do!" Kid released a scary aura. "I'll return after Nami *beep* *beep* *beep*-!" **_

_**"You can't tell the readers some SPOILERS!" Usopp yelled. "You can't tell your epic entrance when you save Nami from-!" **_

_**Zoro sighed. "Why am I the one cleaning these things up?" He growled in annoyance while dragging Usopp out of the scene. **_

_**Kid smacked his head angrily. **_

_**"Don't tell me your frustrated about the scene where Nami and Law kissed?" Robin smiled, making Kid cringed.**_

_**"Nah... I ain't got nothing to do with them anymore." Kid crunched the poor script in his hands. "You damn author! Hurry up and make me appear already, I'm ready to kill someone!" **_

_**"Is it me or he's referring to the kiss?" Chopper murmured. **_

_**"Such a TSUNDERE." Robin chuckled. "How cute." **_

_**Kid glared at the screen. "You damn readers MUST review and love this story, or else this lazy author won't do a thing." He threatened.**_

_**"You can't do THAT!" Nami punched his head and knocked some sense to him. Nami walked out the stage, leaving an unconscious captain. **_

.

.

.

_**"Wait, where 's the preview?" Usopp shrieked. **_

_**"Our MC teared the script so we don't know." Chopper shook his head. "Our MC is also knocked out." **_

_**"Does that mean..." Usopp blinked at the screen. "LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!" **_


	46. Chapter 46 - The Request

_**"Okay... Today the author received a message about SOPA." Ace looked at the papers in his hand. "It is needed to be stopped or else WNWA will be gone, forever." He frowned and rubbed his aching temple. "We need all the reader's support and love. Go to google and type STOP SOPA 2014. Click the petition one. We need more supporters through ONLINE SPACE. I don't want to disappear yet..." **_

_**"You are NOT going to disappear, Ace!" Luffy stand up from the crowd and yelled desperately. "I will NOT let that happen."**_

_**"But I'm already dead in the actual series, little bro." Ace chuckled with hurt in his voice. "The author here is kind enough to let me be alive here." **_

_**"But-!" Luffy felt his tears in the edge of his eyes. **_

_**"Happy Reading, readers." Ace frowned but forced himself to smile, making everyone in the crowd feel sad. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Law and his gang made their way in Bepo's house to relax and do some things there. A woman hid behind the pillar, carefully watching them. 'I will kill anyone in order to avenge Z-sensei.' The woman thought while clenching her fist.

Law glanced at in his back, sensing someone. Ain put a dagger behind her, waiting for the right chance. Law urged his comrades to make a detour quietly. When they turn in a corner, Ain quickly followed them. When she turn to the same corner, they were nowhere to be found. She quickly felt something pat her shoulder, she jumped back in an instance. "You're the boy from Cocoyashi." She said, keeping her dagger out of sight. She glanced back, hoping that her target is not far.

"Ain-san, right?" Sabo greeted. "My name is Sabo, nice to meet you."

Ain just nodded in return. "Right. I have to go now." She turn around but Sabo held her wrist.

"I want to know more about you, Ain-san!" Sabo said. "Please?"

Ain struggled. "I can't! I have something to do."

Sabo frowned. "Then your number."

Ain blinked. "HA?"

"I want to get in touch with you." Sabo smiled. Ain's eye twitched in annoyance. Who is this guy?! She looked at the spot where her target might have been to and groaned.

"Alright, fine." Ain said, feeling her wrist being let go; she quickly ran away. But she was stopped by the same man who was already in front of her. "How-?!" She pointed to where they were and at their present spot.

"You're not a normal woman, are you?" Sabo innocently smiled. He hold her wrist with his other hand where he have a black ring. Ain immediately felt weak. "A devil fruit user.."

Ain regained her composure. "What are you?"

"Just a normal student from New World Academy." Sabo replied. "Ain-san, your number."

Ain sighed and put out her cellphone. "I will tell you this ONE TIME and please don't bother me always. I'm busy." She looked at him with a serious face.

Sabo nodded and added her number in his device. "Want to hang out for a second?"

"I told you, I have to go somewhere!" Ain argued. "I don't have time for you."

Sabo smiled and pulled her arms. "Don't be ignorant. I always wanted to meet you again." He whispered the last part to himself.

"What? I didn't hear that." Ain narrowed her eyes.

"No important reason!" Sabo laughed and continued to drag the woman.

Ain scratched her head irritatingly. She have to do her job, damn it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Captain, why did we took a detour?" Shachi asked.

Law shrugged and glanced at the back. "Maybe it's just my imagination."

"What imagination?" Penguin interrupt his thoughts.

"Ah? Isn't that Buggy?" Bepo exclaimed while pointing at the park. They all have disgusted looks when they saw Buggy pushing the swing with a woman in it.

"That's just gross." Shachi and Penguin said in unison. A clown and a fine woman doesn't just fit together.

Law looked carefully at the woman. She seems familiar and she saw her from somewhere. He thought for a bit and remembered the picture frame in Nami's room. It's the woman with Nami and the other girl! "Guys, can you go ahead without me? I want to make sure of something."

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin nodded. "Text us, captain!" They waved before going ahead.

Law walked in front of Buggy and the woman. Buggy's face cringed. Oh great, another student who caught him playing around without going to school.

"Why're you here?" Law asked. "I thought your plane crashed in the ocean and your body was never found."

"HA?!" Buggy almost choke on his statement. That Shanks always exaggerate on making up some reason! The woman giggled, making Law look at her.

"Who is she?" Law asked the teacher.

"Bell, she's staying with me, until she was healed. She lost her memories." Buggy crossed his arms.

"Does she know that she's connected to Nami-ya?" Law asked bluntly. No more beating around the bushes, losing her memories is enough to explain things.

"Nami?" The woman repeated. In a second, the pain rushed to her at the sudden vision in her head. "It hurts!" She hold her head painfully. Buggy hold her shoulders to hold her down.

"Trafalgar! Help me carry her to Alvida's house!" Buggy ordered. Law nodded and ran to wait for the taxi. Buggy carried the woman to Alvida's house with Law in the taxi. Buggy looked at the woman in his shoulders. "Damn it." He hated her seeing in such state.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Law leaned on the seat. "Nami-ya would get pretty upset if she founds out you love this woman."

"I DO NOT!" Buggy blushed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami sweat dropped at their destination. "Zoro, we're not lost right?"

"We're not!" Zoro argued. "I told you, I'm going the right way!"

Nami nodded. They were walking along the beach. She looked at her right side. Oh look, she can see the Black Building and the Blue Building of the school. She felt Zoro started to act weird and carried her suddenly in a bridal style. "Wait a minute! What're you-?!" She locked her arms around Zoro's neck when he started to jump up a small cliff using the trees. "Don't you dare let go of me!" She screamed.

They both landed on a middle sized space of a cliff. Their view behind them is now the cliff rock and in front of them is the sea. Nami carefully looked down where Zoro climbed up. Below them is the crashing waves, and above them is the tip of the cliff. "How on earth did you found this place?!"

"Before the first semester of school, I saw this area from the Black Building." Zoro groaned as he sat down, leaning on the cliff-wall facing the ocean.

Nami looked at him and sat too. Maybe this area has some painful memories for Zoro that it's hard for him to let go.

"I decided to take a look and the moment I knew, I end up here."

Nami cringed. "So you were lost!?"

"It's pretty magical you know?" Zoro laughed at the disappointed expression of the long haired woman.

"I can't deal with you right now." Nami slapped her face. "What's so special about this place anyway?"

Zoro smiled and look at the ocean in front of them. "Idiot. Feeling the sea breeze, hearing the waves and the sea gulls? What could be more relaxing than that."

Nami frowned. Why is this guy being so simple, anyway?

"Whenever I have something trouble in mind, I let those feelings out here." Zoro continued. "I let it all out by shouting, screaming and no one seems to hear a thing. It's pretty effective."

"Heh~" Nami nodded and looked around. Really, there's no one! "Do you have something troubling you, Zoro? You seem to come here often."

"I have, since middle school. But I started letting those out during High School." Zoro answered.

"What is it about?" Nami smiled. She wanted to, at least get him open up to her.

Zoro looked at her and smiled. "Robin is my first love."

Nami choked her own saliva. "You? Her? But!"

"I know, but Franky seems to care for her. He deserves her more than me. I'm nothing but a brute to anyone." Zoro laughed. "During middle school, I often gets into fights. I don't even know what the word FRIEND is until that idiot captain of mine came. Just one conversation changed me. At first, there's nothing more than an alliance in saving someone but after that certain goal, I became fond of that idiot."

"So, what're we talking about here?" Nami smiled, making Zoro's nerve ticked.

"You ungrateful woman, I even thought of opening myself up to YOU!" Zoro argued. "I never really tell these things to anyone!"

Nami waved her hand to defend herself. "Is that so? Please continue!"

"Nevermind." Zoro coughed. "I brought you here to make you relax. There's something bothering you right? Shout it all out. Let your frustration out in the sea."

Nami looked at the sea and frowned. True, she has so much to worry about. She stand up and sat in front of the sea. She wanted to let it all go. Zoro smiled and closed his eyes. Crying never fix a situation, shouting is a different story though. It's like talking to someone her/his problems and let the feelings all eased up.

Nami breathed in. **"ZORO! YOU MORON! YOU LAZY GUY! YOU IDIOT! YOU ALGAE-HEAD!" **

Zoro felt his angry vein behind his head. "WHY ME?!"

Nami looked at him. "For some reason, being with you ticks me off." She smiled at the marimo.

Zoro gaped. "Well sorry for bringing you here!"

"But also, being with you makes me ease up a lot." She smiled. For a second, Zoro saw something like happiness in her eyes.

"That's good to hear." Zoro leaned back. At least he has done his mission. He already know Nami's middle school life. He knew being separated from her family really pains her, but she's doing her best to stay strong. "Nami, can I hear you sing?"

Nami raised her eyesbrows. "Why now?"

"It's an order." Zoro smirked.

"Fine." Nami groaned and opened her bag. She looks for a sheet inside and looked for her phone.

"What's up with the sheet?" Zoro asked. "Do you always bring some music lyrics?"

"Not really." Nami sat beside him and made herself comfortable. "Someone requested me to sing it. So I'll practice it now. Killing two birds with one stone, right?"

Zoro smirked. He definitely knew who requested it. He lay down on the hard floor, with his head on Nami's lap.

"What're you doing?" Nami clenched her teeth.

"Let me stay like this for now." Zoro said with a calm voice. Nami sighed in defeat and let him what he wants. She search for the instrumental song and played it. As Nami wait for her turn to sing, she caressed Zoro's hair for the mean time, screw that. She became addicted to Zoro's hair and touch it every now and then.

Zoro closed his eyes and smiled at the touch.

**Should I tell him? Should I tell him not?**

**(There are the million things that I can't tell you)**

**Wrote you letters that I didn't sign**

**(You turn around, just one look and I'm in heaven)**

Zoro smirked when he felt the lyrics coming up.

**I see the flowers bloom, when you're around me.**

**I see the angels sing, the sweetest melody.**

**Whenever you call my name.**

Nami smiled. So these are the words that her secret admirer wanted to tell her.

**If only I could tell you how I'm feeling.**

**How much it means to me.**

**Why can't you see that I'm crazy in love with you? **

Nami stopped singing and sighed tiredly. "How was it?"

Zoro looked into her eyes with sincere ones. "Nami.." He sit up beside her. "I-" He needed to proceed in the promise between them. She sings, he let her know his identity as the secret admirer. Before he could tell anything else, they heard some fireworks across the beach.

They both sweat dropped.Who on earth would fire fireworks in broad day light?

"What is it?" Nami remembered Zoro's unfinished sentence.

Zoro cleared his throat. "No, not yet."

"Not yet?" Nami blinked. "Come on, tell me! I'm curious!" She grabbed Zoro's neck and shook it violently.

"N-No!" Zoro argued while choking.

Nami fell out of balanced and the bandage from her neck fell out. In bad luck, she landed on top of Zoro.

"A hickey?" Zoro breathe out. "Nami, you have a hickey on your neck?!"

Nami covered her neck immediately. "This is nothing! It's just a bruise!" She lied.

"I know a hickey when I see one, witch." Zoro growled. "Who gave you that?"

"Why do you care? You're not my boyfriend or anything!" Nami argued.

Zoro looked at her body. There's no sign of a forceful act against her so it means that she let someone give her a hickey. Anyone or not, he will not tolerate this. He grabbed Nami's shoulder and forcefully kissed her. Nami's eyes widen. Oh great, being kissed in the same day with a different man? If someone sees her, she might be called a slut right now. Zoro broke the kiss. Nami could see pain and guilt in his one good eye. Where did he get the scar in his other eye anyway? Nami felt really bad, for Zoro to feel that way. She don't know why though.

"Sorry, I crossed a line." Zoro stand up and grabbed his bag. Nami also stand up. She hold Zoro's shoulder and kissed him. It was Zoro's turn to be shocked. His body relaxed for a bit and kissed her back.

Nami continued the kiss. She will sacrifice herself on anything if it would make her friend, feel comfortable. If she didn't kissed Zoro, he would have avoided her and feel guilt and pain always. She gently broke the kiss.

Zoro smiled at her. "Alright, what's the catch?"

Nami giggled. "Just to let me come here often. It's really a nice place to relax from troubles."

Zoro frowned at the thought of the kiss without meaning. Did Law feel like him when Nami kissed him in the drama? Hell, it felt incomplete. "Nami, what would you do if you meet the secret admirer?"

"Be happy, I guess?" Nami smiled but then stopped. Wait a minute? She never told anyone about a secret admirer, right? The only one who knows about it is her kitten! Could it be that Zoro is...

.

.

.

.

.

_**"How was it?" Sabo frowned beside Ace who was also frowning. **_

_**"Why're you guys like some zombies! It's supposed to be a happy MC scene right?!" Usopp yelled. **_

_**"It can't be helped, the cyber space is being attacked right now." Robin frowned. "Even our supposedly fun and energetic MC is down." **_

_**"Readers, please do as I told you above." Ace smiled in a fake smile. "I don't want to disappear yet. I want to keep making you guys laugh and have your emotions messed up."**_

_**"The last part isn't necessary!" Usopp argued. "Didn't you hear? There's also a possibility that it won't come true! We'll just wait for March 19 for their decisions." **_

_**"It's this week." Ace sighed. "Good for you because you didn't die on the actual One Piece!" **_

_**"I'm very much sorry." Usopp bowed. **_

_**"Anyways, please review and let us know what you think about this chapter." Sabo said while bowing. "Let's go home, Ace." **_

_**Ace nodded. The two left the stage and walk away. **_

_**"They're so not doing their jobs as MC." Usopp felt a tick on his head. "What is this? DOOMSDAY?!" **_

_**"For fanfiction, yes." Sanji frowned. "But hey, ZoNa/LawNa/KidNa won't be happening!" His expression changed at the thoughts of Nami being single. "The three morons don't even notice Nami-san in the actual series!" **_

_**Law, Kid and Zoro glared, making Sanji laugh even more. "And Oda-san said that I'm the only guy who has romance. Nami-swan!" He ran off to find his beloved navigator. **_

_**"Anyways... we'll keep on pursuing Ace and Sabo to continue the MC scene tomorrow." Chopper added. "I hope those guys cheered up by then." **_

_**"Well then, PLEASE LOOK FOR FORWARD THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Usopp said. **_


	47. Chapter 47 - Who's that Girl!

_**"I'm still alive?" Ace blinked. "Wait! Didn't SOPA already deleted me?!" **_

_**"We don't even know what's happening out there." Sabo laughed nervously. "But isn't it nice to have this story going on again?" **_

_**Ace laughed while patting Sabo's back. "I can't believe it!" **_

_**Usopp's eyes twitched in annoyance. "You two! Would you care to explain where you have been?! The readers have been waiting for days! Now we don't even know if they remembered the last chapter!" He yelled. **_

_**"Don't stress out too much. You're nose will be longer than before." Ace teased. **_

_**"Shut up!" Usopp shouted (comically). "Seriously, what have the author been up to?!" **_

_**"She said she's BUSY." Sabo explained. "She's in another country right now. And the time for her to go back to her home country is near. She have to pack." **_

_**"Yeah. She's already on college this upcoming year right?" Ace grinned. "What's her course?" **_

_**"HOLD UP!" Usopp stopped them from getting all relaxed in their current conversation. "Guys? Hello?! We're in THIS story right? No one cares about our author's life here. The readers will be bored!"  
**_

_**"Geez, Usopp. You're so cruel." Sabo and Ace whined. "Okay fine." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Zoro, you..." Nami choked out. This is pretty much her guess but Zoro is her freaking secret admirer?! Wait a minute.. She had told herself countless of times that she MIGHT fall in love with THIS guy!

Zoro looked at the troubled face of the woman. He laughed. "Idiot. Of course I am NOT! Don't be full of yourself!"

Nami stares at him for a moment and then laughed. "You're right! It's just way too impossible!" She grabbed her bag. "Now then, shall we go? It's getting late."

Zoro nodded and carried her while he jumped down the cliff. Once they landed, Nami immediately walk along the shore ahead of him, while playing with the water in her feet. As Zoro walk behind her, watching; he frowned. Maybe he's not cut out to be her real admirer. Judging her expression earlier, she seems troubled. Maybe he can just keep loving her through text.

Nami walk in front of Zoro, not letting him know that she's thinking about the similar topic. 'He seems like a bad liar to me.' She thought. She knew it was Zoro who she was texting all along. He just don't want to make her feel uncomfortable, she guess. She can just go with the flow. If Zoro felt comfortable through text, she'll text him back.

There's no problem at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Buggy and Law laid the woman down in Alvida's sofa. Buggy knew where Alvida's spare key is; thanks for being childhood friends and partners.

"Do you have painkillers here?" Law asked.

"I think it's in the kitchen." Buggy said.

Law walked into the kitchen and search for the pills. He needed to do what his knowledge are capable of.

The door opened and Buggy looked out to see who it was. "Welcome home."

Alvida gritted her teeth angrily. "Not again..."

"I can't bring an unconscious girl in my home!" Buggy defended. "Your house is the only place I can depend on."

Alvida sighed and walked into the living room. "We're not Middle Schoolers, Buggy."

"Alvida-san, what shoul-!" Boa stopped talking and looked at the living room. "What is he doing here?" She pointed at Buggy.

"He just brought a patient in my home." Alvida rolled her eyes. "Could you wait here? I'm going to get some things." Boa nodded and Alvida ran upstairs.

"Oi, Buggy. Here it is." Law said handing him the pills.

"Alright, now WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Boa growled at Law.

"I should ask you the same thing." Law smirked.

"I'm an A-Pop singer and Alvida-san is my manager!" Boa smiled with a dangerous aura behind her. "And you?"

"Nothing, just bringing Nami-ya's relative in a safe place." Law answered.

"Relative?" Buggy and Hancock blinked in confusion.

"Yes, she's Nami-chan's mother." Shanks entered the living room. "Sorry, the door was open so I came in."

"What do you mean mother?" Law asked while looking at the woman, laying on the sofa.

"We'll tell you everything we know." Makino smiled beside Shanks.

"Yosh! I've got ev-!" Alvida's vein throbbed in her forehead. "Why are there so many people now, Buggy?"

Buggy laughed nervously. "It's not my fault."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sabo eyed the woman in front of him. He was feeling happy, no, overjoyed to see the woman again. "So, Ain-san..."

Ain seems to snapped in her deep thoughts and looked at him. "What?"

"What does your family looks like?" Sabo smiled. He have to keep a conversation going between them or else, she'll get tired of him.

Ain clutched her skirt and frowned. "I-I have a family I guess?"

"What does that mean?" Sabo blinked.

"I was an orphan, and Master Z took me in." Ain said. "He trained, he feed and teaches me like a real teacher and a real family."

"He sounds like a really nice guy." Sabo leaned back. "I want to see him."

"He's dead." Ain looked at Sabo straight in the eyes. "He was murdered."

Sabo gaped. "Sorry to hear that." He cleared his throat. He needed to change the topic to ease the tension. "S-So Ain-san, what do you do for a living?"

"I work under Arlong. My job is to obey him, I guess?" Ain said.

Sabo choked on his saliva. "Arlong, you say?!"

"You know him?" Ain asked.

"Does that mean we're enemies?!" Sabo exclaimed.

"I don't know." Ain crossed her arms. "What grudge do you have in him?"

"Not me... The school principal wanted me and my bro to investigate Arlong." Sabo shrugged. "Why are you working for him? The marines planned on doing something to him! If you get involve with him further, you'll be arrested too!"

"Marines?" Ain's shoulder shook. "I hate them.."

"What?" Sabo breathe.

"Vice Admiral Kizaru is the who murdered Master Z." Ain glared and stand up. Everyone in the tea house was startled by Ain's sudden action. "I work under Arlong to get my revenge on marines. I will do anything he orders until Kizaru dies!"

"Killing Kizaru won't being your master back." Sabo grabbed her wrist. "Please reconsider! I don't want to be your enemy!"

Ain struggled free. "You Don't Know Me." She glared. "How would you know the feeling of a person who just witnessed someone beloved to you, being killed?" Sabo's grasp slowly letting go of her; he was speechless and somehow heart broken. He really don't want to make her his enemy.

**"Sabo! Seriously, don't run off just like that!" -Ace**

Sabo frowned at the text of his brother. He closed his phone, not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The doctor from Cocoyashi ran towards a room in the basement of the main city's hospital. "How is the girl?" He pants heavily towards a nurse.

"She's awaken!" The nurse exclaimed. "Finally, after 1 month!"

The doctor sighed in relief. "Don't tell this to anyone, until the girl is fully recovered. Arlong thought that she is dead, but he doesn't know that we gave him a false report."

The nurse nodded. The doctor smiled and entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

The girl in a braid, pink hair looked at him in confusion. "I'm alive?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cavendish murmured something in the corner of his room while sharpening his special knife. "Soon, I will kill you, Nami."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law called Bepo to pick him up in Alvida's house. He was surprise to see Nami's mother in amnesia. He clearly have no idea that such incident happened in Cocoyashi yesterday! He surely hope, Hancock won't be the one who break the ice with Nami. Or else, hell will break lose. Heck, Shanks already warned them all not to tell Nami about it, until Belliemere regained her memories.

"Are you alright, captain?" Bepo asked.

Law nodded and leaned on the seat. Seriously, there's nothing to worry about. He will definitely make Nami's day tomorrow a memorable one. It is their FIRST DATE after all. He have to make it a little special.

.

.

.

.

_**"HOW WAS IT?" Ace grinned. "Sabo is pretty bad, not answering my reply earlier but heck, he's going to have karma soon." **_

_**"Clam it, Ace." Sabo sighed. "Please read the preview!" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**1. Law X Nami date! **

**.**

**.**

_**"That's it?!" Usopp shrieked. "That's not even worth waiting for!" **_

_**"Don't be stupid." Ace slapped his head. "There are many LawNa lovers out there. Didn't you know that tons of readers, messages the author, wanting her to create A LOT OF LAWNA STUFFS?"**_

_**"But sorry, she can't make One Shots about them, for now." Sabo smiled. "As we speak earlier, she's busy in packing her things. She even sneaked out to update this chapter." **_

_**"Wait a minute, what will happen to all KiNa and ZoNa lovers, next chapter?" Usopp blinked. "Won't they get bored?" **_

_**"About that, the author said SORRY." Ace laughed. "But she said that she's planning something evil for those two couples."**_

_**"Like?" Usopp asked. **_

_**"KiNa in School Festival." Sabo smiled innocently. "ZoNa in Secret Admirer incidents." **_

_**"Guys, we're running out of time." Chopper cried. **_

_**"Oh right... Dear Readers!" Sabo grinned beside Ace. "Please READ, REVIEW, LOVE, FOLLOW, FAVORITE WNWA."**_

_**"And thus, we are your reliable MC; always lively, always happy." Ace added playfully. "Until then!"**_

_**"THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR WAITING." Ace and Sabo bowed and everyone in the crowd clapped**_

_**"Why is everyone clapping?" Usopp interrupted. "This is just an MC thingy right?! There is no favoritism right?!"**_

_**But then, his voice was never heard when the screen went black.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Who is the next MC? **_


	48. Chapter 48 - Date Part I

_**"Hey there!" Chopper cheered while looking at YOU. "The author wants to apologize for updating so SLOW. She said that she'll make it up to you guys by making your emotions all messed up. (LOL)." **_

_**"What's the suppose to mean?" Usopp sweat dropped. "What happened to the author anyway?" **_

_**"Weren't you updated, Usopp?" Sanji crossed his arms. "They moved back to their old home country and their WiFi is not installed." **_

_**"And how come she can update now?" Usopp looked at Sanji. **_

_**"All hail to all the internet shops. She wrote the story in her laptop then uploaded it on an internet shop." Sanji explained. **_

_**"Why won't they install a WiFi in their home?" Usopp asked again. **_

_**"Because! They're in their home in province. By June, the author is going to college in a city. They will find a house in the city and install the internet there. Understand that, you shitty sniper?" Sanji growled. **_

_**Usopp nodded, not being affected by Sanji's angry response. **_

_**"Guys..." Chopper's eyes were all watery. "I'm the MC here." **_

_**Usopp and Sanji exchanged looks and felt a dangerous aura behind them. "R-Robin?"**_

_**Robin smiled dangerously. "You're making Chopper cry?" **_

_**"Ah no.. It's-uh-we..." Usopp laughed nervously. In a flash, Usopp ran, leaving a already-beat-up guy. **_

_**Franky and Zoro watched the scene. **_

_**"Sheesh, the ero-cook should learn how to run away from girls, not run towards them." Zoro sweat dropped, making Franky nod in agreement. **_

_**"So anyway!" Chopper smiled. "Thank you for the wait and HAPPY READING!" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

[[[The Next Morning]]]

Time Check: 8:30am

Law looked at himself in the mirror, he's getting ready for the date later with his soon-to-be-lover (he hoped). He wore his usual black jean with black and white sneakers. Plus, a black and yellow hoodie with the Heart Pirates sign in the middle. He arranged his fur hat, not wanting to take it off. He looked at his long sword, which is his weapon during fights, he can't bring it on the date now, would he?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami walked out of the bathroom, and dried her hair. She don't want to see Cavendish, who will come and tutor her; not now. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pink fit shirt with some Beri signs in the corner of it. A short jean with pink/black belt around it. A high-knee socks and pink/white rubber shoes. It's an amusement park were talking about, wearing heels would only get in the way of. She tied her hair in one pony tail. She grabbed her black shoulder bag and ran downstairs.

Nami's eyes twitched nervously at the sight of a lunch box on the table in front of her. She woke up too early to make a lunchbox. It's her first time bringing a lunchbox to a guy. Will he even like it?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law walked outside his room and locked it. He stopped in front of his room, after seeing the new-neighbor, looking at his mailbox outside his room. He was about to ignore him but the blonde talked.

"Trafalgar, right?" Cavendish smiled. "It's Saturday and you don't have any school. Mind if I ask where are you heading?"

"It's none of your business." Law scoffed and began to walk passed him.

"I see. So it's a date." Cavendish leaned on his door, making Law stop walking. "You're wearing cologne."

Law glanced back. "So what? I have a date which is obviously none of your concern. "

Cavendish smirked and grabbed the handle of his door. "Be careful, women are so bothersome that you want to kill 'em someday." He entered the room, leaving a confused Law.

Law shrugged and made his way in the parking lot. He started to drive towards Shabaody Park, to pick up Nami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami walked towards the respective destination. She glanced at the clock. 'Exactly 9:30 huh?' She thought. She was about to sit in the bench when she caught a glance at a gangster's bike. She saw Heat, entering a shop, she wanted to call him and ask him about Kid, but just on time, Law's yellow-black car stopped in front of her.

"Nami-ya, sorry I'm late. The traffic nearly killed me." Law said from inside. Nami opened the door and sat.

"2 minutes late is not a big deal." Nami sighed and smiled at the man beside her. "Let's go."

Law messed with her hair first before starting his car. "Did I ever mention you look stunning today?"

"Oh really? I thought I am stunning EVERYDAY." Nami stick her tongue out.

The car drove fast along the road. 2 cans of cola dropped on the floor, while standing in the roadside.

"What are Trafalgar and Nami doing together?" Heat choked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law and Nami traveled for almost half an hour to get into the New World Fun. They stepped outside the car and looked at the intense amusement park in front of them.

"Have you been here before?" Nami asked her date.

"Not really, in fact, this area is kind of new." Law said. He then, grabbed her hand and walked inside. "Shall we?" Law smiled at the nervous woman.

"S-sure?" Nami laughed nervously and followed Law towards the ticket booth. Truthfully, she's not ready for anything like this. During her 4 years in hell with Arlong, she never really went out to this kind of place. She was scared and somehow happy. If someone from Arlong sees them, Law will get in trouble for sure. Not only him, but her too. Skipping the tutor that Arlong assigned her to, is not a very good news to him. Her thoughts were snapped by Law who was handing her the ticket.

"Why're you spacing out, Nami-ya?" Law said. "Whatever it is, forget it and think of me only."

"What?" Nami blinked in confusion. Law immediately kissed Nami's forehead and smirked.

"For today, you're mine. You're not allowed to think of anything and anyone." Law turned his back, pulling Nami along with him. Nami followed behind him while looking at his back. That's right, a lady like her needs her time to relax, right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Seriously?" Nami gaped at the roller coaster in front of her. She pointed at it. "In there? First thing we ride after we got here?!"

Law nodded. "We need to follow this flyer." He brought a paper and have her look at it. "The lady at the booth earlier told me that we need to ride these things according to the flyer. We get some stamps from each ride, and if we completed it, we get to have a special ticket in the festival in the Alurbana Area."

Nami scanned the flyer. "What you said is true. But, the flyer here says it's for COUPLES only!"

"Aren't we?" Law looked at her while smirking. "I told you, you're mine for the day."

Nami blushed. He's serious isn't he? Law intertwined his hand with her and smiled. Nami looked at him the sighed. Whatever happens, happens.

Nami and Law sat in the middle of the roller coaster seat. The worker there, asked them to put their bags or belongings before riding it. Meaning, Law took off his hat. Nami glanced at the man beside him, before the ride starts, HE WAS TOO COOL TO BE TRUE!

Law caught her stare and smirk. "What?"

Nami blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

Law smiled at the cuteness of the woman beside him. He was also confused at the girls behind them. Why are they murmuring and somehow squealing? The ride hasn't even started yet!

"Nami-ya…" Law didn't get the chance to continue because the ride started moving. Nami gulped nervously when she noticed that the roller coaster is already on the peak of the trails! She also know what would happen next. She grabbed the handle in front of her, and her other hand intertwined with Law's other hand. Law's smile disappeared when the ride started rolling fast, then around, and the cart that they were all sitting was upside down! This is one hell of a ride.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami feel really refreshed after that ride. "That was fun!" She stretched her arms and accepted the bag that the worker handed to her. "At first I was really scared and nervous! But then, in the middle I began to have fun! And then-!" She looked at the silent man behind her. "Law?" She asked with concern.

Law walked sluggishly, and somehow dizzy. But he kept his cool outside. Nami couldn't help but laugh. "Law, you're so funny!"

Law's eyes twitched. "What's so funny about that?"

"N-No, nothing." Nami covered her mouth and tried to stop laughing. "Where should we go next?"

Law leaned on the wall for support as he looked at the flyer in his hands. The roller coaster has been stamped. The next ride is…..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami grinned while sitting on the next ride. The lock on the seat has been moved down in front of their chest. "What do you think will happen here in this ride?"

Law looked in front of him. The sign says it's HURRICANE. "Oh no." He chuckled nervously when he realized this ride.

For a moment, Nami screamed when their seats just flew up then down. It even turn them all upside down and the slowly going down. The heads were all hanging, while looking at their views upside down.

Law didn't reacted much since he always show his cool. He glanced at Nami, she seems to be having fun. She's laughing but at the same time, screaming. He looked at his hand, he noticed that everytime, Nami is screaming, she intertwined her fingers with him. He smiled gently at that.

After they got the stamp, they move on to the next ride. This time, Nami pulled Law to the next one. "Let's go! Hurry!" Nami squealed.

Law chuckled and ran beside her. They both sat the Viking seat. They're in the last row. Law calculated some things. "Nami-ya, I don't think we should be at the last one. This seat is extreme."

Nami nodded. Of course she knew that. If they are on the last row, whenever the Viking took them to high place, they're in the highest and also, the most extreme. "That's why I wanted to sit here." Nami grinned. "Don't tell me you're scared, Law." Nami traced Law's chin with her finger, giving him shivers.

"Who the hell said that?" Law catch Nami's palm in his face, and kissed it lightly. Nami's face reddened and pulled back.

"Stop doing that." Nami touched her palm while blushing. "It's embarrassing."

Law leaned on the handle in front of him. "And kissing a guy normally is not? You should treasure your lips more."

Nami brought her two hands in Law's face and squish it. "Now that's cute." She looked at Law's squished face and laughed.

Law looked at her with dark eyes. Okay, no one EVER do that to the fearsome gangster.

The ride starts. Everytime Nami's side of the Viking goes up, she'll brought her hands; along with Law, in the air. Law normally just sit back and relaxed, but his hand were occupied by Nami. He's not enjoying the ride, he enjoys listening to Nami's scream and laugh more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The worker stamped the Viking picture in Law's flyer. "Have a good time." He bowed at the couples.

Law accepted the flyer and walked near Nami, who was checking her phone. "What is it?" Law asked.

"Kalifa-san, haven't contacted me directly since yesterday." Nami said. "Normally, she would check on me everyday."

"Maybe she's letting you have fun for the mean time." Law sat on the bench. He remembered Nami's mother in Alvida's house. "Nami-ya, do you miss your mother?"

"Of course I do." Nami said. "I would do anything to see her!"

L aw nodded. He wanted to let Nami see her mother but he can't. If she sees Belliemere in an amnesia state, Nami would break down. He noticed the lingering depressed mood. He stand up and looked at his phone watch. 11am; damn. "Are you hungry, Nami-ya?" Law asked.

"Not yet." Nami answered. "Why?"

"Good, let's go." Law grabbed her hand and drag her to the next stop.

Nami looked at the attraction in front of her. "Wait Law…. SNOW WORLD?!"

Law nodded and entered the attraction. The workers received their bags and traded it with some jackets and boots. Nami wore it and held Law's hand as they walk. Their hands are the only thing that is warm between them when they entered the attraction.

"THIS IS FREAKIN COLD!" Nami shouted when the door shut behind them. There are a lot of children there, playing with snow. Some of the people ride some sleighs and slide down the small hill of ice. Some are hiding in an igloo.

Law noticed her reddened nose. He laughed.

"What?" Nami pouted.

"Your nose…" Law chuckled. "So cute~"

"It is not!" Nami whined but the man continued to laugh. She decided to throw some snow balls into his face. Law quickly dodge the snow and smirked at Nami.

"So this is how you want to play it." Law said while readying some balls in his palm, making Nami laughed nervously. Nami began to ran around the area, dodging the snow balls that Law throw. She even throw some snow balls to get revenge.

Law noticed her footing. Nami lost her balance in the snow. She was ready for the fall but the impact never came. She opened her eyes and saw that Law already pulled her, and she landed on his chest. It seems like Law also lost his balanced and they fell in the snow and Nami was on top of his.

"Are you alright?" Law groaned.

Nami nodded. "What about you?" She pushed herself to stand up but Law wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just stay here and I'll be fine." Law smiled, making Nami's face red. He put a hand behind Nami's head and pulled her closer in his chest. Nami could feel his heartbeat. His chest is cold due to the snow around them. It's like everyone is not around. They stayed like that for a moment….

"Oh my, kids these days." A 40 year old woman chuckled near them with her older friends.

Nami's eyes widen and pushed herself up roughly, making Law groan in pain. She patted away some snow and looked at the women who were chuckling. They went away and Law stand up.

"Law, they really look familiar." Nami stares at the old women.

"I don't remember." Law scratched his head and turn around. Nami glanced at the old women before following Law. She swore she saw them before.

Well, of course they couldn't remember the old women who interrupt their kiss yesterday. Do you?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami and Law walked outside the Snow Attraction. They are both freezing! The couple walked along the way, avoiding the crowd. Nami looked at the flyer. Wow, they've been through a lot of rides. They talk about the rides and the excitements, they've been through but it stopped when….

****SPLASH****

"Oh My Gosh!" Nami blinked while looking at her wet clothes. Law was also surprised when the water from an attraction in their side just splashed on them.

Law's eyes darken when he saw Nami's clothes wet. Heck, her bra was exposing! Anyone could have seen her bra if he didn't hugged her from behind.

"L-Law?" Nami choked. "I'm just soaked. I'm not hurt or anything."

"Don't move." Law said. He looked around then, he immediately carried her bridal style. He ran…

"Where are we going?!" Nami shrieked. It's getting embarrassing being carried around. "Wait! Law!" She tried to call out but Law didn't even look at her. He just continued running while looking for something. He will NOT let some other guys see her exposed underwear! Only HIM!

Nami looked at him in confusion. What on earth has gotten into him?

Law stopped running when he saw a clothes shop. He entered.

"What can we get for you?" The saleslady smiled.

Law put Nami down and sighed. "Get some clothes for her. She's soaking wet."

"I understand." The saleslady bowed and went to find some clothes.

Nami looked around then back at Law. "Why? I can just wait until I get dry."

"No." Law coldly answered. Nami frowned at his response.

"Then, Miss!" Nami called the saleslady again.

The saleslady ran up to her. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Search for some clothes for him." Nami pointed at Law. "I'm not the only one who's soak."

Law narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine. Just get her the clothes." He looked at the saleslady.

"Him too." Nami added. "I'm not going to have my clothes dry alone! You could get sick!"

"You!" Law looked at the saleslady. "How much is one blouse?"

"That would be 690 Beri." The saleslady sweatdropped as she answered.

"So expensive!" Nami yelled in frustration.

"See?" Law smirked at Nami. "I will be the one paying here, so don't go off telling people to buy off just like that."

Nami pouted and looked at the saleslady. "Can't you get me a discount?!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but this store is at New World Fun's territory. I'm just an employee here." The saleslady shivers upon looking at the lady with a demonic face in front of him.

"Give it up, Nami-ya. You're not buying me some clothes. I can dry myself off." Law smirked in victory.

"But…" Nami whined.

"Then, do you want a couple's shirt?" The saleslady offered. "If you buy a couple shirt, that would be 1,000 Beri. If you have a flyer for couples, then the price is only 700 Beri!"

Nami's eyes turned into golds. Of course, she could sense some discount! "We have a flyer for couples!"

"Then please wait here as I get the couple's shirt." The saleslady hurried away.

"Just so you know, I'll be the one paying." Law leaned on the wall.

Nami wrapped her arms around his neck playfully. "I know." She stick out her tongue. Heck, there's never an idea about her paying anyway. If she's the one paying, it's either pushing the saleslady into giving her 100% discount or make a break for it.

Law smirked and put his hands on her waist. How he really wish, she's her woman right now. If she is, he will never let her go and kill all the bastards who tried to lay a hand on her. "Nami-ya.."

"What?" Nami breath out while looking at his wet chest.

"Spend the night with me tonight." Law whispered and put his forehead on hers. Nami looked at him, not separating their foreheads. She smiled.

.

.

.

.

_**Chopper looked at the script in his hands/paws/hooves. "Etohh..." He murmured while scanning the script. "Again, we apologize that we would not be able to update as regular like the early days. But the author wants you guys to know that, she's typing some epic scenes in her laptop, that would be uploaded here in this story. If she have the time (and money) she would go to an internet shop and update again." **_

_**All the characters in WNWA story, stand in the stage; with Nami in the middle. "1.. 2..." Nami counted then they all bowed. **_

_**"We're so sorry for the inconvenience!" They all shouted. **_

_**"Please do wait for us to be updated again soon." Chopper said. "We will NOT end this story without an epic ending so please bear with us!" **_

_**"Of course the author wouldn't abandon this story." Nami crossed her arms. "I haven't even got my freedom yet!" **_

_**"I haven't got her yet." Zoro, Kid and Law said in unison while pointing at Nami. **_

_**"I haven't even met Kaya again!" Usopp yelled.**_

_**"I haven't even got a lady yet!" Sanji shouted. **_

_**"I haven't tell anyone about their secret yet." Robin smiled. **_

_**"I haven't married Nojiko yet!" Ace said. **_

_**"I haven't..." Sabo blinked. "Wait, you're going to what?!" He looked at Ace, who was scratching his head sheepishly. **_

_**"Oh my goodness." Belliemere fainted. **_

_**"What did you say?!" Genzo yelled.**_

_**"Ah! Belliemere-san fainted!" Chopper ran around. "We need a doctor!" **_

_**"That's you!" Franky reminded. **_

_**"Yohohoho! Everything is a mess!" Brook laughed while looking at messed crowed. **_

_**"I HAVEN'T EATEN YET!" Luffy grinned. **_

_**"YOU JUST ATE!" All characters yelled at the grinning captain. **_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**"It's seems that they won't be able to calm themselves for a while." A man with messy and salmon hair grinned. **_

_**"Oi, Natsu. We're in the wrong story!" A man with raven hair reminded. **_

_**"So you're calling me an idiot?!" Natsu argued. The two began to fight each other. **_

_**A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes sighed in defeat. "What're you guys doing? Erza will kill you later." **_

_**"Lucy, Erza is waiting for us." A flying cat said. The two began to walk away but they stopped in front of someone. **_

_**"Huh?" Lucy blinked at the sight of Nami. **_

_**"Huh?" Nami blinked at Lucy.  
**_

_**"A walking stuff toy." Happy blurted out at the sight of Chopper. **_

_**"A flying weirdo?" Chopper tilted his head. "I'm a reindeer!" **_

_**"And I'm a CAT!" Happy argued. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"And thus... PLEASE CONTINUE TO WAIT FOR US." Chopper and Happy grinned. **_

_**"Please LOVE and REVIEW..." Lucy said. **_

_**"FOLLOW AND FAVORITE..." **__**Nami smiled. **_

_**Nami and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. "SEE YA!" They waved at each other and made their way to their own friends.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/U = I'd be damned if you didn't know who are the characters in the last part. **

**Fairy Tail X One Piece? LOL... **

**All thanks to Hiro and Oda for creating Lucy and Nami with similarities. **

*****CLenzley19**


End file.
